Only the Beginning
by JusticeJ0
Summary: Reba and Brock's first few years of marriage and starting a family and all that fun stuff. I'm not good at these so just read and REVIEW! :D Oh, and yes, its rated M, but for those of you who are looking for super detailed stuff.. well, you've come to the wrong place. It's not, hm.. dirty? But alot of people have said they wanted it more detailed. I'm tryin, so bare with me & enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it just perfect?" I asked, not able to pull my eyes away from our new 2 bedroom, 1 and a half bathroom little house. He slid his arm around me and kissed the side of my head, I felt his smile and warm breath and it gave me goose-bumps.

"It's a hell of a lot better than that damn dorm room." I nodded, agreeing. I was so sick of having to be around his stoner friends constantly, and he knew that. He had started searching for houses and didn't even tell me what he was doing. He surprised me by bringing me to look at this house about 2 weeks ago. I fell in love with it. "I can't wait to get that big bed of ours set up." He said against my ear. I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Brock…"

"Reba…" he mocked. I pushed him away lightly and walked up to our front door swinging it open.

"Okay, you start bringin boxes in and I'll set them in the room they belong in. When're the boys gonna be here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Oh… that reminds me, I better go get a case of beer. Could you order a few pizzas? I think they're gonna bring a few more guys over to help." I rolled my eyes.

"There aint gonna be no drunks in my house on the first night." He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_Our_ house." He said, then kissed my forehead.

"Whatever." He grabbed the keys off the counter and walked out to go get beer. 'he could've at least gave me the boxes so I wouldn't be bored' I thought to myself, then walked over to our house phone. I quickly grabbed the phone book that was already here on the front steps before me moved in, and looked for Brocks favorite pizza place. I ordered 1, large pepperoni, and 1, large cheese, not knowing what everybody was going to like.

"You're pizzas will be there in about an hour."

"alright, thanks." I said, then hung up. 5 minutes later Brock pulled up carrying a big ol' case of beer, grinning from ear to ear. I held the door open for him and looked at him confused.

"What're you smilin' for?" I asked as he walked in.

"Reba, there's a liquor store like 5 minutes away." He said with his a lit up face. I rolled my eyes.

"Great… that's fantastic!" Sarcasm dripping from my words. He was still grinning as he opened the box and grabbed one for himself, then put the box in the fridge.

"Eh hem… It's alright Brock, I'm not thirsty. Thanks for offerin' though." he chuckled and grabbed one out for me, tossing the beer my way. We both took a couple gulps, then he burped and clapped his hands together.

"So, what're we doin' boss?" I pointed to the door.

"Boxes." I reminded.

"Oh! Right…" He said, then walked out. I stood by the door as he brought in all the boxes from our truck. I put them all in the rooms that they belonged in and before we knew it the truck was empty and ready to go back for another load. He walked back and finished his beer. I smiled, looking around.

"Alriiightt…" I said, nodding in approval. "We keep workin at this pace we'll be done before we know it!" he tossed me the keys and I thought about it for a second.

"What if they show up before we get back? Or the pizza? Plus, I could start unpackin'." I said.

"Do you just wanna stay then?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"yeah… just don't grab anything pointless, grab stuff that you know we're gonna need." I yelled after him as he was walking out. It was about 90 degrees out, we had all the windows open but wanted to try to use the air the least we could considering I still had 4 months left and he had almost 2 years left of school. We both had little part time jobs, but we were barely going to be sliding by. I started with the bathroom. There was 2 huge boxes. I stared… for a long time, then finished off my beer. I sat down, criss-cross applesauce and started organizing, putting my makeup and stuff in one drawer and my blow-dryer, curling iron and hair spray in the other. Out cologne and perfumes up in the mirror, along with toothbrushes and toothpaste. By the time I finished everything and was walking to the kitchen I heard a car pull up. 'Please let it be Brock… Please let it be brock…" I said to myself. I looked out the window to find some men talking loudly. Was that… No… No way! I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying evening our my breathing. 'Okay, please don't let it be Charlie… please don't let it be Charlie.' I thought over and over. He knocked twice, but walked in before I could bring myself to speak. My hands were on the counter to support my weight and help me not to fall over, my head was down and my eyes were still squeezed shut tightly.

"Hey there cowgirl." I heard him… it was him. There's no mistaken that voice. I let my breath out that I had been holding a little too long and instantly felt lightheaded. I stood up straighter now and put my hand to my head, still squeezing my eyes and trying not to tip because of my dizziness. "You alright there, Red?" I took another deep breath before turning around to face the man who claimed he love me for years. I gave him the best smile I could and he returned it. "That's all I get? A fake smile? C'mon Reba, I know you better than that." I laughed and hugged him, tightly but still awkwardly. I never dated him, we were just really good friends and then one night he told me everything, every feeling, every thought, everything. I was with Brock though, I knew Brock was the one for me so I never let anything happen between Charlie and I. I'd left him heartbroken and took off with his cousin who he hasn't talked to ever since… kinda like a Terry-part-two episode. How much lower could I get? I felt terrible, and now, here he was, in my kitchen to help me unpack the house that Brock and I are renting together. "Man how I've missed your hugs." he said, squeezing a little tighter. I backed up slowly.

"Beer?" I asked him, grabbing one for myself.

"Sure." The other men stepped in. I heard their voices and knew them before I turned around. Scott, Brad and Steve. Steve… Man, its been a long time since I'd seen him... Well, a long time for us. In reality it had really only been about a month, but we were used to seeing each other everyday. I turned around quickly grabbing a beer for everyone. Steve smiled and I walked over to him, grinning to myself. He picked me up and spun me around. I hugged his neck tightly. We were so close, we met in high school and have been very close ever since, brother material that's for sure, then he married and nobody ever saw him.

"I have missed you so much!" I said as he set me down.

"I missed you too Red." He said and I smiled.

"Does Brock know you're here?" I asked Steve. He shook his head

"Nope, wanted to surprise y'all and I see I've done a very good job." I laughed lightly.

"you sure have…" I turned to Charlie. "He know you're here?" I asked him.

"Don't think so…" I still couldn't believe he came. I was happy to see him and see that he wasn't mad, but also very confused. I turned back to Steve.

"So, how's Nancy? Any kids comin' yet?" I asked him. He smirked.

"She's good, workin her butt off, but good. No kids comin yet. Reba, you know you and Brock would be one of the first to know…" I smiled.

"Well thank you." He smiled.

"Where's Brock?" I waved towards the door

"Just went to get another load… He's gonna be so happy to see all of you." I said, smiling ear to ear. As if he'd heard his name being called he pulled into the drive, putting the bed of the truck close to the door to make it easier. "Alright boys, say hi, then I'm puttin ya to work until pizza gets here."

"You got pizza?" Brad asked.

"Uh huh." I said nodding.

"Ugh! You're my best friend right now, Reba." I laughed pointed towards the door.

"Don't forget, I'm puttin y'all to work." I reminded him and he shrugged. Brock walked through the door to see us all gathered around drinking beer.

"Hey guys!" He said and he smiled. He squinted, still blinded from the bright sun outside. "Charlie?" He asked, walking over to him.

"Hey buddy." Charlie said, putting his hand on Brocks shoulder.

"H-Hey…" He stuttered and looked back at me, confusion written all over his face. I smirked slightly then heard Steve clear his throat. Brock turned and looked at Steve and smiled widely. They gave each other a quick, manly hug, then they all started talking.

"Guys…" Nobody shut up. "Guys!" I said louder and they all stopped their chatting. "We have work to do, if y'all are gonna just sit around I'm not gonna let you have anymore of my beer and no pizza." I threatened.

"Okay, Red, just tell us what to do." Scott said. I started ordering them around like they were my slaves… tonight, they were. The pizza man finally showed up, half an hour late. I grabbed $15 out of Brocks back pocket and walked over to the door.

"I'm so sorry for the wait, ma'am. We were havin problems and we kinda forgot about your order." He stumbled over his words. I laughed at the teenagers apology and shook my head.

"It's fine, darlin'." I said, handing him the money. He shook his head quickly.

"No thank you, ma'am, it's on us." he handed me the pizzas and nodded, then turned around quickly. I laughed again and thanked him.

"And quit callin me 'Ma'am'! I'm 22 for goodness sakes, not 42!" I yelled as he quickly got in his car. "Okay boys, we got food!" I said, setting it on the counter. They all gathered around me as I cut the pizza.

"You, my dear, are the best!" Steve said and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I cant thank you guys enough for all the help." I said and stepped back letting them all get their food. Brock walked over to me and rested his hands on my hips.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm motivated and don't wanna get full and unmotivated." He sighed.

"Well ya gotta eat something, sweetheart." he told me.

"I will… later." They all ate as I continued to organize and put stuff away. When they finished I had Steve and Scott go get the couches out of our storage unit and bring them back. They set them up in about 20 minutes. I left while they were doing that to get more beer. When I came back the couch was set up the way I wanted and everybody was gone to get our bed. They were back 15 minutes later and it took all 4 of them to put the big think together. We were gonna get the dining table and stuff tomorrow, the rest of the night was just visiting. They were all relaxed on mine and Brocks new couch.

"Don't you dare get anything on this carpet or couch." I said. I had had a few beers and had to admit that my face was getting hot. I can only imagine how they all felt. I didn't take me long to start feeling it, I only had 3, the rest was all them.

"Reeebaa!" I heard Brock say from out in the living room. I was in our room putting our clothes away.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come here…" I sighed and rolled my eyes, then walked out to the living room. I stood right in front of Brock with my arms crossed.

"Baby…" He said, putting his hands on my waste and pulling me towards him. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Remember that one night, we got really drunk and finished the bottle of whiskey?" I hesitated before answering.

"Yes, Brock, I do." He chuckled.

"Boy was that a night…" He said and I slapped his chest. They guys all laughed.

"Was there ever a point to the story, or did you just call me out here to embarrass me?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, we were just wondering if you wanted to make another trip to that liquor store down the street to get us some whiskey. I sighed, thinking about it, then shook my head.

"No, they gotta drive home. If they get any drunker I'm taken everybody's keys." I said, warning all of them.

"They could stay…"

"Brock, its our first night in our first house. Plus, Liz is comin over, bright and early tomorrow and I don't they she'd appreciate seeing 4 men passed out everywhere and all hungover. Theres nowhere for them all to sleep and you havent even asked them." I told him.

"We all want whiskey… Baby, one drink never hurt anyone." I glared.

"because one drink aint ever enough for you lushes. Y'all will just keep drinkin and drinkin till that things gone."

"Baby…" Be begged.

"Don't 'baby' me Brock, I said no. You guys can finish that case of beer, then I think its time for everybody to head out." They all sighed, disappointed, but nobody dared to argue. I went back to the bedroom to finish our clothes. A couple minutes later I heard the door knob jiggle.

"Hey, Red." I heard Charlies voice and looked up.

"Hey… I'm just hangin up some clothes." He took a deep breath and stepped closer to me. Anyone could smell his breath from a mile away. How much had he been drinking?

"Reba…" He said, then went to put his hands on my hips.

"Uhh… Charlie?" I said, removing his hands.

"Reba it aint fair!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, shocked, but also confused.

"What ain't fair, Charlie?"

"You! And him. You're giving him everything I'd always dreamed of having with you, but you're giving it to the man I used to call family." I sighed and nodded, now understanding.

"Charlie, I-"

"Reba, I loved you…" I gasped and this time I interrupted him.

"Charlie. I'm sorry, darlin, but Brock is the one for me, I know he is."

"But why?! What does he have that I don't? The dark skin? The blue eyes? What, Reba? What is it?"

"I love him, Charlie. There isn't a thing you can do about it. I'm sorry, I cant tell you how badly I feel, but honey, you gotta move on…" I said.

"You've found the one you wanna spend forever with, its not fair." He said, putting his hands back on my hips. I slapped them away.

"Would you quit it? You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying. I know you didn't love me… maybe as just a little crush or maybe even just a friend, but you most certainly did not love me the way Brock loves me." This got him and he sighed.

"I guess not, I'm sorry I bothered you. I do still love you though, Reba. You're right, not how Brock loves you, but I love you like an old friend." I smiled.

"That's how I feel too, Charlie." I said, then wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. "We okay now?" I asked and we both pulled back. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just had a little break down… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you're fine." I said reassuring him. He did his best to give me a smile, but it was weak. "Lets go back out there." I suggested, wrapping my arm around his. He smiled and nodded, then we walked back out to our group of old friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped and sat straight up in our bed, then glanced at the watch on Brock wrist. "Craapp…" I said, then jumped out of bed. Brock opened his eye, barely. Probably blinded because we didn't have curtains up yet and the sun was right in his eyes.

"What are you 'craaapin'? he asked in a tired voice.

"Well, Brock, you're momma said she'd be here at 8... It's 7:43 and I don't think this old tee-shirt of yours is going to impress her." I said, pointing at the large shirt of his that I wore to bed. He laughed and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Brock!" I yelled and he snapped his head back up.

"Whhaaattt?"

"Get up! You probably gotta shower too." I ran over to the closet and boxes of clothes I had yet to unpack grabbing anything that looks like it would look decent on me, then throwing some clothes at him.

"Y'know, we could shower together… Save water, and time." He said, still not moving. His eyes were still closed, with a sly smirk playing on his lips and I was half tempted to go get some water and throw it at him. I thought about it for a second and realized he had a good point. I sighed.

"Fine… but no funny business right now." I said with a serious face. I saw his grin and rolled my eyes.

"Right now…" He repeated then got out of bed in just his boxers. I grabbed a towel and shoved it to his bare chest as he walked by me.

"Start the water, I'll be in in a sec." I did my best to sound annoyed. He smirked and kissed my head making me smile, but I tried hiding it. 2 minutes later I heard the water start. I quickly stripped out of his tee-shirt and my underwear and threw them in our hamper. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked in. He was already in when I came in. I dropped the towel and stepped in the shower behind him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Don't even try anything." I warned again, then stepped into the water next to him.

"Why?" He asked, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Brock, Your mother is going to be here in less that 15 minutes, we really don't have the time." I said, trying to push myself back. He squeezed tighter and started kissing my neck, making my knees tremble slightly. "Brock…" He let me go and smiled. "Start washin'." I said, handing him his shampoo.

"Y'know, after 4 years of being together I cant believe you've only met my mother once."

"Yeah well, I'm not her favorite person in the world and she ain't mine either, so it works." I said, then gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I really wish you two could like each other."

"Well, if she didn't insult me every 2 seconds then maybe we would." I told him. "And I bite my tongue… A lot." He smirked.

"I know ya do… I know what you wanna say. You don't though and I thank God you don't…" He drifted off, probably picturing what it would be like if I were to say everything that came to mind. I shuttered at the thought, then came back to reality where I had to respect her. It's not that I want to, its just that I _have_ to. Momma and daddy raised me right… unfortunately. "Well, I'm done." He said. I nodded.

"Me too." He shut off the water and we both grabbed our towels to dry off. I got dressed quickly and decided there wasn't enough time to do my hair. I threw my big hair into a clip and straightened my bangs down, threw on some mascara and heard her car. I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Brock came in the bathroom just in time to see my eye roll and he laughed.

"Ready?" I thought about it, then shook my head.

"Nope." I simply said, then walked out to greet her. I let Brock go ahead of me though. She came up to the door and Brock opened the screen door for her. Her face lit up like a candle as she wrapped him in a tight, motherly hug.

"Oh… I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." Brock smiled and pulled away. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Reba…"

"Hey, Liz. It's good to see you again." I lied and gave her my best smile.

"Mhmm…" Is all she said. She stepped in the house and took a look around. "Well… I guess its pretty nice for your first house." She said, unimpressed.

"I hope so, we're really gonna be workin our butts off for it." He said. She sat down on the couch, straight up with her little purse in her lap.

"Why is it that you two have been together for 4 years and I've only met her once?" She made it clear she was talking to Brock.

"Well, you don't visit very often."

"Why don't you guys come see me?" She asked, with more attitude that usual.

"We're so busy with work and school we don't really have the time…" He wasn't lying, we barely had time for each other, not to mention the fact that she isn't a very pleasant person to be around in the first place.

"Hmm. Well, I think I should get to know her since she may become my daughter-in-law one day." She said, now looking at me. I smirked, not thrilled at becoming her daughter-in-law, but also loving the sound of it. Reba Hart… it fit well. "So, Reba. Whatchya goin to school for?"

"Education, hopin' to become an Elementary school teacher." Liz nodded slowly.

"Doesn't make very good money." She pointed out. That was one of my 'biting my tongue' moves. Brock saw me holding back.

"Ma, it's what she wants to do, what makes her happy." He jumped in, thank God.

"Yeah, well… I'm just sayin, good luck payin the bills with that. Good thing my son has a good head on his shoulders. Looks like we know who'll be payin for everything around here." My eyes got big and I was grinding my teeth… 'say something Brock…._Say something!'_ I thought. I waited and he didn't. I took a deep breath through my nose and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I getchya somethin to drink?" I asked through my teeth.

"Sure. What do you have?" I opened the fridge and let my mouth fall open. 'Crappp…' I thought as I saw our empty fridge with a few beers left.

"Uh… Water." I said, then laughed nervously.

"Nothin else?"

"Mom, we just moved in…" Brock reminded her. She sighed.

"I guess I'll take some water then." I closed my eyes and sighed, then got her a glass of water. I sat down in Brocks recliner and he came and sat on the arm of it and held my hand. She eyed us for a while.

"You two planin on getting married?" She said out of the blue… and so calm too… I heard Brock choke, but try to cover it up which made him choke even worse. I looked up at him confused with an eyebrow raised.

"You alright there, pal?" I asked, not really caring. I knew it just caught him off guard, but I'd love to hear what he has to say about this one. He nodded and coughed a few more times.

"Well?" She asked, waiting for an answer. He looked down and glared at me briefly and I just smiled acting innocent.

"Well… I don't know yet, mom. Possibly." Possibly? _POSSIBLY?! _Four years and I get a possibly. I bit my lip, hard. He saw this and quickly thought of something else to add. "I mean, I love her… I love her with all my heart and I think we make pretty good couple. I'm just not sure we're ready to settle down."

"I am." I blurted out. "And if 4 years together with a house isn't settled down, then what is?" He took a deep breath as 4 eyes stared at him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then. I was kinda hoping to wait till I graduated, wouldn't want a wife and God only knows, maybe even kids at home too and I'd always be at work or school."

"You only have 2 years left." Liz added.

"Yeah?"

"So, we're not gonna get married then pop out a kid 9 months later, I mean, c'mon Brock… We have both talked about it and we both agreed that we wouldn't have children right away." I said and he nodded slowly. "I'm not pressurin you or anything, I mean, I'm happy just the way we are. I'm just reminding you that I am ready and no kids right away." This suddenly turned into a very deep conversation. I didn't know if I was comfortable talking about this with his mother right there. I shook my head. "Nevermind, let's move on." I suggested. Brock nodded, rushing to get away from the awkward subject.

"Just so you know, Brock, if you loved her with all your heart you'd marry her." She added. He looked down at me and didn't have to say anything. He did love me, I knew that much. "I'm not so sure what you see in her, but whatever floats your boat I suppose…" She said quietly, looking away, almost like she said it to herself. I rolled my eyes and once again, waited for him to say something. He didn't. I elbowed him in the stomach, hard. He groaned quietly and gave me a dirty look, I smiled, satisfied with my actions. She slapped her knees with her hands and got up.

"Well, theres not much else to say." She said, walking to the door.

"Mom, I only see you every year or two, you're leavin already?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't even get to my hotel yet."

"You know you're welcome to stay with us, we've got an extra bedroom." I looked up at him, surprise and anger in my eyes. I clenched my fits tight, hoping she was turn down the offer.

"Thank you dear, but I've already got my hotel reservations." She said. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just 2 nights, 3 days." She answered him.

"Well, you'll have to come back tomorrow." He said, then kissed her cheek.

"Alrighty, honey. I'll see you tomorrow…" She turned to me. "Reba…"

"Elizabeth." I said back, with a sly grin on my face. She turned and left without another word. I sighed dramatically and plopped down on the couch. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. He came and sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"Whats wrong, sweetie?" I shook my head.

"What did I ever do to the women to make her hate me so badly?" I said, looking him right in the eyes. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Don't take it personal, darlin, she'll warm up to you."

"Will she Brock?" I asked, not convinced. He thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't actually know. I've never been in a serious relationship like this. I mean, I've introduced her to other girls and she acted this way, but they were just silly little girlfriends."

"What am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"The love of my life." He pulled me closer to him, crushing me into his chest. I sighed, relieved.

"Well, I guess that's a little different than silly girlfriends." He breathed a laugh.

"Yeah, just a little." We stayed like that for a while until I finally pushed on his chest, pushing myself away from him.

"And why on Earth don't you stand up for me?!" He looked at me, shocked.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what?' me like you don't know. She insulted me plenty of times and all you did was sit there!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, shes my mother."

"And I'm 'the love of your life'." I said, putting finger quotes up.

"Well, she gave life to me… I cant be mean."

"Brock, I'd never ask you to be mean to your mother, but who's gonna be there for you when mommy's not?" He sighed. "Oh… who am I kiddin? Be mean to her! She disrespects me in my house she deserves to be disrespected right back." he rolled his eyes.

"Then you say somethin."

"Nope, no way." I said, standing up and throwing my hands up in front of me to stop him. "Not happenin."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because shes your mom! It's way different if I'm mean to her."

"Askin me to be mean to her is like askin me to be mean to you. You guys are both hard headed, stubborn and always get your way." He had a good point, that's probably why we don't get along.

"Alright, fine! I'll just have to deal with her for as long as we're together I guess…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, you still love me even though my mom doesn't approve?" He asked, smiling.

"Still debating it." I said, then grinned. I stood a little taller and kissed him softly. "But no more offerin people to stay before talkin to me first." I said, then kissed him again.

"Deal." He paused. "When's JV and Helen comin' to see the place?" I thought about it.

"Hmm… I guess I should probably call momma and daddy." I said, then backed up.

"You haven't told them yet?!" I shook my head and walked over to the phone.

"No, I've just been so busy, as soon as we found out we got the house I started packin'."

"You usually tell them everything." I nodded as I put the phone to my ear. 2 rings later I heard my moms voice and smiled. She answered fast...

"Hey momma!" I said, happy to hear her voice. "Were ya waitin by the phone or somethin? It only rang twice."

"No, I'm just cookin some breakfast and the phones right here. Hey darlin'!" I smirked again.

"Well, I have some news…" I said in a disappointed voice to make her worried.

"You're pregnant?!" She said, too loudly, probably giving my father a heart attack.

"No mom!" I rolled my eyes. "Brock and I got a house!"

"You what? I didn't even know y'all were lookin for houses together… that's incredible! Guess we'll have to make a trip out there to see you guys... Honey, I'm kinda worried."

"What's the matter, momma?" I asked concerned.

"Well, it's just that, you used to tell me everything… I feel like were slippin apart and I don't like it." She sure knew how to make me feel terrible.

"I'm sorry, mom. I've just been so busy with packin, and now unpackin. We just stayed our first night last night. I would've told you guys sooner, I've just got a lot on my plate and we didn't have a house phone before, now we have our very own phone so you can call anytime you want."

"Oh… Good, honey. I'm so happy for you guys! JV! C'mere Rebas on the phone, I think she may wanna talk to you." I held the phone away from my ear as my mom yelled for my dad. Boy, did she have some lungs on her! I guess I know where I get em' from. Brock could here her from a few feet away and chuckled, he was probably thinking the same thing I was. "Hang on honey, your daddy wants to know."

"Hello? Reba?" I heard his comforting, deep voice and once again, smiled. I missed him so much…

"Hey daddy." I said, still smiling. Brock smirked too when he saw how happy I was to talk to my parent whom I haven't talked to in weeks.

"Hey…There's my little carrot top. I miss you, why don't we ever hear from you anymore?" I rolled my eyes.

"Busy, daddy. Very busy." I answered dryly.

"You mom said you had some news?" I nodded, even though he wasn't here.

"Yep! I was just wondering when you and momma were gonna come to _my_ house." I said, putting emphasis on the 'my' then laughed happily.

"You gotta house?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes we did."

"We?"

"Yeah, daddy. Brock and I. We."

"Oh… together?" I laughed.

"Yes daddy."

"Hmm… How's that goin?" I looked over at Brock who was watchin me talk and shrugged.

"Don't know yet, we just stayed our first night last night."

"Well that's good, kiddo. I'm proud of you." I smiled. It was always nice to hear that.

"Thank you. You guys will be coming out soon, right?"

"Absolutely! We'll plan a trip and get ahold of you."

"Alright daddy, well give momma a kiss for me."

"Will do."

"I love you guys sooo much."

"We love you too sweetheart." I smiled for a few seconds before I hung up, then sighed.

"I miss them too much." I said to Brock. He smirked.

"I know, I can tell." he was leaning up again the counter. "Should we go get some breakfast?" I nodded. I forgot to eat pizza last night before I fell asleep. I was close to starved. I took his hand and practically pulled him out the door. He laughed and shook his head, but said nothing.

* * *

_Gotta love the parents... I loved the Reba and Liz part, I thought it was a lot of fun. Plleeaasssee review! Let me know how I'm doin and if i'm goin along with the characters alright. Please! Hope y'all are enjoyin! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

"Could you go any slower?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief. Who actually goes the speed limit?! He slowed down, just to be a smart ass and I rolled my eyes. "Has anybody ever told you how annoying you are?" He grinned.

"You do… Every single day."

"Because you are! Speed up before I take over."

"Reba… why are we in such a hurry?" I wanted to be home! We were finally unpacked and settled in, I loved being home.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said."

"That's not an answer." He loved to argue didn't he? I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't be annoying right now Brock, today is not the day you wanna mess with me." I warned.

"Every day is not the day I wanna mess with you." He said, in an exhausted voice.

"But you do anyway." He smiled, happy with himself and his annoying actions. "Brock if you don't speed up this damn truck I'm gonna get out and walk, it'd be quicker." He ignored me and sure enough at the next stop sign I whipped off my seat belt and quickly got out of the truck, slamming the door hard.

"Reba! I was just messin around, get in the truck." Now I ignored him and kept walking. He drove next to me trying to talk me into getting in the truck, but I kept on ignoring him. "Reba get in the truck before I run you over."

"Shut up." I said and that was the only thing I had said to him the whole time I'd been out.

"Reba, seriously… It's dark and the bugs have been bad. You know how much they love your blood… it's cuz your so sweet." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I repeated.

"I love you." He said.

"Shut up." I said again. He sighed.

"What will it take for me to get you in this truck before you get eatin alive and I have scratch your back?" I ignored him. "Fine, you wanna play that game…" He trailed off. 3 seconds later he was gone. He drove off quickly. Sure… now he wants to speed. He'll be back. I walked to the middle of the road and took a seat. Sure enough, less than a minute later he came back, he just went around the block. He stopped right in front of me and put the truck in park, then poked his head out of his window.

"C'mon, Reba. These people probably think you're crazy."

"I _am_ crazy, Brock!" I shouted. I slapped a few mosquitoes off of me, then went back to glare at him.

"See? You're gonna be all itchy later…" I shrugged. "Reba, get in the truck." I shook my head. "Reba."

"Brock."

"Reba… get in the truck." I shook my head again.

"Nope." He sighed, then shut off the truck.

"Guess I shouldn't waste gas then…" After 5 minutes of silence he got out of the car. I narrowed my eyes and started scooting back every time he got closer to me. When I felt he was too close I jumped up, but not fast enough. He ran and caught me around the waist with one arm before I had the chance to go anywhere. He carried me back to the truck as I tried hitting and kicking to get out of his arms. He opened the door but I kicked it and slammed it shut again.

"Reba! You're a pain in the ass…" I smiled.

"I know."

"Would you knock it off?"

"Nope." I said with a grin on my face. He rolled his eyes. "Let me drive." I said. He thought about it for a second, then walked over to the drivers side and set me in the truck, then walked over to the passenger side sliding in quickly.

"Don't get pulled over."

"K." I sped off as Brock stared at me. I looked over at him confused. "What're you lookin at?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothin."

"Somethin."

"I like seein you drive a truck." He said, now looking forward, but smiling at his thoughts.

"I know… I'm hot." I said, smirking. He chuckled quietly.

"I'm not here to argue with that one." he agreed. A couple minutes later we made it to another country road. "Reba, You're goin 70 in a 55, would you slow it down a bit?" I rolled my eyes and eased off the gas, but not quick enough. It was dark and a cop had been hiding around the corner and we're surrounded by nothing, so I didn't see him.

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath as I saw lights flashing behind me.

"Reba… I asked of one thing. That was not to get pulled over." He sighed and unbuckled. "C'mon, slide over me, lemme sit there."

"No Brock, it was my fault, I'll handle it." I said and unbuttoned my shirt a few more buttons. Brock looked at me confused, then I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair too before the cop was at the window. I smiled up at him. "Hello, sir." I said. He didn't look up from his note pad until he heard my voice.

"Hi…"

"Can I ask what the problem here is?" He cleared his throat.

"Well, looks like you were goin about 17 miles over the speed limit… which is illegal."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said with an attitude, then realized that I was trying to charm him, not make him mad. I laughed and batted my eyeslashes a few times. He shined his flashlight in the truck and onto Brock.

"Is everyone sober here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep! No booze... yet." I said, then smiled and winked. He laughed and shook his head. "And I'm so sorry about speedin, sir, I didn't even realize I was goin that fast." I said in the sweetest voice possible. He smirked and looked at me more closely.

"Are you from around here?"

"Well, I've been here a few years, but born and raised in Oklahoma." He smiled and nodded.

"I thought that little accent of yours sounded different." he paused. "Well, I guess 'little' isn't the right word." He finished and I laughed.

"No sir, it isn't." He smiled and finished writing something down, then I saw him peek at my chest for a brief second before making eye contact with me. I narrowed my eyes, but faked the best smile I could. I guess I set myself up for it…

"I'll let you off with a warning, but be more careful next time. Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to end up hurt or in jail." He said, then winked. I laughed and Brock cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"We gotta go, Reba." He said, very annoyed. The cop shined his light on Brock again and let his smile drop. I turned to him and gave him an annoyed grin.

"Why, Brock? Why are we in such a hurry?" I mocked him. Brock rolled his eyes and I laughed quietly at my comment, then looked back the cop.

"Well, here ya go." He said, handing me the warning.

"Thank you officer." I said and smiled, yet again.

"Thank you, y'all have a good… and safe night." He said, then walked away back to his car. I rolled my eyes and looked at Brock who didn't have a word to say.

"Buckle back up Brock."

"Why didn't you just sleep with him?!" He blurted out. I felt my jaw drop, but then grinded my teeth back together and smirked, I knew it was comin.

"Sure as hell got him off our back though…" I mumbled under my breath. He got so jealous over the smallest things when it came to me. I didn't say anything else, just let him rant.

"I'm sure he'd really be able to put up with your snide comments and dirty looks and stubbornness. I'm sure he'd love the way you fight till you get your way or how you over think everything like I love it. I'm sure he'd wanna be with you forever and raise a family with you. I'm sure he'd do _anything _and _everything_ in his will to make you the happiest person alive. I'm sure he'd go out, spend all the money he has to get you the perfect ring just so you could flirt with other guys." I slammed on the brakes.

"What?!" I asked, whipping my head to look at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothin… never mind."

"Brock Enroll Hart, if you don't tell me what the hell you just said I'm gonna… I'm… gon…na…" I couldn't finish. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. Both of my hands immediately went to my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes. "Brock…"

"Reba Nell McKinney, I love you more than anybody has ever loved anything. I really don't like you right now for making me do this in the truck instead of what I planned on in the first place, but whatever. You really do make me the happiest man alive, even though we argue… a lot. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone other than you. Please, marry me and make my life officially complete?" I bit my lip and let the tears stream down. I nodded once and he slid the ring on my finger. How'd he know my size? Whatever… It was perfect, the diamond, not too big, not too small, perfect. Round and beautiful with a gold band. I threw my arms around his neck and let some more tears stream. We hugged each other tightly before I pulled back and put both of my hands on either side of his face and just stared at him.

"I love you so much." I said, our faces just 2 inches apart. He moved closer making our lips touch, but barely.

"I love you too." He said, then pressed his lips hard against mine. When we pulled apart he wiped the tears from my cheeks, both of us smiling. I climbed over into his lap and wrapped my arms back around his neck and started kissing his neck, then a sensitive spot under his ear and all down his jaw line. My fingers trembled as I attempted to undo his shirt. He laughed and pushed me back.

"Reba, we're almost home. Cant we wait?" I shook my head and he laughed again. "That cop is still back there…"

"I don't care." I said, then started kissing his neck again.

"Reba… wouldn't you want to do it the first time as an engaged couple in our bed?" He asked. I thought about it.

"It happens in our bed all the time." he pushed me back again and I sighed.

"Fine…" I said, climbing off of him. He smiled and rested his hand on my thigh as I took off.

"Don't get pulled over… again." I laughed.

"K." I sped home, only going 5 over the speed limit this time. We both jumped out of the car and he came around and picked me up.

"I better get some practice since I'm gonna have to be doin this for our honeymoon." He said, then winked. I smiled and let him carry me all the way to our bedroom and rest me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck and unbuttoning the remaining buttoned buttons on my shirt. He finally got them all and let my shirt hang open as I undid his and threw his off the bed.

He gently pulled mine off of my shoulder and lifted me up off my back so he could take it the rest of the way off, then, with his mouth, slid my bra straps off of my shoulders. I kissed his shoulder and let my hands move around his bare back. I unbuttoned his pants as he undid my bra. He slowly took it off my body and threw that off the bed as well. He kissed all the way down my body to my belly button and stopped right before it, then made his way back up giving my goosebumps. His hands slid to my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, but kept them that way as he, once again, kissed down my body, this time going to my underwear line and back up.

His lips met mine as he slid my pants off, next went his pants. We easily slid out of our underwear and continued to just kiss a while longer until I felt him ease in slowly. I gasped quietly and let my nails go harder into his back. He kept his lips on mine for a long time and soon I felt my toes curl up and my legs start to tremble. My hands fell to the sheets and I grabbed a handful of them, squeezing tightly and let a small moan escape my lips. I closed my mouth quickly and bit my lip hard. A while later we both let out small sounds and his body fell completely on top of mine, not having it in him to hold himself up anymore. He rested his head on my shoulder and I ran my fingertips up and down his back for a while before he rolled off of me.

"Brock… I don't even know what to say." I said and he smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, pulling me closer and resting his hand on my lower back. I smiled and cuddled up against his chest and closed my eyes.

"You do… every single day." I repeated his words and smiled to my self.

* * *

_Is this not the cutest thing ever!? I love this chapter and have to admit that I'm pretty proud of it. :) Let me know what y'all think! Review Review REVIEW! Thank you... :D_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up freezing. I shivered a couple times before waking up completely. We fell asleep before putting clothes back on and we didn't shut any of the windows. Sure, living in Texas people think we're always hot, but at night it gets pretty chilly. I rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Brock up. This was the only day we got to sleep in every week and for the first few weeks we lived here I woke him up to help me with stuff, but now that we were officially unpacked I figured I'd let him sleep in. I looked down at the ring and smiled before putting on my robe and closing the windows around the house. Of course I knew he was the one I'd spend forever with, if I didn't think I was going to marry him some day I sure wouldn't have slept with him, which is exactly why I made him wait almost 2 years… I was harsh…

After I closed all the windows I started a pot of coffee, we finally went grocery shopping and stopped eating out for every meal. 15 minutes later the coffee was ready, which I was thankful for because I wasn't quite ready to be up yet. I poured myself a cup, then poured Brock a cup and checked the time. 9:07... That seems late enough. I walked in and set the coffee down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, then kissed the back of his neck… he didn't move a muscle.

"Brock…" I sang. Nothing. "Brock." I said louder and more stern. Was he dead? "Brock!" I shouted and he jumped.

"Jesus Reba, you cant wake a man up like that!" I rolled my eyes.

"I tried the whole 'nice, wifey' stuff and it didn't work."

"Well, try harder." He said as he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Well don't be such a heavy sleeper." he didn't say anything. "Brock, get up. I got you coffee."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome…" I said, then went and opened up the curtains letting the sun hit his back and light up the entire room. "Now get up and get dressed. I'm tired of looking at your naked butt."

"Liar." He said, still not moving. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm goin to call my parents… I haven't talked to them all week and I'm sure they'd be happy to hear about our announcement." I said, walking to the door. I turned around to see if he had moved and as soon as I said 'announcement' his eyes shot opened.

"My mom…" Is all he said. I laughed an evil laugh and started walking out.

"Oh shes just gonna love this…" I said, still smiling to myself as I walked out to the phone. I waited for him to finally role out of bed and when he did he came out in his robe and his coffee in his hand. He stood close to me and put his ear down next to mine so he would be able to hear my parents reaction. See, unlike Liz, my parents would support us 100 percent if they knew I was making the right choice. If they had any doubt in their mind that I didn't love Brock they would not let me marry him and try to knock some sense into me. Of course they would mention how young we are, but then again, they were young when they got married. It rang 5 times before somebody answered.

"Hey sweetheart!" I heard my moms warming voice say.

"Hi momma. Daddy around?"

"He's… comin down the stairs now. JV! Reba wants to talk to you." She yelled at him.

"Oh. No, momma. I wanted to talk to _both_ of you."

"Oh? Well how're we supposed to do that?" I laughed.

"Press the speaker button, mom."

"JV, wheres the speaker button?" I heard her whisper to him. They were whisper arguing over which button to press, then 2 minutes later the finally got it. "Okay honey, we're ready." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 'They were gonna support me, right? They loved Brock… though he was a little cheap, but they both approved.' I thought to myself.

"Well… Brock and I are engaged." I said quickly. I heard my mom gasp, then silence. I waited for what felt like a decade before I heard my mom laugh, it sounded muffled, was she hugging daddy? I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, honey. That's amazing! I'm so happy he finally did it! How'd he do it? Was it romantic?" I laughed at the overwhelming questions, and the way he did it.

"Well… if you call getting pulled over and getting mad at me because I was flirtin with a cop to get out of a speeding ticket romantic, then yes… It was very nice." Me and Brock both chuckled, then he kissed my cheek and put his ear back where mine was.

"What?" I heard my parents both say in sync.

"Well, I got pulled over for speeding, so I flirted with the cop a little, which, by the way, worked. We got off with a warning. Brock, being the jealous type he is, was just blurting out everything that came to his little mind and he accidentally said that he just put all his money into a ring. I slammed on the breaks and forced it out of him and he did it. He said what he needed to say while I really only listened to about half because I was trying to focus on not crying and how the rest of our lives were gonna be. I just nodded and hugged him. The ring is beautiful, momma. And it fits perfectly." I smiled as I looked at my left hand.

"Oh… I'm so happy for you two. Just remember, you're still so young… But if your sure he's the one then I couldn't be happier." I smiled again.

"Thank you momma." I waited for my silent dad to say something.

"We're gonna have to come see it." Was all he managed. My smiled faded when I heard his unexcited voice.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Nothin." he said in a dry voice.

"I know somethins wrong…" There was a little pause and I heard him take a deep breath.

"I just… cant believe my little carrot top is so grown up." He sounded a little choked up, but coughed to cover it up. I sighed and let the silence hang over us for a while.

"I'm ready, daddy."

"I know you are." A few more moments of silence. I felt Brock sigh, but ignored it.

"So. We have to make our trip out there official." My mom said, lightening up the mood.

"Yes. Every time I talk to you guys you say you wanna come out, but we've lived here for almost 4 months now! Now you guys will absolutely have to come, I'm gonna need help with my dress and everything."

"Well, honey, you give us a date and we'll work around it. I think you guys are busier than we are." She said. I looked at Brock for suggestions but he just shrugged.

"How about y'all come… hm…" I flipped through the calendar that was hanging next to the phone. "How's about y'all come around the beginning of September." I looked at Brock for his approval. He nodded.

"I think we could make that happen. So, about a month?" Momma asked.

"Yep, if that works."

"Alright honey, well I'll hopefully hear from you guys soon. We miss you so much."

"I miss you guys too."

"Tell Brock we say 'hi' and that we're thrilled for him to be marrying our little girl." I smiled.

"Okay, momma. He says 'hi' and he appreciates your approval."

"Give my soon-to-be-son-in-law a big ole hug from his soon-to-be-mother-in-law." I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Okay, mom."

"Alright, we love you!"

"I love you guys." We said our byes then I hung up the phone. "Man, that women can talk." I said to Brock. He grinned.

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded.

"I know where you get it from…" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was staring at him with big, impatient eyes and he knew what I was waiting for.

"What?!" He asked.

"You know what!" I snapped back. He let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Why do I gotta do it now?"

"You scared?" I grinned and let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm scared, Reba!" He admitted. I laughed.

"Well, might as well just tell her now and get it over with. It's better than waiting and her finding out that you waited, then she's really not gonna be happy." He sighed understandingly now. "And I really cant wait to hear her screamin at you." I added and laughed again. He rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of my hand. He quickly dialed her number and this time I was the one on my tippy toes trying to listen. A few rings later she picked up.

"Hi, mom…" Brock said, sounding SUPER excited about talking to her. I elbowed him.

"Lighten up! You're supposed to be _happy_ about our engagement!" I reminded him in a stern whisper-yell.

"I proposed last night." He blurted out. I slapped my forehead and ran my hand through my hair. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Seriously?!" I mouthed. He shrugged and looked at me with a worried expression. We heard nothing.

"To who?" She asked about 30 seconds later. I rolled my eyes and so did Brock.

"Seriously, mom? Who do you think?"

"Oh… Her." I clenched my fists. "Why?"

"Because, mom, I love her…" He sounded so tired of putting up with her…

"Oh." Brock looked down at me as I was glaring at him. 'C'mon, you've gotta start standing up for me.' I thought.

"Look, mom. I called you because I knew you would want to know. I know you're not a fan of Reba's, for some reason… Shes never really done anything to you, but I am. What you say and think doesn't matter to me. Your opinion will never change the way I feel about Reba, so, if you don't have anything else to say then I guess this conversation is over. From now on if you want to know anything _you_ call _us_. If you'd like to be attending this wedding call us for the date, if not then I guess we'll see you when you decide you want back in our lives. I love you, just not the way you treat her and she's the most important thing is the world to me so until you figure out a way to like her or learn how to bite your tongue don't expect to hear from us." I stood speechless. I could've sworn my jaw just about hit the ground. Am I dreamin? I pinched myself and flinched. Nope, not a dream. I put my ear close to his again to hear what she had to say, I heard silence.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Is all she said. Brock hung up the phone a little too hard and I jumped. I was happy he finally stood up for me, but I felt terrible.

"Brock… I'm so sorry. I mean, thank you! But…" I trailed off at a loss of words. What do I say at a moment like this? (**_Hehe_**) I felt responsible for their relationship going down the drain. He put his hand up to stop me from continuing.

"It isn't your fault, if she didn't mistreat you then we wouldn't be having this problem. I just wish she could be more like your parents." I nodded.

"It'd be a lot easier…" I agreed. He sighed

"Well, guess we'll have to learn to live with it. It's either you or her and I chose you." I didn't know whether I should smile at that or not.

"Brock… even if your mother stays around and…" I took a deep breath. "… Insults me every chance she gets, I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere for a long time." I finished through my teeth.

"I understand, and I know you wouldn't leave me because of my mother, but maybe this will teach her a lesson. I know she cant stay away forever, what happens when she has grandchildren? She'll be around for them, I just cant stand how she treats you and that was the last straw. She'll come to her senses…" he reassured me and kissed my forehead.

"Apologize." I said after thinking about it for a few minutes. He was at the fridge and he froze and slowly turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me Brock… I said apologize." I said and picked the phone up off the wall and held it out. He walked over to me slowly.

"No… You cant be serious." I stared at him… seriously. "Why? Do you know how long it took me to plan that out and memorize it last night after you fell asleep? No. No way. For the first time I stood up against my mother and I'm not going to ruin it."

"Brock… Apologize." I said.

"Why?!"

"Because! If you call her and say 'Reba overheard our conversation and she thought I overreacted' She'll like me a little more, right?" He hesitated before shaking his head.

"Doubt it."

"Brock just do it!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He grabbed the phone and called her back. She didn't answer so he left her a message.

"Reba overheard us and she wanted me to apologize because I apparently overreacted. Sorry." He said in a dry, annoyed voice. I rolled my eyes and waited before he hung up the phone before smacking him on the back of the head.

"That's the best you could do?!" I asked. He rubbed his head.

"Ya don't have to hit me!"

"You should be used to it by now and if you're not you better get used to it." I held up my left ring finger. "I'm sure you'll always have that mo-ron side to ya, and honey, they ain't gonna get any softer the longer I'm with you." I warned, gave him a sarcastic smile, then walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You're impossible to please!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Because you're an idiot!" I snapped back. He stormed into the living room and stood right in front of me with his arms crossed. "What?"

"First you tell me to be mean to my mom, then when I finally stand up for you, you yell at me?!" He asked, glaring.

"You weren't actually supposed to be mean! You could've told her nicer, you don't _actually _disown her!"

"Would you make up your mind?! And I already told you, she'll come around and be nicer to you. She only gets to watch her son get married once and she wouldn't wanna miss it."

"She might… You are marrying '_her'_, remember?"

"Yeah… well 'her' is the love of my life and what my mother thinks and says will never have any affect on my relationship I have with 'her'." I smirked.

"Well, I hope she comes around…"

"She will."

* * *

_Sorry about the stupid endings, I never know how to end these things. :/ Anyhow, REVIEW! Pleeaasseee. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Brock. Go make sure the kitchen is cleaned up, I'll go double check the bathroom and the spare room. 10 minutes or less, they're never late." I ran to the bathroom to make sure everything was in place, then into the spare bedroom. The bed was made perfectly, there wasn't anything on the floor, everything was dusted. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked okay, then quickly checked on the living room and the kitchen again, just in case Brock missed anything. I went to walk past him to go into the bathroom again, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Would you calm down? You're makin me nervous…" I let out a sigh and stood next to him, right in front of the door.

"Are you sure everything looks alright?" I asked, looking behind me. He kept an arm around my shoulders and laughed.

"I know you want to impress them, but they really wont care that much. They'll just be happy to see you!" He reminded me. He had a point, I just want everything to be perfect.

"And you." I added. They did love Brock, they were impressed with what he wanted to become and they knew he'd take good care of me, which is all they ever asked for. I tried evening out my breathing and they showed up 4 minutes early, not enough time for me to even it out. I laughed nervously at my thoughts when I heard their car doors slam. Brock squeezed my shoulder and I shook my head, keeping a smile on my face. Brock let go and stepped forward to open the screen door for them. I was thankful he did it, I didn't want to move. Momma came in and I stood still, barely breathing at all. 'Was there toilet paper? Lord, I hope there is toilet paper…' I thought.

"Hi Momma." I said as she wrapped me in a tight, long hug. I hugged back, just as tight.

"Hi sweetheart." She moved her hands around on my back. "Oh, honey! You're so tiny… too tiny. Are you getting enough to eat? You're so skinny." She backed up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, mom. I eat all the time. I've always been small."

"I know that, but not this small!" I laughed and nodded. 'Yeah, mother, I have.' I thought to myself. Daddy came in and picked me up.

"I have missed you so much." he said as he put me down. I laughed.

"I've missed you too daddy." I said, smiling. I smiled even wider as I watched my mother give Brock a hug and my dad shook his hand.

"So. What's for dinner?" Daddy asked, patting his stomach. My mom elbowed him in the arm.

"JV… don't be rude, and we just ate an hour ago!" I smiled at my parents.

"Well, I was thinkin' pork chops. Sound good?" The three of them nodded and I nodded back once, then walked into the kitchen. My mom followed.

"Need help?" I shrugged.

"Only if you wanna." I got the pork chops out and washed my hands. "Brock, why don't you go get some of their bags and show daddy the spare room?" I heard him walking towards the door then watched out the window above the sink as he got some bags out of the car.

"You didn't have to make him do that." my mom said. She was now washing her hands and I was drying mine. I started to go to work on the pork chops.

"Don't worry about him, he really wants to impress y'all anyway. Could you start the corn?" She quickly started shucking and I watched as my dad and Brock brought bags in and set them down in their room. I heard them in the living room talking, but couldn't quite make out what the were saying. "I'll have to give you the grand tour after dinner." I told her. She just nodded and kept shucking.

"Momma? You okay?" She nodded. I quit seasoning and walked over to her. "No you're not." She stopped shucking and put the corn on the counter, then shrugged.

"I don't know… I just feel like we miss too much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and your daddy… we just miss so much. You finishing college, getting your first house, getting engaged!"

"You're apart of all that. You know whats goin on…"

"Yeah, but…" She paused. "We just don't have that good relationship anymore."

"Momma… I'm 22 years old. I cant always be your baby, you know." She sighed and nodded, then looked up at the ceiling to try to hold back her tears. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you… for everything." She whispered. I smiled and pulled back to look at her. "I did a good job." I nodded.

"Sure did!" I agreed and we both laughed. We got back to dinner and it was finished before we knew it. We brought it out and the guys were just about drooling over it. We ate and sat around at the table to talk for a little while. I decided to show momma around the house. I showed her the spare bedroom last. She seemed to like it. We made our way back to the living room to talk some more.

"So. When're we goin dress shopping?" Mom asked. I thought about it and laughed nervously.

"Uh… We don't have a date or anything, it's still pretty soon. And we don't really have the money right now." She waved her hand like it was nothing.

"We can help with the money situation, and who knows? You guys might want to get married soon." She said, grinning. I looked at Brock for help but he looked at me, clueless. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, momma. When do you wanna go?"

"Oh… I don't know… Tomorrow." She already planned on saying that. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Looks like I'll have to give Lori Ann a call" I stood up to walk over to the phone.

"She's goin?" I nodded

"Yeah. She's been lookin forward to helping me out with it." She rolled her eyes and I smirked and narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"Nothin', its just that… well, she can be a handful." She admitted. Brock snickered.

"You can say that again…" I shot him a dirty look, then looked back at my mother.

"Well, its my day. Shes my best friend and I want her to be there." I said, crossing my arms. She threw her hands up in defense.

"Fine. I don't care, I was just sayin'…" She trailed off. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I quickly dialed her number and she picked up.

"Hey Lori Ann…"

"Hey girl! Parents in town yet?" She asked.

"Oh yeah… So, my momma wants to go dress shopping…" I paused, waiting for her to interrupt. She didn't. "Tomorrow." I added.

"Tomorrow?!" She gasped.

"Yeah. I'm sorry its so last minute, if you cant make it we can reschedule."

"No… It's fine. What time should I come over?" I thought about it.

"How bout… 9?"

"Sounds good. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright… bye bye." I hung up and walked out with a sly grin.

"Can she make it?" Momma asked.

"She'll be here at 9 tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Splendid…" She said sarcastically.

"What has she ever done to you?" I asked her.

"She's just not the best influence, I don't think." Brock put his hand up and started to say something but I cut him off.

"Brock… not now. Mom, I know how to make my own decisions, I know what she does is bad. Just because she does it doesn't mean I'm going to automatically wanna do whatever it is that she does."

"Lord I hope not…" Brock said quietly. I shot him another dirty look. "What? Reba, the girl gets around…"

"So she has a reputation… so what?"

"I've gotta have your mothers side on this one. You wouldn't want our daughter hanging out with the girl who sleeps with every man she meets." I widened my eyes.

"Every man, huh?" He jumped up and put his hands out.

"No. No, no, no… Not me. God no." I rolled my eyes.

"And the only reason you're taking her side is because you and Lori Ann just don't get along." I argued then looked at my innocent, quiet dad. "Sorry daddy." He looked up at me and shrugged.

"It's good to hear your arguin' voice again, carrot top." I smirked and shook my head.

"Ask Brock what he thinks about my 'Arguin' voice'…" We all laughed, except Brock. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well… I think its time for a shower and bed." Momma said, then yawned. I looked up at the clock.

"Momma… It's 8."

"And by the time me and your father get showered and settled in it'll be 9." I shrugged.

"Okay…" I gave my mother a hug, then hugged daddy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they went to shower and go to sleep. After a 7 hour drive from McAlester to here I'm sure they were exhausted. I went and plopped down getting kind of tired myself. All the cleaning and cooking today really wore me out. I closed my eyes, for just a second, and next thing I knew Brock was picking my up and bring me to our room

"What time is it?" I asked while yawning and resting my head on his shoulder.

"About 11." I closed my eyes again, only to be set on our bed. "Are you going to change, or just sleep in that?" He asked. I rubbed my hands on my legs and remembered I was wearing jeans… I'll regret that later on tonight.

"Could you just throw me a tee-shirt?" I asked. He threw me one of his oversized shirts and I threw my shirt off and laid down on the bed to take my pants off. I put Brocks tee-shirt on and walked to the small bathroom we had in our room to brush my teeth. I threw my hair up and started brushing. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, then I heard Brocks laughter. I jumped and looked at him surprised in the mirror. He was standing a few feet away from me, laughing. I spit and watched him in the mirror as I started brushing again. I finished, rinsed my mouth and wiped my mouth on Brock tee-shirt as I walked by him.

"Thanks." He said, then followed me to the bed. We both started unmaking our bed, then laid down, keeping our lamps on the night stands on. I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"I'm tired." He laughed quietly.

"I know." He reached over to shut off his lamp, then I turned to look at my lamp. I sighed because it seemed so far away. I decided to just fall back asleep and let Brock take care of it. "Reba. Your layin on me so either way you're going to have to move." I rolled my eyes and scooted over to turn off the lamp. I stayed on my side. "You can come back over here now…"

"Nah…" I heard him sigh and roll over. I smiled to myself. I woke up the next morning to the sound of my parents in the kitchen.

"OW! Son of a bi-"

"Well obviously its gonna be hot, JV, its coffee!" My mom yelled. I took a deep breath and braced myself. I got out of bed, put on some pajama pants and my robe over it and walked out.

"What in Gods name is goin on out here?" I asked, squinting because my mom had opened every curtain in the house.

"Sorry honey, did we wake you?" Momma asked.

"Yeah!" I said in a 'duh' voice. "Sometimes screamin tends to do that."

"Good because it's almost 8. You guys just sleep your whole day away around here?" I poured myself some coffee and joined my parents at the table.

"Can't."

"Whys that?" She asked. I turned and gave her a dirty look.

"Parents are in town." I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"God sure did bless me with a daughter _just_ like me." She said sarcastically.

"Pay back." I said into my coffee. I heard Brock come out, mumbling stuff under his breath.

"Whats that dear?" My mom asked him.

"Why's it so bright?" He asked, making the same face I did when I came out.

"Y'all need a mom in this house. Sunlight is good for you, y'know."

"Yes, mom, we know. Don't you think we get enough sun living in Houston?" I asked.

"Well, it really makes the house look a lot better." She said looking around. I shook my head and ignored her. Brock poured himself a cup and sat down next to me.

"Reba, go get ready. Lori Anns gonna be here is just an hour." Mom said.

"She'll be late." I said, shaking my head.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Mom, she's been my best friend for years. Any occasion we go to together we end up late. She was late last year for my surprise birthday party for cryin out loud!" She waited for me to make my point. "She had Terrys key to the bar… everybody was outside and I'm always early, I arrived the same time everybody else did." She nodded, understanding now. The phone started ringing and Brock got up to answer it.

"Hello?" pause and a sigh. "We were just talking about you, although, you probably don't wanna know what we're saying." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Great! I'm lookin forward to seeing you." Sarcasm. "Bye." He walked back over and stood behind my chair. "She's gonna be late, she just woke up." I grinned and looked at momma.

"Told ya." I took the last drink of my coffee then walked back into our bedroom. I quickly grabbed an outfit and headed for the shower. I showered, got dressed and wrapped my head in a towel. I walked out to see what they were doing. Momma was getting ready and Dad and Brock were talking… fishing? I don't know… I went back into our bathroom to do my makeup and hair. 20 minutes later I walked out and checked the clock. 9:17. Momma was sitting at the table waiting. Brock turned and gave me a whistle. I smirked and shook my head. I went to stand behind his chair but the doorbell rang.

"About time…" I mumbled under my breath. I opened the door and smiled. "Not bad for you." I said as she stepped in.

"Sorry." She leaned down in my ear. "I had to get a guy outta my house, it wasn't easy." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Is this a new one?" She nodded

"Yeah… I met him a few days ago and we've been hanging out."

"And by 'hanging out' you mean him coming over at night and leaving first thing in the mornin'? She nodded again and I laughed. "What am I gonna do with you?" She walked over and said hi to momma and daddy. When I walked over to them Brock and Lori Ann were giving each other dirty looked. I stepped between them.

"Guys. Could we not? Not today, please?" I looked at them both. They were both just staring.

"I know opposites attract, but Reba, you could've at least found somebody good looking." I gave her an annoyed look, then glared at Brock before he could respond.

"Lori Ann… Please?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are we ready?" I nodded and motioned for momma to hurry up. We quickly said goodbye and headed out. The store we wanted to go to was about a half hour away, but I think I could get us there in less time. I sped until we got further into the city. About 20 minutes later we arrived. We shopped around for a while, nothing really catching our eye. I tried on a few, but none that I liked. Lori Ann tried helping me, but apparently she forgot who she was shopping for.

"Lori Ann… I'm _not_ a skank." I whisper-yelled.

"Reba… I would wear this."

"Exactly." She ignored me and kept looking around. Mom tried helping as well, but she forgot it was the 80's… not 60's. She finally brought one out that was decent looking, and after 2 hours of this I was just about willing to accept anything.

"This isn't really in our price range…"

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'll pay what you can't."

"Mom, I'm not gonna make you do that. We can just keep looking."

"I like this one… do you like it?" I nodded. "Go try it on, at least." I did as I was told. It was white, obviously, had short sleeves, tight around my torso and flowed off my body. Scoop collar… I liked it. It'll do. 'Reba! You only get married once… you gotta put some thought into this.' I yelled at myself in my head. I looked at my self some more. I did really like it… I walked out and gave my best smile. Momma put her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh… its beautiful." She said. I looked at Lori Ann.

"I love it… It really fits you. Maybe you could borrow one of my bras for the wedding?" She asked and pushed her breasts up, gesturing that I needed to show more cleavage. I ignored her and smiled, happy I got both of their approvals. I nodded,

"I like this one." I agreed.

"Is this the one?" Momma asked. I turned and looked in the mirror. I thought about saying 'I guess.', but decided not to.

"I think so. I really like it."

"How much is it?" Lori Ann asked. I sighed.

"About $500..."

"Can you really afford that?" I shook my head.

"I can." Momma butted in. I shook my head again.

"No, mom. I cant have you get this…" I argued.

"Well, you pay what you can, I'll get the rest. It isn't a huge deal." I sighed, but agreed. She gave the lady her half and I set up a payment plan with her. I didn't have my half on me at the moment… The woman said she'd have it fitted and finished in just 2 weeks. What was the rush? I thanked her and finally, we left.

"Are y'all hungry?" I asked them. They both nodded so I stopped at the first restaurant I saw. Thank God this day was over…


	6. Chapter 6

"October 8th, 1982?" I asked, looking at the calendar, then at Brock to see his face. He thought about it for a second.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"That's pretty soon, don't ya think? It's only a few weeks away."

"I know, but Momma has been pushing us to hurry up, and we've been planning everything. My dress will be done by then, and everything you need is ready. We have all the money sorted out, its gonna be a small wedding."

"Do you think we're ready? Is everything going to be the way you need it to?" I nodded.

"Absolutely, everything always goes my way." he rolled his eyes.

"I know." He paused. "If you think everything is going to work out then I trust you. I told you, I'm ready when you are." I nodded again.

"Okay… do you like the date? It's something that's going to be around forever." He nodded.

"And Fall is our favorite season." I smiled and kissed him.

"October 8th it is then." I kissed him again, then pulled back. "Plus, my parents need to go home sometime. Momma was pretty set on staying until we're married."

"Where are they, by the way?"

"Doin my grocery shoppin, so I guess I don't really mind them being in town." I laughed and he kissed my neck.

"Which means we have some free time." He said against my neck.

"Brock?"

"Hmm?" I sighed.

"You gotta do something."

"Hmm?" He repeated.

"Fix things with Liz, and…" I took a deep breath. "Call John D." He snapped back to reality.

"Could you talk to him? He loves you, Reba."

"I know he does, but it ain't my place to do that. You're his only son and, as much as it may seem like he doesn't care, he does. It'd mean a lot to have his son call him and tell him the news." I explained.

"Reba… He doesn't like me." He argued.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't love you. As crazy as it seems, he does." He sighed.

"Do you still even have his number?"

"Of course. He just called about 6 months ago."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged.

"He didn't ask for you." I said, then laughed.

"Of course not…" He whispered. I opened the drawer and pulled out a little book with a bunch of phone numbers in, then found John D's number. I showed it to Brock who hesitated before dialing the number. As bad as I wanted to listen, I didn't.

"Hey John… Dad." Brock mumbled. "Well-" He was interrupted. "Yeah, Reba's doing great… She says Hi to you too…. Okay, can I just tell you what I wanted to tell you? I didn't call to hear you lecture me on how I don't deserve her." I rolled my eyes. He was so harsh to Brock about me. "We're getting married and we'd like you to be there." I heard loud talking, maybe even yelling. "Yes, shes marrying me. I know, hard to believe. You don't have to constantly remind me. The date is set for October 8th. A good friend of ours owns a beautiful barn and we're gonna do it there, then we're all meeting afterwards at a buddy of ours bar." I heard some deep mumbling. "Alright, hope to see you." Then he hung up.

"So?"

"You know how most of our conversations go. He says stuff about how you're too good for me, I take it. He makes other comments that I try to ignore, then he says 'well son, I'll do what I can to be there.'" He sighed and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be there." I paused and looked up at him. "Liz." He sighed again and called her. She wasn't happy that we were rushing into things, but being together four years prier I don't think it's rushing. She's also not happy we invited John D, oh well. But, she said she'd be there and that she misses Brock. He was smiling when he told me that they made up, which only makes me happy. As much as I don't like the woman, we're going to be family and Brock loved her.

By the time Brock got off the phone my parents were back with more food than I had asked for. We all helped bring in and me and momma put all the food away.

"Why on earth don't you put your peanut butter in the fridge?" She nagged. I rolled my eyes… It was gonna be a long next couple of weeks…

Surprisingly, they went by quick. A little too quick. Momma and Lori Ann had been working all day on me in Steves house. He was the one with the beautiful barn. Steves wife, Nancy, was also helping. She was sweet… I always liked Nancy. I looked in the mirror for a long times, barely breathing. I played around with my big curls and my veil. 'Well this is real…' I thought. Lori Ann came running up behind me with a new shade of lipstick in her hand.

"This one suits your pasty skin better, I think." I rolled my eyes and turned around to let her apply the new shade. I rubbed my lips together and gave her an annoyed look.

"Better?"

"Much." I heard loud foot steps coming down the hall, then somebody knocked twice.

"Who is it?"

"Room service!" I heard Steves voice. I laughed.

"Are you alone?"

"Of course."

"Come in…" he opened the door, set down a glass of champagne his jaw dropped.

"Well look'it you…" He picked me up off my feet and spun me around. I laughed and hugged him tightly. "You look amazing, Reba." he said as he set me back down. I smiled.

"Thanks. Took a lotta work, lemme tell ya." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Couldn't have taken much… here." he handed me the glass. "You look like you need it." I nodded quickly and downed the glass.

"Thanks, room service man." I said with a wink.

"You want her to trip her way down the aisle?" I heard Nancy ask. I chuckled.

"At least I wont remember it." We all laughed. My mom came into the room. She hadn't seen me actually in the dress yet today. She frowned, holding back the tears as soon as she opened the door. "Oh momma…" I said and walked over to her. I hugged her tightly and fought back the tears.

"Helen! I told you a million times… 'Make sure you don't make Reba cry'.. we even practiced!" Nancy scolded. My mom pulled away to look at me.

"I know…" She paused to stare at me and she shed a few more tears. "But look at her! Nothing prepares you to see your baby girl so grown and so beautiful…" I smiled.

"Ugh! Momma, you gotta stop. I just got my makeup done." Steve wrapped his arm around my moms shoulders and smiled at me.

"Helen, lets go sit. I've been waiting too damn long for this day." he winked and I smiled. Momma kissed my cheek and Steve walked her out, keeping his arm around her. Nancy came up to me with a tissue and fixed me back up.

"How long?" I asked. She checked her watch.

"About 5 minutes." My heart was in my throat.

"Can I have another glass of champagne?" I asked, fanning myself. It was all of a sudden really hot. Nancy chuckled and shook her head.

"You will be walking, not stumbling. Talking, not slurring. And remembering, not blacking out. This only happens once, lets not mess it up."

"One more glass wont do any of that." She gave me an 'im not stupid' look.

"Everybody knows you're a light weight, Reba." I let my mouth fall open.

"Am not!"

"Are too" She sang.

"Am not."

"Reba."

"Fine!" Lori Ann walked over to me and hugged me.

"Are you sure you're not having second thoughts? It's still not too late to back out." Nancy smacked her arm.

"Shut up, Lori Ann. We've put in way too much work for her to change her mind."

"She's marrying the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

"But she loves him and he treats her good."

"She can do _so _much better… look at her!"

"Guys! I'm marrying him, okay?" Somebody knocked on the door again. Lori Ann went and opened it. Daddy stepped in. He smiled.

"My oh my… Look at my carrot top…" I smiled and hugged him. Lori Ann and Nancy both hugged me and wished me luck, then walked out to the barn. We walked down 2 minutes later. We waited outside of the barn until we heard the music. I stopped breathing completely. Am I gonna puke? No! No Reba, keep it down. I'll probably trip… I've never been good in heels. We slowly started walking. I kept my eyes on the man standing at the end of the aisle, who kept his eyes on me. Didn't look like he was breathing either. Ha! We're gonna pass out together… now that's a story to tell the grandkids. Finally, after what felt like 1000 years, we made it. I kissed my father on the cheek as he handed me off to my soon-to-be-husband. Brock didn't say anything. He just looked at me. He better snap out of it, he has some things to say to me soon. The preacher came out and had everybody sit. He finally started.

"Does anyone here have any cause on why these two shouldn't be married?" UGH! Why'd he have to ask that. 'Liz, please stay quiet… please stay quiet' I heard somebody clear their throat and I looked to see who was gonna be brave enough to do it. My eyes shot to… John D? What?! What the hell was he doing?! I gave him a dirty look and dared him to continue… he did.

"I do. That woman's too good for the bum!" I felt my jaw drop. Everybody started laughing, except Liz. Me and Brock weren't laughing either. How could he do that? And to his own son? Brock didn't even look at him, he kept his eyes on me. Probably trying to ignore what his father had just said.

"Can I go on?" The preacher whispered to us. I nodded and looked back up at Brock. He didn't take his eyes away from me the entire time. He said his vows, a little too quickly if you ask me, and when asked if he takes me to be his lawful, wedded wife he stayed quiet. Did he not hear him? Was he having second thoughts? I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I definitely feel like I could puke now… all over him. I bit my lip and stepped on his foot. Nothing. I kicked the toe of his shoe and the people around us snickered. He coughed, then laughed.

"I do! Of course… I do…" I smiled and my heart slowed down to a more normal pace. Whew!

"Reba, do you take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband." I nodded without hesitating.

"I guess." Everybody started laughing and Brock smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Reba, Brock, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." He barely finished before Brock crushed my lips into his. I laughed against his lips and pulled back, then kissed him one more time. Everybody was clapping and cheering. I heard Steves loud voice chanting. I saw my momma and Liz crying. I saw my daddy smiling at me. I saw John D giving me a disapproval head shake. I saw Lori Ann smiling at me. I saw rice getting thrown at me and we walked back down the aisle with my arm looped around Brocks now instead of daddy's … It was going to be in my hair… My large hair. We walked out together and waited for people to surround us with hugs and kisses and pictures.

"You sure do look beautiful, if I do say so myself Mrs. Hart." Brock said quietly. I smiled.

"Not so bad yourself Mr. Hart." he laughed and kissed my head. Before we knew it we were getting hugs. There was a line forming to hug us. I didn't really pay attention to most of the people, just stayed with the routine. Hug, kiss on the cheek, they congratulate me and I thank them, then they move onto Brock where he does the same thing, except with guys he'd just shake their hand, or hug them, depending on the person. I felt the next person tap me on the arm. I went to do the usual until I saw it was Charlie. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! Why didn't you come see me before hand?" I asked as I hugged him. I felt him shrug.

"I don't know, I figured you were busy."

"I would've made time." We pulled away and I held onto his hands. "Thank you so much for letting us use the bar. How's it look? How's the business?" He chuckled.

"It's no problem, and me and some friends set it up very nicely for you. I hope you like it. We'll have to talk later, people are getting impatient." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. John D was up next. I glared at him.

"How could you do that to him?!" I whisper-yelled.

"It's good to see you too, daughter-in-law." I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"We've missed you, but that was uncalled for." We pulled away and he shrugged again.

"I spoke my thoughts."

"Well, start bitin your tongue, mister." I kissed him on the cheek and pushed him towards his son. I wanted to see what Brock would say to him, but I had more hugs to give. A few more people later Liz was up.

"Hey… I would've thought you'd be the one to speak up." I said and sarcastically smiled.

"Oh, believe me. I thought about it… dreamt about it even… but I knew I'd hurt my son and that he'd never speak to me again because he seems to love you _so_ much, so I kept my mouth shut." I smiled.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well, you gonna give you old mother-in-law a hug or what?" I felt my eyes get big, but I hugged her. "We have to make it at least _look_ like we like each other somewhat." I nodded.

"Next!" I called. Nancy who hugged me tightly, then Steve who, once again, picked me up and spun me around.

"Finally!" He said. I laughed.

"Hey, you can blame that one on Brock…" I said and he set me back down on my feet.

"I'm _so_ happy for you guys." I nodded.

"Thank you, darlin." I said and kissed his cheek. I saw him go up to Brock. He picked Brock up in a giant bear hug as well and I laughed. Goofball…

"Hi momma." I said and hugged her tightly. "No more crying, alright? It's not something I'm used to seeing."

"Sorry…" I took her cheeks in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"I love ya momma."

"I love you too, so much." I smiled and watched her walk over to Brock who hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. I smiled again then turned to my daddy.

"Hi daddy!" I said and gave him a big ol' kiss on the cheek.

"Hey darlin'." We hugged. "You look beautiful, carrot top." I smiled.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." He smirked and walked over too Brock. They shook hands and said a few things, but I couldn't tell what they said. Lori Ann was the last person.

"Well well well… You actually did it." She said, shaking her head. I nodded.

"I did it." She hugged me. "Well congratulations, honey. If you're happy I guess I am too. This doesn't mean I like Brock, it just means I'm happy… for you." I smiled.

"Thank you." He walked to Brock, gave him a dirty look, then kept walking. I laughed and walked over to him.

"I missed you." I laughed.

"Brock, we were 5 feet away from each other for 10 minutes."

"I know… it was awful." I laughed again and tilted my head all the way back so he could kiss me. Somebody took a picture of that one. I turned so I was standing next to Brock and we smiled this time as the photographer took a picture with her big camera. After some pictures with other people we finally left for Charlie's bar. It looked good, we hadn't been here in a few months. He did a great job decorating. Everybody was already there when we got there. He had tables set up and a dancing area. Oh boy… and karaoke. This oughtta be fun…


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie, the place looks great! Thank you, so much." I said and hugged him.

"No problem… Can I get you a drink?" I nodded.

"Absolutely!" He walked behind the bar and made me my favorite drink without me telling him. I smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and started making other people drinks. I sat at the bar for a while and talked to whoever came up and started talking to me. Brock came and sat down next to me.

"It's almost time for toasts." He said, handing me a glass of champagne. I sighed and he walked me to our table. Steve got everybody to quiet down and sit and he went up on the stage and talked into the karaoke mic.

"Alright… For those of you who don't know me, I'm Steve. I've been very close friends to Reba and Brock for quite a few years now and I gotta say, I think I'm more excited about tonight than they are! I've been waiting for this for almost 5 years. Brock, we met a few years ago because of Reba and we became good friends. We hung out, partied, played golf. Everything. I'd say you're probably my best friend and I'm so glad to be the guy up here giving this speech right now. Reba," He laughed "Oh Reba… We went to high school together in Oklahoma! You've always been that person I go to no matter what, like, remember that time… I wanna say we were, hmm… 16 maybe. I got completely shit-faced and didn't know what to do. I called you at about 3 o'clock in the morning and you found me sleeping in a ditch." Everybody laughed. "Thank you, for being the person I can talk to about anything. I know I can trust you with my life, in fact I think you have saved my life a couple times before now that I think about it. Thank you for being such an amazing sister figure to me. And you look absolutely beautiful tonight. I love you guys and congratulations." I felt tears in my eyes. Everybody lifted their glasses. "To Brock and Reba and many happy years together." Everyone drank. Lori Ann… I finished my glass before she made it up to the stage. Somebody brought me another glass.

"I'm Lori Ann, Reba's friend. Uh… Well, Reba, you're my best friend. I'm honored to be the one to get to do this. I have to make this short and sweet though because I've had a few drinks and I know I'll say something I'll regret… about Brock and about how Reba could do _so_ much better. Whoops." She said, the 'whoops' part being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I love Reba, if she's happy, I'm happy. So, to Reba and… her husband." She finished the last part though her teeth. Everyone drank again. I finished my glass throughout her short little speech. I was handed another one.

"Can these be done?" I asked Brock. He nodded.

"Yeah, unless our parents want to say something." I prayed they didn't. They didn't. A little while later Steve, drunk, went up to sing karaoke. He put on some cheesy love song. Everybody was dancing, including Brock and I. After the song both sets of our parents told us they were leaving. We said our goodbyes, then continued our night. I went and sat at the bar and Charlie put a shot in front of me.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Tequila." I shrugged and took it, shivering as it went down.

"Ech…" I said, scrunching my face. Brock came up and downed one too. "Again?" I challenged. He laughed.

"Sure. Charlie… two more." Charlie nodded and gave us two more shots. I turned and faced Brock, then tilted my head back and we both slammed the shot. I shivered again and took a drink of Brocks beer. I kicked my shoes off and got up. I stumbled a little and Brock held me up straight and laughed.

"You okay there, lightweight?" I glared.

"I've had about 5 glasses of champagne, 2 shots and other fruity drinks too. I'm not a lightweight." I argued. He smirked.

"Okay…" I pushed passed him and walked into the bathroom. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and fixed my bangs then walked back out. I saw Nancy talking to somebody and decided to go see what she was doing.

"There's the beautiful bride." She said and wrapped her arm around me.

"Hey… Are you drinking water?" She nodded.

"Somebody's gotta get you and Brock to your hotel safely."

"Oh, you can have one glass…"

"No!" She said, too quickly. Normally one drink wouldn't matter to her. I narrowed my eyes and she looked worried. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Whats goin on?" She shook her head.

"Nothin, why?"

"I don't know… Just wanted to make sure. Are you sure you cant have just one glass?" She nodded.

"Positive. No alcohol for me." I sighed.

"Okay, c'mon."

"Reba?"

"Hmm?" I said, turning back around to face her. She smiled.

"Well… Me and Steve… I'm pregnant." She let out. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Nancy that's… Congratulations!"

"But don't tell anybody, this is your night and I don't want any of the attention." I smirked and nodded.

"Okay… I'm so happy!" She smiled.

"Me too." We walked back out together, both smiling. Somebody stole Brock for a dance so I stayed at the bar by myself. It was kinda nice to just sit here and not have to talk. Charlie put another shot in front of me and I took it without even thinking. I ordered another fruity drink and a few minutes later Brock came and sat back down. I burped quietly and spun my seat to face him.

"Hello husband." I said and grinned. He pulled his stool closer to mine.

"Hello wife." He said back and grabbed both of my hands and set them in my lap. "Tell me when you're ready." I nodded.

"Okay. What time is it?"

"Almost 11."

"Already?" I whispered in disbelief. He nodded. "If you wanna go we can…" he shrugged.

"I don't care, we can stay and have more fun if you want, or we can go. Your parents have the house key, right?" I nodded and hiccupped. "Okay." I hiccupped more and closed my eyes. Brock laughed and squeezed my hands. "Charlie, water for her." I looked up at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because, its our wedding night and you're going to pass out on me." I hiccupped again.

"I'm fine, Brock. It's not like we have to drive or anything."

"Yeah, you're right. But holding my wife's hair back wasn't really what I planned on doing tonight." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah..?" He nodded and I got off the barstool. "I'm ready." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Lets go say bye then…" We walked around and hugged almost everybody. We found Nancy who was going to have to drop us off, then come back for her drunk husband who wasn't ready to leave yet. I sat up front and Brock was in the back.

"Do you have my shoes?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." About 20 minutes later we got to our hotel. I kissed her on the cheek and thanked her. We walked in together and I went up to the counter then I turned around to look at Brock to make sure he had our clothes, he did.

"Well hello. Congratulations." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Brock and I both said.

"Do you y'all have a room reserved?" I nodded.

"Under Hart." She flipped through some papers.

"Ahh… okay. Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Hart. You're on the 7th floor in room 208."

"Thank you." I said and took the key. I motioned for Brock to hurry. He chuckled and kept up with me into the elevator. We quickly found our room. I looked around as Brock put the bag down. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Theres a hot tub downstairs." I whispered. He laughed.

"It's public." I shrugged and he looked at me shocked. "Okay…" I smiled and kissed him again. We both quickly got into our bathing suits and walked down stairs. I wrapped a towel around me as we walked through the hotel. The room to the pool and hot tub was locked. I sighed.

"Wait." Brock said, then walked away.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." I stood by the door like an idiot for about 3 minutes he came back with a bunch of keys. He picked the one that had 'pool' engraved in it and quickly unlocked the door. "Go in, I'm gonna go put these back." I went in and waited by the door for him. A few minutes later he returned. We quietly let the door shut, then we locked it.

"How did you find those?!" I asked. He laughed and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist letting my towel fall.

"There was a janitor cart." I laughed and kissed him. He walked us over to the Jacuzzi and slowly got in, setting me on his lap. I kissed down his neck and back up to his ear. After a couple minutes his fingers trailed to the top tie of my bathing suit. He quickly untied it, the untied the bottom tie taking my top off completely. Then his hands moved down and in one quick movement my bottoms were out of the hot tub as well. He flipped us over so he was now over me. I started taking his trunks off with my hands, then finished taking them off with my feet. We just continued to kiss for a while until I pulled him closer, letting him know that I was getting impatient. He laughed on my neck giving me chills. I gasped quietly as he did what I asked. I started to slide off the seat so a couple minutes later we were under water completely. We came up for air a couple times, but then we made our way back to the seat. After a while I couldn't help it, I let soft noises escape my lips, but so did he, then he slowed to a stop and kissed me once more before getting off of me. We both laughed.

"That was different…" I commented. He nodded.

"It was fun… If all it takes to make you do this all the time is a few shots, I'll be more than happy to start spiking your tea." I laughed.

"Or maybe it was the vows, the ring, the whole 'getting married' thing."

"Well I cant remarry you every night." I laughed again.

"You're right, you cant."

"But… it is still our wedding night. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Sleep?" he frowned.

"But, we just got married…"

"Yes, It's been an exhausting day, but remember, we have everyday to do this…" I smirked.

"We just have to kick your parents out." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll have to do that."

"Reba?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I smirked.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready for bed?" I nodded. I really was exhausted. He got out and threw me my towel then went and got him one. Be both quickly got back into out bathing suits and snuck out the door and back up to our room. We both put on clean pajamas and brushed our teeth then went and laid in bed. We didn't talk, I just fell asleep in his arms and we stayed like that all night. The next morning I got woken up by a loud knock. I jumped and my eyes opened quickly, Brock was still sleeping so I quietly slipped off the bed. I felt nauseous and it felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. When I stood up I got dizzy so I had to take a second to steady myself out. I walked over to the door and opened it, giving the short man a dirty look.

"Breakfast?" he asked. I glared at him for a few more seconds before grabbing the 'do not disturb' sign off the inside door knob and sticking in on the outside, then closing the door on his face. I felt bad about it when I laid back down, but c'mon, 8 in the morning? Really? I climbed back into the spot I was at before, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I absentmindedly played with Brocks wedding ring until he moved his hand. I felt him kiss the top of my head so I looked up and his eyes were still closed.

"Brock? Are you awake?"

"No." I laughed.

"Okay…" He pulled me up and flipped me so the front of our bodies were touching and my face was the same height as his. "Well good mornin."

"Good mornin Mrs. Hart." I smiled and barely brushed my lips against his.

"I need pills." his body shook with laughter.

"Are you a druggie now?"

"Only when I'm hungover. Why'd you make me drink so much last night?!" He smiled with his eyes still shut.

"That was all you, baby."

"Well, why'd you _let _me drink that much?"

"You were havin fun, I didn't wanna ruin it for you." He had a good point…

"I guess I did have a good night.." He just nodded.

"Especially the end of the night." He added

"Mhm… sure." he opened an eye and I smiled. He shook his head and closed it again. "I could really go for some meds and food."

"you shouldn't have been so rude to the person who was bringin us free food then." I sighed.

"It's 8 in the morning and I'm hungover, don't expect to see a happy Reba." He chuckled,

"Well, lets get ready and we go get some food."

"Can you get me the Ibuprofen?"

"You packed some?" I nodded.

"I thought ahead." He got off the bed and walked over to our suitcase. Before he could even ask I answered. "Middle pocket." I saw him smirk and watched him open the bottle and dump 2 in his hand. He grabbed the water I was drinking last night then handed them both to me. I sat up and took both of the pills in one gulp of water.

"Alright, now go shower. You smell like chlorine." he said with a crinkled nose.

"So do you!"

"Are you inviting me to the shower with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said and slowly got out of bed. I walked over to the suit case and got my outfit, then to the bathroom. I cranked the water on almost all the way hot and stripped out of my pajamas. I looked in the mirror and got off the eye makeup that was under my eyes. Hoe he could still love me in the morning, I'll never know. I took my messy pony tail out then walked over to the shower. It burned my skin at first, but I sat down and got used to it. 15 minutes later I figured I should get out and let Brock clean up. When I got out the whole bathroom was foggy and my skin was red. I wiped off the mirror and wrapped a towel around myself. I still had some make up left off so I washed it off, threw my hair up in a messy bun to get it off my neck, then walked out to the suit case to get my makeup and lotion. Brock followed me into the bathroom and got in the shower as I lotioned my legs, arms, neck etc. I got dressed, then started on my makeup. Brock got out just as I finished my makeup and was about to start my hair. He wrapped his towel around his waist, then hugged me from behind. He kissed my neck, then rested his chin on my shoulder. He started to kiss my jaw line and I smiled.

"Brock… Breakfast." He sighed into my ear which gave me the chills, then let me go. He walked out and got dressed, then waited for me to finish my hair. I tucked my shirt in and put my belt on, then put on my boots and I was ready. When I walked out I saw him smiling and shaking his head. "What?" He continued to grin and stare at me.

"Only you could make an old tee-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots look so beautiful." I thought about it and narrowed my eyes.

"Boy, you're really tryin', huh?" He laughed.

"Depends… is it workin'?" I slowly nodded.

"Maybe a little…" He chuckled and walked over to me. He bent down to kiss me but I turned my head. "Brock… Breakfast." I sang. He groaned and lead me down to the car. We walked down and Brock kept his arms around my waist the whole time as we walked, making us waddle like a couple of penguins. People looked at us like we were ridiculous, but we ignored them and just laughed. When we got out to the lobby we saw an old lady with her husband who smiled at us. She looked up and her husband and whispered something.

"Oh yeah… I remember. We were just like that." he replied. I smiled.

"I hope we're like that when we get older." I said.

"We will be… Except it wont be 'we _were_ just like that' because we'll still be like this." I grinned.

"I hope so." We passed another older couple. The lady gave us a dirty look.

"The public display of affection nowadays is ridiculous…" She mumbled. Me and Brock just laughed.

"Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Hart." The receptionist called to us.

"Thank you!" I said back right as we were walking out the door. "That was sweet of her to remember us." He snickered.

"Well, c'mon Reba… who could forget a face like this?" I rolled my eyes and then stopped. He ran into me, then went to my side.

"What?"

"Where do you think we're gonna go without a car?" He stopped and thought for a second.

"What time are your parents comin?"

"Noon because they're leavin at 2." He sighed.

"Maybe there's food around here somewhere…" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "sorry… this has gotta be officially the worst first day of marriage, ever."

"There's plenty more where this comes from." I said, patting him on the back and turning to walk away. I went up to the young receptionist who was blonde, small and looked about 16. "Hi… I was just wondering if y'all serve breakfast somewhere." She looked at me confused.

"Phil should've already been up to your room with breakfast…" I felt my eyes get big, then I laughed nervously.

"Y'see… We had the 'do not disturb' sign up, so he probably didn't stop…" I lied.

"Ahh…" She said, nodding understandingly. "Gotchya." She smiled and winked and I laughed. "I'll have him bring another tray up to your room right away Mrs. Hart." I laughed again. I could get used to that.

"Thank ya, darlin'." I motioned for Brock to come back up to my room and he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

5 minutes after getting to our room there was a knock. I looked at Brock quickly.

"Maybe you should get it this time." He nodded and was already walking over there.

"Yeah… good idea." My lips went into a straight line trying to hold back the laugh as I heard Phils annoyed voice.

"Room service." he called, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. I snorted and let the laugh out.

"Shut up…" He whispered to me before opening the door. "Hey… thanks buddy. And, sorry about my wife… she had one too many drinks last night." I heard him say quietly. I let my jaw drop but then snapped it back shut.

"Mhmm… enjoy your meal." He said, then I listened as he walked away. When Brock shut the door and walked over with the tray in his hands I let out a small laugh.

"He's really enthusiastic about his job, huh?" I said, still grinning.

"Yeah, wonder why."

"I'm sure he gets people like that all the time…"

"Yes, Reba, because there's _so_ many people like _you_ out there." He said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"No." I smirked.

"Then you're one lucky guy!" I laughed at myself and started tearing my toast absentmindedly. He sat down by me and set the tray in between us.

"I know…" I looked up from my toast and smiled. He just stared.

"Would you quit it?!"

"What?"

"Lookin at me like, I don't know, I'm the most amazing thing in the world or somethin'. And don't even get all cheesy and say 'oh but you are…'" I said in a mocking voice. "Because I'm not."

"But you a-" I put my hands up to stop him.

"Eh eh! don't wanna hear it. Just eat your breakfast…" He smiled and sighed. We ate in silence. 20 minutes later almost all the food was gone. I threw myself back and put my hands on my stomach and let out a big sigh. "I'm stuffed!" He got up and put the tray outside the door then climbed on the bed next to me.

"Think Nancy and Steve got our truck back yet?" I looked at him, shocked.

"_Our_ truck?"

"Well, yeah… We're married now, what's mine is yours. What's yours is mine." I smiled.

"Well, you're welcome to use my lipstick and hairspray whenever you'd like to." He laughed.

"Thanks…"

"I doubt they have… its not even nine and Steve got pretty drunk last night."

"But Nancy didn't, she probably dragged him outta bed an hour ago." He said and I nodded.

"Probably. Which reminds me…" I sat up and so did he.

"What?"

"Nancy didn't have one drink last night… not even during toasts."

"So? She needed to drive… whats the big de…Wait… you don't think shes… no… no way!" I laughed.

"Yes, yes way. She told me last night but said she didn't want to tell anybody because it was 'our night'." I said, smiling ear to ear.

"What?! That's incredible!" He said wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I know! I'm so happy for them. Aunt Reba and Uncle Brock… I like it." I said. We were both smiling still.

"Oh… I cant wait to meet the little guy."

"guy, huh?" he shrugged.

"Hopefully. Then him and our son can be best friends." I smiled and shook my head.

"You think you've got it all planned out, don't ya?"

"Oh, I know how its gonna be." I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay…"

"Whens she due?" I shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing she just found out considering nobody knows yet."

"We're the first?" I nodded.

"I think so. Steve always said he'd make sure I was the first to know and Nancy agreed. I don't even think Steve knows I know."

"Is he gonna get mad he didn't get to tell you?"

"He might, but only for a few seconds."

"Man… seems like yesterday we were all out partyin, now look at us. All married and starting families… We're such adults."

"Brock… It _was _yesterday we were all partyin."

"Oh, you know what I mean." I nodded and closed my eyes. A minute later I was being shook.

"Reba! Wake up, your parents are gonna be here any minute." My eyes popped open.

"What? I could've sworn I was asleep for 2 seconds." I said sitting up.

"Yeah, 3 hours, 2 seconds, same difference." I sighed before getting out of bed. At least I didn't have to get ready, I already was and all we were doing was going home. Thank. Goodness. We walked down to the lobby, Brock with our suitcase, and waited to see my parents' car. 5 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. I checked my watch. 11:57. I shook my head and smirked. 'Never late…' I thought to myself. I grabbed Brocks free hand and before we got to the car I heard my mothers voice from inside of it.

"Oh! Look at the cute married couple!" She shouted at us through the rolled down drivers side window. I laughed and shook my head. We got in the backseat and I buckled up. If its one thing I'll never forget about my momma, its her driving. It took us about 17 minutes to get home. When we walked in their suitcases were all already by the door. I looked at them concerned.

"Though y'all weren't leavin till 2..."

"Well, we know how you newly weds are… we figured we'd get outta your hair." Momma said and I felt my face fall. Brock immediately started carrying all their luggage out.

"You guys arent a problem at all, believe me, if you were you'd know!" She smirked at me.

"I know honey, you're too much like me." She said shaking her head.

"When're y'all leavin?" I asked, almost whining. She looked at my daddy and sighed.

"About now, sweetheart." All my air left my chest, I was gonna miss them so much. "But we promise to visit more often, and don't be afraid to come see us!"

"Mom… This is the second time you've come in 4 years, we've come to see you multiple times."

"I know… but we're old!" I laughed and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, momma." Her hug got tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you too…" We pulled away, but still held hands. I smiled at her, then turned to my daddy. I didn't need to say anything to him, I just hugged him and kissed his cheek. Brock hugged my mom and shook daddy's hand, thanked them for staying and all their help.

"I love you guys… so much."

"We love you guys too, honey. Call, everyday!" I laughed. If I didn't call everyday, it was every other.

"She said 'you guys'…" Brock pointed out. I looked at him.

"She did, didn't she?" I smiled. "Well, you _are_ her son-in-law. You're part of the family now… Lucky you!" He laughed and placed his hands on my hips. I reached up and rested my arms around his neck. He kissed me on the nose and I smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more."

Our first 3 months of marriage went by quickly, Brock worked weekdays, 8 to about 5. I went stir crazy in our boring house all day everyday. I glanced at the clock on the stove, 5:30... He should be home by now. I focused back on the dishes and didn't worry about it. Although, when 6 rolled around I got a little more worried. 'Maybe he's just working over-time.' 6:30... 7... Finally around 7:30 I heard a car door. He walked through the door and I jumped up. I stormed over to him and pushed on his chest with my index finger.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, Brock?! Since when is it ever okay to come home 2 and a half hours late and _not_ tell your wife, huh?!" I said in a panicked voice. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Honey, I just stopped and had a few beers with Steve, didn't realize that was such a crime."

"It is when you don't inform me of what you're doing!" I snapped back, then sighed. "You could've been dead in a ditch for all I knew…" I said, in a calmer, more sad voice now. He put his hands on my upper arms.

"Honey… I'm fine, I'm sorry." He said, then kissed my head. "It wont happen again. I promise." I nodded and let out another sigh.

"I was just scared…"

"I'm sorry…" I shook my head.

"Its fine. You guys have fun?" I asked, walking back to the couch.

"Yeah! He said it was kinda nice to get away from the hormones." He said, chuckling. I raised my eyebrow.

"That's nice." I said sarcastically. He set his work stuff down and came to sit next to me.

"Well… It's Friday… I've worked a pretty hard week…" I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to actually ask instead of drop hints. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't gonna let him know that I knew.

"Mhm…" I said, nodding.

"And… Well Steve said he'd be out a little while longer…"

"Ahh… that's cool…" I said, not giving in.

"So…"

"So…what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Reba."

"Brock." I said, mocking him.

"Do you mind if I go back?"

"Oh! Pshh… of course not. Y'know, after barely seeing me all week because you've been working late, even though you usually inform me when you're working late… You come home 2 and a half hours late without informing me. I sit in this house all day, everyday. Bored out of my mind waiting for that phone to ring hoping every time it does ring that it's a school that needs at least a sub for a day or 2, but that call never happens, so I sit around, clean the already spotless house and wait for my husband to come home just so he can leave me again." He didn't blink once, just stared at me.

"So, that's a yes?" I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you serious right now?!" he sighed.

"Ugh… I don't know, Reba…" He thought for a second, then grinned. "Wanna come with?" I thought about it. Hmm… I haven't been out in months. The only place I go is the grocery store.

"Hm… Sure. Why not?" He sat up straight and looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah." His smile grew bigger.

"You never come out with me." We both stood.

"You never offer." I said, smirking because we both knew it was true. I patted him on the chest as I walked by to get ready, leaving him to think about what I said. I finished my hair and started my makeup. As I was putting on my lip stick I saw Brock come up behind me in the mirror. I glanced at him, then went back to my lips. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his warm breath on my neck.

"I'm so sorry…" I rubbed my lips together, then looked at him in the mirror.

"For?"

"Everything. I've been such a lousy husband. I really don't deserve you, Reba." I sighed.

"You're not a lousy husband, Brock. You just have to remember, it's the little things that count. Even if you ask me to go out with you every time you go out and I say no, it will still make my day. But, when you just run off with your friends, not asking me to come it makes me feel like I'm doing a lousy job at being your wife. Like you cant wait to leave again." he kissed my neck.

"You're the best wife in the world for putting up with me."

"Yeah, it ain't easy…" I said, chuckling. "But I do love it. We both make mistakes and we learn from them. Now you know to just ask me every once in a while to do something, right?" He nodded.

"Oh yeah. I will. All the time, I promise." I smiled and turned my head to give him a quick kiss. He unwrapped his arms and took a few steps back. "Woo wee! Those jeans are somethin else!" He said, checking out my butt. I laughed, trying to stay focused on my makeup. He patted my butt and kissed my cheek.

"You may need to change them…" He whispered into my ear. I chuckled.

"Nah…"

"Ugh… It's gonna be a looooongg night." I laughed.

"It's gonna be a fun night!" He took another peek at my behind again before I closed the door with my foot on him. "Pig!" I called out. I heard him laugh.

"You do it to me!" I smirked and finished getting ready. After I was finished I walked out, tucking my tank top into my jeans. I walked to the closet, grabbed my plain, white button-up shirt and put that on, also tucking it in, leaving the top few buttons unbuttoned, showing some of my tank top. I threw on my boots and pulled my jeans over down over them, then looked in the mirror. Casual, normal, plain? Belt. I went to the closet and grabbed one of my belts with my favorite belt-buckle. Ahh… better. I walked out and saw Brock sitting on the edge of the couch waiting.

"Ready?" I asked. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You better make your wedding ring very visible tonight." I looked at him, confused, then looked down to make sure everything was covered. It was.

"I only show cleavage when I bend over…" He smirked, got up, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I know. You're just pretty." I breathed a laugh as he kissed my cheek. He let go, grabbed my purse, the keys, and his wallet, then walked out. I shut off all the lights, locked the door, then went out to the car. He stood outside the car, unsure on whether I wanted to drive or not. I walked over to the drivers side and climbed up into the truck.

"Where're we goin?" I asked.

"Steves at The Image right now, we can go somewhere else though, if you want." I shrugged and buckled.

"I don't care where we go." I put it in reverse and took off.

"Reba, you seriously have the heaviest foot in the world. We're in no rush, slow your role." I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my driving or my lead foot."

"Other than the fact that it led me to an accidental proposal?" I raised my eyebrows and felt butterflies in my stomach, not the cute, giggly kind, the mean, angry kind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brock. Was that meant for somebody else? There someone better this was supposed to go to?"

"No…" He answered causally.

"Then why does it matter? If it was for me, and I got it, whats the big deal?"

"It's just not the way I planned it. I wanted it to be something you'd remember forever, not just sittin in this old truck."

"I wont forget it, Brock…"

"Well, I just didn't make it very special or romantic."

"It slipped, and I loved it. There couldn't have been a better way of doing it then out of anger." I laughed. "It explains our relationship perfectly, huh? 'Hey kids, wanna hear how your dad purposed? We were fightin, he was mad, he blurted it out, we made up.' Like always." He smiled and grabbed my right hand as I steered with my left. I played with his wedding ring the whole ride there. Not a single word was spoken.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" I said as Steve came up to me. He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How is my beautiful redhead?" He asked

"Shes bored and she needs a beer." He laughed.

"Mike! Get this woman what she needs." He called to the bartender who was eavesdropping. He nodded and turned away to get me something. We walked closer to the bar and took a seat. Mike handed me my beer and I turned back to Steve.

"So. How's Nancy? Haven't seen her in almost a month! Is she gettin bigger?"

"Oh yeah… She has her baby bump. She's okay, emotional, hormonal, everything's my fault one second, then the next she's practically tearing my clothes off of me." I laughed.

"Where is she tonight? You didn't leave her at home alone, did you?"

"No. She's stayin with her sister tonight. They're having a 'girls night' with her nieces."

"Aw…"

"So, married life for you…?"

"Well, I love being Reba Hart. I really do. But, I just stay home. There's no jobs anywhere. Brocks been working his butt off, he gets home usually around 5 if he doesn't work late, comes home, eats dinner, then falls asleep watching golf. Don't get me wrong, I do too, but that's only cuz its so boring. Then I'll wake up about a half hour later, try to pull Brock off the couch cuz that's all I can do to get that man to wake up, and lead him into the bedroom. Where we sleep." He chuckled quietly.

"So you have no life." I nodded once.

"Right."

"Hmm…"

"But! I am out tonight. And I'm here to have fun with you and my husband… wherever he ran off to." I said, looking around.

"I think he went to the little girls room."

"He's been gone pretty long…" He laughed.

"You sound more like a mother to me, Red." I nodded.

"I feel like it…" He turned to Mike.

"Get this girl some whiskey." I watched him pour it right in front of me, then I turned to Steve with a small smirk.

"And who do you suppose is gonna be drivin us home tonight? Certainly ain't gonna be you!" He waved me off.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, now take it!"

"No. We'll worry about it now. Looks like you're my responsibility tonight too." He rolled his eyes.

"I got my own wife for that, Reba. Or should I say mom?"

"Ha. Ha. And no, you're not callin you're pregnant wife, drunk, late, and makin her come get you. You take the shot, I'll be drivin."

"One shot never hurt…" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You know me." That's all I had to say. I wasn't the biggest woman on earth and I don't drink much, just the occasional beer or glass of wine at home. I don't handle my liquor well, especially hard liquor.

"You gotta point…" He said into his glass of beer. He took a big gulp. "You just gonna waste it?" I shook my head and handed it to him. "That's not what I meant. Do you have any liver problems?" I shook my head. "Pregnant and lord the answer to this question better be no, or I better be the first to know…" I chuckled and shook my head again. "Recovering alcoholic?"

"No, Steve."

"Then you need a drink."

"I need supportive friends!" He turned his stool, mine was already facing him. He put his hand on my knee.

"Baby. Would I ever let you in a car with a drunk person behind the wheel?" I thought about it, trying to think of something clever to say back, but I couldn't because no matter what, the answer would be no. I shook my head. He smirked. "Good. Because Christopher's here and he doesn't drink. I already talked to him and Nancy said she'd come get you first thing tomorrow and bring you to the truck." I let out a sigh of relief.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, then gabbed his face and kissed his cheek. I jumped down from the barstool, quickly took the shot, let the shivers run through me, then went to find Brock. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. Everywhere but the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and knocked softly. I heard his voice.

"You the only one in there?" I asked opening it slowly.

"Come in." I stepped into the bathroom cautiously, nobody at the urinals. I bent down, nobody in the stalls. I heard Brock laugh. "Nobody's in here." I nodded.

"What're you doin?!"

"I just got in here! I was out there talkin to Chris, did you know he's here?" I nodded.

"He's apparently our designated driver, Nancy already said she'd pick me up tomorrow mornin' and take me back to the truck."

"So you're actually gonna be drinkin… more than a beer or two I mean." I nodded again.

"Yeah, Steve already forced some whiskey down my throat."

"Oh…" He said with laughter in his voice.

"What?"

"I know what whiskey does to you…" He said, grinning ear to ear. I rolled my eyes. "And I'm not objecting…" he said moving to wrap his arms around me.

"I've had one shot, Brock, it ain't magic. It's not workin yet." I said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, we'll see what you'll be sayin after a few more of them, honey." I heard him following me.

"Should I switch alcohols?"

"No! Especially no brandy…" I turned around.

"Why's that?"

"You seem to get angrier at me over small things when you drink brandy."

"Hmm… Brandy's soundin pretty good right now." I said, sarcastically. I saw him sigh and I smiled. "Just don't make me mad, darlin'." I grabbed his hand and walked over to where Steve and Chris were.

"Hey! Theres the redheaded beauty." Chris said. I let go of Brock hand and walked up to him.

"Hey stranger!" I said, hugging him and patting him on the back a few times.

"How're you? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding but I heard stuttering Stanly put on quite a show, huh Brock?" He asked, looking over my shoulder to my glaring husband. I laughed and swatted Chris's chest.

"Hey now, he had a good excuse."

"Whats that?"

"Well, you weren't there to see me…" I winked and we both laughed.

"I wish I could've made it, Red, I really do."

"Oh, you're fine. You can just come to my next one!" We laughed again and I turned around to look at Brock. He just smirked and shook his head.

"Whatta bout poor ol' Brock? He'll never find another woman crazy enough to put up with him…"

"Yeah… I guess I should probably stick around then cuz that's a good point."

"Ahh… I can just feel the love radiating off of my lovely bride tonight." Brock said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I smirked and patted one of his hands.

"It ain't me, honey, it's the whiskey."

"Oh, okay little Miss. I-Only-had-one-shot." he raised his eyebrow at me.

"That you know of." I raised mine back.

"Am I the babysitter tonight?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. I rarely go out, and I don't have to worry about driving, so no."

"Well, who's gonna watch me then?" I rolled my eyes.

"Brock, you're 24 years old. Watch yourself."

"I've never had to watch myself when I go out with you."

"I'll still be here, geesh… I'm just not going to be hovering. Most husbands see that as a good thing…?" He nodded.

"Alright…"

"That's not a free pass to get all crazy though." I warned.

"I know…" When I turned back around I saw another shot of whiskey in front of me.

"You tryin to get me drunk?" I asked, looking at Steve. He smiled and shrugged.

"Just doin your husband a favor." I rolled my eyes and tiled my head back letting the alcohol run down my throat. I shivered again and my stomach churned for a few minutes, but it passed. "You're a trooper." I smirked. Brock sat on my other side and between the 2 men I was sitting in between, every time I finished one there'd be another one right there. I took shot after shot until my cheeks were burning and I found myself happy and in slow motion. That was about 7 shots later along with a mixed drink and a beer, plus Brocks beer I was sipping on now. I held my hand out.

"Okay, boys… enough with the whiskey." I burped and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin the same thing." Brock agreed. I felt his hand on my back. "You alright baby?" I nodded.

"Fine…" I turned and looked at him. "What time it is?" He checked his watch.

"10:18"

"What time did we get here?"

"Bout 8:30." I nodded.

"Kay…"

"Gotta hot date or somethin?" I head Steve asked. I shook my head, little too quickly. I went to lean my head on Brock shoulder but he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?"

"Just ran to the bathroom, sweetheart, he'll be back." I nodded again. "I'm gonna go find Chris. You be okay for 2 minutes while Brock's in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, waving him off. I ordered another beer and went to take a drink I jumped as somebody came and sat in Brock spot, awfully close to me.

"Hey there pretty thing. Whats a woman like you doin here all alone, drinkin so much?"

"Have you been watchin me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Couldn't keep my eyes off ya…"

"Then you'd know that I most certainly have not been here alone all night."

"Yeah, you're right. I saw those two men, were they botherin ya? I could take them."

"No. matter of fact they weren't botherin me. Thank you." I said, looking straight ahead, taking a drink of my beer.

"Man! Listen to that thick accent of yours. Nothin's more of a turn-on than a thick southern accent and red hair. Not to mention a body of a super model…" I saw him eyeing me. I leaned my face in closer to his and narrowed my eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"No! God no, any sober man would agree anyway, honey…." His eye were now lowered to my chest and I cleared my throat.

"Eyes. Right here."

"Sorry. You're just so pretty…" I heard somebody clear there throat loudly.

"She's pretty and happily married, buddy." I heard Brock say.

"Well, she didn't seem to mention that as she was sittin here flirtin back." I jumped out of the bar stool, too fast, and had to stop to regain my composure. Once I was seeing somewhat straight I pointed my finger at him.

"I was not flirtin with you, you pig! The only thing I said was that I wasn't alone and that you're drunk."

"If you say so, sweet thang." I practically gagged. He smiled and got up.

"Did you not hear the part where I said she was married?" Brock asked.

"Brock, just ignore him…" I said quietly.

"Oh I heard. Do I care? No. And neither does she either, apparently." Brock glared and I saw his jaw clenching and unclenching. The man threw his hands up in defense. "Hey. Ain't my fault your womans a skank…" He said, then turned to walk away. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. When I opened my eyes back up I saw Brock turning the guy around by his shoulder and punching him square in the nose. The guy fell back onto the ground and blood started pouring. People around us got quiet. I covered my face. I felt hands on my shoulders and Steves voice was right behind me.

"Reba, what the hells going on?!"

"He called me a skank." Is all I said. I felt Steve move forward, now wanting to take a punch at him as well, but I held him back and shook my head. "Please. Don't." The guy stood back up and laughed.

"Good one." He quickly punched Brock in the face when before Brock had a chance to even think. Nobody saw that coming with how laid back the guy seemed. I gasped and fell next to Brock.

"You alright? We need to go." When I looked up I saw Steve on top of him, punching him. One. Two. Three. Four. Four times before I ran over to him.

"Steven Mitchell Lang get off of him!" When he heard my yell he stopped. I was pulling on his shirt, but he hadn't realized I was even there till he heard my voice. He calmly stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. This all happened so fast. Within 2 minutes. "We need to go before the cops get called…" I looked back at Brock and saw Chris quickly getting him up and wrapping Brocks arm around his neck. I held onto Steves arm the whole time. I quickly grabbed my purse, laid some money down on the counter and we were out of there. Steve sat in the front and Brock and I sat in the back. I slid the tank top off from under my white shirt and started wiping Brocks face off with it.

"Tilt your head back." I said. He did as he was told and I stared wiping his nose down. He flinched every once in a while and would squeeze my thigh. I found a half drank water on the floor and poured some water on the shirt. "It's not broken or anything…" I reassured him. He nodded.

"Doesn't hurt too bad." I shook my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked after I was done cleaning him up.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ruined your night." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just glad all you got was a bloody nose. God forbid that guy have a gun on him or somethin! Brock, you really need to start thinkin…" I felt his grip on my thigh get tighter.

"I just got mad…" I sighed.

"I know…"

"Do you hate me tonight?" I shook my head.

"I know you were just protecting me, but really Brock. Think. What he said didn't hurt me cuz its not true so there was no point in hitting him."

"Nobody gets to just sit around and talk about you that way, Reba." I sighed again, but stayed quiet. I tried to focus on not being dizzy but it didn't work. I realized how drunk I still was and that I was just sober for those 5 minutes that they were fighting and that I was cleaning up Brock. I closed my eyes and hiccupped. Brock laughed. "Still feelin it, honey?" I turned and glared.

"Just cuz I'm 'feelin it' doesn't mean your off the hook. I'm going to be more mad tomorrow Brock, so prepare yourself."

"I'm already prepared, darlin…" I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes the rest of the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye guys. Thanks for gettin' us home safe. Chris, thank you so much." I said through the passenger car window. Brock was already walking inside not bothering to say bye.

"No problem, sweetie. Let me know anytime you guys need a ride. I quit drinkin so I'll always be sober."

"Okay. Thanks honey." I said. I patted Steves hand which was resting on the door. "I'll talk to ya tomorra." He nodded.

"Okay, tell me if you need help handlin him. He drank a lot." I shrugged.

"I'll be fine, I went a little over my limit too so we'll probably go in and pass out."

"Reba! I need the keys!" Brock shouted.

"Brock! We. Have. Neighbors!" I whisper-yelled. I heard Steve and Chris laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I have to get my husband inside before he wakes up the neighborhood. See ya guys later." I backed away from the car and waved as they backed out of the driveway.

"C'mon on. I gotta pee!" I rolled my eyes and dug around for my keys in my purse.

"I'm comin.." I found the keys and quickly opened the door. He ran in and went straight to the bathroom. I went for the freezer, grabbed the bag of peas and set them out on the counter, then went to our bedroom. I quickly got on my pajamas, then threw on my robe because it got cold tonight. I laid out pajamas for him too, then went back out to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Hopefully it'll help my dehydration tomorrow morning. I saw Brock come out of the bathroom, stumbling over my shoes. I laughed.

"Sorry honey." He shrugged and grabbed the cup.

"Ahh…" He said after finishing my entire glass.

"You okay?" I asked, seeing his swollen nose. He nodded. I picked up the peas and gently set them there. He winced.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry. It's swollen…"

"I'm fine, Reba."

"You're stupid, that's what you are." He grabbed the arm that was holding the peas and pulled it away from his face.

"I feel terrible…" I frowned. "You never get to have fun and I ruined the one night you actually wanted to." I shook my head.

"I still had fun, sweetheart. I still drank… way too much. I'm still with you. Everything is fine, I promise." I paused and thought about it. "Well, maybe not that guys face, but that's a different problem." I laughed and he smiled and shook his head.

"Only you could make all the bad emotions in my body just leave, and all you gotta do is smile to do it." I smirked. He put his hands on my hips and set me on the counter. "I love you. So much." I kissed his nose.

"I love you more." I replied.

"Impossible." We stayed silent for a few minutes, then I patted his arm and he moved so I could jump down.

"C'mon, lets get you dressed and in bed. I. am. ti-erd." I lead him into our room and heard him groan as he took off his shirt and pants. "What?"

"I don't wanna get dressed…" I laughed

"Then just come lay down. Your slurrin your words…" I said. He slowly made his way to the bed, then when he did he fell, face down onto it, not bothering to put his arms out to catch him or anything. I shook my head and pulled him up. "C'mon… you can make it… There ya go." He finally made it, but was lying on the blankets. "Brock, honey. You're laying on the comforter. You're gonna freeze."

"I'm fine" He said, half of his face squished into the bed. His eyes were shut and his mouth was opened.

"Well I'm not so move it or lose it." he slowly sat up and managed to climb under them. I shut off my lamp and Brocks wasn't on, thank God…That would've been a whole nother mission. He was facing me and it sounded like he was already sleeping. I scooted against him and I felt his big arm wrap around me. I smiled and kissed his bare, warm chest.

"Your slurrin too."

"I'm tired…"

"Mhmm…" He didn't sound convinced. "I'm really sorry about tonight…" He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Honey, just go to sleep."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not mad… right now." He sighed.

"I just feel bad… You never wanna go out and now I see why. I always ruin everything for you. I cant tell you how terrible that makes me feel. I'm a terrible husband…" I sat up and turned on his lamp, squinting at how bright the room got.

"Brock you are not a terrible husband, if you were I wouldn't have married you. And I want you to quit sayin that." I said, sternly. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"I don't know Reba, You're always stuck at home, I'm always workin. When I do come home we eat and watch TV, then end up fallin asleep. We barely talk. When we do talk neither one of us seems interested. We weren't like this before we said 'I do', how do those two simple words and a couple rings make such a big difference in our lives?" I stared at the wall, he had a point…

"Maybe it's the pressure of knowing that we have to make this work, forever. That we know we cant do anything stupid to screw it up because when we said those words we knew how serious things were."

"But we shouldn't feel pressure. Marriage should just be easy, and fun. Not hard and boring." I frowned.

"Thanks Brock… I know, wife of the year award right here." I said, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant. I mean… it's me-"

"Oh, its not you, its me? Are we really gonna go there?"

"Seriously! I work and I'm always tired…" I rolled my eyes.

"So you're not happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy. I just feel bad. You're bored…Our marriage is boring." I turned and stared at him sadly. "We don't talk. We literally don't have a relationship this past month and a half." I grabbed a pillow and shoved it to his chest.

"Start a relationship with the couch." I pushed him off the bed and he quickly jumped off of it.

"Oh, c'mon Reba… I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you felt the same way, I thought maybe if we talked we could fix it…" I didn't say anything, I just shut off the lamp and turned my back to him. "Honey, please? Listen to me…"

"Get out."

"Reba-"

"Out!" I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry…" He barely whispered before I heard the door click shut. I let out a deep breath. I'm a bad wife… I was not meant to do this. I'm doing a terrible job and because of it my husband doesn't speak to me, or even acknowledge that I'm here. I felt my eyes get hot with tears. I closed my eyes and let them run out and unto my pillow. This is the first night I cried myself to sleep in 2 years.

I woke up to the sound of our floor creaking. My eyes shot open and I looked at the alarm. It was almost 4 a.m. I looked back at my almost naked, shivering husband who I didn't give a blanket to. He knows where they are but apparently he hadn't had the brains to grab one out of the closet.

"Brock, what the heck are you doin?" I asked in a whisper.

"Couldn't sleep. And I'm freezin" Bad excuse… I sighed and faced the other way as he climbed in bed. I scooted over as far away from him as possible. "Reba?" I ignored him. "I know you're not sleeping…" silence. "fine…" I let out the breath I was holding. I'm so glad he dropped it. It was 4 a.m. and my head was spinning. "I puked." I rolled my eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I cleaned it tho…" Thank goodness. "I woke up at around 2, threw up just before I made it to the garbage, cleaned it up, and tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't." It was nice to hear my normal husbands voice again, not the slurry, drunk sounding one. "You know why I couldn't sleep?" I stayed quiet. "Because the same person I've slept next to the passed 4 and a half years wasn't right next to me, like every night." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "I havent slept away from this person in _4 and a half years_." He repeated in disbelief. "And tonight shes mad at me… and its killin me. To have my best friend… the love of my life… my wife… my…my_ everything_ be so upset that she cant even stand to sleep next to me. It's not even that shes mad, because I'm really good at making her mad, shes always mad at me for something, its that fact that I hurt her. Shes sad, not mad… I make my wife sad…"

"Shes crazy for marrying you." I said after a few, silent minutes, with no emotion. We both let out a sigh and I turned onto my back. "And no, you don't _make _her sad. You just _made_ her sad. Besides, you were drinking and I think I might've overreacted." he shook his head.

"No, you didn't. I deserved that. I havent been much of a husband lately."

"You've just been workin a lot, honey. It ain't your fault. Could we maybe watch something other than golf though? It gets old…" he chuckled.

"Yes. We can watch anything you'd like." I smirked, though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you." He moved over to wraped his arm around me, then crushed me against him.

"It. Is. _Freezin!"_

"Get. Some. _Clothes on!_" I mocked. I felt his body shake as he laughed.

"I'd rather not… and I know you prefer me this way too…" I rolled my eyes. "By the way, another thing I haven't been good for lately…" He trailed off and started to kiss my neck. I pushed on his chest lightly.

"That ship has sailed, buddy. The whiskey is wearin off and the head spin is comin on. Sorry." He sighed and gave my shoulder one last kiss before moving to my lips.

"Well, good night then."

"Good night, darlin'."

I woke up the next morning to Brocks loud alarm. I laid there and tried to ignore it, hoping Brock would get it or it'd magically go away. It didn't. I sat up and leaned over Brock to try to shut it off but I couldn't figure out how to, it was too early for this…

"Brock shut this damn thing off! Why's it goin off on Saturday mornin anyway?!" I whispered in a loud voice. He didn't move. I started banging the thing on the night stand. It didn't budge and neither did Brock. Finally I yanked the thing out of the wall and threw it on the ground. Brock jumped, of course he'd wake up now.

"Reba! Why'd you do that?!"

"You didn't hear it? It was goin off in your ear for 10 minutes!" he looked at me like I was a crazy woman. "I'm serious!"

"I know but you didn't have to brake it!"

"Would you quit yellin?" I asked, rubbing my temple.

"I'm not yellin."

"Just go back to sleep, Brock…"

"Not sure that I can with an alarm murderer right beside me."

"Yeah? Tell that to yourself last night…. 'Ohh… Reba, I cant sleep without you… boo hoo.'" I said in a baby, mocking voice. I smirked at myself and he rolled his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow.

"Very funny."

"I thought so too." I said, letting out a hint of laughter in my voice. We laid in silence for a long time, both of our eyes shut. I smirked when I heard him start to softly snore again, then jumped when I heard the phone in the kitchen start to ring. I groaned, then took my time getting out of bed. I slowly slid on both of my slippers and my robe, then walked out to the kitchen. "Hel-"

"Mornin sunshine!" Nancy's voice interrupted. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's too early for you to sound so awake…" I mumbled.

"I really wasn't expecting you to answer, I figured I'd just check in."

"Well everybody here is fine… How's Steve?"

"Don't know, he's been half way on the couch, half way on the floor all night. Mouth wide open with a puddle of drool on the floor." I winced at the thought.

"Ouch… That's gonna help his headache later on."

"Yeah. And to top it off, his cousin has a wedding at 2 we need to go to."

"Yikes… What cousin?"

"Kelly, I think is her name… I don't know, only met her twice."

"Ahh… yeah. I think I've met that one before. Well, y'all have fun with that." I said, sarcastically.

"He'll probably just drink more to get rid of the headache."

"Good Lord, woman! What kind of a wife are you?! I'll answer that- a kind that doesn't boss her husband around enough!" I heard her laugh.

"Reba, we've been married since we were 17! I only like him when he's drunk, gives me somethin to laugh at." I chuckled. "Well, since you're awake do you just want me to come now?" I thought about it before I started to slowly nod.

"Yeah… That's fine. I might not be ready by the time you get here though."

"Okay, well I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, bye honey." I hung up the phone and put some pep in my step. I quickly went to our bathroom, grabbing a towel and jumping into the shower. I thought I was being fast, but apparently I wasn't because a few minutes later I heard Nancy's loud voice through the bathroom door, though she still sounded like she was at the front door.

"Reba. I told you to hurry and you're still in the shower?!" I smirked.

"Sorry. You should've been slower."

"I was bored!"

"Well, be bored here now." I shouted back. A few minutes later I heard her voice again, but she wasn't talking to me.

"Brock. What the hell are you doin still sleepin?! Wake up you lazy bum…" I laughed at the thought of tiny, little Nancy trying to get Brock up. "And put some dang clothes on…" I could barely hear him mumble something back. "I don't care if its your house, that isn't a pleasant sight for anyone to see." I laughed again.

"Nancy!" He called after her. She must've walked out…

"What?" Yep. Her voice was right outside the bathroom again now.

"Get me some coffee…" She cleared her through loudly. "please?" he added.

"Only cuz you asked nicely…" I got out and wrapped a towel around my head and my body. I peeked out into the kitchen to see Nancy making coffee, then quickly went into the room shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Mmm… you smell so good…" I looked over to see he hadn't moved a muscle, except there was a smile on his face.

"You should shower, it'll probably make you feel better." I watched him shrug, but keep his eyes shut.

"Its still too early… wait, what time is it?"

"8:30." I answered, now digging in our closet. I grabbed an old t-shirt and faded pair of jeans and quickly got dressed, then walked into the small bathroom in our bedroom and dried my hair. I put on some mascara and that was it… I was done for the day. I walked out and shook Brocks leg.

"Would you get up?" he put his arm out for me to help him up. I grabbed his hand and started to pull only to be pulled down onto him. "What're you doin?"

"Just stay here…" he mumbled and wrapped both of his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"I cant. I gotta go get the truck."

"Cant you do that later…?" He whined.

"Nancy's here, waiting. And they have a wedding to go to later. Now, let me go." He shook his head. "Brock…" I felt his arms tighten. "I gotta breathe, Brock, now turn me loose!" I nearly shouted. He laughed and loosened up.

"My coffee done yet?"

"I don't know, why don't you get up and go check." he sighed and opened his eyes, then squinted.

"What?"

"its bright…"

"I only have one lamp on and the curtains are closed…"

"Can you shut the lamp off?"

"Can you let me go?" He let his arms slide off my body and I jumped up. "I'm leavin, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Don't for get the lamp!" He reminded me as I was at the door. I rolled my eyes and flipped the light switch, turning on the ceiling light just to make him mad, then I left. I heard him groan into the pillow and mumble something, but I just laughed. When I walked out I saw Nancy grabbing a water out of the fridge. She turned around quickly and I smirked.

"You really _are _pregnant, aren't you?!" I asked, then winked.

"Ha. Ha. And if you're tryin to say I'm fat I already know that." I chuckled.

"You're not fat, darlin'. You're glowing." She smiled and walked over to me.

"Ready?" I took a deep, dramatic sigh as I looked outside into the bright lighting and loud people that we'll have to be around.

"As I'll ever be…" She breathed and laugh, then walked out the door. I grabbed the truck keys out of my purse and stepped out beside her. I got in her nice, newly purchased car and closed my eyes. Maybe she wont talk and I can go back to sleep… Ha! Yeah right…


	11. Chapter 11

We drove down the bumpy roads and I was thankful when we finally got into town when the roads were nicer and more smooth. The bumps didn't help my nauseousness and apparently the glass of water last night didn't help my hangover either.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times, it made a nasty sound because it was dry. Nancy chuckled and set her water in my lap.

"Thanks." I said with my eyes still shut.

"So, I have some news…" I opened one of my eyes and looked her up and down.

"What more could be happening to _you_?" She laughed.

"I never said the news was for me."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Good er bad?"

"Good." I watched a smile spread across her face. "I was talking to my sister last night, she's a math teacher at the high school, y'know."

"Mhmm…"

"And I was tellin her how you'd been lookin for a job, even if it was just subbin for a few days for somethin, I told her you'd been goin nuts cooped up in that house all day."

"Yeah…"

"She said one of the English teachers are goin to be out for maternity leave and that she'd recommend you." My eyes flew open and I sat up straight.

"Really?!" She smiled and nodded. "Maternity leave… that's about 2 months! Shoot… I'd start to actually get sick of work by then! I've never been sick of work before… This is excitin!" She laughed.

"It's not set in stone yet, but there aren't very many people out there that are able to work a full 2 months straight, so the odds are pretty good."

"Ohh… I'm so excited!" I sang. She smirked.

"I had a feeling you would be, but just remember, these kids, I mean, some of em are only a few years younger than you. In their eyes you're this tiny little 23 year old who doesn't know what the heck she's doin."

"That's because I _am_ this tiny, little 23 year old who doesn't know what the heck she's doin, but it'll be fun! It'll… It'll challenge me!" She raised her eyebrows keeping her eyes on the road.

"You're so strange… Also keep in mind that they're teens with raging hormones, don't be surprised if a few try to get your number."

"Why would I be surprised? I deal with it everywhere I go!" I said jokingly, we both laughed then sat in silence for a few minutes, the radio playing in the background. I sighed. "So, thought of any names yet?" She shook her head.

"Not for sure, we have a few but… I don't know."

"Well, lets hear em!" She sighed.

"Well, I was thinkin about naming him after Steve, Steven Mitchell, but Steve doesn't like his name very much, he was thinkin Trevor if it's a boy. I told him, though, we'd call him Mitchell or Mitch, not Steve or Steven. He said he'd have to think about it."

"If it's a girl?"

"Nicolle Ann-Helen Lang. And yes, we both agreed to use Helen." I smiled wide at the sound of my mothers name

"As in Momma?"

"Of course! Who else?" I laughed.

"She's gonna be so happy… So honored." She smiled.

"Well, she's always been there. More than Steves mom ever was." I nodded.

"That's for sure…"

"He wouldn't be the man he is today if it wasn't for JV and Helen, and you, Reba. He's a lucky guy to be able to call you a sister, even if it ain't by blood, by all means y'all are siblings. Don't care what anybody says." I smiled.

"We're all really lucky to have each other." I agreed. "Alright, enough with this mushy crap. Lets get some food, I'm starved." She nodded.

"Sounds good." We chose a little, family-owned café called Sisters Café. We walked in and were seated by a rushed waitress who seemed to be the only waitress there was. There wasn't enough room for a second. There was nine tables total and it was jam-packed. Some costumers had to leave because there was no room. The waitress seated us quickly and threw our menus down, then quickly went to the kitchen. I gave Nancy an unsure look, then shrugged and opened the menu. A couple minutes later I heard a friendly, yet exhausted voice.

"Hi there, I'm Joanna. I'll be your waitress this mornin. If I cant get to ya right away I'm really sorry, but just holler at me if ya need anything." The tired, red-faced, blonde said. She was probably 17 or 18. I give her props for working so hard. "Can I start y'all off with some drinks?"

"I'll take a sweet tea." Nancy said. I felt her eyes on me.

"Coffee." I said in a monotone voice. "Please." I added, trying to not sound as rude.

"Alrighty! I'll be right back with your drinks, y'all take your time orderin… please." She said, laughing lightly. Nancy laughed a little back and nodded.

"Know what chya want?" Nancy asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but lets give her a little break. Poor girl is workin herself to death." I said, then closed my menu. I flipped my coffee mug over and waited for her to bring out the pot of coffee while Nancy continued to look. "You'd think with as much business as this little place gets they'd have a bigger place…" I said, looking around. I saw Nancy just nod out of the corner of my eye. Joanna appeared 2 minutes later with the coffee and Nancys tea. She poured my coffee and I smiled sweetly up at her.

"Thank ya, darlin'."

"Noo problem!" She set Nancys tea in front of her then got her notepad out. "Ready?" I looked up at Nancy and she shrugged. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just have the 2 egg, bacon and toast meal."

"Alright, and how do you like your eggs?"

"Over medium, please."

"White or wheat bread?"

"Uh… wheat. Thank you."

"Okay, and for you?" She asked, turning to Nancy. Nancy ordered then we handed her our menus and small talked until our food came out about 15 minutes later. We thanked her, then I poured some sugar and creamer into my coffee and we ate quickly, ready to get out of that noisy place. When she brought us our food I ordered some for Brock that way it would be ready by the time we were ready. After we were finished she brought us our bill. I quickly handed the her the money before Nancy could, getting a dirty look from her. I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me. 5 minutes later she brought out Brocks food in a to-go box, then finally, we left. I felt better after eating. We got in, buckled, and both let out a sigh.

"Well, thank you for breakfast. Jerk." I laughed.

"Your very welcome." I said.

"I was gonna pay, y'know…"

"Yeah, I know…" I said, letting my eyes close again.

"Don't you fall asleep, we're only 5 minutes away from the bar. Which by the way, why's Brock's nose all swollen and my are my husbands hands all beat up? And when I went in your room earlier I saw your white tank top, covered in blood. Please, explain." I took in a deep breath.

"He didn't say anything?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't see him till this morning when I got home. I stayed with my sister, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Well ask him." She gave me and annoyed look, the put her eyes back on the road.

"That isn't fair, Reba. I'd tell you if Brock did something dumb and you know it." I did know it… I sighed again.

"Fine. Some random guy called me a slut er somethin, Brock punched him, the guy punched Brock back. When I told Steve what happened he went after the guy, hit him a few times and we quickly left." She stayed quiet for a few minutes, then shook her head slowly.

"The blood?"

"Brock."

"his nose?" I nodded. "Is it broken? That was a lot of blood…" I shook my head.

"No, I looked at it last night. Didn't look broken. I'll check it out again today."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"He's lucky he was stickin up for you guys! If there was any other reason I would be killin him…" I laughed.

"Everybody's fine. They guy is fine. He might have a bloody nose or a black eye or somethin, but he'll live." She shook her head again.

"Overprotective idiots." She mumbled as we pulled into the parking lot. She parked right next to the truck.

"Alright, I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay, I'll let you know about the teaching thing."

"Alright. Thank you so much for takin me."

"No problem, baby. I was bored anyway." I smiled and hopped out of the car, then bent over.

"Call me later and tell me how the wedding goes."

"Alright."

"Bye, honey." I said, then stood up straight, backing away from the car. She waved and backed up. I turned to the truck and hopped in, setting Brocks food and my purse in the passenger seat. I dug around for my sunglasses in the glove-compartment and after finding them I headed home, taking my time. About 30 minutes later I pulled in. I grabbed my bags and walked inside.

"Honey, I'm home…" No response. "If you are still in bed I'm goin to _kill_ you." I said as I quickly waked to our bedroom. I walked in to see he _still_ hadn't moved. "Brock Enroll Hart get out of bed, now." Nothing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then walked over to the bed and sat on his back, bouncing up and down. He let out a loud, long groan. "You're burnin daylight!" I said, as I kept bouncing. After he did nothing for a while I stopped. I decided to give him a wet-willie and laughed when he just wiped his ear and went back to sleep. "UGH!" I hopped off the bed and tried pulling him out of bed. He just made a noise but didn't move. Finally I decided to do the one thing I knew he would get up to. He always did. This never failed to work on him. I got back on his back, but this time I straddled it, then started rubbing his bare back. I felt him relax as I bent down and kissed his shoulder, then his neck. I kissed his cheek, making it obvious that it was his lips that I wanted, hoping he would turn over and after I got as close as I could to his lips he gave in and turned over underneath me. I smiled and kissed him a few times.

"You're good…" I laughed as I found my way back to his neck.

"Are you… awake now? I asked between kisses. I heard him sigh but not say anything. I pulled back and looked at him. He opened one eye.

"Done already?"

"If you don't wake up, then yes." I said, raising an eyebrow. He opened both of his eyes and sat up slightly, then grabbed my upper arms and pulled me into a kiss. "Okay, okay." I said as he still pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away. "You're awake, I believe you. I got you breakfast." I said and smirked.

"Breakfast can wait." he said and tried kissing my again. I turned my head.

"It'll make you feel better and wake you up. You need food in your system or you're going to puke everywhere again." he sighed.

"You know, I really hate when you do that…"

"What?"

"Get me goin, then stop. You tease me all the time. I hate it." I smirked.

"We can continue later, I would just prefer not to have you pukin all over me and in our bed. I'd have to clean it and… way to make somebody feel like crap about their self. Pukin while we're in bed together? I'd feel like you thought I was gross or somethin." He laughed and shook his head.

"You're not gross, my love…"

"Okay, remember that next time I get sick while we're doin it." he laughed again.

"That's what we said in second grade, Reba… 'doin it'." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, while we're _ring-a-ingin_." He snorted.

"Quit callin it that…" he said with a grin. I shrugged and hopped off him

"You just gonna be a lazy bum all day?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He sat up and put his face in his hands, then rubbed his eyes.

"Do we have anything planned today?" I thought for a second, then shook my head.

"Don't think so. Why?" He shrugged, then got out of bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and threw on his robe. I watched him walk into the bathroom and heard him brush his teeth. Once I heard the water shut off I walked out to the kitchen, knowing he wouldn't be far behind me. "Theres supposed to be a big storm tonight."

"Like, tornado…?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. Probably just thunder." I saw him nod then grab his food.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem. Oh! Nancy's sister, the teacher, she might've gotten me a job for a month or two."

"Really?!" I smiled and nodded. "That's awesome, honey."

"I know, I'm so excited."

"What grade?"

"High school…" I saw a look of worry take over his face.

"Are you sure you want to jump right into a sea of teenagers? You're good with kids, not back talking 17 year olds who are bigger than you are."

"You're _so_ good at calming my nerves, sweetheart." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm just worried…"

"Well, it's better than nothing." he sighed.

"I guess…" He said with a sigh. I squinted at his nose. It was blue and purple and swollen to 2 times its normal size. I sighed and pulled up a chair next to where he was sitting at the dining room table. "What're you sighin at?" He asked, then took a bite of his food, eyeing me. I shook my head.

"Go look at yourself when you're done."

"Don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cuz, I'm sure it ain't pretty." I shook my head again.

"No its not…" Hr frowned.

"Are you mad about last night?" I sighed and got up from my chair, putting it back to where it came from.

"Well, I'll tell ya Nancy ain't very happy with you guys."

"I don't care if Nancy is mad at me…" He got up and walked over to me. "I care if you're mad at me." I rolled my eyes as he slipped his arms around me.

"Well, I am, so don't even try to suck up." I said, sternly. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Still mad?"

"Yep." I said, not even acknowledging his embrace. He started kissing my neck.

"How… about… now…?" He asked in between kissed. I clenched my jaw and fought back the urge to wrap my arms around him and pull him even closer.

"Yes." I said through my teeth. When he chuckled I felt his warm breath on my neck and I let out a deep breath as my shivers went away. He slipped the sleeve of my shirt and robe off of my right shoulder and kissed from my shoulder to my collarbone.

"Now?" He asked, against my skin. I didn't speak this time, just nodded. He squeezed my hips and finally got to a sensitive spot that he knew would get to me. He kissed there a few times, then I felt him smile against my skin. Probably because I felt my knees start to become weak and I now allowed my arms to go around him. I grabbed his shirt tightly and inhaled sharply. When he pulled his face away from my neck he had a huge grin. I narrowed my eyes and tried holding back a smile.

"Howa bout now?" He asked in a husky whisper. I bit my lip and felt my breathing become uneven. I barely had time to shake my head before Brock had me in his arms and in the bedroom.

* * *

_So, I've been asked to make their sex life more detailed..? I don't know. I really need some more opinions! PLLEEAASSEE review some more! I love getting good reviews (even if some are deleted after their posted...) It makes me want to keep posting. And let me know about the detailed sex stuff before I start this next chapter, which'll be tomorrow! So hurry! please! I'm begging. And let me know what you think about it in general. I really love to hear opinions and advise on how I could make it better. Hope everybody is enjoying it so far! It's only been up for a day and all the chapters put together have over 200 views! Thank you sooo much! :D _


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, I tried making it a little more detailed with it still being pretty appropriate. You'll have to tell me how I did. By the way, getting reviews seriously makes me the happiest girl in the world. I'm sooo happy everyones likin it! (Well, everybody that has reviewed.) So thank you so much everybody who has reviewed, given me advise and motivating me. :D _

_Littlebrez: to answer your question, yes they are going to. I've actually already written 4 chapters on their first one and the process of it all, but decided it was still pretty early and i wanted to do more of just them as a married couple. But I promise I'll get to it soon! And thank you so much, I'm glad you like it. :)_

_Also, I hope nobody is thinkin its ending soon because i make my stories long... Haha. And I've been thinkin and I think that after this I'll write about the end of their marriage and when Barbara Jean comes into their lives and everything and make that all one big story, then another one on how I wanted the show to end and how I think things should've gone. So, i hope most of you are enjoyin this aloott because i have 3 long months of no school or anything, which means a loottt of writing. Haha! :D Okay, I'll quit yappin. Back to the story. :p_

* * *

"Don't think you're getting out of this, Mr. Sweet-talker." I said as he gently laid me on the bed. He kissed my lips a few times, then smirked.

"I wasn't doin much talkin, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the grin the my mouth decided it wanted to do. "And I'm not gonna complain… You could always punish me now." I laughed quietly and I heard him chuckle too.

"Alright, get off of me." I said in a serious voice, pushing his hands away from the bottom of my shirt that he had just un-tucked from my jeans. His head shot up quicker that the speed of light to stare me right in the eyes. The look on his face was priceless. He was checkin to make sure I was serious. I tried my hardest not to laugh at his devastated look.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"You heard me."

"But I wa-"

"I don't care." I closed my mouth quickly to bite my cheek to stop the laugh that wanted to come out so badly.

"Twice in less than an hour?!" I nodded. He still hadn't gotten off of me, he was letting it soak in. He groaned and went to get off but I pulled on his arm. He looked at me confused.

"You're lucky I want you _almost_ as badly as you want me." I said with a smirk. His face lit up and he kissed me passionately. I felt his warm hands on my stomach and he slowly started to pull it upwards. Our lips separated just long enough for my shirt to come off, then they met again as soon as it was on the floor. He now traveled down my neck and onto my chest, leaving a trail of kisses behind. I allowed my eyes to fall shut as I felt my bra become undone. He slid the straps off of each of my arms, individually, which gave him more bare skin to kiss.

I felt my breathing speed up and I tried focusing on getting it back to normal, although, I was slightly distracted. Finally, my trembling fingers made their way to his robe tie. I undid it quickly and threw the tie on the ground. All he had on were his boxers under the robe and I couldn't help but catch a glimpse at what was going on. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of his tight boxers. He must have seen this because I felt him chuckle. His hands were now undoing my pants and pulling them off quickly, but with my underwear he decided to take his time. I clenched my jaw, trying not to yell at him for going so slow. He knew what he was doing, because when I looked down he looked up at me and put on a fake, innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He threw his robe off and made his way back to my face. He kissed my again and I attempted to take his boxers off, after his lips refused to leave mine I decided to just use my toes. I quickly slid them down his legs and kicked them off the bed. His hands moved down to my legs and gently started massaging the insides of my upper thighs, making my legs tremble and a quiet moan escape my lips. I quickly closed my mouth and put my lips in a straight line. I felt Brocks smile against my shoulder.

Finally, after what had felt years, he gently lowered himself into me. I gasped and immediately felt my nails in his back. His lips met mine again and I allowed my hands to travel up to his head. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head down even harder, deepening the kiss. A few minutes later I felt him chuckle, so I let go of his head and moved to his jaw. I kissed all along his jawbone and down his neck while my hands wandered around his back and chest. He started speeding up so I instantly brought my lips back to his to stop any noise that tried escaping, he kissed back, but pulled his head away making noises come out of both of our mouths. He slowed down until he was at a complete stop, then I let my arms fall off of his back. He laid down on me completely, putting his face in my neck. My fingers lightly traced my fingers up and down his back as we both laid there, catching our breath. After a few minutes of laying there I heard Brocks breathing become longer and deeper. I tried to see his face, but it was nuzzled into my neck.

"Brock?" I whispered. He didn't reply, but I heard him snore quietly. I smirked and shook my head. How the heck could this guy sleep so much?! I nearly jumped out of bed when I heard a big boom of thunder, and if Brock wouldn't have laying on me I swear I would've. When I jumped so did Brock, but he just gave me a crazy look and slowly started closing his eyes again. It was pitch black outside and it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. "Brock, honey, you gotta get up. I have to close the windows." He just let out a long sigh. I heard the rain start to come and in less than 30 seconds it was down pouring. I thought about the truck… truck… truck windows? Hmm… I gasped. "Get off! The truck windows are down!" I was able to push him off, partly because he jumped out of bed. He quickly started putting on a pair of pajama pants, but before he even had them up all the way I had my robe on and was already running out to the kitchen. I heard him running out after me, but once he saw me grab the keys and run out he stopped by the door and just watched me.

I quickly got in the drivers seat only to see the passenger side was rolled down too. I groaned and rolled my eyes, then motioned for Brock to come out. He looked at me confused, but didn't think twice before running out and getting in the passenger side. We rolled up the windows, cranking the stupid knobs and quickly as we could. Once they were both up we both let out a sigh. I turned and looked at him, then laughed.

"Aren't you cold?" He looked down at his bare upper half, then back up and shrugged.

"I wasn't really thinking about being cold a minute ago." He looked over at me and smiled. "Aren't you?" Now I looked down at my soaking wet, silky robe and nodded.

"Yep." I looked back over at him and saw him take a peek at my chest.

"Clearly." He said, with big eyes. He laughed and looked out the window. I smacked his arm, but couldn't help but smile.

"Sicko." he looked back over to me with a look of disbelief.

"It's kinda hard not to look when your wife is sitting right next to you, in her robe, which she is naked under, soaking wet, with the robe sticking to her everywhere. Not to mention the that your cleavage is… and," He paused for a second and laughed quietly. "it's just really cold out." He said, laughing. He looked back out the window, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sure if you wouldn't have worn pants you would've made it _very_ clear that its cold out here."

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." he said in a monotone voice. I smirked.

"Least we agree on somethin."

"Y'know, you should be flattered that I check you out… some wives don't get attention from their husbands."

"And some get a little too much…" I mumbled. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Reba. I guess I'll back off. I didn't realize I was being too clingy even though you were just talkin about how I work too much and I never spend enough time with you. I can never win with you, I swear." I bit my lip. He did have a good point. And I didn't mind when he looked at me, our playful argument turned around real quick. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his, then kissed his upper arm.

"I am flattered when you look at me." He looked down at me.

"Then why'd you say you're not?"

"I didn't."

"Why'd you say I show you too much attention?" He asked, annoyed. I shrugged.

"I don't know… I guess… I don't know." He nodded and looked out the windshield.

"Good answer."

"Can we move on? We were having such a good day…"

"I know… better take advantage of it. We don't have very many." I let go of him and glared.

"Would you stop saying stuff like that?!" I heard my voice crack at the end and I felt pathetic for being this close to crying.

"What?"

"don't act dumb right now, Brock. Now I know it wasn't just the alcohol last night. I guess the truth really does some out when you're drunk… or mad."

"Well, we just haven't seemed good lately." My jaw dropped open a little.

"What the _hell_ do you call what just happened 20 minutes ago?!"

"Good. But its happened like 4 times since out wedding, including our honeymoon! Most people do it more than that on their first night of marriage." I crossed my arms.

"It hasn't been 4..." I argued

"6, counting today…" I counted in my head, then sighed.

"Well that's not gonna fix everything."

"Clearly." I turned to give him another glare even though he was looking forward.

"You really make me mad." I stated.

"Good."

"Good!" I said louder, then hopped out of the truck and slammed the door. Before I made it halfway to the door I heard his door slam. He was probably scared I was going to lock him out… which is what I was going to do. I rolled my eyes and turned around only to be pulled into a kiss. This is ridiculous, it was like a cheesy romantic movie, but I couldn't help but kiss back. I pulled back and rested my arms at my sides but he kept his grip on my hips.

"Lets forget about the last 5 minutes." he suggested. I smirked.

"Okay, Paul Varjak."

"Who?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we obviously have to go watch that movie…_again_."

"Oh… you know, now that you say it I completely remember. Yeah, good movie." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"What's it called?" he went to say something but shut his mouth and shook his head slowly. I laughed. "Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Audrey Hepburn?"

"Of course you'd remember her."

"Oh don't even! You have your fair share of 'hot' actors." I smiled.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Okay, lets go inside before we get struck my lightning or somethin." he nodded and held my hand and we ran to the door. We went around the house and shut all the windows. As soon as we sat down on the couch the power went out.

"Oh, for the love of God…" Brock said angrily. I laughed, quickly redid my hair that was falling out of its clip, then went to the kitchen to grab the lighter that was in our junk drawer. Brock helped me find all the candles around the house and I started lighting them all once they were all where we wanted them. When I came back out to the living room Brock was in the kitchen slamming cupboards shut. I walked in and watched him for a few seconds before I interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked calmly. He jumped slightly and sighed, then went back to opening every cabinet and slamming it shut.

"Wine glasses? Where are the wine glasses?" He asked, slightly frustrated. I giggled and shook my head.

"I put them in the china cabinet. We haven't used them in months."

"Oh…" When he walked by me he kissed my forehead. I smiled and waited for him to come back into the kitchen. 2 minutes later he was back with 2 wine glasses. He filled them both half way, then handed one to me.

"Thank you."

"I would make you food too, but…" He trailed off, looking around the kitchen. I smiled and nodded.

"Gotchya." I said with a wink.

"Oh!" He said excitedly, then walked over to a cabinet. I watched him pull out a poptart and set one on one plate and the other on another. "Would you like it heated it, ma'am?" he asked in a bad, English accent. I laughed.

"I'd love it heated up…" I smirked, knowing he'd get mad in about 3 seconds.

"UGH!" He said when the toaster wouldn't work. I laughed again and he turned to glare at me. "You did that on purpose…Well, cold pop tart for you. Bon apatite." I smiled.

"This is really nice…"

"It's made with love, alright?" I nodded slowly.

"Alright. Remember that next time I make this for you, k?" He chuckled and nodded. We sat in silence for a few minute, just listening to the storm and both of us were absentmindedly tearing our pop tarts apart. After a few more minutes I couldn't stand it. "Somethin on your mind, Brock?" I blurted out. He looked at me with big eyes and shrugged.

"I was just thinkin about askin you the same thing…"

"Well I'm fine, but you're not." He shrugged again and went back to playing with his food. I watched his hands for a few seconds, then looked back up to his face. "Brock…"

"Lets do something. Anything. Lets get away. Go somewhere, anywhere you want to go, lets go." I looked at him, shocked, then busted out, laughing.

"Yeah… right."

"I'm serious!" He said with humor in his voice. "I want to go somewhere. We need a vacation, even if it's a small one or just a road trip. I think it'll be good for both of us." I stared at him for a few minutes. He was serious…

"Yeah, yeah… that'd awesome. Just one problem…"

"Hmm?"

"We're broke."

"Not necessarily. We've got some extra change." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well where're you hidin it? Cuz I sure haven't seen it."

"I opened a bank account. I take out the money I know we absolutely need and give it to you for bills. When you need money I usually don't say no because I have a safe account I know that's always there. So when you found those new boots a few weeks ago and you were worried I'd be mad that you bought them, I didn't mind at all. I mean, its your money too."

"I know, but I don't work for it so I guess I don't feel like its really _ours_."

"I thought we agreed to that at our wedding. I mean we agreed to it years ago, but our wedding made it official." I smirked, then thought about it.

"How much extra change do you have, exactly?"

"We." he said motioning between us with his finger. "We have about $800. I just put all the extra money I make away every month." I sat there shocked for a few seconds.

"800 dollars?" He nodded. "Wow…"

"So, wheres it gonna be?"

"Oklahoma." I said, very sure of myself. He looked at me like a crazy person.

"Reba, of all places you choose to go home?! I'm trying to make our honeymoon up to you. I don't think 2 nights in Lubbock really did the trick." I smiled.

"It did the trick just fine… and yes. I love goin back home and we haven't been in a year and a half. Besides, I got a phone call the other day…"

"From?"

"Melissa…"

"Who?"

"My sister-in-law."

"Reba, I don't have any sisters…" I shook my head.

"No, you don't. Well that we know of…" I trailed off thinking about John D. "You do have a brother-in-law, y'know?" I studied his reaction carefully. I think he stopped breathing all together.

"Oh… Yeah."

"Now, I know we haven't talked to him in years and I'm sure you're probably not ready. If you're not then we can just visit everybody else. We don't have to see him by all means, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Well he's your brother. He hurt you too, its up to you. Are you ready to forgive him?" I hesitated before answering.

"I really think I am. He's my brother, he's a part of our lives whether we like it our not. I think its time we all grow up and move on from everything." he nodded, spacing off. He blinked a few times then looked at me.

"If you're ready, I'm ready."

* * *

_I know... a brother of Reba's was never once mentioned, but I thought it would be interesting... Besides, they never said anything about her _not _havin a brother, right? :p (Pay attention to the names of the characters that i put in... I was hopin somebody would notice something, but nothing yet.)_


	13. Chapter 13

"We wanted to leave an hour ago…" Brock, complaining, as usual, from the couch where he kept checking his watch.

"Don't even start, it's usually you making us late for stuff. When I know we're going to be away from home I like to make sure we have everything, unlike you who has been sitting there not helping." I said as I dropped a few bags in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"I was helping but you told me I didn't know what I was doing and I was just in your way…"

"Well you were! And you have no clue what to pack…" He rolled his eyes, but decided he'd better let me have the last word. I went back into our small bathroom in our bedroom to double check. I counted in my head how many outfits I packed, soap, pillows, toothbrushes, snacks for the ride… Check, check, check, check and check. I smiled and walked back out to the living room where Brock was still sitting there. I rushed over to the bags and grabbed a majority of them.

"Don't worry! I got it…" I said with a sarcastic smile. I put our little toiletries bag in my mouth and started to walk out. He chuckled and stood up, taking the bag out of my mouth. "Thanks…"

"You know, we could always just carry a few bags and come back more than once…"

"Nah…" He grabbed the rest of them and we set them in the truck.

"Do we really need all this stuff? We're staying for 2 weeks not 2 years…" I just rolled my eyes and went back in the house to check all the windows and lock up the house.

"Hope you got everything." I said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yep. You got the keys, right?" I looked at him with wide, pissed off eyes.

"You've got to be kiddin me…" His hands flew into his pockets and we both started looking for them. "I am going to _kill_ you… The _one _thing I asked you to be responsible for…"

"You never told me!"

"You offered to drive first, that usually means _grab the keys!_" I sighed and jumped out of the truck. "C'mon!" I shouted at him.

"What're we gonna do? The house is locked and the keys are inside." I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Thanks, genius." I mumbled. "I left the spare bedroom open and I need a boost. And now we'll have to lock this since the neighbors are probably seeing this…" I pushed the window up as far as I could reach, then Brock pushed it up a little further for me. He bent down and put his hands out for me to use as a step. I stepped up on his hands and grabbed the window, pushing myself up. I felt Brocks hands on my butt and I rolled my eyes as I continued to struggle.

"What're you doing?"

"You looked like you needed some help…"

"You aren't even helping! You're feeling!" He laughed, then pushed me up. I quickly shut the window, locked it and went to the kitchen to grab the keys off the counter. I, once again, went out, locking the door behind me. "You better have everything now." I warned as I walked past him, setting the keys in his hand. He smiled and got in the drivers side.

"Why'd we have to leave at 3, well now 4, in the morning anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to be there by 10, now we probably wont make it till 11 and that's without stops… If you get tired tell me, we can switch off. I know we both didn't get very much sleep so just wake me up." He sighed and looked worried. "What?"

"I hate wakin you up…"

"Why?"

"Cuz… you look so peaceful and I always feel bad. And you get cranky…" I shook my head and closed my eyes. He turned on the music softly. I woke up to the sound of a child talking and a mother yelling. I scrunched my face because of the bright sun, stretched out, making joints all over my body crack and pop from sleeping in this super comfortable car, then realized we weren't moving. I looked at the time and looked at Brock who was passed out in the seat next to me. I sat my seat up and looked around. A truck-stop parking lot… It was almost 9. I waited till the only other car in the parking lot left, then I wailed on the horn. Brock jumped and flung himself forward, sitting straight up.

"What time is it?" He asked, groggily. I looked at the time and his eyes followed mine, then he looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Well on the bright side, more time with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Where the heck are we?"

"Don't get mad." That instantly made me mad.

"Where are we?" I asked through my teeth.

"Huntsville." I felt my jaw drop.

"You only drove an hour?! An _hour?!_" I put my hands on my head and calmed myself down.

"Well I got tired…" He whined.

"I said wake me up, you mo-ron!" I yelled and slapped his arm. He rubbed where I hit him and frowned.

"I couldn't, I know you're exhausted…"

"Well I'm sure mama's gonna have a heart attack if we don't call her. Give me some change…" He handed me a couple quarters and I walked to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom…"

"Reba?"

"No, your other daughter. Yes, Reba."

"Whats wrong with you?"

"I'm gonna kill your son-in-law…" She laughed.

"What now?"

"Well we left the house at 4, I know, an hour late… And guess where we are…"

"Where?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Well, by now you gotta be about here. Maybe an hour and a half away…?" I laughed.

"Huntsville."

"Texas?!"

"Yes, momma. Texas."

"That's not very far from you guys."

"I know, but my _idiot of a husband_ decided he needed a nap and he didn't want to wake me up." She laughed.

"Alright, so you guys will be a little late. That's okay."

"No, because we only have so long to visit everybody."

"Honey, take this driving time and spend it with your husband. Make it fun, don't be mad at him the whole time. This isn't just about seeing us, y'know. He took the time off of work so you guys could get away, not so you could come see us." I sighed.

"I miss everybody though…" I whined.

"I know, darlin. Maybe he did it on purpose so he could get some time with you before having to put up with your crazy family!" I laughed.

"Alright, we'll see you when we see you."

"I love you honey."

"Love you too momma." I hung up and walked back to the truck. "Did you get enough sleep? Are you good to drive or do you need me to?"

"I'll be fine. What'd she say?"

"She said she'd see us when we get there."

"She isn't mad at me, is she?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, good…. Cuz I feel really bad."

"No, you don't."

"I do too!" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Brock." We drove in silence for a while until I pulled his hand off the steering wheel and held it. I saw him smile and I smiled too. "No fighting, no arguing, no disagreeing, nothing. Okay? I really just want this to be a stress-free, happy, couple of weeks." he nodded.

"I agree."

"And if we do disagree on something, then we need to just let it go." He looked shocked when I said this.

"Did you just say that!? _You_ of all people?!" I laughed and nodded.

"Yep! And _if _we do end getting into a little argument, just don't let it happen around my parents, or brother. Especially my brother, that's just another thing he'll hold against us."

"Alright, but lets just try not fighting at all, okay?" I smiled and nodded. After a few more minutes of silence I decided to break it again.

"I do love you, Brock. A lot." He turned and looked at me for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to the road.

"Where'd that come from?" I shrugged.

"I just know I've been cranky lately… Probably PMS, its almost that time, y'know…" I mumbled the last part. He smirked.

"I know."

"And I know you've been working your butt off, to go and do stuff like this and make me happy, and I cant thank you enough. I really couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"Did you take some happy gas from the office or something?" He asked with a smirk. I chuckled.

"No, but maybe I should next time I come see you at work." He laughed.

"No, I've seen how you are when they give you that stuff. Remember when you had to get your molars pulled..." He laughed at the memory. I yawned and shook my head, then unbuckled to get us a snack from the back.

"Where the heck did you put the chips?"

"They're back there somewhere, now hurry up before you get me pulled over." I rolled my eyes and continued to look until I found them.

* * *

"Alright, you'll have to tell me where to go cuz I-"

"Turn right here!" I shouted. He slammed on the breaks and looked at me with wide eyes. I laughed at his freaked out look. He shook his head and slowly turned down the right street. I chuckled quietly and patted his arm. "Sorry, honey. I thought you remembered." He leaned forward and squinted down the street.

"This their road?" I shook my head.

"Next left, then you'll see it… since it's the only house for a mile." I looked around at all the familiar fields that I grew up playing in and smiled. He turned on our street and I saw Brock smile after he looked at me.

"Excited?" I nodded and grinned from ear to ear when I saw my horse walk out of the barn. "She got fat!"

"She looks so old…" I said, sadly.

"Still beautiful though." He pointed out. I nodded again.

"So beautiful…" I agreed. "Think I could still ride her?"

"Oh yeah... She ain't _that_ old."

"Shes almost 19..."

"She has a few more years in her."

"Shes old and fat, and I think I've gainned some weight too… I don't wanna work her too hard." I said as we pulled into the long, gravel driveway of the house I grew up in. I took a deep breath and smiled at the sight of my father working out in the barn.

"She'll be fine." We parked next to my dads truck and out came momma, running out the screen door and onto the big porch that desprately needed a paint job. She ran down the 3 stairs off of the porch and over to me with her arms open. I smiled and we hugged each other tightly. I let go, but she kept huggin.

"Momma… its only been 4 months." I said in a voice that lacked air. She pulled back and smiled.

"I know, but it feels like its been longer. JV! Get over here, your daughter is here!" She shouted at my dad. I looked over and saw him walking over to us. I hugged my daddy as my mom hugged Brock.

"Come on in, guys." He said.

"Mmm… whatchya cookin?" Brock asked when we got closer to the door. I sniffed.

"Roast." I answered before she could. They all 3 looked at me like I was crazy. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Momma said.

"Okay, then whats with the looks?"

"Now you see why I always took her huntin with me, shes got a nose better than our dog did." Brock and momma laughed.

"Let me show you your room." Momma said.

"What?" Me and Brock asked at the same time.

"Momma, we got a hotel."

"Since when do y'all stay in hotels?" Daddy asked.

"Well, we don't wanna be in your wa-"

"You arent." he said in a grumpy voice. "Why waste the money when you got a perfectly good place to stay, for free?"

"Well we jus-"

"No."

"JV, shes a big girl who makes her own dicisions…" Momma reminded him.

"Well that's just stupid."

"Honey, you can stay wherever you wanna." My mom reassured me. I looked at my sad daddy, then at Brock.

"Where do you wanna stay?" I asked Brock. He shrugged.

"I don't care…"

"Well, how bout we stay here a few nights, then get a hotel for a few nights. I'm sure yall will be sick of us by then anyway." I said with a small smile.

"You stayed here 18 years one time and we delt with ya, I think we can handle 2 weeks." Daddy said, still being grumpy.

"JV. You let them do whatever they wanna do. It's their vacation." He huffed and puffed all the way to his recliner. I looked up at Brock.

"Guess we should go get our bags then." I said. He stopped me before I went anywhere.

"I'll get the bags, you find the number to our hotel and tell em we cant make it for a few nights." I nodded and did as he told me. Brock brought the bags that we needed into our room, then came and sat by me at the dining room table as momma poured us both a glass of tea. Just as she set them down I heard the screen door slam. I looked around my mom and felt my heart drop to my stomach.

* * *

_I know the chapter before this was kinda boring, sorry. Hope this ones a little better. There'll be drama in the next one though. PLEASE REVIEW. I love me some reviews. :D_


	14. Chapter 14

I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt Brocks hand on my back, attempting to comfort me.

"Hey momma." His voice made me flinch.

"Roy, what the heck are you doin here?! I told you they were comin…" It sounded like they were hugging, I wouldn't know, I was too scared to look up.

"Hey ma…" Now my head snapped up to glare. Ma? She sounded so sincere over the phone, then she has the nerve to call _my mother _'ma'?! I cleared my throat, obnoxiously and stood from my chair.

"Hey brother… and wife of my brother. Or should I call you my sister now, since we share a mom?" I asked with a sarcastic smile. Now Brock stood and squeezed my hand.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have run off with 'Mr. Perfect' I wouldn't have to play your role…" She spoke in a calm voice which made me even more mad. I stared at her perfect, long, bleach blonde hair and her stupid hour-glass body in her Daisy Dukes and one of Roys old t-shirts that she cut up and made cling to her body. I'd be caught dead before going out in public like that.

"Do you, even to this day, know why I left?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you make it sound like we just took off."

"That's what you did!" My brother butt in.

"No, Roy. We went to get an education. A life. Theres no way I'd be doing anything if I stayed here."

"I don't see how you could just up and leave one day. You _and_ Steve." I rolled my eyes.

"It was years ago, you and I didn't talk because you married… ditzo over here, and I knew momma and daddy had each other. They wanted me to go. It was better. Now would you get your head out of your ass and see that it was the best thing for me? I already said you and Melissa get the house and everything. I'm not askin for one little piece of land, nothin."

"Lets change the subject."

"Thank you…"

"So Brock…" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "How's life in Houston?"

"Busy."

"Alright, could you guys actually talk instead of acting life nothing happened? And don't fight, just talk. Melissa, that's what I had you call her for, so do it." Momma said.

"You made her call me?" I asked her.

"I just couldn't stand this, I hate seeing my children fighting and I think it's went on long enough. 6 years is too long." I felt my heartbreak at the sight of my sad mom, then glared at Roy.

"Lets take a walk." I said to Roy as I walked past him and out the door. I waited for him on the porch, it took him a few long seconds to come out, but he did. He opened his mouth to talk but I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm done fightin with you. We're talkin, and if at the end of this talk we're still not wanting to get along, then we just decide we're not talkin and we go back to how things were."

"And keep hurtin our mom?"

"I'm not gonna lie to her and pretend like things are fine…"

"Yeah, you've never been that great of a liar…" We started walking towards the huge barn where we spent most of our childhood.

"Well, I guess I'll be the adult here, as usual, and be the first to speak up." I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. "What I said at memaws funeral was terrible. And I didn't mean it, but your girlfriend-"

"Wife."

"_Wife."_ I corrected, through my teeth. "Had no right to say what she said… and you know, my anger gets the best of me, sometimes." he raised his eyebrows.

"Sometimes?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've seen you get pretty angry too, buddy."

"Yeah, except I don't talk, I break. It's better to waste money then lose family." I bit my lip and thought about it.

"Do you not remember what she said?"

"Yes, Reba, I remember. And you're right, she shouldn't have been disrespectful to you at our grandmothers funeral, but you didn't have to go as far as you did with the name calling and such. Yes, she has a past with men, but she's different now."

"Okay… Is she worth losing your sister? I heard some words come out of your mouth that I would've never, in a million years, thought I'd hear you say… but you did, to me. So, is she worth it? Are you happy you did it?"

"That's not fair… You'd chose Brock over me in a heartbeat." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "And no, of course I'm not happy with what I did to you. You're my baby sister and everybody's emotions were a little… messed up." I nodded and we walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Is she really replacing me?" He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"If I say yes will you move back home?" I shook my head. "Why..? Whats so good in Texas?"

"My husband…" He sighed.

"I cant believe you're married… When you guys came up for the funeral I thought he was just a little boyfriend."

"Kinda like Melissa was your one-night-stand?" I saw him roll his eyes and I smirked. "And no, we had been together for over a year when memaw died."

"Whats so great about this guy?"

"I don't know, Roy… He's about the only guy who can stand to be around me and put up with my ridiculous attitude and fights." I heard him laugh and it made me want to cry. I hadn't heard him laugh in over 6 years…

"Yeah, I remember having to deal with it."

"Except you _had_ to… he just chooses to. He… makes me so mad, but always finds a way to make me smile again. We fight like cats and dogs, but we're so crazy about each other at the same time. We pick on each other, but can be serious. He's my best friend…" I trailed off. I looked up to see my brother smile at me.

"You really love this kid, huh?" I nodded.

"He's a good guy… You'd like him if you actually got to know him."

"I don't know, Red… I'll consider it if you can manage to talk to Melissa."

"That's not very fair, Brock hasn't done anything to you." He shrugged.

"I guess I don't feel very comfortable, I'm sure he hates me."

"Pretty close." We stopped at the fence that goes around the barn and I smiled when I saw my horse make her way out.

"There she is…"

"God, I've missed her…"

"Take her for a ride! I know she's missed you too… she heard your voice and came out." I smiled, then sighed and shook my head.

"Shes just not in shape, and shes gettin so old…"

"Oh, shes fine! She's a tough girl… You know how they start to develop their owners personality… take her." I bit my lip and thought about it, it was so tempting. "C'mon, forget how er somethin?" I looked up at him and glared.

"No." I said, sternly.

"Prove it." He knew the right buttons to press, just like Brock. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then hopped over the fence. I heard him laugh and hop over it right behind me.

"You're an ass…"

"I know." I heard the proudness in his voice and I rolled my eyes again. We got her all ready to ride, then I slowly got on. "Look'it you. Got the right shoes on and everything…" He said, grinning.

"Just cuz I moved to Texas doesn't mean I wasn't raised in Oklahoma, doin this everyday…" I smirked at the memories. "Hi baby…" I whispered and stroked the side of her neck. Her ears relaxed a little and I heard her scuff. "You comin?" He looked at me, confused, but ran back to his horse and quickly got him ready, then he rode up next to us.

"You can't be a cowgirl without your hat…" He took his hat off and leaned over to set it on my head. It was a little too big, but I took it anyway. "There, that looks more familiar." I adjusted it, then gently kicked her side twice.

"Alright, Dolly, take me wherever you wanna go…" We went around to the back of the barn and onto the trail I used to always take her on, Roy and Elvis were right behind us.

"I cant believe you named him Elvis…" I mumbled.

"Uh, okay Dolly!"

"That was before Dolly Parton was even big! Besides, I was just a little girl."

"And I was a 10 year old kid who thought rock and roll was the coolest thing on Earth…"

"Oh yeah, I remember…" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Do you know how many times I fell off this dang horse?"

"I lost track." I laughed and shook my head. "You always got back on though…"

"Yeah, a scrape never stopped me."

"You always made dad so proud."

"Did I?"

"Oh yeah… He'd just come out here and watch you ride." I smiled to myself.

"I never knew that."

"It's true. And you cook, so you're automatically his favorite." I chuckled.

"I was his favorite before I knew how to cook."

"I ain't arguin, it's true. You were such a daddy's girl…"

"It's cuz I always found house chores boring, helpin daddy out was so much more fun."

"Yeah? How're the house chores for you comin along now, wife?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's my life. It's like as soon as we say 'I do' its just like sayin 'I promise to always stay home, cook, clean, and make sure you're happy when you come home.'" He laughed.

"So no job?"

"Nope. I've been lookin everywhere. I might have a temporary one when we get back, an English teacher will be on maternity leave."

"English, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hmm… '_Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo_?'." I snorted at his bad accent.

"Yeah… somethin like that."

"How's Steve and Nancy?"

"Good. We talk almost everyday… Nancy's pregnant…"

"Wow! Guess I've missed a lot..."

"Yeah, you could come visit sometime. I'm sure if you guys talked and worked everything out they'd love to have you see the baby and everything."

"I don't know, Reba… It'd be easier said than done."

"It's always easier said than done, but you gotta do it."

"He hates me, it'd be throwin gas on the fire."

"No, it'd be throwin water on it. He'd love for you guys to talk…"

"I've messed everything up with everybody. He made it very clear that he didn't want to ever talk to me again after hearing what I said to you."

"He was just mad…"

"No, he was being the…" he hesitated and took a deep breath. "the overprotective big brother that you didn't have until he came along." I sighed.

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is. He fit in better with my family than I did!"

"You were just never around… That's no ones fault but yours."

"Thank you…" He said, sarcastically. We stayed quiet for a few, long minutes as the sun began to set.

"You guys havin any kids?" I asked.

"I want to, but Melissa don't." I rolled my eyes.

"She really seems like a family kinda girl."

"She uh… She likes it just the way it is. Just us."

"But you don't."

"Well, I can live without kids."

"You get one life, Roy. One. You've always wanted kids, especially a son that you could teach everything to. You're givin your life away to someone that doesn't deserve it."

"I love her, Reba." I laughed a fake laugh.

"No, I saw the way you loved Chassidy, you even looked at her differently!"

"I was 16 and thought I was in love! Now I know what love _really _is."

"Givin up what you want to make her happy is not love. Love is compromising."

"Is my baby sister givin me a lecture about love?"

"Yes, because you're too _stupid_ to figure it out yourself!" I heard him sigh.

"I think I'm gonna head back."

"I'll be back in a few…" I didn't turn around, but I heard him turn Elvis around and start heading back to the house. I rode all the way to the creek and hopped down, giving Dolly a break. I found an old log and sat down, 10 short minutes later I heard foot steps and saw Brock come down the path.

"Hey. She ain't gonna run off?" He asked, pointing to Dolly. I shook my head and smiled the tiniest smile.

"She knows better." I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. He came and squatted by me, taking my hand in his.

"How'd it go? I was starting to worry one of you was killing the other." I breathed a laugh.

"No, but I sure thought about it." He smirked. "It was okay, we didn't really fight, we just talked. I apologized, he apologized, but I really don't think I can fully have him back in my life until he gets rid of that sack of stupid he carry's around and calls his wife." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, what would you do if he asked you to get rid of me?"

"I'd tell him no. But we actually love each other. She uses him, and he's brainwashed. That man is not my brother." He smiled sadly and stood, kissing my cheek on his way up.

"Thought you weren't gonna ride her." He stated, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but Roy definitely knows that I cant turn down a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"He tried sayin I forgot how to ride… it ain't easy to forget. It's like ridin a bike…" He chuckled.

"He knew it'd get you to ride her, I would've done it too…"

"I know!" I said, throwing my arms in the air. "You guys are butts… So what'd you do while I was gone?" He shrugged.

"Watched your mom and Melissa cook and stuff." I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Talked to Melissa a little. She really doesn't seem like all the bad of a person, y'know?" I glared at him.

"Come again?" He put his hands in his pocket and shrugged again.

"She just doesn't seem as bad as you make her out to me. She seemed pretty sweet."

"To you…" I said with angry laughter in my voice. "Because shes a _slut! _And she'd do anything to piss me off, even if it was as far as to flirt with my husband!"

"Woah… Nobody said anything about flirting…" I stood and smiled sarcastically.

"That's because you don't seem to know when other women flirt with you, and sometimes you even flirt back…" He brought his eyebrows together.

"I'm not good at flirting…" I smiled again.

"Yeah, you're right. It was your golf stroke that won me over." He laughed.

"I knew it…" I rolled my eyes.

"Flirting just comes natural to you, dumbie."

"Oh…" He said, clearly happy with himself. We started walking back to the house, I was pulling on Dolly's rein with my left hand, my right hand in Brocks. "So, what really did win you over about me?" I rolled my eyes again.

"We've been over this…"

"I know, I just like to hear. So remind me." I smiled, but didn't say anything. I let go of his hand and squeezed his butt. "Oh yeah. I remember now… 'specially when I was playin football." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah..."


	15. Chapter 15

We walked up the porch steps and stopped outside the door. Brock was about to say something but I quickly shushed him and leaned towards the screen door to listen carefully.

"I just don't like her, plain and simple."

"Baby, just do it for me, okay? She's my sister and I really want her back in my life. I know you've never really seen us get along, but we used to be best friends and she means a lot to me."

"I. Don't. Like her! She's been nothing but rude to me."

"Ever think that its because you're rude to her, with the dirty looks and uncalled for remarks?"

"I don't like her attitude."

"That's just who she is! It's in her blood. She's always been that way."

"A bitch?" She spat. I raised my eyebrow and turned to smile up at Brock, with an 'I told you so' look.

"She's not a bitch… yes, she has her moments, but she's only mean when people give her a reason to be mean." I smirked.

"So you're saying I make her that way?"

"No… Just please, try to work things out with her, for me? I love both of you guys."

"Well, I'm sorry, but in this case you're gonna have to choose."

"You're making me choose between my sister and my wife?"

"Yes. Because we don't like each other."

"She's willing to work things out of you are."

"Well I'm not." I heard my brother sigh and I frowned. He deserved so much better. What was he thinkin?! I heard her walk off in her fake, plastic, pink 'cowboy boots', if you'd even consider them cowboy boots… I rolled my eyes and walked in, Brock right on my heels. I gave my brother a sad smile, he looked exhausted…

"You get all that?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep. All of it."

"Well, you cant say I didn't try."

"Thank you…" I said, just a little over a whisper. He nodded, then I saw his face light up when his eyes met mine. "I know that look… what're you thinkin?"

"Why don't we have some people over? We could play poker, put on some music, get beer…"

"What people?"

"Old friends that you never get to see anymore. Everybody misses you like crazy, Reba. You wouldn't believe how many people ask about you, still, 6 years later!" I smiled. "It would be fun! We could go out to the barn and get it cleaned up, just like we used to. Remember, when mom and dad would go outta town, we'd throw parties…" I laughed.

"Oh yeah… I remember." I looked up at Brock, who was smiling. "What?" He shrugged it off.

"Nothin, but that does sound like it'd be fun. I think you'd love it." I nodded.

"I would, but would momma and daddy let us?"

"We sound like teenagers again." Roy chuckled. "And if not we can always go down to the creek…" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we could…"

"So? Y'wanna?" I bit my lip, grinning, before I nodded. "Alright. I'll call people and get the barn ready, you guys go on a beer run."

"Wow… this'll be the first time we drink… legally." Roy laughed.

"Whatever, Reba. You only drank like twice before…"

"I was a good kid!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that little Miss. Sneakin-out-your-window and brother takin the blame… not so much sneakin if you get caught almost _every time…_" I laughed.

"Whatever…" I paused. "Whata bout your.. Uh… wife…?" He waved her off.

"She'll probably take the car and go home…" I nodded.

"You don't care?"

"I see her everyday. I see you once every 2 years, and that's only of a family event is happenin. And even then we weren't gettin along" I sighed.

"Okay… Well, we'll go get beer. Anything else you want me to pick up?" He pulled out his wallet and handed me some cash after giving me a list of things to get. Sounded like it was gonna be quite a get-together… And still the money he gave us would only probably cover about half, which didn't matter, we don't mind paying.

Brock and I got in the truck and I took off down the street and back into town… our small town of not even 1,500 people. I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and went straight to what I was looking for. We had to get a cart to carry it all and when we went to check out I saw a familiar face in the only check out open. I smiled and shook my head as he squinted at me.

"Reba? Reba freakin McKinney?!" I smiled and nodded, then held up my left hand.

"Well, not so much McKinney anymore, but yeah, it's me." his jaw dropped and he came around the register to hug me.

"How the heck are you?! I ain't seen you in years, what the hell?!" I bit my lip.

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"Least you still got chyer accent." I laughed.

"Y'all act like I moved to New York er somethin! I moved to Texas for cryin out loud, cut me some slack…" Now he laughed.

"So, is this the lucky guy?" I nodded.

"Yep. This is my husband Brock, Brock this is Clark." They shook hands.

"So, you move away, you get through college and get married, what else?" I shrugged.

"Nothin, really. We're just rentin our house for now. Waiting to have a family to buy. Uh… Brocks a soon-to-be dentist. Only about a year and a half left."

"Wow hot-shot! Look'it you! Marryin a doctor…" I laughed.

"Well, he wasn't exactly a doctor or anything close to a doctor when we first started datin, but I guess I did good." He smiled and nodded.

"Guess so… and as you see, here I am." He said, motioning around the grocery store. I laughed.

"No college for you?"

"Nope. I cant afford it. My parents lost the farm, Gloria left me, takin everything I had with her." I felt my jaw drop.

"You guys have been together since like 4th grade!" he laughed.

"6th… And yeah. Almost 8 years of marriage and she up and leaves me for another man." I put my hands on my chest and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry, darlin… I thought for sure you guys were gonna be that one couple that stays together forever."

"Me too, honey… Me too…" I sighed and found my way to Brocks hand. I squeezed it tightly and he squeezed it back.

"Well, on a lighter note, we're havin a get-together at the house of you wanna come by… obviously." I said, eyeing the cart. He smiled and nodded.

"I might just do that." He started ringing up everything and I helped him put it all in bags as Brock set them in the cart.

"What time are you off?"

"I close, so 9..."

"Okay, well I hope to see you there!"

"I'll stop by."

"Okay, see ya later!"

"Bye guys." We walked out, me pushing the cart. I started running, then jumped up on the bar on the bottom of the cart. I heard Brock laugh until I bumped into the back of the truck.

"Hey, hey… careful… she's fragile."

"Brock. I'm pretty sure _she's_ older than us." I laughed and he rolled his eyes and started putting bags in the back.

"Man, in this town everybody really _does _know everybody, huh?" He asked as we got back in the car.

"Yeah, I wasn't lyin. When you're graduating class is 63 people you're bound to know every person, and probably be friends with about all of them too." I saw him smile.

"I wish I grew up like this…" I smiled sadly.

"It ain't all that awesome either. Zero privacy. Everybodys always in your business." I tried making him feel better. That was hard to do considering he moved somewhere new every year. He never actually got a best friend or got to get together with any old friends because he didn't have any. By the time he finally made friends, his mom would move them somewhere else. "Well, everybody will love you. Then next time we come up you'll know everybody." I smiled. "It's gonna be fun, I'm excited to show you off." He laughed.

"You make me sound like a new toy or truck or somethin." I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road.

"You kinda are… to this town, at least. Nothin exciting every happens so when people hear that Reba McKinney is in town with her _husband…" _I trailed off, smiling.

"I'm actually kinda excited to meet everybody…"

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Oh, what were you smilin about earlier?"

"When?"

"When we were talkin to Roy."

"Oh… You were just so happy. I loved seein you guys get along for the first time." I smiled.

"I've really missed him. As messed up as his mind is right now, I still love him. And by the sounds of it, we might be gettin the old Roy back! For tonight anyway…"

"I hope so… id love to meet the real one."

"I want you to, too. I know you y'all would get along." The rest of the car ride consisted of me warning Brock about some people. And how everybody will be loud, and will probably get warmed up to him very quickly, soon he'd be considered family to the whole town. He smiled about it though, he seemed like he was gonna like it. Brock and I carried all the bags out to the barn where Roy was.

"You talk to momma and daddy?"

"Yeah, they said they didn't mind, but don't let anybody drive drunk. If anybody gets too drunk they're sleepin in the bed of the trucks." I nodded.

"Sounds familiar…"

"I called a bunch of people. Nobody's comin till about 7, so we got a few hours to clean up."

"Oh! I bumped into Clark at the store." I said as I was putting all the booze in the fridge off in the corner of the barn. "Told him he could come if he wanted to… When the heck did his life turn to crap?!"

"Oh I don't know… boutta year ago I suppose." Brock started helping stack all the hay in one corner of the huge barn, then put the horses in their stables.

"I about peed myself when he said him and Gloria split up."

"Yep. Ran off with some other dude, takin all their money."

"That's crazy… How come nobody tells me this stuff?!" he laughed.

"Well, I guess I feel like we weren't all the close anymore after you said my 'whore of a girlfriend turned me crazy.' then you said somethin about how we both needed medication or whatnot…"

"Thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"Sorry, I'm not mad anymore… I was just sayin."

"Well quit it." It grew silent for a few minutes. "Brock! Quit talkin so much, geez…" I heard him and Roy laugh and I smiled at the sound.

"You guys have the talkin taken care of… I sure can tell you're related."

"Why?" me and Roy both asked at the same time.

"Sarcasm, smart-ass remarks, lots of stuff."

"Lucky you!" I said to Brock, sarcastically.

"There has to be some reason you married her, and I'm sure it's the qualities we share, right?" Roy asked, also being sarcastic. I chuckled and shook my head and Brock sighed.

"Yeah… I suppose." I grinned and narrowed my eyes at him from across the barn. We got the whole barn done just in time. We even hung up white Christmas lights everywhere giving it a low lighting kinda glow, which I liked. Roy got the radio going in his brand new Chevy truck and turned it up loud, we brought out some snacks and set them up on the tables, and there were fold up chairs everywhere. He also started a bon fire just outside the barn, further away from the house and closer to the trees, hoping Momma wouldn't see. She didn't like when we had fires just because one time, _one time,_ somebody got drunk and fell in the fire pit, but there was no fire… just hot coals. He made it out alive, not even hurt, but it about gave momma a heart attack. We set chairs up around the fire too, then stood back, admiring our hard work. I smiled, grabbed Brocks hand and kissed his cheek when I saw headlights in the drive way. I squinted, trying to see who it was. I knew it exactly who it was when I saw them get out of the car. The guy was the first to talk. He got out and opened his arms.

"Reba Nell McKinney…"

"Hank William Johnson…" I said back, then we walked towards each other to greet one another. I hugged him quickly, then looked at the woman.

"Theres no way that's Miss. Joyce McWilliams…" I said, staring at the super skinny person standing in front of me. Everybody used to make fun of her in high school for being overweight and brace faced with glasses and a perm. Now she's skinny, long hair, no glasses and straight teeth.

"Nope, Mrs. Joyce Johnson now, missy." I felt my jaw drop, then I hugged her. The football star marrying the used-to-be overweight nerd. How ironic. I stood back and admired her.

"You're beautiful!" She laughed.

"Well thank ya, darlin… It only took me 20 years to realize what an ugly kid I was." I smirked and gave her a disapproving look.

"You were not ugly…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I definitely never compared to you! You haven't changed!"

"Thanks…" I looked down at my chest, I never had the biggest bust in high school and I thought they got a little bigger since then. I looked back up at her and frowned. "Well, I certainly hope I changed a little." I said, with little hope in my voice. She laughed.

"Don't worry, honey. You did. " She winked and I smirked.

"Well, that's not the only thing that changed about me… I am no longer Reba McKinney…" I said.

"Oh! I completely forgot you got married! Your momma came home so excited to tell everybody all about the wedding." I smirked and tugged on Brocks hand to pull him forward.

"This is my husband, Brock." They both shook his hand. "Well, go get yourself somethin to drink, or somethin." They both started towards the barn.

"They seem nice."

"You need to speak up, buddy. They aren't gonna like you if you act all weird and awkward…"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You've barely said anything since we got here, unless its just me around. They're gonna think you're stuck-up or somethin." He shrugged.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Be yourself…"

"I don't know any of these people like you do, Reba. Besides, you've always been the talker and out-goin one. I just stand back and watch you work your friendliness." I sighed and wrapped my arm around his. The next people showed up in a truck that looked familiar… who the heck was it?

"Don't be weird this time." These guys didn't say anything to me, they just walked up to me and smiled. "Dan and…" Shoot. What was his name?! The guy laughed.

"Rob… Y'know, the one who asked you to every homecoming and prom… every year… and every year got turned down." My smiled faded.

"Yeah… Rob…" I laughed awkwardly. Does everyone get hot after high school?! I hugged Dan, because he was always a good friend of Roy's then I awkwardly hugged Rob, but it was more like a few pats on his back as he rubbed up and down my back and wouldn't let go. I'll admit, he smelled nice and had a very muscular back, but it was getting a little weird.

"Okaayy…" I said, laughing and pushing on his shoulders.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." I felt my eyes widen and I smiled, a creeped out smile.

"This is my husband." I blurted out. He closed his mouth and nodded towards Brock.

"Wheres the beer… or whiskey?" My lips went into a straight line, trying to hold back the laugh as I pointed behind me to the barn. He nodded again and quickly walked off.

"He loves you…" Dan said, jokingly. I laughed.

"Clearly…"

"I cant believe you didn't remember the guy who stared at you every minute he could all 4 years of high school."

"Least he's got good taste!" I said, chuckling. "He changed…"

"Yeah, you kinda shot his self-esteem, so he got all buff and stuff." I sighed, trying to think of something to say. He just shook his head at his crazy friend. "He's a lot happier now… you did him some good." I nodded.

"That's… good?" He chuckled and held his hand out to Brock. Brock shook it.

"Dan."

"Brock."

"Nice to meet you." Dan said to him.

"You too. Think you could keep him away from her?" He asked. Dan chuckled and nodded.

"I'll do my best, but nobody could 6 years ago, so I ain't makin any promises." We all chuckled and Dan started walking to the barn as well.

"So far, so good. Except the Rob guy…" Brock said. I laughed quietly.

"He obsessed over me… bad…" I saw Brock eyes widen.

"Weirdo…" I pulled my eyebrows together.

"Can ya really blame him, though?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nope, he picked a good woman to obsess over…" He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, then I smiled up at him and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. This was the happiest I had been in a while…


	16. Chapter 16

More and more people showed up and Brock and I slowly made our way back up to the barn. Brock went inside to use the bathroom and I was talking to Joyce. I looked up when I heard Brocks laugh. I continued to talk, but I slowly came to a stop when I saw Melissa walk out behind him, also laughing. I narrowed my eyes and watched them until Joyce snapped me out of it.

"Just gonna stop right in the middle of your story?" I blinked a few times, looked at Joyce, then looked back at them with a slight smirk on my face.

"Just, uh… h-hold that thought…" I got up and walked over to them, smiling. "Wow… You must feel 10 pounds lighter considering you were _gone for 20 minutes!"_ I snapped.

"I was gone for like 5, and I figured I'd invite her out since nobody else was goin to." I smirked again, just before I was about to say something, Melissa budged in.

"Yeah… at least somebody around here knows how to show a woman some respect." She said, resting her hand on his shoulder. I bit my bottom lip, keeping to smile.

"Mmm… isn't he nice?"

"Very." She answered, almost seductively. I looked at Brock, then at her hand. I scratched my neck, feeling uncomfortable and trying to hold back my thoughts, but it was so hard to do when she was just screaming at me to freak out on her.

"I know you weren't there when we said our vows to each other, but you sure as heck were there when you said yours to my brother. Now, if you don't mind," I took Brocks hand and pulled on it. "we'll be getting back to my friends." I finished as we were walking away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked through my teeth, quietly.

"What? I went in and the poor girl was sittin alone…"

"Yeah. We didn't invite her out for a reason… nobody likes her. And I'm sure that's why she didn't come out before too. Because everybody has had nothing but _fantastic _things to say about her." I said, sarcastically.

"Look, I know you don't like her, and very few people do, but I just felt bad for her…"

"No, it's okay, Brock." Her voice sounded pretty close. I rolled my eyes, but kept walking, trying to ignore her. "I mean, I can only imagine how jealous she must feel…" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Jealous? You think I'm…" I pointed to my chest and let out a laugh. "Would you get _over _yourself… The only reason I'm mad is because I know how you are…"

"And clearly you don't trust him…"

"I never said that. I said I don't trust you. Brock might sometimes flirt back, but he doesn't do it intentionally, besides, if things ever went any further than talking he'd put an end to it." She put a hand on each of my shoulders. I shrugged them off and glared at her.

"Reba… I understand. It has to be hard. I took your brother from you, your mom, I practically took your place, so finding out your husband was talking to your hot sister-in-law has to be rough, especially because I took everybody else away from you. So its okay to be jealous… you don't have to hide it." I narrowed my eyes and stepped a little closer.

"The only reason I'm not gonna hurt you is because I don't wanna make a scene, especially with my brother over there. But if you do as much as just _think_ about my husband again I'll make your death look like an accident." She just stared at me with no emotion on her face. I smiled and backed up. "Okay, now that that's handled… who needs a beer? I do…" I wrapped my arm around Brocks and noticed his lips were in a straight line. "What?" He smiled, keeping his lips tucked, and shook his head. I stared at him a few long seconds until he finally answered.

"I've never seen you get like that before. I mean I have, just not over me… its actually usually _towards _me, ironically enough."

"Well… for the _millionth _time, I don't like her. And she don't like me. And when a girl who hates me… a very sexy looking girl who hates me, talks to my husband… well," I shrugged. "It's not bound to end well." He laughed and shook his head.

"I like that side of you…" He paused and thought about it. "When its not towards me." He added quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's there to like?" He shrugged and stopped us, just as we got to the barn.

"I don't know…" he put his hands on my hips and kissed my neck. "Kinda turned me on." He said, giving me goose bumps. I shivered and pushed him back, then smiled.

"If there weren't 20 people out there wanting to see me and get to know you, I'd definitely give in…" He grinned. "But, since there are, I'm afraid I cant." his smile fell.

"Well, c'mon. Lets go talk to these people and get em outta here." He said, pulling on my arm. I laughed and pulled back.

"Honey, I see you everyday…" He stopped and turned to give me a sad, puppy dog face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Besides, in just a couple days we'll be stayin in a hotel…" I stood on my tippy toes and leaned closer. "All by ourselves…" I kissed his gently and pulled back. He smirked. "Plus, we have the whole car ride home, which might take us a little longer than we planned if I stay in this good mood of mine." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" I nodded.

"Ohh really…" I answered, then kissed him again, this time It was more than just a peck though.

"Woah… Red. I gotta admit, it's weird seein you like that." I felt my eyes widen and I pulled away from Brock.

"Isn't it?" Roy asked, agreeing with his childhood best friend, Hank.

"I remember when we were all just kids, we were 8 and she was just this little, tiny 5 year old, and now look at her…" He sighed and shook his head.

"So, kissin your husband is a crime around here?"

"Yeah when its your baby sister, or somebody you've known most of your life." Roy answered. I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden I heard somebody's loud engine start. I looked around the 2 guys standing in front of me to see who it was, then I sighed. Roy didn't even turn to look, he just closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head. "What'd you do to piss her off now…?" He asked, calmly.

"What?!" I asked, with laugher in my voice. "Nothin…" I let my smile drop when he crossed his arms and glared at me. "Well… I might've threatened her life… but I-"

"Seriously, Reba?"

"Well, it ain't like I'm actually gonna _kill_ her… she ain't worth prison." It grew silent in the barn and I bit my lip. "Are you mad?" I asked, feeling bad. He thought about it for a second, then shook his head.

"No, but you really are a pain…" He said, then draped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the fire.

"What're sisters for?" I looked at him and saw him smile and roll his head. I smirked and patted his back. I saw somebody pull a guitar out of their truck and handed it to Roy. He smiled and sat in one of the chairs while Brock sat in one and I sat on his knee.

"Any suggestions?" He asked the people standing around him. People started throwing out song names, but he kept making up excuses for them.

"Jolene." I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Jolene." I said louder and everybody shut up, then nodded and started agreeing.

"Alright, alright, I can do that one, on one condition…" I shut my eyes because I knew it was coming. "Reba sings it." I shook my head.

"Nope, no way. I Haven't sang ever since Terry kicked us out of the bar and I stopped singin there. Not happening."

"Oh, c'mon Red. I know you know it. We did this song when you were like 16... At a familiar get together if I remember correctly, with lots of the same faces… just with less wrinkles." I smirked

"Yep. I was there." Somebody said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I remember that." Everyone started making comments.

"Oh alright…" Everybody shut up. "I'll do it." Roy smiled and I felt Brock peck my cheek. "And I haven't sang this in years so I might need some help." I said as Roy started.

"Oh, whatever. I hear you singin it all the time around the house." I gently elbowed Brock in the stomach, then waited for my time to jump it. It came quicker than I was expecting and I blurted out the first 'Jolene' on accident. I felt my face get hot, but I kept going, tapping my heel on the toe of Brocks shoe to the rhythm. This was a different song, but I loved it and it was fun to sing. I heard hoots and hollers when we finished and I leaned over to give Roy a high five.

"That was fun!"

"Why'd you quit singin?" Joyce asked. I shrugged

"I don't know, I just focused on school and work. We didn't really go out anywhere after Terry disowned us…"

"Who the heck is Terry?" Somebody asked and I felt my face drop.

"Uh… He's, uh… An old friend…"

"Oh, theres more to it than that." Roy said, before taking a gulp of his beer. I glared at him until somebody asked me a further question.

"My ex." I simply answered

"And?" My brother pushed.

"He was Brocks best friend…" I heard some 'Ohh's' and 'oohs' and 'wows'.

"Mhmm… keep goin…" I shot my brother another dirty look, then laughed awkwardly.

"Well… I might've fallen for Brock when Terry and I were still dating… And he might've been plannin on purposing to me… and he wanted Brock to be his best man… and he decided to tell us this on the night that we told him I didn't want to be with him anymore…" I heard more sounds from people and bit my lip.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds…" Brock defended.

"Yeah, mine and Terry's relationship wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh yeah, that explains the diamond." Somebody said while laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean I didn't _think_ it was, but who cares? It's done. It's over. I feel terrible about it, but what can we do?" Everybody nodded and agreed, then got back to drinking and talking and laughing. Brock was talking to people and getting to know them, I was talking to everybody that decided to talk to me. I noticed people were getting more and more drunk, including myself, although I wasn't drunk, just at the tipsy stage and this is where I planned on staying. Brock and Roy on the other hand… Brock was talking a lot and being very touchy-feely so I know he was getting there, and Roy was being loud and just stupid…he was already there.

"You ever find out where Melissa went?" I asked him. He stood, burped, threw his empty can into the fire and shrugged.

"Probably fuckin Wayne again." I felt my eyes get wide and my mouth fall open, but I quickly shut it. I got up, pulled him away from everybody else and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What're you talkin about 'again'?" He stared at me, probably adjusting his eyesight, then burped again.

"Caught her in bed with Wayne a few weeks ago…" I stared at him, shaking my head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"She said she didn't mean to…"

"Oh! Right… she must've slipped." I said, throwing my hands up in anger.

"Shh… No, one thing lead to another and-" I interrupted him with my deep sigh.

"Why're you with her?"

"Cuz I love her Reba, I really do." I stared at him again and he was avoiding my stare.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you do not."

"Yes I-"

"No you do-"

"Fine! I don't, maybe I just havent found a way to say goodbye yet…"

"You didn't have a good enough chance when you found her _in bed with another man?_!"

"I know, it's just that-"

"What?"

"Momma loves her so much…And I don't wanna look like a fool. I'd get a lecture from our parents saying 'ohh we've been together 20 somethin years… blah blah blah'." I rolled my eyes.

"You look like a fool for stayin with her and if you're stayin cuz of a lecture you've got another thing comin, buddy." He shrugged and looked down at the ground. I watched him, sadly for a few minutes.

"What do I do, Reba?" I sighed and hugged him. After a few minutes I backed up.

"Just do whatever your heart tells ya to do, okay?" He nodded and I started walking back.

"Reba?" I stopped and turned around. "Thanks for bein there for me, even after what I did to you. You really are one heck of a sister." I smiled.

"What're sisters for?" He smiled and I turned back around and walked over to Brock who was talking Dan's ear off about golf and football. I rolled my eyes and slid into his lap, then kissed him quickly to shut him up. "He doesn't care that much, darlin'." I said with a smirk. I heard Dan chuckle.

"It was just startin to get interesting…" Dan said. I raised my eyebrow and turned my head to see him.

"Really? What was he talkin about?" Dan shrugged.

"I don't know, somethin about a bird in a club or somethin." I laughed and looked back at Brock who looked sad. I smiled and rested my hand on the back of his neck.

"I listen to your golf talk, it's okay…" He pulled his eyebrows together.

"The heck you do!" I laughed again and kissed his nose.

"No, I don't. But, I do listen when you talk about buyin me flowers and takin me out to dinner." I said with a wink.

"Are you hintin towards somethin, sweetheart?" I nodded and he nodded back. "So, what happened with Roy?" I sighed and shook my head.

"He's just drunk."

"Yeah, I got that. Is he alright?" I took my hand off his neck and turned to sit forward.

"Nope."

"Is he just stayin here then?" I nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

"So, where does he think Melissa went?"

"We'll talk about it later." I stood up and grabbed Brocks hand, pulling him up with me.

"Where're we goin?" I tugged him forward and he started following me.

"You'll see…" I walked him all the way to the creek and smiled. Brock looked around, then looked down at me and grinned. He took a few steps closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started slowly dancing, to no music, until he lifted me up and spun me around a few time. I laughed and buried my face in his neck.

"How come you've never brought me here before?"

"Same reason I never introduced you to anybody… We always just focused on spending time with momma and daddy, but this time I wanna make it fun… and memorable." He raised an eyebrow.

"I think we could make that happen…" I smiled and rested my hands on each side of his face. He gently kissed my nose, then brushed his lips against mine. "I love you… so much." I smirked.

"I love you too…" I pulled his face down so we could fully kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck again. I pulled my face away to try to talk, but he insisted that I didn't. I laughed and spoke between kisses anyway. "Let… take… a swim." He stopped moving and slowly pulled away from me.

"Really?" I smiled and nodded, then took a few step back and very quickly stripped out of my clothes. When I took my shirt and bra off I heard movement in the trees… probably just an animal. Brock was just watching me with wide eyes.

"What're you starin at?" he cleared his throat.

"You." I chuckled. "Who… _are_ you?" I smirked and walked over to him, keeping at arm over my chest and my underwear on.

"I'm your wife, if you don't recall." He smiled and tried kissing me again but I turned my head. "Nope. It's your turn." I looked at his fully clothed body. His hands Immediately went to the bottom of his shirt and he, also very quickly, got undressed, but he took everything off. I wasn't objecting, especially watching him walk over to the water. I smiled to myself and met up with him. "Now, this waters always cold and I've learned over my 23 years of life that you wont go in if you walk in… you gotta jump." He took a deep breath and nodded, then went to put his toes in. "Ah ah! No… don't do that. You're gonna chicken out."

"I will not!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just jump, okay? On three." I took a deep breath and let go of his hand to plug my nose. "One… Two… three!" I quickly pushed on Brocks back and he fell in. I laughed when I saw him come up with chattering teeth and a glare.

"That. Was not funny…" I laughed some more.

"Oh, yes it was…" He made his way back over to me and quickly grabbed my ankles. I gasped at his freezing hands, then shot him an 'I dare you' look, the same look I gave to John D at our wedding… He laughed.

"Now it'll be funny."

"Brock Hart, don't. I'm warning yo-" He quickly reached up higher on my legs so I wouldn't fall backwards, and pulled me in. When I came back up I gasped and clung to Brock, now my teeth were chattering. "I hate you." he laughed.

"I love you too, honey." I rolled my eyes when he kissed my neck, then gasped again when I saw somebody moving in the trees.

"Brock…" I whispered. "Brock somebody's watchin us!" I let go of him to lower everything back into the water. Brock got himself out of the water but as soon as he did the person came out and ran. Brock started running after whoever it was. "Brock, you're naked! Get back here." I shouted after him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Who the hell was that pervert?!"

"I don't know… but they took our clothes…"

"What?"

"They took our damn clothes!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Who would follow us anyway? How did they know we were gonna go swimming? How did they know to follow us to take our clothes?" he didn't have an answer…

"Just wait right here." he turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"And just where do you think you're goin?"

"We gotta get out clothes somehow…" he eyed me. "And you sure aren't goin."

"Well, put my underwear on." he stared at me, then started laughing.

"Right…"

"I don't want you walkin out there naked!"

"So you'd rather me put on feminine underwear?" I nodded once. "There's no way that'd ever happen. Besides, girls would probably look away from me, what do you think those guys would do if you went out there?"

"I'm not sayin I wanna go. I'm sayin I don't want _you _to go."

"Well then I guess we're kinda stuck then, huh?" I crossed my arms and nodded.

"I guess so."


	17. Chapter 17

"Reba, it feels like it's been at least an hour… Can I please just run out there real fast?" He was in the water and I was leaning against a tree with my knees to my chest. I shook my head.

"They'll either A: bring our clothes back, or B: we'll sleep out here and run back to the house tomorrow mornin."

"Your parents get up early, what's your dad gonna think when he sees us bookin it to the door, naked? And your mom? She'll probably have a heart attack. I don't wanna kill your mom, Reba!" I smirked and shook my head.

"You haven't heard any of the stories from when they were younger…" We both cringed and shook the thoughts from our heads. I heard something moving down the path and instantly ran for the water, gasping again at how cold it was. He cleared his throat and I turned to see who it was. Roy, comin down the path very slowly with his eyes shut.

"Uhh… here're your clothes…" He set them down and turned to walk away.

"Hold it!" I said, sternly. "Who took em'?" he hesitated before speaking.

"I don't think you wanna know…"

"Oh.. Yes I do."

"No, no you really don't."

"Roy."

"Rob. It was Rob. He said he was just jokin around…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Most people take the clothes, then run right away. Not wait till the get caught!"

"Yeah, well-"

"When did he leave?"

"Nobody was really payin attention, but probably right after you guys left." I turned to look at Brock and saw his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Can ya make him leave?" I asked Roy, before Brock killed the guy. Roy nodded.

"He's already gone."

"Thank you." And with that, he walked back. I swam over to Brock and stood, since it was shallower, then rubbed his shoulders. "Your fiiinneee…"

"He was watchin us… Lookin at you. _I _was the only one who had ever seen you. _I'm_ _supposed_ to be the only one who ever sees you." I smiled sadly and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm not the only one who's ever seen you…" I felt his shoulder slump and he started walking out of the water.

"That's different." I crossed my arms across my chest and watched him dress.

"How so?" After he slid on his pants he looked at me and threw his arms up.

"Because! I don't know… but it is." I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"That's not an answer…" I said, and walked out, putting my bra and shirt on.

"No, you're right, its not. But it makes sense to me. I felt so special to be the only one who ever sees you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are special."

"Not _as_ special anymore."

"Uhh… if you don't think takin my virginity is special, then we have a problem." He rubbed my arms soothingly and I tightened my grip around him.

"Of course that's special. That's the most special thing in the world to me, but… It just feels like he took something else that was special to me."

"Well, just remember, you're the only guy that I have and will ever be with. Ever. Waitin two years really paid off in the end, huh?" He put his eyebrows together and nodded.

"Ohh yeah…Sooo worth it…" I smiled and kissed him gently, then backed up and we both finished dressing. I grabbed his hand and we walked back, taking our time. When we got there, there was only about 7 people left. These would be the people that end up staying here. We walked up to the fire and they all started whistling and 'wooing'. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"That waters pretty cold, Brock. How'd ya do?" I felt my eyes get wide and my cheeks get hot. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Ignore him." I said through my teeth.

"Ohh… you guys are no fun…"

"Steffen… Shut. _Up_."

"Am I embarrassin you, honey?"

"Fantastic. He did absolutely amazing. The cold's never stopped him, ain't that right, Brock?" He looked down at me like I was a crazy woman. "We're goin to sleep."

"Remember your parents are just next door." Steffen said before taking a drink of his beer. I rolled my eyes and when I walked by him I felt him grab around my waist and pull me back.

"You ain't goin anywhere, sit your ass down." In other words, 'I'm sorry I was embarrassing you, don't go in.' I took his arm and pushed it off.

"Are you done?"

"Oh, c'mon Red… I used to always joke with ya."

"And I've always hated it."

"I know." He replied with a smirk. I put my hands on my hips and opened my mouth to say something but Brock interrupted me.

"So… are we goin inside or…"

"What ever you wanna do."

"Well…." He studied my face to see which was the right thing to do, but I honestly didn't care. "Uhh… Well I could use another beer…" He was so unsure.

"Brock, if you wanna nother beer, you sit down and grab yourself a beer. Just cuz she wants to go in don't mean you have to." I turned back to face Steffen again and smirked.

"You can tell he ain't married." Roy said while chuckling.

"And I wonder why." I added. Roy leaned forward, burped and threw his beer can into the fire.

"I don't wanna get married ag-."

"Whys that? Nobody's dumb enough to marry you, so ya gave up?" He shot me a dirty look and I smirked again.

"No, I-"

"Oh… you're just a pig and prefer one-night-stands?" I felt Brock wrap his arms around my waist.

"Reba…" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh c'mon Stef, I used to always joke with ya." I mocked.

"Again." Steffen finished. "I don't wanna be married _again._"

"What'd you do to screw it up with her?" He stood now and looked angry… He knew I was just jokin…

"If you call a drunk driver runnin a stop sign at 3 a.m _my_ fault… then yeah, I guess I screwed it up." Then he walked to the barn. I felt my heart drop and after a few long seconds I looked at Roy.

"What's he talkin about?" Now Roy stood.

"His wife died in a car accident last spring, they were on their way to the hospital… Her water had just broke." I felt all the air I had left leave my chest. Roy walked to the barn to check on his friend while I stood there, feeling like such an idiot. I turned to Brock with wide, teary eyes.

"What do I do?" I whispered. He hugged me and I let a few tears fall onto his shirt.

"You didn't know…"

"Do I apologize? Wait till he comes back out? I'm sure he hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you…" He hugged me a little tighter before backing up. "I think it's bed time." I nodded. It's been such a long night… We got up to bed, but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how terrible of a person I felt like. I knew something was wrong when he wasn't making comments back, but I just figured he was gonna let me win this one.

"Reba…" I heard somebody whisper and shake my shoulders lightly. "I got you some coffee." I opened my eyes slowly to see Brock on the edge of the bed by me. I blinked a few times, yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"I cant believe I said that…" Brock handed me the coffee but stayed quiet. "Is he here?" He shook his head.

"Everybody's gone."

"What time is it?!"

"Almost 7." I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot how bad it sucks to live here in the morning. _Everybody _is awake by, at the latest, 7..."

"I woke up on my own." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" he nodded proudly.

"Yep! I've been up about an hour. I got up, brushed my teeth, drank a cup of coffee, helped your dad with some things out in the barn and breakfast is almost done." I smiled and kissed him a few times.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I raised my coffee mug a little higher.

"Coffee."

"Oh… Your mom made that, I just brought some up to you."

"Well, thank you my little coffee carrier." He smirked.

"Had to do somethin to get ya outta bed!"

"Ha! Have you ever tried wakin _you_ up?!"

"Actually, I did it this mornin and I did pretty damn good."

"Good. I guess you found yourself a new job every mornin then." I said, then took a drink of the coffee. He stayed quiet for a minute, then let it out.

"Okay, that ain't gonna work. I just don't sleep well in a bed that ain't ours… I still need you." I smirked.

"I know." He kissed my forehead, then moved to my lips again and as soon as our lips touched the door flew open. Daddy cleared his throat real loud to make sure we knew he was there, of course as soon as the door flew open I about jumped outta bed.

"Uh… I don't know what's goin on here, but Brock, I think I just found you a nice ol' couch in the livin room to sleep on the next few nights." He said, puffing his chest out. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why cant a woman kiss her husband in this house?"

"I don't need to see y'all suckin each others faces off… it's gross." I chuckled.

"Daddy, I just woke up. If you think I have the energy to do anything but drink my coffee and give my husband a _peck_ on the lips then you're crazy." Brock was standing at the end of the bed, lookin like he just had an accident. I chuckled at the look on his face.

"JV!" Whew… Momma. "Don't you dare yell at them for kissin! They are a married couple now and I do believe we were doin waayy more than that before we were even married!"

"Momma, Please…" I said, making a grossed out face. She ignored me and continued scolding my father.

"Now get downstairs. The boy can sleep where he wants."

"He wont if he wants to wake up tomorra…" Then he walked away nice and slow, attempting to make an intimidating face. Of course, it was workin on Brock, but I just laughed silently and shook my head.

"Ignore him, he ain't gonna _kill_ ya… I doubt he'll even hurt ya… that bad." I added, then smiled. He quickly walked over to me and shook his head.

"Oh no. I know whats best for me, Reba, and sleepin on the couch is definitely it." He sounded so sure and confident about his decision, which made me laugh again.

"Brock, he wont hurt you… I've known my daddy 23 years now and he hasn't hurt a fly…"

"None of them flies were your _husband kissin you!_" I got outta bed and walked over to our suitcase.

"You're bein dramatic."

"He's a big guy, Reba. With _guns_!" I shook my head and took off the t-shirt I was sleeping in. Brock gasped and turned around.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "Brock, you see me get dressed everyday…"

"Yeah, that's not when your father is in the house!" I rolled my eyes and put on my jeans.

"Scaredy-cat." I mumbled, then went to the bathroom, carrying my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then went down the stairs. "Mornin momma."

"Mornin sweetheart. Sorry about your dad… he's losin it, I swear." I laughed and grabbed my coffee out of Brocks hands as he came down the stairs.

"Is he down here?" Brock asked, looking around the house.

"No, dear. He's outside." Momma answered, talking from the stove. Brock sat next to me at the table, then scooted his chair a little further away.

"Is this how you're gonna be the whole time we're here?!" He nodded.

"Yep."

"Ugh… Momma, would you please tell Brock that Daddy ain't gonna kill him?"

"Uh… Yeah, honey. JV won't _kill_ ya…" I shook my head and smirked, slightly, as momma laughed.

"Sounds super reassuring…" Brock said sarcastically.

"Could be worse… He could be like your mother." I said, raising my eyebrow and taking a sip of my coffee.

"My mom don't own guns! Just a rude mouth and bad temper…"

"Yeah, try mixing that with another rude mouth and bad temper." I stated. He nodded slowly, looking straight ahead.

"I have…" He nodded a few more times while still spacing off. "Don't mix well." He finished.

"Guys… she seemed like an innocent, old lady when I met her at the weddin."

"Shes good, Momma… very good." Brock nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Brock… you know you love her." Momma said as she brought some food to the table.

"Of course I love her, shes my mom, but… don't mean I _like _her." He paused and saw Momma's look of disapproval. "I mean, she's just a lot to handle… especially around Reba."

"I know, but…" She looked at me, then back at Brock. "Do ya blame her? I mean _Reba's _a lot to handle…"

"Yes, you're right, but she does pretty well around my mom. She's never been mean or made her clever, little comments or anything like that." Momma's eyes got big and Brock nodded. "I know, it's surprising…"

"Okay, guys… thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're not mean, honey. You're just… uh…" She looked at Brock for help and I could see them both struggling. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell ya what I am… _impatient_."

"Uh… well you're sarcastic… and a smart ass…" I turned and gave him a dirty look. "You gotta bit of a temper and don't like to be disrespected. It's your way or no way and you're kinda bossy-"

"Are you done?!" I cut him off.

"No-"

"Well, can ya be?!"

"No…" I rolled my eyes and let him continue. He better be goin somewhere with this. "You're feisty and sometimes just flat out mean, your pushy and the most stubborn, hard-headed woman I've ever met in my entire life!" I sighed and sat up straight, glaring at him. He smirked.

"Now are ya done?" he smiled.

"No." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. "You're also caring and loving… affectionate," he added with a wink and I smirked and looked at Momma to roll my eyes and shake my head. "You're fun and never fail to make me laugh… even when I don't want to, like when you make me mad, which you're also very good at…" I smiled and nodded, couldn't deny that one… "Everything you do I know you do it for the best. You're always there for everybody. You're always concerned. Always the first person people call for advise. So helpful… And beautiful." He added the ending with a smirk. "And all of those things are reasons I married you."

"Even the bad ones?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Absolutely." I smiled.

"I think that was better than your wedding vows."

"That's what I was thinkin." Momma agreed. I grinned and leaned over to kiss him but he turned his face and got real stiff.

"I brushed my teeth!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… but your dad is somewhere within 100 feet of us… Not riskin it."


	18. Chapter 18

_This chapter is by far one of my favorites. I don't know why, I just think it's the cutest thing. I actually got the idea from a song and I wasn't really sure where this chapter was headed, i get ideas all the time, but usually once I open my computer my fingers just start goin and its not what i planned at all, but i was like 'aww, it'd be the perfect time for this.' So let me know what you think. LOOOOVVEE getting reviews, it seriously makes my day and makes me wanna write all day. _

**_rarararawr-_**_ You review so much and they always make me smile. Just thought I'd let you know and thank you so much for them. They really mean a lot and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I love your stories too, especially **Beautiful Oblivion **(you guys should really read it) And I'm so glad to see that you came back to it and didn't leave it unfinished. Let me know what you think about this chapter! :)_

* * *

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Then that got boring, so I decided to grab a book, but I ended up just staring at it and not reading. I set the book back down and went to stare at the ceiling some more. I cant believe he _actually _slept on the couch. I wonder how he's sleepin… if he is. He's not good at goin to bed without me and if I'm mad at him he wont sleep barely at all. I'm not mad at him though, so I wonder if he fell asleep. What of he gets cold? He doesn't know where we keep the extra blankets… why didn't I tell him that before I said good night?! UGH… Stupid! I started getting antsy and couldn't get comfortable. It is hard to sleep in an empty bed when he didn't do somethin to piss me off. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

I paced back and forth for a while wonderin how he was doing. That couch ain't that comfortable… He's gonna have a sore back. I sighed again, then threw on my robe since I didn't like sleepin in pants, then tip-toed to the door moving around all the creaky spots on the floor that I had memorized. I slowly opened the door that screamed for WD40 and flinched at the creakiness. Even though it was quiet, I know Daddy would be able to hear it from a mile away. I quickly swung it open the rest of the way and, once again, made my way around the creaks in the floor in the hall. I bent down to try to see if I could see him from the top of the stairs, but I couldn't, so I walked down a few and bent down again.

"Brock?" I whispered. No answer. I felt offended that he could actually fall asleep without me. I frowned and walked down the rest of them. I accidentally stepped on one of the creaks and froze. Brock sat straight up and turned to look at me.

"Oh, thank God…" He mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"Were you awake?" I walked over and sat on my knees in front of him on the floor.

"Yeah… You know I don't sleep well without you, and on top of that, your dad… I thought you were him. You scared the _shit_ out of me." he whispered. I smirked and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad to see you were havin just as much trouble as I was."

"You've slept without me before…"

"Yeah, but that's when I was mad. I'm not mad tonight so I actually missed havin you next to me." He smirked and I stood, tugging on his hand.

"What?"

"Come up to bed."

"Hell no! Are you crazy?!" he whisper-yelled."You wanna be a widow, don't you?" I laughed quietly.

"First of all, I'm never gonna be a widow. And second of all, you're overreactin about this. I promise you he will not hurt you. Cuz then he'd be hurtin me and then he'd never see me again, and he actually loves me…"

"I thought he liked me too! That's what you said…" I nodded.

"He does." He looked at me like I was stupid. "Serious. He does."

"Well, I can go a night without sleep. I cant disrespect your dad like that in his own home."

"Well, I cant go a night without sleep, you know how I get…" he nodded.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Well, maybe we could just stay together until we get tired enough, then maybe we could actually fall asleep separately after spending enough time together."

"We could do that, but we're gonna have to stay quiet…" I thought about it for a second, then pulled on his hand.

"C'mon."

"Where to now? If I get pushed in another creek I'm not talkin to you the rest of the time we're here." He said, getting louder as we were out the door.

"No creeks, no skinny dippin, no weirdo's watchin us, just us and the truck. Good?" He nodded.

"I was wonderin why you grabbed the blanket off the couch…"

"I'm pantless and in a silk robe, theres no way I'm layin in the cold bed of the truck without one." He smiled.

"Pantless?"

"Yeah, you've slept next to me the past 5 years now… you should know I rarely sleep in pants." he kept smiling.

"I just didn't think you'd come out with no pants on." I smirked and rolled my eyes when I saw he kept the smile on his face the whole way to the truck. He laid the blanket out and I climbed in. The keys were already in the truck so he turned it on, didn't start it, just turned it on so we could listen to music. He put it on, but really quietly, then came and laid next to me. I lifted my head and he put his arm under it so I could rest it on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around my stomach and I pulled the side of the blanket to wrap it around me, it wouldn't quite go to him, but I don't think he was very cold. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled.

"Don't get all comfy and fall asleep on me. You dad'll k-"

"This ain't his house anymore…" I said with my eyes shut and a smile. I heard him take a breath in to talk, but no words came out for a few long seconds.

"Well you just think you're so smart, huh?" I chuckled.

"I don't think, darlin', I know."

"Well, don't fall asleep."

"And what of I do?" It took him a while to reply to this one too.

"Then I guess you do…" He said softly. I smiled. "But you're gonna kill my truck if you do." He added.

"Who cares?" I asked while yawning.

"Well, me, kinda…" I opened one eye.

"So you'd wake your sleepin wife because your trucks battery is gonna die?" he sighed.

"No…"

"That's what I thought." I said, smiling. I closed my eyes again and we laid there in silence for a while.

"Reba?"

"Hmm?" He kissed my head again.

"Nothin…" I smiled and shook my head.

"I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Don't act dumb, you know what."

"Maybe I just like hearin your voice." He replied in a soft, husky voice. I could tell he was tired.

"Really? Because a lot of the time your runnin away from it." I said with a smirk.

"That ain't true…"

"Mhmm… sure." We got quiet again for a few minutes. "Brock?"

"Hmm?" I chuckled quietly before answering.

"What do you think you'd be doin if you hadn't met me?" Now he chuckled.

"Oh… I don't know. Where's this comin from?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just thinkin about earlier when I was pacin up in the room because I was goin nuts without you next to me, and I know you couldn't sleep either, but you could 5 years ago and if you wouldn't have met me you'd be sleepin by yourself… or with another person by you." I added.

"Well, theres your answer. I'd be sleepin… alone. Because nobody else is you. So I guess to really answer your question, I'd be lookin for you because, honestly, I always hated sleepin alone and no other woman really gave me what I needed."

"And whats that?" He chuckled.

"Just the love of my life… nothin serious." He answered, sarcastically. I smirked.

"I mean, guy stuff. Hangin with the guys and at the bar and stuff."

"Ah… well, yeah. Of course. I'd play a lot more golf, and football, I'd be better at poker. I'd _watch_ all the golf I wanted to without _somebody _complaining about how boring it is or fallin asleep to it." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd… sleep with one or two pillows, not 76 decorative ones. I'd fish every weekend. Eat a lot more drive-thru. I'd probably be an alcoholic by now." He chuckled and I smirked and rolled my eyes. "So, in other words, I'd be a fat, alcoholic loser who sits around and watches golf all day. I'd be a mess…" I looked up at him and smirked a tiny smirk. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. You… really are my better half." he said it as if he just realized it. I smiled a little bigger and kissed his jaw.

"Don't give me all the credit, Brock. You had to do somethin to win me over… I guess all those squats you had to do in football paid off pretty well, huh?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, they did…" he paused. "Wait, so you wouldn't have married me if it wasn't for my butt?!" I laughed.

"No, honey. You lost that butt long before I married you." I saw him smile and roll his eyes.

"You sayin I need to workout?" I shrugged.

"A few butt exercises wouldn't kill ya." I winked and he chuckled. "But, I guess I could probably find a way to live with your old-man butt."

"Old man?! I went straight from a college butt to an old-man butt?!" I laughed.

"No, it took ya a few years to get your old-man butt." He frowned.

"Cant believe I have an old-man butt…" it grew quiet again and I played with his wedding band while his left hand rested on my stomach. "Now, It's your turn. What would you do if you hadn't met me?" I bit my cheek and tried thinking.

"I don't know… I probably wouldn't have these wrinkles between my eyebrows." I laughed and he smirked.

"You don't have wrinkles, honey. You're 23 years old…"

"Yeah, but look who I married."

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny…" I smiled up at him and he couldn't hold back his smirk, once again.

"Well, considerin you're payin the bills right now, I'd probably have to move back here until I found myself a job. So, helpin momma and daddy as much as possible. Pretty much what I did as a teenager."

"Think you'd be single?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably. I'm not a 'dater'…" he chuckled.

"Believe me, I know. I remember." I shot him a confused looks.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"You were just so shy and awkward at first because of the whole Terry thing…"

"Well I was cheatin on my boyfriend! What? Did you expect me to just jump into his best friends arms?"

"We were not cheatin… we had dinner and a movie every once in a while. We never did anything. Ever." He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Well, I felt bad enough blowin him off for you."

"Why? I am _so _much cooler…" Now I rolled my eyes.

"You can keep tellin yourself that, honey… don't mean it'll come true…" I laughed and he laughed sarcastically.

"You just crack yourself up, don't ya?"

"I'm funny, you said so yourself earlier…"

"I guess you have your moments…" I smirked and kissed his jaw again. "I make you laugh more though…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Bull."

"Wanna bet?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah. I bet you cant make me laugh all day tomorrow, and it's startin now. If I make you laugh you have to… hmm… Go for another swim, at night too. That ways its nice and cold for ya." I said with a smirk.

"Okay… and if I win you have to… come on a date with me. A real date since all our other ones sucked." I smirked.

"Deal."

"Okay… but you cant get mad when I win."

"Who says your gonna win?" He got a mischievous grin and I felt his hand run down my bare leg that was under the blanket. I watched him, confused for a second, then he quickly sat up and hovered himself over my legs. I tried to get away when I realized what he was doing, but he sat on my legs and wouldn't let me go.

"Brock. No. you cannot do this…"

"Ohh… But I can." He moved both of his hands down to right above my knee and started tickling me. I squirmed and bit my lip, trying not to laugh but it seemed like every second that passed I became more and more ticklish. He got tired of the knee thing and moved his hands up to my sides where he knew was my most ticklish spot. He barely started moving his fingers around and I jumped. I sat up and put my face in his shoulders and he just kept going. He felt my body moving with laughter, I know he did, he was just getting a kick out of it now and I'm sure he was wanting to hear it from me… I tried to push him off me but he didn't budge. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"This is not fare!" I said, then gasped for a breath and let out another laugh.

"C'mon… I know you want me to stop…" After a few more minutes I couldn't breathe so I decided it was time to let him have this one.

"Okay! Fine! You win… I'll go on a date with you… _husband_." I laughed at the sound of it and he did too. He kissed me and I slowly leaned back down. He followed so his entire body hovered over mine and he continued to kiss me. I laughed a few seconds later and pulled away. "Okay, I really have to catch my breath… cheater." He smirked.

"You never said anything about 'no ticklin'… Therefore, I win." he boasted proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"We never shook on it."

"I don't care. A deals a deal and I get to take you out." I smiled and shook my head.

"It's not that part that I mind, I just know that I'm gonna have to hear about this for forever. You're never gonna let me live it down and you're gonna tell everybody 'I won blah blah blah.'." he laughed and nodded.

"You know me so well." he said against my lips.

"I hate you…" I mumbled as he pressed his lips down further. When he pulled back I let out a loud yawn. Brock went back to his spot and put his arm under my head and his other one around my waist again. I laid on my side this time so the front of out bodies were touchin and I sighed, contently.

"So… when's this 'date' gonna be?" I asked, sleepily, into chest. I felt him take a deep breath and shrug.

"One of the nights we're stayin at the hotel." I nodded and we stayed silent for about 2 songs. "Reba?"

"Hmm?" I felt him breathe a tiny, silent laugh.

"Nothin'." I pushed on his chest lightly and he chuckled.

"Brock?"

"Hmm?" I smiled and waited a few seconds.

"I love you." He tightened his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, honey." I'm pretty sure the smile I had on my face when I fell asleep, never left. Not one time the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay, you stay and get ready. I'm gonna go find something to do and I'll be back at 8 to pick you up." He said, quickly, kissing my cheek and heading for the bedroom door to leave. I crossed my arms and looked at him confused.

"And just where're you're goin? Why do you have to leave anyway?" He turned back around and shrugged.

"I want to make this like a _real _date."

"It's a real date no matter what…"

"No. Like a real date, goin back in time before we were married with a house and jobs and stuff. We never really had fun dates before…"

"I had fun."

"I didn't." I glared.

"Why? Because we didn't _do _anything?" He nodded once.

"Exactly. Glad you understand, honey. I'll see you in a little bit!" I glared at the door after he shut it.

"Couples who are just datin don't call each other 'honey'!" I shouted after him. We were still at my parents house, but we were gonna bring the suitcases and stuff down when he comes to get me, then go to the hotel after the 'date'. He was dressed pretty casual, so I guess that means I can too. Thank goodness, because I didn't pack anything nice. I tried on several different outfits and stared at myself for a long time in each one of them. I was goin on a date with my _husband _for cryin out loud! He's seen me at my worse, why does it even matter? Well I know for sure I'll wear these jeans, their comfortable, and at the same time, Brocks favorite. I wore a tight, black tank top and tucked it in, then stared at all the different shirts I could put over it.

Lets see… we could go with the plaid, button up, the sweater Momma got me, it's make her day… Or the plain white v-neck which was plain… Very plain. I eyed it for a while, then decided to try it on. It was tight as well and the tank top showed at the top, although the tank top was pretty low-cut too. Guess it wasn't too plain when you put it on… especially of you're Brock and wont be payin attention to the plainness of the shirt… I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Momma call my name. I pulled the tank top up at the top and took my time walking down the stairs.

"Your friend… Lori Ann, is on the phone." Lori Ann? I quickly walked over to the phone and picked it up off the counter.

"Hello?"

"Reba! You'll never guess what just happened to me." I didn't take anytime to think, I was too impatient.

"What? What happened?" She waited a few seconds before answering to me.

"I'm getting married!"

"What?! I'm sorry, Lori Ann, the phone must be breakin up… I don't think I heard you right. Did you say _I'm_ getting married or-"

"Yes! I am…"

"To who?! How? Were you even datin anybody?!"

"Reba… he took me to Vegas… We've been talkin for a while now, so we figured, why not now? It's the perfect time… and place."

"How long has this guy been around? Have I met him? Or even heard of this one?"

"Yeah… I took him bowling with us that one time…"

"Jerry?"

"No…? Well, maybe you haven't met him, but he's really nice, Reba…"

"Lori Ann… Please don't do anything stupid, _please._"

"I'm doin it, Reba. I love this man. He's incredible. I'll take pictures. Gotta go!"

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"What do you wear on a first date?"

"Well, low-cut, short skir- Wait, aren't you married? Because I'm pretty sure I was there that day…"

"Forget it. Don't know why I asked you anyway… Have a nice wedding…"

"Thanks! I'm gettin ready now. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Goodbye, Lori Ann…" I said, in an exhausted voice. So, my best friend is getting ready for her wedding with a guys she's never even _dated _and I'm getting ready for a date with a guy I already _married._ I chuckled to myself as I went up the stairs.

"Somethin funny, sweetheart?" Momma asked.

"My life." I said, going up the stairs. I sighed and shook my head. She didn't ask any further questions. I went back into the room, threw on my favorite belt and boots, then went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I kept my naturally curly, big hair down and fixed my bangs, did my makeup the way Brock always compliments and wore his favorite perfume of mine. By the time I was done and back into the room it was 7:54. I felt my eyes get wide and I started throwing all of out stuff together and in the suitcases. I drug both down the stairs, one at a time and left them by the door. I was just about to go upstairs to double check that I had everything, but I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my parents, then quickly walked over to the door. I smirked at him and he smiled.

"Would you like to come in and meet my parents?" He chuckled and I grinned.

"Absolutely." He stepped in and I looked at my parents who were looking at us confused.

"Uh… I think I've met your husb-"

"Just. Come meet him, momma. You too Daddy." I demanded. They shared another confused look, but both rose from the couch and walked over to us.

"Hello, Mrs. McKinney. It's so nice to meet you." He turned to Daddy and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." I chuckled quietly. (**Sir… Remember Kyras first date? Lol!) **

"You remind me an awful lot of my son-in-law…" momma said.

"Oh. You're married?" He asked, looking at me. "I had no clue… Think he'll be mad I'm takin his wife out?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Not a bit." I answered, looping my arm through his.

"I'll have her back by… Well, we'll come see you guys tomorrow." he whispered the last part. Momma winked and nodded.

"Y'all have fun. I love you!" She said as we started walking towards the truck.

"We love you too, Momma." I called back, then hopped in the passenger side. "So. Where're we goin?" He grinned.

"It's a surprised." He took a deep breath through his nose and looked towards me. "It's my favorite…" I smirked.

"You must be around a lot of girls to have a favorite woman's perfume…" He chuckled.

"Actually, my wife wears it sometimes… but only if I'm doin somethin right. She knows it drives me crazy… those pants look similar to a pair she has too. Also my favorite, how ironic."

"Oh… so you're married too? Wow… We're terrible spouses, huh?" I asked, chuckling.

"I guess they'll have to find a way to put up with us." I smiled and stared at him for a while. "What?" He asked with a grin. I shook my head.

"Nothin… So tell me more about this wife of yours… Is she pretty?"

"Oh yeah." He said, nodding. "I don't go out with ugly girls." I smirked.

"What's she look like?"

"Red hair. _Big_, red hair." I laughed. "Bright blue eyes, and a contagious, beautiful smile. Perfect, hourglass figure… Just… perfect." I scooted over into the middle part of the seat, rested my hand on his lower thigh and kissed his cheek.

"How'd she ever get so lucky?" I whispered, my lips barely touching his cheek. I felt him smile, but its fell quickly and I felt him shift, uncomfortably when I slowly moved my hand up his leg. He cleared his throat and shifted again.

"Uh…"

"What?" I asked in an innocent, yet guilty voice. I kissed his jaw, then behind his ear. He moved his head further towards his window, trying to move away from me.

"Do you wanna make it to this date or not?" He asked with a shaky voice. I laughed and moved away from him.

"Sorry." I said, halfheartedly

"Now, that's somethin my wife would do…" I smirked.

"She sounds like someone I could get along with."

"Oh… I'm sure, and y'know it's weird… It's almost like you knew exactly what to do…" I chuckled and he turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Coincidence, I guess… So, where're we goin?"

"Crazy."

"Brock…"

"Reba…" He mocked.

"I'm serious. You know I hate when I don't know what's goin on…"

"Well, I do now. How was I supposed to know? We barely know each other…"

"Oh… Okay. You'll regret those words later." I saw his smile fall and I smirked. "Hey, this was your idea, not mine."

"Well, just a minute ago you couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"That was a minute ago… It's crazy how fast a woman can change her mind, of course, you should know, your wife and I seem to have a lot in common." He nodded.

"Yeah, and I know how fast I can change her mind back."

"Well, it may work on her, but it ain't gonna work on me, darlin."

"We'll see about that…" I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you sure you wanna make it a challenge? Cuz I'm pretty sure _I _have control of this one…" I watched his expressionless face for a few seconds before he slowly starting shaking his head. I nodded. "Didn't think so." After a while he started making a lot of familiar turns.

"We're almost there…" I sat up more straight and bit my lip trying to think. I took a sharp breath before talking.

"Are-are we going… Roller skating?" He smirked.

"Maayybe." I laughed, worried.

"I cant roller skate. You know my coordination ain't the best…"

"Oh, I know. It'll be fun though" I eyed him for a minute.

"I'm gonna fall!" He shrugged.

"Probably."

"I will…"

"How do you know for sure?" I sighed and he stared at me as he pulled into a parking spot. "H-have you never been roller skating?!"

"Of course I have!… Well, no. Maybe I haven't… Why does it matter?!" He chuckled.

"How have you never been? How'd you know what we were doin then?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've come here before… but I've never actually skated…"

"Why?"

"Because I knew I'd fall! I don't wanna fall, Brock… Most people don't enjoy it." I huffed and looked out my window. I heard him breathe a laugh then he patted my knee.

"I'll help you. You'll be fine…" I gave him a disapproving look. "Do you wanna do something else?" I sighed and shook my head after I thought about it.

"I guess I'll try it… But if you let me fall, Brock I swear I'll-"

"I wont… Just c'mon!" He hopped out, then came around and waited for me to get out.

"And this better be fun…" I threatened. He chuckled and held the door for me to go in.

"Just enjoy yourself… scaredy cat." I shot him a dirty look and he gave me a charming smile that made me roll my eyes. We walked in and it was completely dead. Not one person.

"Wow… this place is packed…" I mumbled. He rested his hand on the small of my back and started talking to the acne-faced, teenage boy who sounded tired and bored.

"11 for me and a…" He eyed my feet. "Like a… 7?" I smirked.

"Lucky guess?" I asked.

"Of course not. I know what size shoe you wear." I gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah right…" The boy gave us our skates and we sat down at a table to put them on. Brock quickly tied his and I made him tie mine too. He stood up and held out his hands. I hesitated before taking them, but I did. He slowly pulled me up and my feet rolled into his skates. He smiled and let go of one of my hands, then started skating. I didn't move my feet, I just let him pull me and I focused on keeping my balance. We got to the step where we actually had to go onto the wood flooring and I gulped. Brock stepped down and turned, not letting go of my hand, and waited for me.

"C'mon, its okay." He said reassuringly. I took a deep breath and held out my other hand for him to take. I stepped down one foot at a time and let out a sigh of relief once that was over. He still held both of my hands as he started skating backwards. One of my skates slipped out from underneath me as he started moving. I gasped and he quickly pulled on both of my arms to keep me from hitting the floor.

"Agh!" I let out a frustrated groan and he laughed and shook his head while he helped me regain my balance. "How is this fun?"

"Just… You'll catch on. Ready?" I shook my head. "Reba…"

"I've been out here for 30 seconds, Brock, and I almost died!" He laughed.

"But I saved your life… Now, c'mon…" He let go of one of my hands again and skated next to me. "Honey, you gotta move your feet…" I shook my head again.

"Nope… Not happening."

"Just try, I wont let you fall." I sighed and rolled my eyes, then picked up my right skate and pushed it backwards. "There ya go. Now keep doing it."

"Yes, Brock… I know." I said, annoyed. After I started moving both of my feet we started speeding up. Once I got the hang of it, a long, long time later, and could go around the corners I had to admit it was kinda fun. I felt his grip on my hand loosen and I shot him a worried look. "No." He laughed and shook his hand free of mine. "No, Brock…" He skated away and I heard him chuckle. Then he turned around and started skating backwards to face me.

"Come get me." I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Chicken?" I narrowed my eyes. He started making chicken noises and flapping his arms like wings. I rolled my eyes and started slowly skating. He laughed, probably because I didn't necessarily look like a pro, like he did.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"Oooh… Does that mean I'm not getting a second date?"

"If this is how all your dates are, then no, absolutely not."

"Just because we're not goin to see some chick-flick or somethin?" I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"Why were you laughin at me?" he smirked and shrugged.

"You're cute."

"In other words, I look ridiculous…"

"You're a beginner." I realized I wasn't getting any closer to him and he wasn't about to slow down for me, so I guess that means I have to speed up. I looked down at my skates and started going faster. "Don't look down, look ahead of you." I put my head back up and watched him. I started getting a little closer, but he sped up too. I sighed and went a little faster. "See? You got it…" I tried not to smirk, but I couldn't help it. I got to the point where if I reached far enough I could touch him, so I leaned forward to poke his chest, but he leaned back so I just barely missed him. I almost lost my balance so I straightened out again, then sped up and little and tried again. This time he didn't lean back, he let me touch him, but he slowed down so I ran right into him. I grabbed around his waist for dear life and he chuckled.

"What the hell, Brock?!" He laughed again.

"What?"

"I was doin good! Why'd you ruin it?" He didn't answer, he just smiled and lifted my chin to kiss me. I moved my hands up and placed them on the back of his neck. After about a minute I pulled back. "That's more than I usually give on a first date, so consider yourself lucky." We both smiled and he went to kiss me again but the sound of the boys voice came over the loud speaker.

"Closing in 10 minutes. I repeat, closing in 10 minutes."

"Was the necessary?" Brock whispered. "We're the only ones here…" I laughed.

"He feels important. Come on." I grabbed his hand and we skated back over to the table to change into our regular shoes and return the skates. After we did that we went out to the truck.

"Hungry?" I shrugged.

"Not really, but I'm not ready to go." He laughed.

"You act like we have to separate."

"I know, but we don't do a lot of stuff like this." He nodded.

"Okay, so where to?" I thought about it, then smiled.

"I'll drive." He eyed me for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay…" We didn't get out, I just climbed over him and into the drivers seat. "Where're we goin?" He asked as I pulled out. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." I said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." About 10 minutes later we pulled into my favorite, outdoor ice-cream place. "It's like 60 degrees out!" I shrugged.

"Ice-cream is always good." I saw him smile and shake his head out of the corner of my eye as I unbuckled and got out. "Can you grab me that hoodie that's in there?" I stood in the short line of 2 people and felt him come up behind me, setting the sweatshirt on my shoulder.

"Told ya it's too cold for ice-cream."

"Fine. Don't have any then." I said then slipped the sweatshirt on, leaving it unzipped. I stuck my hands in the pockets and he slipped his arms through mine and around my stomach, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You have fun?" I smiled and nodded.

"Surprisingly." I sighed and tilted my head back, resting it on his shoulder. "Thank you for teachin me." He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Thank you for tryin." We were next up, so I walked forward and Brock let go of me. I looked back at him.

"Do you just wanna share somethin?" he shrugged.

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care." I sighed and ended up going with a boring chocolate cone. As soon as the guy handed it to me I turned around and went to take a lick only to get it taken out of my hand. I gave him a 'really..?' look and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, baby, did you want some?"

"Uh, yeah. I just ordered it." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Here you go." He moved the cone in front of my face.

"I don't get to hold it?" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, but as soon as I did he gently pushed the cone onto my nose and laughed. I glared at him for a second, then swiped my fingers into the ice cream and wiped it across his face. Now I was the one laughing and he was the one glaring. I hurried into the truck and he was right on my heels. I tried locking the doors but he was already getting in.

"I'm in white!" I shouted before he could do anything else. He raised his eyebrow.

"Then take it off." He said with a grin.

"No. I have an excuse, why would I wanna get rid of it?" He brought the ice cream closer to my chest.

"Take it off or you get a brown shirt." He kept getting closer and closer.

"Okay!" I whipped my t-shirt off so I was just in the black tank top. Now he brought it closer to my face and I watched it closely. He started inching towards my cheek but before he could touch it I quickly moved and took a bite with my lips instead. I pushed his arm out of the way and planted a big, chocolatey kiss on his forehead. He laughed and smeared it on my neck. I gasped and tried glaring at him without smiling. He smirked.

"I'm sorry, let me get that for you." He kissed from my chest, where it started dripping down into my shirt, all the way up my neck to where it first started. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Very smooth, Mr. Hart." He pulled away and smiled, satisfied.

"Thank you… _Mrs_. Hart."

"Wow! Things are movin pretty fast for our first date, huh?" He laughed and kissed me softly.

"Can we go, now that we destroyed our ice cream cone? Please?" I smirked and nodded. I've never seen him drive as fast as he did to get to that hotel room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Cant believe its already time to say bye to everyone…" I said, mostly to myself, but Brock was listening to me ramble as we packed our stuff in our hotel room.

"I know… I think it's sadder leavin your family than it is leavin mine." I smiled, sadly. "So, where does this leave you and Roy? I mean, you guys get along great without Melissa around, but when we all went to your parents house for dinner last night Melissa stayed the whole time and you guys seemed kinda… I don't know, awkward." I shrugged and continued folding the shirt I was folding.

"I don't know. We'll probably call and check in on each other every once in a while, but I don't think we can ever go back to normal until she's out of his life."

"Well, its gotta be hard to just up and leave somebody."

"She cheats on him!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still… If he really loves her, its gotta be hard. I mean, put yourself in his shoes. If I were to ever- which I wont… _ever- _cheat on you, do you think it'll be easy to just get rid of me?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out when ya do." He rolled his eyes at my sarcastic remark. "Our marriage and relationship is different than theirs."

"How so?"

"We're… well, we- we… I don't know how to explain it, but we are." I paused. "How come everything always has to be an argument with you?" He walked over and set some things in the suitcase, then watched me put more junk in it.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up in thinkin that his marriage is gonna end soon and you'll get your brother back, cuz that might not be the case. I sighed and nodded.

"I know…" He kissed the corner of my mouth quickly, then went into the bathroom. We finished packing, taking our time, and checked out around 8 at night. We weren't scheduled to leave until tomorrow afternoon, but we both said we'd rather leave at night, that way we could do a quick goodbye and get out of there. For some reason it was always so much harder leaving here than it is when they leave us and I was not looking forward to it. I drove to my parents house, going a little under the speed limit and when we pulled into the long driveway I saw Momma sittin on the porch swing and Daddy out in the barn… of course. I also saw my brothers truck… I took a deep breath and Brock patted my leg and gave me the best smile he could. I tried returning it, but it wasn't quite as convincing as his was. I sighed and opened the door to get out after Brock did. Momma already called Daddy and Roy over when I got out and they were all standing there, smiling sadly.

"My sister-in-law didn't come to say bye?" I asked with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Roy rolled his eyes and smirked, but Momma and Daddy didn't find it amusing. I sighed and walked up the few steps and stood right in front of them. I rose my arms at my sides, slightly and let them fall again, slapping the sides of my thighs. "Well, we gotta get goin…" none of them spoke. "I really wish one of you would talk before I lose it!" I couldn't stand seeing their sad faces. "Either say bye or go away and let me leave." Of course it would sound mean to any normal person, but they knew what I meant. The whole family was this way when it came to goodbyes, so we made them short and sweet or said nothing at all, just to make it easier. I was about to lose control of the lump in my throat and I almost turned around to get in the truck, but I heard Daddy clear his throat. I looked up towards him and clenched my teeth, trying to regain my control.

"Wish you coulda stayed longer. You know you can come home whenever you want." I smiled sadly and hugged his neck, leaving a little peck on his cheek before he started off towards the barn. I didn't dare turn around to watch him walk away. He didn't even bother saying bye to Brock, he just patted him on the shoulder as he walked by without any words. I looked down and I felt my mommas eyes on me. I also felt her wrap me in a quick hug and she simply just whispered. "We'll visit soon, I love you." I sighed and hugged her back.

"Love you too Momma." Then I pulled away from her and she turned to walk into the house. Before I even had time to look at Roy I felt him wrap me in a tight hug. I sighed and lost control…

"Damn it, Roy…" I said, angry at myself, really. I closed my eyes and felt a few tears escape and roll off my cheek, onto his shoulder. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, along with a few tears.

"I'm gonna go say bye to your mom…" Brock said, then walked into the house.

"I know you hate goodbyes like this, but, Lord only knows the next time I'm gonna see you… it might be another 5 years for all we know." I just nodded and hugged a little tighter before backing up, forcing him away from me. I looked down and quickly wiped my face, then shrugged and tried smiling. "But you are my sister, no matter what, and I do love you." I let out a long and loud sigh, then looked at him and nodded again.

"I love you too, Roy. Call me every now and then."

"I will."

"And I really hope everything works out the way you want it to with Melissa."

"Thank you." Brock walked out and stood bye me.

"Well, I'll talk to you soon." I said and he nodded. I patted his arm and quickly got out of there. I heard him and Brock swap goodbyes, then I heard his footsteps on the gravel behind me.

"You drivin?"

"Nope." I answered, then quickly got into the passenger seat and buckled. He got in and eyed me for a second before pulling out.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm…" When he stopped at the next stop sign he took his hand off the wheel and looked at me.

"Do I have to tickle you or somethin?" I shook my head, looking straight ahead. "Well, c'mon… What happened to the happy Reba? We just had an awesome 2 weeks." I looked at him.

"I'm just gonna miss them…" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. But, they'll be down to visit in a couple months." He tried cheering me up. I smiled sadly and nodded, then went back to looking forward. He leaned over slowly and kissed my cheek. "Don't be sad, baby." He whispered against my cheek, then smothered me in a bunch of little pecks making a smile creep onto my face. Once he saw this he got back to his side of the truck. It started getting darker and darker out and he was doing anything and everything to try to keep my mind away from being sad. He was doin most of the talkin and I was just nodding not really paying attention.

"Honey..?" I turned and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Were you listening?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Okay, well lemme know if you start to get hungry."

"Are you?"

"I will be when you are."

"If you're hungry, stop somewhere."

"I can wait. I'd rather just wait for you rather than pull off, get somethin for me, then have to pull off 20 minutes later for you."

"I'm not hungry and I probably wont be for a while, get somethin to eat if you're hungry." I heard him take a deep breath through his nose and saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll wait."

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered, annoyed. Now he didn't talk. "Tell me when you're ready for me to drive."

"K…" He sounded annoyed, upset and pissed. Although, I don't see why.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothin." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on… you've been talkin my ear off and now you're gonna give me that 'k' crap?" He didn't reply, he just switched to driving with his right hand and leaned away from me. I sighed. "And you wonder why I didn't want this to end, cuz I knew we were gonna go right back to our normal, stressed out life."

"Nobody's making it that way but you, Reba. I've been trying to keep you in your good mood, and I've been trying to talk and make you happy, but apparently I'm not enough. So, yeah. We will just go back to our normal, stressful life I guess, but you're choosing to do it."

"I just don't wanna go back."

"Yeah, Reba, I get that. You miss your family and I'm sorry. I wish we could move closer, I really do, but we cant. And could you not seem so bummed to go home? You make it sound like life there is terrible and considering I'm the only one living with you, how do you think it makes me feel? I can turn around and take you back if you want to stay with your parents, but I have to get back because I have school and a job to get to, to put a roof over our heads and food on the table for us." I rested my elbow on the door and put the palm of my hand into my temple. I closed my eyes and waited and sure enough, a few deep breaths later, he started talking again. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you, but I don't think you see how much it upsets me when you look so sad about coming home with me. I try really hard and work my butt off for us and I feel like I never do enough. I begged and begged to get 2 weeks off and saved up a lot of money to come here for you. I just…. I want you to be happy and I can never seem do that." I looked at him and felt my heart sink. I unbuckled and scooted over to him, then pulled his right hand off the steering wheel and wrapped my arms around his. I kissed his shoulder and rested my chin on his shoulder, making my face just barely a centimeter away from his neck. I watched him closely as I spoke.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You really do make me the happiest woman in the world. I guess I just tend to take things for granted sometimes and I'm really sorry." I paused and sighed at my lack of words. I didn't really know what to say. What I had already said didn't sound very convincing, but I really did feel terrible. He works his butt off and I notice that I'm not very grateful. Even though right now I didn't mean to upset him, I just miss my family, I knew he needed to get it off his chest and I'm glad he finally did. I'm mad at myself, especially because I didn't know what I could say to make him feel better… so I didn't say anything. I slowly slid my hand down his chest and onto his leg, then kissed his jaw, under his chin, down his neck and onto his shoulder and collarbone. He was stiff, but I saw his jaw clenching and unclenching. He didn't take his eyes off the road once, which in a way impressed me, but also annoyed me. He didn't seem to want to give in so I slid my hand a little further up his inner thigh making him sit up a little straighter, but he still didn't respond in anyway.

I kept moving my hand up and I kissed a sensitive spot behind his ear, then nipped at it playfully. This made him pull off the interstate and I smiled to myself.

"Forgive me?" I asked him. He still didn't look at me, he just shrugged.

"I'll let you know in a little bit." I laughed against his skin and saw goose bumps form on his neck.

"Where are we?"

"I have absolutely no idea…" I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Where are we gonna go?

"I have absolutely no idea." he repeated. "Can I just pull over somewhere?" He asked, getting impatient, which made me smirk.

"As long as nobody comes near us." He finally turned and looked at me with big, confused eyes.

"Seriously?" I shrugged and nodded. I was trying to make him happy… He drove around the small, creepy, ghost-townish town until he found an abandoned dirt road that looked like it hadn't been driven on in years. He looked at me before turning down it and I shrugged again.

"Why not?" He smirked, slightly, and shook his head, turning down the road that looked more like a path that led into nothing but trees. He knew I wasn't messin around when I said 'as long as nobody comes near us' apparently. He stopped after he drove down if for a few minutes, turned off the truck and turned to look at me. I smiled and kissed, climbing into his lap, but he didn't touch me, he only pulled his head away and shook it.

"If you really want me to forgive you, I get control." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Hm… Well, alright…" He rested his hands on my hips and laid me down on the long seat. "This is gonna be so uncomfortable." I said with a laugh as he kissed my neck.

"Spontaneous." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and nodded once.

"Good point." I felt his warm hands under my shirt as he slowly slid it off, then moved to unbutton my pants. I tried tugging at his shirt but he took over and threw it off by himself. He didn't let me do anything… Nothing. You'd think it'd be the other way around, but no. I just laid there as he stripped us both out of all of our clothing. He hovered his bare body over mine and I smiled and moved my hands up and down his stomach and chest. He was being so slow and gentle, almost to the point where he was just teasing me and I think he knew it. I rested my hands on his lower back and tried pushing him down, but he didn't move his lower body. He waited until just about every inch of my body was touched by his lips before he finally connected us. I took a deep breath and sighed, contently. He continued to kiss my neck as I trailed my fingertips anywhere my fingers decided they wanted to go on him. It was slow… Very intimate and personal which surprised me. I let him be completely in control, I didn't think he would have it this way. I figured it'd be more like after we had our ice cream/ roller skating date: fun and playful, but no. It was loving and simply amazing. I loved when he was fun and playful, but especially loved it when he was like this. Gentle and passionate.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered against my lips. I kissed him and just moments later we both let soft sounds escape out lips and he collapsed onto me. We laid there, silent for a few minutes to get our breathing under control. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, whatdya say? Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." I felt my jaw fall open slightly and I slapped his back. He laughed and kissed my shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I can forgive ya."

"You guess?" He pushed himself back up and hovered his face back over him.

"Okay… I can definitely forgive you." I smiled and nodded, feeling more satisfied with that answer.

"Good. Because that was one hell of a guilt trip… I felt terrible."

"Yeah, I'm good at that. Lots of practice." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha. Ha." He laughed and kissed me quickly before sitting up and handing me my clothing. We both our clothes back on and sighed at the same time.

"Not too uncomfortable."

"Yeah, not as bad as I thought."

"Comfortable enough for you to consider it again?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I laughed and put on my seat belt.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it." I mocked. He smirked and shook his head and before we knew it we were on the interstate again, heading home.

* * *

_Definitely **not **one of my favorites. It was short, and boring, I have to admit. But I wanted her saying goodbye to her family, especially Roy, emotional, and i wanted them to have an intimate moment after he got his thoughts out. i just got done reading a story that involved a **lot **of intimacy, but i feel like it might've helped me alot with the sex scenes. Anyway, sorry about this chapter. I'm not happy with it, oh well. We all have a few crappy chapters every now and then. i also realize that this is already chapter 20 and they've only been married 4 months. Lolol. I think I need to speed it up a bit if i want to fit in 3 kids and moving and jobs and blah blah blah. i warned people, its gonna be a long one. If it seems like I'm dragging it out (Which I so am) TELL ME! Plleeaassee review! I love getting good reviews, but dont be afraid to criticize and possibly give me some advise..? All reviews mean the world to me, but if its boring, or something TELL ME PLEASE. Okay, I'll quit rambling. Haha. Again, sorry about this shitty chapter. :/_


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, I skipped forward quite a bit... Sorry. Dont hate me. i just felt like I was draggin it ooonnn... 21 chapters and we dont even have a Cheyenne yet. I'm extremely antsy for a Cheyenne! And I know a lot of you guys probably are too, so I'm gonna speed up the process a little. I really hope you don't mind. :\ We just really need to get the show on the road. Okay, read, enjoy, review. PLEASE. ;D Thank you. :) _

_Oh! another thing, would you guys read it if I made another story of them struggling after their long 20 years of marriage? Like, I'll probably do it in third person that way we know both Reba and Brocks thoughts and what they're doing and all that jazz... I'm really wanting to do it, but I know some people don't want the sad stuff. :( i just thought it's be interesting to write and get the "behind the scenes" Especially with Reba, in the show she did so good. We barely even saw her cry, so she obviously fakes a smile, especially for the kids, and I thought it'd be kinda fun (Not fun, I feel like that's an inappropriate word to use under the circumstances, but interesting...) To see what she was really feeling and going through instead of always seeing her joke and smile. I dont know, let me know what you think. I should stop doing these authors notes because they always turn into novels... Lol. I talk too much, I'll quit. Enjoy! _

* * *

I glanced at the clock in the dining room. Unbelievable. I stared down at our plates full of cold food and poured another glass of wine. Since he decided he didn't want to join me for our anniversary, I could just get drunk by myself and lock the door before I go to bed. I nodded at my thought, deciding that was what I was going to do. I kept pouring and pouring until I finished the entire bottle. Just as I stood to throw it away the door flew open. I noticed he was panting as he rushed over to me. He went to hug me but I pushed his chest, hard, making him stumble back a little.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't. I don't want your excuses." My voice was shaky and I tried to get it under control. "Your dinners a little cold." I said as I grabbed the empty bottle and threw it away, then walked over to the china cabinet and grabbed another bottle. He pointed and looked at me confused.

"That was a wedding gift, we're supposed to age it and enjoy it later in life. Not a year later." I nodded once.

"I know." I grabbed the bottle opener and popped it open, pouring me another glass.

"I think one bottle is enough for you." He reached for my glass but I pulled it away.

"Don't tell me what to do." He sighed and stepped closer to me. I looked up at him and felt tears in my eyes, not because I was sad, but because he pisses me off. "It's our first anniversary, Brock."

"Well, technically we had anniversary's before this, just not as a married couple." He went to put his hands on my hips.

"Don't touch me."

"Reba…" I shook my head and took a gulp of my wine. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't like you ever since you opened that damn practice. When you graduated you stopped being my husband. I understand that you're trying to get business and it's a lot of hard work, and I've been patient, but you forgot our anniversary… That's a problem."

"I didn't forget."

"Then where were you?"

"Work."

"Why?" He didn't have an answer.

"Okay, maybe I did forget. But I didn't, I just got so caught up in paperwork I didn't realize what time it was. Honey, I am so sorry…" He wrapped his arms around me, hesitant at first, but he tightened his embrace when I didn't object. "They say the first year's the hardest." I rolled my eyes.

"I hope that's right." I didn't hug him back, I just lifted my arms a little so he could hug me. He pulled back, keeping his hands on my lower back and bringing his face just inches away from mine. He smirked slightly, but I kept my deadly glare. He moved closer to kiss me but I turned my head and he caught me cheek. "You look absolutely gorgeous." he whispered. I rolled my eyes again. He softly kissed down my neck. I swallowed hard and pushed on his chest.

"Stop. I don't even want you in this house, let alone touching me."

"You smell good…"

"You don't." He chuckled and nodded.

"Can you believe its been a year?"

"Yes... I actually cant believe its _only _been a year."

"Thank you, honey!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, you're not an easy person to marry."

"You're not all rainbows and butterflies either, babe. Besides, you like a challenge." He said with a smirk.

"Our marriage would be perfect if you weren't such an idiot." He smiled and put his hands on either side of my neck.

"Our marriage _is_ perfect." He leaned his face closer and we kept eye contact the whole time. His lips barely touched mine and he stopped moving, probably to make sure I wasn't going to stop him again. I didn't, but I didn't move forward either. I stood completely still as he pushed our lips together. I felt my eyes close and I set my glass of wine down on the table, then wrapped my arms around his back. I opened my eyes when I felt his hands messing with the zipper of my dress. I pushed his chest lightly and shook my head.

"Oh no… Don't even. I cant believe I'm letting you even _kiss _me right now!"

"Oh c'mon, Reba. You cant expect me not to try something when you're wearing that!" He looked me up and down. "And the hair, and make up, and shoes, and perfume."

"Yeah, well when I was getting ready I had different intentions… y'know, before you showed up _late _to our anniversary dinner I worked _so _hard on!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Ohh… I'm sorry, baby, I forgot." I smiled and went to wrap my arms around the back of his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I slapped him upside the head and unwrapped his arms. "You really thought saying sorry was gonna fix everything, you mo-ron?!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what can I do?"

"Show up on time." I took off my shoes and tossed them towards the front door. I finished my glass of wine, then turned around. "Unzip."

"But you just told me no-"

"Just, unzip…" He stepped closer and I heard him take a shaky breath as he slowly unzipped my dress. I poured, yet another glass and started walking towards the room. "Take care of the dinner mess." I told his as I passed him. I took down my hair, leaving it in big curls and unhooked my bra with one hand as I walked away and threw it on the floor in the hallway, making sure he saw. A little further down, where he couldn't see I stepped out of my panties and left them there. I stopped in front of the bathroom and dropped my dress, then went into our bedroom and put my robe on. I came out, and went into the bathroom. I heard him washing the plates and mumbling under his breath. I turned on the water and added half a bottle of bubbles into it, then went back out to the kitchen to just grab the entire bottle of wine and bring it in the bathroom with me. As I started back down the hallway I heard him shut the water off in the kitchen and sigh. I turned around and looked at him. He had both of his hands on the counter and he was looking at the floor. I really wish I didn't have to spend our anniversary by myself, but I couldn't let him have his way… He didn't deserve it. I sighed and turned back around to go back to the bathroom. When I walked in the bubbles were over the top. I felt my eyes widen and I hurried to shut off the water. Didn't realize how much a half bottle was… I dropped my robe and slowly stepped in, letting my feet and lets get used to the hot water before I sat down, then I got back up and reached for the hair clip and my glass. I set my glass down on the side of the tub and I threw my hair up in the clip. After maybe 3 minutes I heard 2 knocks on the door, then he came in. I didn't even bother to open my eyes to look at him.

"You just bought those bubbles..."

"I know." He sighed and closed the door, sitting on the toilet next to the bath.

"Need anything?"

"You to leave me alone."

"Reba, its our anniversary. As much as you may not want to see me, I want to see you."

"You could've seen me 2 hours ago. You could've been takin a bath with me right now." I heard him sigh.

"Well, you're the only thing stoppin that from happening." I opened my eyes to glare at him and he smirked.

"I wanna make sure you remember this for the rest of your life, that way you'll never forget our anniversary again."

"Okay. Lesson learned. I promise, honey… It will never happen again."

"Okay, good…" I heard the phone start to ring and I looked at him confused. "It's like, 10 at night…" He shrugged and stood.

"I'll be back." He let me know. I sighed, closed my eyes and took a sip of the wine we got a year ago. A few minutes later he returned. "Just Nancy…"

"What'd she want?"

"Well, she said happy anniversary, and she's gonna stop by tomorrow with Brandon." I yawned and nodded.

"He can push himself up now." I said, smiling.

"Really?" I nodded. "Man… Seems like yesterday we were outside the door listening and cheering her on." He chuckled and I smiled.

"It was a year ago today that I found out she was pregnant."

"Oh yeah… exciting day." I looked up at him and saw him looking down at his hands. He was absentmindedly twisting his wedding band around.

"Best day of my life." I said quietly. His eyes met mine and we shared a small smile.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Still debating it." I took my hand out of the water and held it out to him. He took it with out even thinking. "I don't quite hate you, yet." He squeezed my hand and smiled, then got off the toilet and kneeled on his knees right next to the tub.

"Do you forgive me yet?" I laughed.

"Do you even know me?"

"I forgive you all the time!"

"That's 'cause all I gotta do is kiss ya and you're the happiest man on Earth." I smirked and winked. He opened his mouth the object and I raised my eyebrows, daring him to.

"I'm a guy, so it's not fair." I smiled and shook my head, leaning forward to pull out the plug, but I felt his hands on my shoulders so I stopped. He turned me, so I had to sit Indian style, but I didn't mind. His messages were the best.

"Let me know when I'm forgiven." He whispered.

"If I say never will you keep goin?"

"I'll keep goin until I'm forgiven."

"Never." He chuckled.

"You'll prune." I sighed.

"Crrapp…" I hated turning pruney. "So could we take this somewhere else?"

"As long as you put some clothes on…" I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"Why?" I asked, seductively.

"You know why, Reba. You cant lay there naked while I'm messaging you, then tell me I cant kiss you and… stuff!" I laughed.

"So you wouldn't like it?"

"No! It'd be terrible…"

"Torturous?"

"Uh.. Yeah." I smirked and drained the water. He stood and backed away from the tub as I took my time getting out and drying off, then threw my robe on and tied it. I grabbed his hand and walked into the bedroom.

"You're keepin that on." he demanded. I nodded and walked to the bed. I sat right in the middle and waited for him to sit behind me and continue to message. Once he did I sighed, contently and smiled as I slowly moved my fingers up to the tie. I gently tugged at it and it came loose. He didn't even notice. I pulled at my sleeves and I felt the fabric move off my shoulders. His hands stopped moving. "What're you doin?" I shrugged.

"Nothin."

"Somethin."

"No… you did it."

"I did not! It just fell." He pulled them back up, but the kept slipping down. "Could you tie it tighter or something?" He asked, getting annoyed. I laughed and turned around. I saw him glance down once he saw my open robe, then met my eyes again. "Cover up." I smirked and moved closer to his face. He leaned back, resting on his elbows and I hovered over him.

"Turned on?" I whispered in his ear, before kissing behind it and down his neck. I felt him start to breathe a little harder and he moved his hands up to my hips, but I slapped them away. I moved my hands down and just barely stuck my fingertips in his jeans, sliding them across his lower abdomen. I looked down to see his growing erection and realized my job here was done. I kissed him lightly on the lips, then crawled off.

"You cant be serious." I laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I am. Sucks to be so excited for something, then have it all get taken away from you, huh?"

"Reba!" He said, in disbelief. I threw my hands up in defense.

"Hey, I told you I was gonna make sure you remembered this." His jaw dropped slightly.

"But-"

"But nothin, go have yourself a shower… A nice, cold shower." I smiled, then laughed. He stood and pointed at me.

"This is not funny." I smiled and nodded.

"I guess we all have different sense of humors..." He shook his head and stormed out of the room.

The next morning I woke up to Brock trying to tip-toe back into the room. I squinted and rubbed my eyes, then sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Mornin." I said while yawning. He turned to me and smiled apologetically .

"Sorry." I waved him off and glanced at the alarm.

"No Nancy yet?"

"She called, said she cant make it."

"Oh… Could you get me somethin? Wine is _not _my friend." I rubbed my temple and he smirked.

"I know. I'll be back." I yawned again and rested my eyes until he came back into the room 3 minutes later. "We've got coffee, toast, eggs, oranges, bacon, nice and crispy, and ibuprofen." I smiled as he set the tray in my lap. He handed me my coffee and took his, then held it up. "Happy 366 day anniversary." I grinned and gently clinked our mugs together then leaned forward and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." I said and he shrugged.

"Thank you for puttin up with me." I smirked and took a drink of my coffee. "I'm gonna make it up to you…"

"Well, makin me breakfast isn't gonna quite make up for ruinin our first anniversary, but you can keep tryin."

"Well, it's the only day we both have off, so what do ya wanna do?" I raised my eyebrow and thought for a second.

"The kitchen needs cleaned and laundry needs done."

"The kitchen is spotless and the clothes are in the dryer now."

"How's the grass lookin?"

"I mowed 3 days ago, honey. We haven't gotten any rain."

"Oh! The disposal in the kitchen… its broken."

"You broke it?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh, Bob the ghost must've."

"Ha. Ha… I don't know what happened."

"Well, you eat breakfast. I'll go fix the sink, then get ready. We'll go do whatever you wanna do."

"I have papers to grade…"

"It's okay to slack off sometimes, you know… I'm sure the kids wont mind waitin one more day." I gave him an unsure look and he gave me a pouty lip. "Please… Please, please, please…" He begged. I smiled and shook my head.

"You better make it worth it."

"You're the one tellin me what we're doin… so, whats it gonna be?" I thought for a second, biting my lip.

"Hm…" I perked up a little and smiled.

"What?"

"Take me golfin."

"What?" He asked, more with surprise.

"Teach me how to golf."

"Reba, you hate golf." I shrugged.

"I hate _watchin _golf, I've never played. Besides, I wanna see what the big deal is and why you seem to love it so much." He smiled and shook his head.

"After almost 6 years of being together you still surprise me."

"So, you will?"

"Absolutely! The guys'll think its hot…" He trailed off smiling. I rolled my eyes. "What? I like showin you off."

"You make me sound like a trophy."

"You kinda are… but better." He leaned forward and I smiled and pushed on his shoulder.

"Go fix the sink." he quickly kissed me on the cheek anyway, then got up. I started with the medicine, then picked around at the food. I heard plenty of weird noises from the kitchen, but the slamming of a cabinet and the yelling of my very angry husband, made me jump. I grabbed the tray and hesitantly walked out. He had his head under the sink and a rake in stuck in the drain.

"God dam-"

"Watch it…" I warned for his language. I didn't mind cussing, in fact I did it more than I should, but there's never any good enough reason to throw Gods name in there… He didn't do anything. "What the hell's goin on?" I asked, slowly walking in to the kitchen, looking at the rake.

"Just uh… fixin the sink. Just go get ready, I've got it." I shook my head and set the tray down, then squatted next to him to try to see what was going on.

"Honey, I can call a handyman…"

"No! No… I've got it. I know how to do this." I nodded slowly. I wasn't convinced, but I let him continue. I stood and started back down the hall to the room.

"If you change your mind just let me know."

"I wont." He grunted. "Hey, where's the duct tape?" I pulled my eyebrows together and hesitated before answering.

"Probably the junk drawer… You sure you know what you're doin?"

"Positive." About 10 minutes later he came running in while I was putting on my shirt. "Told you I could do it!" He said excitedly. He pulled on my hand, pulling me out to see what he had done.

"Couldn't let me get dressed?" he ignored my comment and kept dragging me out. Once we were in the kitchen I pulled my shirt over my head and he turned to look at me with a wide grin.

"Ehh?" I nodded.

"Happy to no longer see a rake in my drain."

"Well, try it out!" He insisted. I laughed at his excitement. He was acting like a child on Christmas morning. I flipped the switch and it sounded normal… somewhat. I smiled and nodded.

"Good as new!" I could tell he was doing a victory dance in his head and I wrapped my arms around his middle and looked up at him. "Good job, honey."

"Thank you." He softly kissed me, still smiling. "And you wanted to hire a handyman…psshhh…" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Alright, guess we wont ever have to worry about handymen."

"Don't even think about callin one… ever… I'm gooood…" He nodded, proudly while admiring his work. I rolled my eyes and went back to finish getting ready. "And keep an eye on Bob next time, would ya?"


	22. Chapter 22

_So, I'm gonna start kinda skippin around a lot. We'll have a Cheyenne in no time! :D Although, i think I'm gonna have to continue this chapter. I'm sure you guys will want to know what happens and I kinda want to too. Lol. I get excited about this stuff... You'll see. This chapter isn't great, but oh well. It gets a little more interesting at the end and i cant wait to continue it. I'm sure you guys can guess who gets their way... maybe. ;D Okay, enjoy! _

* * *

"UGH!" I said as I walked through the door. I threw my bags down on the floor and slammed the door. He rose from the couch and gave me a questioning look, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"You alright, honey?" I shot him a dirty look and took a deep breath.

"I love my job, Brock. I really do. But I just hate some of those kids…" He smirked. "The last day of school was, by far, the hardest one."

"Why?"

"They're nuts! Throwin things and not listening… It's not like I was teachin them anything, the last few days we've done basically nothin, but they could respect me for that. I could be like all the other teachers and make them do work, but I'm cool. I'm young. Why is it so hard to get some respect? I mean, I like most of them. A lot of them like me too, but then there's always those ones who constantly get in trouble and get on my nerves and make smartass remarks towards me, which, by the way, only backfires because I'm good…" He chuckled and shook his head. "Then they hit on me! Oh.. don't get me started on those ones and you really don't care what I'm talkin about, do you?"

"Of course I do. Listening to your day is the best part of mine." I smirked.

"I'm just _so_ glad this year is over…" He walked up to me and slipped his arms around my waist, then kissed my head and started swaying.

"Well, you know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the best way to start off Summer is a Memorial day cookout."

"Hmm…"

"We have the new grill that we've only used for ourselves, and our backyard is perfect for a fire and people to hangout, plus the back porch is big. It'd be fun."

"We'd have to get food, and drinks and stuff…"

"I know! I already started a list." I pulled my head away from his chest to look at him, shocked.

"You… started a grocery list?!" He nodded, proudly. "Wow… I guess a year and 7 months of marriage really pays off." I backed up and squeezed his cheeks. "I've trained you so well." He chuckled and rolled his eyes as I patted his cheek.

"So, that's a yes?"

"If you come grocery shopping with me." I said, with a bright smile. He pouted.

"I hate grocery shopping…"

"I know… but so do I and I get bored." I whined. He sighed.

"Fine… When's Memorial day?"

"Wow…" He laughed.

"I'm serious. I clean teeth, you teach kids, which one of us is supposed to know this kinda stuff?" I tried not smirking and I shook my head.

"It's Saturday."

"Today's Thursday, right?"

"Yes, Brock."

"So should we go tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight." He groaned. "Quit complainin."

"Right now?"

"Are we just gonna assume that everyone we call is comin?" he gave me a blank look. "Start callin people and try to get a definite answer. And I don't want 3,000 people here. Just a few."

"I know, I know…" He started calling people and I looked over his list… of 3 things… which consisted of whiskey, beer and hot dogs. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then started writing stuff down. Every time he'd get off the phone he'd tell me if they can come and I'd write their names down. Once we got to 12 people I told him to stop.

"That's plenty."

"Now do we go shoppin?" I nodded.

"I'm just gonna change and we can go." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to change?" He complained. I eyed him for a second.

"I just got off work, I want to get comfortable…?" He sighed. "I'm sorry, were you in a hurry?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well, I just don't want to be out grocery shoppin all night…"

"This is _your _idea, Brock."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd do it all…" I smirked, pissed off and shook my head.

"Just stay here."

"No… I'm sorry. I'll quit complaining…"

"I don't want you to come. You get on my nerves. I just spent all day with immature kids, I don't really wanna come home to one too. So, please, just stay here. I need to get away from childish people." I stormed off to the bedroom but he followed.

"I said sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out like that. You don't normally ask me to go get grocery's with you."

"Exactly. I didn't think _one _trip to the store would kill you."

"It wont. I'll go and be happy about it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans, then got dressed as I spoke.

"No, you'll complain the whole time, ask if we're done yet after every time I put another thing in the cart, complain about how much I spent, complain about how far away I parked, complain that I got more than what we needed, complain that I take too long, complain, complain, complain, complain, complain, complain, _complain!_"

"Then why'd you ask me to go?"

"I'm startin to wonder the same thing…" I looked at him and caught him already watching me. He smiled sadly.

"Sorry…" He said. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Me too. Just had a bad day."

"I know, and I added to it." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll go if you still want me to."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I haven't seen you all day." I smiled.

"Well, if you insist…" I said, then winked. We walked back out to the kitchen, I grabbed the list and he grabbed the keys. "Oh!" I stopped outside of the truck and laid the paper on it, adding 'charcoal' to the list, then got in the passenger seat, looking over the list a few more times.

"No wonder you got such good grades…"

"Hmm?"

"You're lookin over that list like it's a math test or somethin." I shrugged.

"Just like to be sure…"

"I know." I felt him watching me as we stopped at a stop sign and I added even more stuff to the list. I saw him leaning over, quickly and I turned to look at him. He planted a long kiss on my lips. I was surprised at first, but laughed and kissed him back. I pulled back after a few seconds, then kissed him again, but quicker and softer.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling. He drove forward because there was a car behind us.

"Well, I was goin for your cheek, but apparently you wanted more than that… And I ain't complainin." I smirked and shook my head. "Annnnd because I love you." I smiled and held his hand.

"You're so cheesy…"

"Thanks…"

"You didn't let me finish!" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye for a split second and waited. I laughed after he got impatient.

"Annnndd I love it."

"Mhmm… That's what I thought." We pulled into the store 10 minutes later and he drove around until he found a parking spot close to the doors.

"We could've parked 3 miles away and already been in the store."

"Its hot…" He whined.

"Oh, waahh. C'mon."

"We could split up, make it go faster…" He suggested.

"Uh, no. First of all, I don't trust you to get the right thing and second of all, I brought you with for your company, not so you can run away from me." He threw his hands up in defense as we entered the store.

"Okay… just a suggestion. Figured I'd try to help."

"You can. Grab a cart? Please." I gave him a big smiled and he grinned and sighed. He grabbed a cart and I took it and started pushing it. "Here. You take the list and just read it to me."

"Yes, ma'am." We walked up and down the aisles, him reading off everything, me grabbing it. We turned to go down the bread aisle for hamburger buns when I heard a familiar voice.

"It's Mrs. Hart!" I sighed and stopped walking when I heard footsteps running up behind me. I didn't turn around until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Mrs. H!" I gave my best smile. Do these kids follow me everywhere?

"Hey Blake…" I peeked around him. "Hi Chassidy."

"Hi, Mrs. Hart." She said sweetly. She was so sweet and smart, what the hell was she doing with Blake?

"What're y'all up to?" I asked.

"We're partying! First night of Summer!" Blake answered. I rolled my eyes and he looked in my cart. "…And it looks like you are too… go Mrs. H!"

"I'm allowed to drink, Blake. I'm old, remember?" He laughed.

"I totally didn't mean that, I mean, you're ho…" He cleared his throat when Brock looked up at him. "You're not old."

"Hey Blake… Wheres the- Mrs. Hart?!" That sounded like a Mike.

"Oh heavens…" I mumbled.

"Dude… Mrs. H is a partier." Blake told Mike.

"I'm leavin." I turned around and started pushing the heavy cart. "Have a nice Summer." I called over my shoulder.

"You too Mrs. h-h-h-hooottt." Mike said. Brock glanced back at him, smirked and shook his head. "Its 'Hart' in British…"

"See what I have to put up with?" Brock just chuckled. We finished up our shopping, Brock sighed at the total, but didn't say anything, then headed home. I drove back and I saw something slowly moving across the street. I squinted and drove up closer then stopped when I saw it bloody and limping. "Brock…" I breathed and he looked up from whatever he was doing and I heard him take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I put the truck in park and unbuckled.

"What're you doin?"

"We cant just leave it." I said, then slammed the door shut. I heard him open the door and jump out.

"Stop!" He said, just after I squatted down. "Don't touch it… Don't even go near it."

"Brock, shes fine…"

"Reba, you need to back up. It could have rabies or somethin. It's gonna bite you, just, please, back up."

"Brock…"

"Reba, I'm serious! I'll take care of it, you don't touch it." I stood, smirked and took a few steps back as he gave me a dirty look and kneeled by it.

"I guess you do actually love me." He ignored me and slowly went to pet the beaten up, skinny, filthy German Sheppard.

"Hi baby…" he whispered. The dog tensed up and tried to move away from him, but she wasn't going very far.

"No collar." he shook his head.

"No, but I really don't think another animal did this to her. Theres no bite marks or scratches on her nose but its swollen, her leg is definitely broken and this," He pointed to a wound "looks like a cut, like she was stabbed or somethin, but there's bite marks too on her legs and stuff… It looks like shes been on her own for a while, but these wounds only look a few days old, if that."

"So they just didn't feed her or anything?" he shook his head again.

"Doubt it. If they were abusin her this bad I don't see why they'd feed her." I squatted back down by them.

"Reba-"

"I'm fine, Brock. She's just scared."

"Which is the perfect reason for her to bite you."

"She's harmless…" I smiled as she finally sniffed my hand. Brock went to pull my hand away, but stopped. "See?"

"Alright, we need to get her checked out." He hesitantly moved his hands under her and slowly picked her up from the ground. "German Sheppard's are not supposed to be this light…"

"She's tiny…" I opened the driver side door for him and he slid her in, then ran around to the passenger side and got in. We both buckled and I tried to watch her as much as I could as I drove. "Where're we takin her?"

"There's a vet on Mallard, it's the closest one to us I think." He answered, while petting her head.

"What should we name her?" I asked, with a huge grin.

"Reba, don't start thinkin about names. We cant keep her."

"Why?"

"Well first of all, she could die, so don't get your hopes up." I felt my face fall, then I sadly looked at the poor dog. "Second of all, we're not home enough. We're both gone all day."

"I'm home by 4:30 everyday. And sometimes you're home before I am."

"All day." He repeated.

"We could get her a cage, who knows? She might not even need one, maybe she's trained and wont get into anything while we're gone."

"Just… don't get your hopes okay, honey." I sped to the animal clinic and got there within 20 minutes. Brock lifted her from the truck and carried her in.

"Do you have an appointment?" The older woman asked, without even looking up.

"No time." I said in a hurried voice. She looked up from her paper work and her eyes got big.

"I'm sorry. We'll be right with you. Could you fill this out? We need all her information, whether she has her shots, when her last check-up was, all that stuff."

"Well, we don't really know. We just found her in the street." Her hands went to her chest.

"God bless both of you…" I smiled as she patted my shoulder. "I wish we had more people like you come in here. Follow me, we'll have her looked at right away." She opened a door into a hallway with a bunch of different doors. We followed her into one and Brock laid the dog on the bed. The woman weighed her, shook her head sadly, and did other things to her. The doctor came in a few minutes later. After looking at a few things he shook his head as well.

"And she had no tags or anything." Brock and I both shook our heads. "Alright. She's gonna need surgery on her leg, its broken pretty bad. She's gonna need stitches in this wound and we're gonna pump her stomach, just incase she was drugged or anything." I nodded. "Although theres one more thing… If you guys don't pay the expenses we're gonna have to put her down."

"We will." I said quickly, before Brock could even think. "We'll pay it." The doctor smirked and looked over my shoulder to Brock who was sitting in the chair with his face in his hands.

"You don't want to discuss this with your husband?" I turned around and looked at Brock, who was now looking at me with an annoyed smiled.

"Him? No. I don't care what he says." The doctor laughed.

"Uh.. O-okay. I hope this doesn't cause anything between you guys."

"It will, but he'll get over it." I laughed nervously. He smirked and wrote some stuff down, then left the room. I turned back to Brock and smiled. He just glared. "Don't be mad."

"I'm trying really hard not to be…" I walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I just… I cant let her die, Brock." I sat on his knee and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"I know…" I smirked.

"Are you mad?"

"Well, you kinda need to talk to me before you do this kinda stuff! This is gonna cost us a lot of money and you didn't even think before you answered."

"I just didn't want you to say no…"

"Oh, like you wouldn't end up getting your way anyway…" I chucked and kissed his temple.

"Thank you."

"But just cuz we're doin this does not mean we're keepin her." He said, grumpily.

"So, we're gonna spend a bunch of money on a dog we're not even gonna get to keep?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Possibly." I smiled.

"So, names…?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't even start."


	23. Chapter 23

We visited her everyday. I started taking Brock to work in my car since it got better gas mileage than his truck, then one day I ended up staying a little longer than I expected… But ever since that day I've stayed at work with him everyday and helped him out. We'd both take our lunches, together, obviously, and go and see the dog. She was there for over a week, in recovery, but the doctor said she's ready to leave. When we went to see her at lunch today the old woman asked if we wanted her to go to the pound, or if we wanted to adopt her. I thought about blurting out 'keep her!', but didn't think it was a good idea to do that… again. Brock said we'd have to think about it, even though it's been an argument for almost 2 weeks, and that we'd be back after work to let them know.

It was a long, silent car ride back to work. When we got there he went straight back into his office. I started sorting out paperwork for him, but decided we better talk about it. I went back and barged in.

"Brock-"

"Woah, woah… Here, I'm Dr. Hart… well, and sometimes at home too, but its not professional to talk about _that _at work." He said, then smiled at his thoughts. I cleared my throat loudly.

"I don't recall what we did a few days ago in that chair ever bein 'professional', and no, I'm not callin you Dr. Hart and just for that I wont be sayin it home anymore either." He tried giving me a dirty look and saying something rude, but changed it to pouting.

"Please?" I shook my head and ignored him.

"We need to talk about this dog." he sighed and sat down in his chair.

"You're actually givin me a say?"

"If you weren't with I would've taken her home." He nodded.

"I know." I took a deep breath and held it as I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I really want her." He threw his pen down and leaned forward.

"I know that too."

"Please." He sighed and I grabbed his hand and stood, walking over to him. I dropped his hand when I reached his chair. "Please?" I leaned over and rested my hands on the arm rests of his chair and kissed him. "Please?" I kissed down his neck. "Please… Please… please… please..?" I asked between every kiss. He laughed when I started messing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Déjà vu…"

"Please?" I asked against his cheek.

"You're gonna start comin to work with me everyday…"

"Only if we get the dog." He groaned.

"If you were tryin to turn me on, you failed." He said, grumpy now. He turned his chair and started writing stuff down. I grabbed his face and turned it back to me, then kissed him. I felt him smile and he pulled away, but I bit his bottom lips and he connected our lips again. "And, it's workin again." I smirked.

"I'm sure it is… Dr. Hart." I whispered. He let out a shaky breath as I pulled his shirt off. I pulled away from him so he could pull my shirt over my head, then I sat on his lap and continued to kiss him as his hands wandered to my bra, until there was a knock and an 'Excuse me?' I froze for a second, then flew out of his lap.

"You have an appointment?!" I whisper-yelled.

"I forgot!" He whispered back and we were both throwing our clothes back on and fixing each others hair. "Just a second." he called to the woman.

"Tuck your shirt back in!"

"I wouldn't have to if _somebody _wouldn't have taken it off in the first place!"

"Oh.." I said, with angry laughter. "Are you really gonna go there, Mr. "Call me Dr. Hart" and "You're comin to work with me everyday"?!"

"Can we argue about this later?" He asked, then opened the door and put on a smile. "Hello, Miranda." I felt my eyes widen and I walked up behind him and stood on my tip-toes to look over his shoulder at her.

"Hello Miranda…" I said, gawking at her. Brock turned his head slightly to give me a look, then turned back to her.

"Lets have a look at those beautiful teeth of yours." Teeth? Like he was really lookin at her teeth…

"Yes, lets!" I agreed.

"Did you get a new assistant?" She asked.

"I'm his wife." I blurted out. He turned and gave me another look.

"No… This is my wife, Reba, but she's been helpin me out the past few days."

"Oh… She's pretty." She said in her ditsy voice. "And I love the new shade of lipstick you're wearing… Your neck wears it well too." I felt my eyes widen again and my face get hot as I rubbed my lips together and wiped his neck off with my thumb. She giggled and I jumped at the high-pitched sound. "Y'all are too cute! It's nice to see a married couple like you guys…"

"Believe me, it's not always this fun." Brock mumbled. I glared at him for a while, then shook my head.

"Well, you guys have fun." I said, then grabbed the keys off his desk and my purse.

"Where're you goin?"

"To get my dog." I said, with a sarcastic smirk as I walked past them.

"No, you're not." He said, then grabbed the keys out of my hand.

"Give me the keys."

"No." He held them over my head.

"You have teeth to look at, give me the keys."

"No."

"Brock, it's my car. Give. Me. The. Keys." He took a deep, loud breath.

"No." I pushed on his chest.

"Give me the damn keys, Brock." I said through my teeth. He laughed and shook his head. "If she weren't here, I'd kill you."

"No, if she weren't here you'd have me against the wall, you'd jump for the keys, I'd kiss you, you'd kiss me back and we'd end up-" I flew my hand up over his mouth with wide eyes.

"Would you knock it off? That's not professional at all. Give me the keys and I'll be outta your hair."

"I don't want you to leave."

"No, you don't want me to get the dog."

"Baby, don't leave…" he said, with puppy dog eyes. Miranda squealed and clapped.

"See? Y'all _are_ cute!"

"No, he's just an idiot." I said, not looking away from his eyes.

"Aww… am I witnessing a fight?"

"Don't feel too special, darlin. Lots of people have." I said, still not looking away from him. "You're bein a bad dentist."

"I'm bein a good husband."

"You're bein an annoying husband."

"We can keep her if you stay." I narrowed my eyes.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Promise." I took a step back. "I was plannin on keepin her anyway, I just wanted to keep you waitin."

"You're an ass." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know." I clapped his hands together. "Lets go see those teeth." I followed them into the room. He sat her down and adjusted her chair, I sat in the spinney chair off to the side and just watched as he checked for cavities, and cleaned her teeth. She was only there about 10 minutes before she left. Brock was out in the front, looking over something.

"I don't think you have anymore appointments today…" I hinted.

"Yeah, but I do have paperwork." I sighed.

"Well, I could go get food and a bed and stuff for her." He put his paper down and looked at me with narrowed eyes, like he was thinking.

"Or we could both go." He finally said.

"I just want it to all be ready for when she comes home." He nodded.

"Me too." he took off his jacket and hung it up. "Lets go."

"You have paperwork." I reminded him, but he just shrugged.

"It can wait." I just stared at him in shock for a few seconds. "What?" He asked, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Who are you?" He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Brock, you barely leave work to come _home_."

"I'm home by seven every night." He defended himself.

"For dinner."

"No!" I gave him an unconvinced look. "Yeah…" I smirked and nodded, then grabbed our stuff. He locked the building up, then we left.

"Remember our double dates with Lori Ann and Parker?" He shuddered.

"Why? Why must you bring that up?" I laughed.

"You liked her so much back then, how can you hate her so much now?" he shook his head.

"Just don't like her…"

"I wonder how Parker is…" I said, smiling. Brock turned and gave me a dirty look. "What? He was a nice guy." Brock laughed.

"Yeah, definitely. I don't even think I'd care if he kissed ya." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha. Ha." He laughed again and made mocking kissing noises until I slapped his arm. "Cut it out, jerk." I remembered back to when he first kissed me. It was quick and innocent, didn't think anything of it, really. Then they got worse and worse. Started to feel like he was suckin my face off. I finally broke it off with him. I couldn't take it. He was the perfect guy, although he was a little short… He was smart, sweet, had an amazing butt… but just no sparks.

"I was just makin sure you remembered all the amazing moments you had together. With all the _sparks_." I raised my eyebrow.

"I could have him back in a second."

"I know, but would you really leave this mouth for his?"

"I'm thinkin about it. His mouth was a lot _sweeter_." I mumbled and he smirked and shook his head.

"Probably cuz he wears lip gloss… Besides, you can't have him back. We're startin a family together today, you cant go anywhere." I grinned.

"What're we gonna name her?"

"Hmm.. I don't know. What are good names for German Shepherds?" I shrugged and bit my cheek to help me from grinning. "What..?"

"Nothin."

"Do you have somethin in mind?" I shrugged. "Tell me."

"Well, I was thinkin Dixie…" He thought about it, then smirked and nodded.

"I like Dixie."

"Really?" He nodded again. "Wow… Hope its that easy to name our kids." A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot. Brock laughed at me the whole time as I excitedly threw stuff for her in the cart.

"I think this kinda shopping." He said as we were checking out. I felt my eyes widen a little at the total and I looked at Brock with a worried look.

"Even if I spent that much on a dog?" He ignored me and slid the card. "We can put some stuff ba-"

"Too late." I sighed and smiled, sadly.

"You didn't have to get all of it."

"_We _didn't have to get all of it with _our_ money for _our_ dog." He corrected, then kissed my forehead and pushed the cart out the door, me following right on his heels. We put the bags in the back of my car, then quickly got in, anxious to go get our dog. When he got in and buckled I kissed his cheek a bunch of times.

"Thank… You… So… Much…" I said between kisses. He smiled and started the car.

"Why are you thankin me?" I shrugged.

"For everything."

"You can do that later." He smirked and winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Pig." About a half hour later we pulled into the parking lot and I couldn't stop smiling. We got out and I took Brocks hand, dragging him behind me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hart." The woman, Susie, greeted.

"Hi Susie." I said back.

"Have y'all thought about it yet?" I nodded and smiled and she smiled back. "Talk him into it?" I nodded again and Susie chuckled. "Alright, well we got her all her shots, she's caught up on everything, she's still healing, but shes doing a lot better as you saw this morning. She hasn't shown any signs of aggression, but I'd keep her away from strangers for a while until you feel comfortable and your pretty sure she wont hurt anybody. If you guys have children I'd keep them away, just until she gets used to them. We don't know if she's ever been around children and we don't know how she'll deal with them." I think the same thought occurred to both me and Brock at the same time because we both gave each other a worried look. We're gonna have children, someday… Susie kept babbling, oblivious to our looks. "Uh… You have to have a leash, do you guys have a fenced in yard?"

"Yes." I said and nodded. "And it's pretty big."

"Okay, good. And you'll have to take her on walks. German Shepherds need lots of physical activity, if they don't get it you'll notice they will start to get more and more aggressive. She's not eating much here, but hopefully once she gets used to her new home and family she'll start to eat more. Um… I think that's about it. If you have any questions just call. If, for any reason at all you want to get rid of her you must return her through us. If she has any problems with her leg come to us right away. She might limp a little but she's already so much better." I smiled and nodded along as she went on and on… "I think that's it, we'll have tags made for you, do you have a collar?" I nodded and held up the collar and leash we just got her. "Name?" She asked.

"Dixie." I quickly answered and she smiled.

"Alright, we'll have the tags made and the adoption papers ready in just a few minutes, if you want to go back and see her, feel free." I nodded, once again and went to the room that I knew she was in. I slowly and quietly opened the door and her head perked up from where she was lying on a pillow bed on the floor.

"Hi baby…" I walked over to her bed and sat on my knees by her. Brock came and did the same as we both ran our hands through her long, light and dark brown fur.

"Dixie." Brock said softly. Her ears went up a little, but went back down. A few minutes later the doctor came in. Brock and I stood at the same time and he waved a few pieces of papers in the air.

"I need you to sign some stuff, then she's all yours." I smiled and Brock put the collar and leash on her. She was tense at first, but loosened up a little. She got up and walked out to the lobby with us as we signed the papers. Susie gave us the tags, and I handed them to Brock to put in his pocket for now, then we went out to the car… with our dog. I'm normally not a huge dog person, I didn't mind them, didn't absolutely love them though, but there was something about her… Maybe I just felt bad for her, but I knew I wanted her… bad. She struggled to get in the car, so Brock helped her up. I sat in the back with her while Brock drove us home. She sat straight up the whole time, very stiff and wouldn't even look at me. Every time I would pet her she would look at my hand like it was crazy and slightly lean away, which made me laugh, she had quite the personality for a dog. When we got home we let her in and took off her leash. I followed her everywhere until Brock yelled at me.

"Reba... Give her some space. Let her check it out for herself." I frowned and walked over to him as we watched her limp around, but barely. She was doing so good…

"She's walkin around like nothin happened." I said in disbelief.

"She's tough… reminds me of somebody." I smiled at him, the looked back at Dixie.

"She's perfect."

"Also reminds me of somebody." I looked up at him and realized he was no longer watching the dog. I smiled and cupped his face, then gently kissed him. "I don't even need lip gloss…" He said, clearly proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He's such an idiot.


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay, so I'm kinda going through some personal stuff and I'm not going to be able to update as much. I_'_ll write as much as I can but I'm really sorry if I don't update as often. The reason it has taken me so long with this chapter is because I have rewritten in like 4 times... not kidding. Nothing i wrote for this made me happy, so I just settled for this. I'm not very happy about it, but oh well. Again, sorry for the wait. Hopefully this works for you guys. *sigh...* _

**_PlEaSe ReViEw. :D :D :D :D :D :D _**_even if its a bad or mean review. :p_

* * *

"Brock, it's January. Why are the windows open?" He shrugged.

"You usually like them open when you cook. Sorry…" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hamburger meat for spaghetti that had been thawing for a while. I felt it mooch in my hands and my mouth started to water. I cut into it and my head started to spin… That smell is awful… It's never smelled this bad before.

"Is this meat good?"

"Didn't you just buy it?" He asked from the living room.

"I thought so, but it doesn't smell right."

"Well, take it out and look at it." I plopped the meat in the pan and that was it. I covered my mouth and ran to the garbage can. "Where the hell did that come from?" He was suddenly right behind me, rubbing my back comfortingly. I finished vomiting, but stayed by the garbage just in case.

"Go check that meat." He hesitantly backed away and walked over to the stove.

"Honey, it looks…" He sniffed. "and smells fine."

"Well, it was as soon as I picked it up." my voice was still shaky. I slowly sat at the table and he brought me a glass of water.

"That's never happened before…"

"I don't know. My stomach has been uneasy for a few days now. I haven't puked, but I've been getting queasy at certain things."

"The flu's goin around." I nodded.

"I know. And if I get sick, you'll probably get sick and we'll both have to stay home." I sighed.

"It's okay…" He assured me. "Are you wanting to eat? I can make something." I shrugged.

"I'm just gonna go lie down."

"It's 7:30, sweetheart…"

"I'm tired." He shrugged it off and stirred the meat.

"Okay... I guess I'll just have dinner with Dixie then. If you need anything just let me know." I nodded, finished my water and made my way to the bedroom where I whipped off my bra, sighed contently, and fell asleep, not even bothering to change, wash my face or brush my teeth. My dentist-husband would be proud.

I woke up with a pounding headache the next morning… and every morning after that for a week. 7 days… 7 whole days went by with me not being able to go near any kind of food. I ate chips and ice… I really love ice. Crushed ice. And cereal. I was on my home from work the following Friday and figured I'd better stop at the store, I felt hungry but didn't quite know what I wanted. I walked up and down every food aisle there was but couldn't find anything, so I started to wander around and just look at a little bit of everything. I found myself in the kids aisle, where there where scooters and jump ropes and… chalk. My mouth was salivating uncontrollably. _What the heck?! _Why do I have the sudden urge… to eat chalk. _Chalk! _I tried to ignore the thought and walked past it, just to turn back around and grab a small box. One little taste cant hurt… I quickly checked out and hurried to my car. I watched the bag in the passenger seat. _What did I just do?_ I shook my head and sped home.

I saw Brock's truck in the driveway and sighed. I took my time walking in because I knew he would have questions. When I walked in as he was just getting up.

"What'd ya get?" I tightened my grip on the bag and shrugged.

"Just… Chalk." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't really have an answer for that, yet." He gave me a questioning look for a while.

"Are you alright?"

"No… I think I'm goin crazy, actually." I put the chalk on the counter and stared at it.

"Clearly…" I glared.

"You're not helpin."

"Honey, why'd you randomly go to the store to get chalk?"

"To eat!" I blurted out and saw his eyes widen.

"_Eat?!_"

"Yes, Brock. To eat. I was hungry, chalk sounded good." he quickly snatched the chalk off the counter.

"You cant eat chalk, sweetheart."

"One little bite wont hurt."

"Yes… it will. This is not editable."

"Then why am I craving it?!"

"I dunno, you're creepin me out a little though!" I put my head down and just started crying… Brock set the chalk back down and hugged me. "Oh, honey. I didn't really mean that… Are you really... crying? You don't cry."

"Whats wrong with me? I'm constantly puking, and tired. I have a headache all the time. My boobs hurt… Brock, you have no idea. Bras kill me!" He unhooked my bra through my shirt and slid the straps down my arms, then pulled in out from underneath. "I want to eat chalk, for cryin out loud! My own husband thinks I'm weird…" He set my bra on the counter and hugged me again.

"You're not weird, honey. You're probably just PMSing… It's alright." I shook my head.

"No…"

"Hmm?"

"That's… wait." I turned around, too fast. My head was already spinning, so that didn't help. I grabbed the wall and waited until I didn't feel so lightheaded, then went to the calendar. "So I… Then… hm… Craaapp…" I thought out-loud. "I should've started on the 24th… Brock…" I looked around the corner to see a wide-eyed, statue. I swallowed hard. "You don't think I…I'm…"

"No… No way." I thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe…"

"You're way too careful to ever let it happen before we were ready."

"Maybe I'm a little less careful than you thought…" I said, with a small, guilty smile.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well… We visited your mom over Christmas break and we stayed in that hotel and you wanted to 're-live' our wedding night… I tried telling you 'no' but you know the right buttons to push and the right things to do to, y'know, and it worked and I didn't want to admit that I was stupid and forgot my birth control… Maybe." he nodded slowly.

"The hot tub… You forgot your birth control?!"

"But we don't know! Maybe it just…" I sighed. "Theres really no excuse…" He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, lets not put too much thought into it before we know for sure, right?" He still didn't move. He was just spacing out at the floor in front of him.

"Maybe your period is moving." he said after a few long minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Y'know… how sometimes your period moves…" I snickered.

"No, I don't know." he shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm panicking! How could you forget your birth control?!"

"Don't blame this on me, buddy. It takes two to tango!"

"You could've just told me you forgot it and it would've been done and over with."

"I felt so dumb…"

"Who cares?! I'm your husband for Christ sakes!" He took a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't work. "How dumb do you feel now? 'Oh, I forgot my birth control, but that's alright, I'll just not tell him and then get knocked up'." he said, in a mocking, girly voice. I rolled my eyes.

"You should learn when to stop!"

"Just say 'no', Reba. You should be good at it by now."

"I tried that! Clearly it didn't work. Maybe you should try 'When she says no, that means back off, not do everything you can to try to turn her on until you get your way' theory!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want to…"

"I didn't! Until you worked your stupid, _stupid _magic." He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I am pretty good, huh?"

"Brock!" He threw his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry…" he sighed. "Lets just agree we're both at fault… some more than others, but…" He mumbled the last part and I rolled my eyes.

"We wanted kids anyway." He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we just didn't really talk about it, but I don't see why we're not ready. We both have jobs, we're bringing home a decent amount of money, we have a nice home with room." Now I nodded.

"Yeah… It'll be fine. I think we were ready anyway."

"I was kinda hoping to get them soon."

"Me too. It's been 2 and a half years, we have things under control. Our moms keep buggin us… It's a good thing. Not as planned as we hoped it would be, but we can leave that part out." He smirked and walked up to me. "So, we're happy?" He nodded.

"Of course. We'd be happy no matter what, just had to let the shock go away…"

"Now, what happens if I take a test and I'm not even pregnant?" he laughed.

"Then we get busy."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you got me all excited now." I smiled and kissed him.

"Well, lets go get a test then…"

"Shouldn't we just take you to the doctor, that way we know for sure?"

"I'd have to schedule an appointment, I cant just walk in. We'll call when we get back, for now I just want to take an at home test. They're usually right." He sighed, but nodded.

"And if I find out you're eating chalk I'm not going to be happy." He said as he grabbed the keys and walked out. I rolled my eyes and followed him, getting into the passenger seat. I let out a loud and long sigh when he started driving.

"Well, this is scary." He nodded.

"I know…"

"Just go to the little gas station right up here." 2 minutes later we pulled in. I took off my seat belt and looked at him. "You comin?" He shook his head.

"No, I think you can take care of… this." Whatever… I got out and went straight to the aisle I thought they might be in. I saw none. I sighed then threw my head back.

"Ma'am? Did you need help finding something?" I cleared my throat.

"Uh…" I walked to the counter. "Do you have any uh, pregnancy tests?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah. We keep them behind the counter." She bent down and put 4 different ones on the counter. "Which one, honey?" I stared at all of them.

"Uh… I don't know. Which one would you suggest." She smirked and pushed a pink box my way, putting the rest away.

"It's the most expensive, but it's the one I went with… all 4 times." I felt my eyes get wide. 4... She looked about 35ish.

"Oh…" She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind grabbin, uh… 4 more, maybe…" She looked up at me and tried not to laugh.

"How many times do you think he got you pregnant, darlin?" I tried to laugh, but it didn't work. It sounded really pathetic, actually.

"I just really like to be sure…This is the first time I've ever taken one." Why did I feel the need to tell her that? I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"It's real easy. Ya just pee, and wait." I smirked.

"Got it." I paid and grabbed the bag. "How old are they?"

"My oldest is 16, then 14, then 11 then 7." I smiled.

"Got your hands full, huh?" I asked

"Oh yeah… All by myself. After my last one my husband decided it'd be a good idea to leave me, marry someone else and only call every 5 months." I felt my face fall.

"Wow… They've got a good momma."

"I try." I smiled and patted her hand.

"They're lucky to have you." She smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Does it hurt?" She laughed.

"Like nothin you've ever felt or even thought before. Just get the meds, honey. I thought I was tough girl and had my first one all natural… don't make that mistake." I swallowed hard and she chuckled. "Go find out if you're pregnant first, then come talk to me." She winked and I nodded.

"Thank you." I called over my shoulder.

"Good luck, darlin." I opened the car door and threw the bag at him.

"What took you so long?"

"I was talkin…"

"To who?"

"The worker in there."

"About?"

"Can you just drive?" He rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Hope she doesn't mind me not wearin a bra." He shrugged.

"I don't." He smirked and I shook my head. "Besides… I think she understands, I mean, look what you bought." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But what would you have said if it was a male employee?"

"Not that." I smirked. "Alright. Lets go take that test!" I laughed.

"Wow… I've never heard you so excited to take a test."

"This is a fun one…" I smiled and got out of the car. He was already at the door with the bag in his hand, hurrying me. He held the door for me and didn't even give me time to take my shoes off. He lightly pushed on my back all the way to the bathroom. He waited a few seconds for me to pull down my pants and go to the bathroom, but I didn't. "Do I have to do everything? C'mon." he put the bag down and unbuttoned my pants.

"Brock." He gently pulled on them, but I backed up.

"What're you doin?"

"I don't have to pee…" He sighed, then held up his index finger.

"Hang on one minute, I'll be back." he hurried out of the room and less that 45 seconds later he was back with water. I smiled and shook my head.

"I need something other than water, honey."

"Wanna beer?"

"Brock…" He smirked and left the room again, then came back with a big glass of orange juice. I flipped the seat cover down on the toilet and sat down to drink my juice while Brock just stared at me. "What?"

"You're so sllooowww…" I took my time finishing it off. "Is it workin?"

"I don't know, Brock. Give it some time and it will…"

"How much time?"

"You gotta hot date or somethin?"

"No, I'm just impatient."

"I know, honey, but you're gonna have to be… Yeah… Maybe I do have to pee." He perked up a little.

"That fast?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "You are _so _pregnant…" He said, but a big grin. I smirked and shook my head as I stood. I quickly pulled down my pants and Brock handed me the first test. I stared at him for a second.

"I don't get any privacy?"

"I see you pee every morning."

"Yeah, but… I'm not peein on a stick." He rolled his eyes and turned around with the box in his hand.

"It says it takes 7 to 12 minutes." he said after a few seconds.

"That's pretty quick!"

"No it is _not._" I laughed and stood. I buttoned my pants, flushed, washed my hands and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Maybe it's not so quick." He nodded and joined me on the side of the bathtub. We stared at it intensely for what seemed like 4 hours. "Could you go get me more juice? I have 4 more tests to take." He nodded and left with my cup. 30 seconds later saw the results… And Brock was in the kitchen still. I slowly walked out the and stood behind him while he took a sip of the juice. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and held the pregnancy test in front of him. He choked and spit a little juice out, then grabbed it out of my hand. He stared at it for a while, then spun around to look at me. I smirked and he quickly kissed me, multiple times as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and set me on the counter, but didn't stop kissing me. I laughed and pushed him away lightly, then grabbed his face and gently kissed him one more time before hugging him.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" He whispered. I let go of him and nodded.

"_We're_ gonna be _parents_."


	25. Chapter 25

_I'M SO EXCITED. I just want Cheyenne to be here... but then again, i want to do some pregnancy stuff too. I think it'll be fun to do some emotional Reba, and i know she doesn't cry... like ever, but she's pregnant... she's allowed to. :p But don't think that I know nothing about her, because believe me, I know she's not a crier, but I'm gonna make her full blown, bad, not fun pregnancy, because it'll be fun for me, and hopefully entertaining for you guys. Lol. Anyway, this chapter's kinda sad... :( But i've been thinkin about doing this for a while, it'll add some drama, not too much, but some. _

**_PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING_** _or PMing, whatever floats your boat. All feedback counts and I'm happy no matter what you say. ;D__  
_

* * *

"Mornin sunshine!" I said to Brock from the table where I couldn't enjoy my coffee… But, if I've made it 4 months, I think I can make it another 5.

"Morning…" he said, then yawned and poured some coffee. I sighed sadly as he sat across from me and sipped at it.

"I really don't think that 1 drink will hurt it." He shook his head.

"No, nope. Not happenin. I don't want my kid to have a caffeine overdose, sorry sweetheart."

"You shouldn't be able to drink it either. You did this to me, you should have to pay the consequences too."

"You forgot the birth control." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"You seduced me!" I argued.

"I cant help it…" he grinned and winked while I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, we both put it in me, we should both have to suffer. I have enough to deal with, you should at least take on the stuff that you _can_… If I could give you my swollenness and weight gain and sore legs and feet and back, and weird cravings and hot flashes and mood swings and tiredness and weak stomach I would… And that's not even the _half _of it." He chuckled.

"If you don't want me to drink coffee I wont drink coffee."

"Okay. No fish either."

"You don't even like fish."

"So? You shouldn't be able to eat it."

"Fine."

"No alcohol."

"Reba…"

"Nope. No beer, nothing. And you gotta quit those darn cigarettes, you keep sayin you will but it's been 4 months."

"This is my last pack." I raised my eyebrow, unconvinced. "I'm serious." I was going to say something, but the phone rang. I sighed and moved to stand but Brock got up and told me to sit back down. "Hello?"… "Yeah, she's right here, you alright?"…. "Okay. She's comin." He handed the phone to me and he gave me a confused look, then tried listening to our conversation.

"Hello?"

"Reba?" Her voice was shaky and quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Think you could come get me as soon as possible?" She asked.

"Of course. What happened?"

"I'll talk to you later. Just come get me, please."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay, hurry." Then she hung up.

"What's goin on?" Brock asked after I hung up the phone.

"She wouldn't tell me, she said she'd talk to me later. I have to go pick her up."

"You just gave her a ride home from the bar last night…"

"Well, she needs me today. I'm not tellin her no."

"You have a problem with that word, huh?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"I said 'no' and you pushed the right buttons!" he laughed and I snatched the keys off the counter and left… in Brocks big t-shirt and pajama pants. Oh well. I started his truck since he was parked behind me and took off towards Lori-Ann's house. Seven minutes later I pulled into her driveway and saw her sitting on her front steps waiting. As she got closer and closer to the car I saw why she called. She got in and didn't even look at me. She didn't speak a word, she just looked out her window. I stared at the back of her head for a few minutes.

"Lets just go, Reba, please. I wanna be away from here before he wakes up." I shook my head slowly.

"What did he do to you..?" She looked forward now and I saw a tear stream down her cheek. I grabbed her face with my hand and made her look at me. I examined the large bruise on her left cheekbone, then sighed and pulled on the zipper of her sweatshirt.

"Please, I just want to leave." I ignored her and pulled the sweatshirt half way off to see if there were any other bruises. There was… On her shoulder, collarbone and hand print bruises on her upper arms.

"Why don't you have a bag?"

"For what?"

"Clothes.' I said as I backed out of the driveway.

"I didn't plan on stayin with you. I just figured I should give him his space for a little bit, but I'm goin back home tonight."

"The hell you are."

"Reba-"

"No. You came to the wrong person if you thought I'd let you got back home after what he did."

"It's my fault… I drank too much and probably started runnin my mouth, you know how I am. I'm sure he just got tired of it."

"So he hits you?! There is no excuse, Lori-Ann. None. Nothin you say will make this okay so just stop tryin to defend him. This is _not_ your fault. He has you brainwashed to make you think its your fault but its not." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Honey, I don't know what it's like. I could try to understand, but its hard-"

"Because you're treated like a queen."

"Well… Just because my husband doesn't abuse me doesn't necessarily mean I'm a _queen_, but yes, I got pretty dang lucky. And you could too, you could find an amazing guy for you… but you have to leave and move on from the one you have now."

"I cant."

"Why's that?"

"He's crazy, Reba! He'd find me and probably kill me."

"Throw him in jail!"

"He's got money, he could just get bailed out." I sighed. "I don't know what to do." I looked over at her when I stopped at a red light.

"Well, we'll start with this." I said, then hugged her. She squeezed me back and I felt her tears starting to soak through my shirt on my shoulder. "We'll figure this out, alright?" She nodded and we let go of each other. "Hungry?" I askeda few minutes later.

"Depends… You still eatin chalk?" I chuckled.

"No. Brock caught me and took it all, then started buyin me Tums instead, which works." She nodded, then looked at my stomach.

"You sure you gotta baby in there?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah, there's somethin in there that's for sure."

"Don't look like it." She mumbled. I pulled the big, baggy t-shirt tighter around my torso and her eyes got big. "Oh my gosh… Reba's gained 3 pounds and she's 4 months pregnant." She said, in a sarcastic, surprised voice. I rolled my eyes.

"3 pounds my butt…"

"Reba, your stomach looks the same, it might me a tiny bit rounder but that's it. Is it growin?" I laughed.

"Yes it's growin!"

"Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to be bigger by now?" I shrugged.

"Everybody's different."

"Oh, You're gonna be one of _those _people…"

"One of what people?"

"Those moms who barely get big while they're pregnant, then shrink back down two days after the kid is born… lucky bastard."

"I don't know about that… My doctor said I'll start blowin up like a balloon any day now. He said I'll start growin and growin. Usually people aren't as big on their first kid at the beginning."

"When're you due, again?"

"October 30th, day before Halloween."

"Oh, you love Halloween!" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's perfect. We'll get to throw Halloween birthday parties and guess who will get to help with every, single one?" She smirked.

"Me, yay…" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Can you at least _act _excited about my child and me becoming a parent?"

"Honey, I am excited. Parties just aren't my thing… unless there's liquor bein served."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell ya, but there will be no liquor bein served at my kids Birthday party and you have to come no matter what."

"Okay, but no sniffin my water bottle." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but no passin out in the cake."

"Deal. I'll pass out on the gift table instead." I laughed and shook my head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Kidnap me and tell me I cant go home."

"It's for your own good, darlin."

"Yeah, yeah…" I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath.

"Brace yourself." I said before getting out. She got out right behind me and caught up.

"What're you talkin about?" We walked in and saw Brock still sitting there drinking his coffee.

"Lori-Ann's stayin with us tonight."

"What? Whhhyyy?" He whined. We walked up to him and his expression changed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Bar fight." She answered quickly.

"Reba didn't tell me this."

"That's because that's not what happened." Lori-Ann gave me a wide-eyed glare and I shook my head.

"Then what happened?" He asked, like he already knew, and I'm sure he did.

"What do you think, Brock?" he sighed and stood from his chair.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

"I just… I just said the wrong things and he-"

"It doesn't matter what _you _did."

"Please don't lecture me on this, your lovely wife already took care of that and I don't need it from another person."

"I've gotta gun…"

"No. And quit actin like you care, you hate me so-"

"No, Lori-Ann, I don't. We don't get along and we have our disagreements… on everything, but you mean a lot to Reba so your… kinda important. I hate to see you like this and no man,_ ever, _lays a hand on a woman." He lectured anyway.

"Blah blah blah… I heard it 10 minutes ago. Thank you for your concern, but it's not needed." She turned around and went to the spare room. I sighed and sat next to him and he smiled sadly.

"I don't know what to do, Brock." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Right now, you're doin all you can do and, whether she sees it or not, you're bein a good friend and that's all that matters."

"I just wish she could see that she doesn't deserve this. I wish she could see that he don't love her and that it isn't her fault." He sighed and rubbed my arm soothingly. "She said she cant leave him…"

"Why?"

"She's scared! And I would be too, that guy's a lunatic."

"Well, you'll just have to be there for her."

"Support her decision to not even try to get away and agree with her that its her fault?"

"No… But she's a big girl, she's gonna have to make her own decisions and you cant really do much about it, even if they're the wrong choices… But, please… Don't get too involved. That'll just cause more problems... Everything will work out in the end, it usually does."

"Usually…" I rolled my eyes.

"It will."

"Oh, okay, fortune teller."

"Just… Stay… Positive." he said, placing a kiss on my cheek between every word. 2 minutes later Lori-Ann came storming out.

"I hate that damn dog." I scuffed.

"I know, you say it every time you come over."

"What'd she do?" Brock asked.

"Nothin! Nothin at all, it's just sniffin me and tryin to lick me and starin at me and it wont listen when I tell it to go away. And it stinks."

"I just bathed her!" I exclaimed.

"Well, she is a stinky dog, Reba…" Out came Dixie… and there went her nose, right up Lori-Ann's- "Get your God forsaken nose outta my ass! … stupid dog…" I laughed.

"C'mere, Dixie." Brock called. "She's just checkin you out…"

"She don't have to do it every time I come over."

"She does it to everyone." I said. "Are y'all hungry yet? Cuz I'm starved…"

"You're always starved." Brock said. I turned and glared at him.

"What're you tryin to say?"

"Uh… Well, you just… eat a lot."

"Uh huh… What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um… Nothin?" I kept glaring. "You're eatin for two, so…"

"Just stop talkin, Brock. You shoula learned that a _loonngg _time ago." Lori-Ann said and I nodded.

"She's so touchy…"

"She's pregnant!"

"Well she don't have to be mean! She's always gettin mad at me for somethin…" Lori-Ann stared at him for a few, long seconds with a blank expression.

"She's pregnant!" She repeated. Brock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't get an attitude, mister, you did it."

"Why does everyone keep sayin that?"

"Well you did! … didn't you?"

"Lori-Ann!" I scolded and she shrugged.

"Hm…" I turned to look at Brock.

"Don't even." I warned.

"I did… didn't I?"

"How could you even _think _that?!"

"I'm gonna go shower." Lori-Ann said before quickly leaving. I turned back to Brock.

"Well… it's always nice to be sure." I jumped up from my chair.

"Are you _kiddin_ me?!"

"Reba… Don't overreact-"

"Why would you-"

"I don't. I know it's mine… Well, it better be mine."

"So, I'm a slut?"

"No!"

"Then what makes you think, even the slightest bit, that it's not yours?"

"I don't think that. Why are we havin this conversation?"

"Because… I feel like fightin. You've dealt with my hormones _way _too well. Do somethin stupid, argue with me, don't cower down now just because I'm pregnant."

"Well, then you'll get all stressed out, and our baby will have birth defects or somethin." I opened my mouth to speak, but he started talking again. "Plus, how're we supposed to make up…? We have company stayin in the next room…"

"Brock, we don't have to have sex every time we fight in order to make up… We could just apologize and get on with our day." He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked, as if he had no idea what that even meant. "Who does that? Does that even exist in a relationship?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Brock, it just occurred to me that maybe, just maybe, that might work."

"Not in my world, sister."

"You're such a pig."

"No, I'm a guy. Big difference. And, if I do recall correctly, _you're _the one who has started it for the past 2 months. I'll come home from work and you basically rip my clothes off of me." I narrowed my eyes, thinking. He had a point…

"I'm pregnant. I win." His jaw dropped slightly.

"Quit using that as an excuse for everything!"

"I have hormones…are you complainin? If so, I could start tryin to control them." He got serious and I fought to hold back a smirk.

"No. Not complainin at all… I was just sayin."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"What?" He got up and walked over to me. "No honey, I love you. Why do you think I'm stickin around?"

"I don't know! Anyone in their right mind woulda been long gone by now." He smirked and hugged me.

"Then I guess I'm in my left mind." I chuckled and he kissed my head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Always makin me feel better."

"I'm your husband, sweetheart. That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah… And for dealin with me when I'm all pregnant and crazy."

"Well, I did it." I smirked.

"So I've heard…" He kissed my nose.

"And you," he lightly kissed my lips. "are _so _beautiful."

"Even when I'm fat?" He snickered.

"Well, you're not even close to fat, but yes, especially when you're pregnant." I smiled and he gently caressed each side of my neck. "You have this… glow to you. And the sight of you carrying my child makes you so unbelievably gorgeous to me, I don't know why but it sure is a sight to see…" He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, then kissed me. Out of no where I felt a little flutter in my stomach and I pulled back and furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I waited a few seconds and felt it again.

"Woah…"

"What?" I grabbed his hand and held it against my stomach.

"Feel it?" He shook his head. "Hang on…" I felt it move again and looked up to see a frustrated Brock. "You still don't feel it?"

"No… Does he not like me or somethin?"

"No, he's movin around… How come you cant feel it?" He shrugged.

"C'mon, little guy, kick Mommy harder, Daddy wants to feel too…"

"Don't kick Mommy harder… not yet. I'm sure you'll kick me enough once you get stronger."

"Well that isn't fair… You get to feel him move first."

"You get to drink coffee." I said, then stuck my tongue out and walked away.

"And I enjoy every sip of it!"

"Good! I enjoy every movement our child makes!"

"… Good!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Pointless, but cute chapter. So... I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna end this after Cheyenne is born, then just start a whole different story of them actually raising the kids, otherwise this is going to be soooooooooo long... Thoughts? Opinions? Yay? Nay? Lol. Just let me know! I'm trying to write as much as I can, but like I said, i wont be able to update as much as I used to, but I'm tryin! Just bare with me for a little bit, hopefully things will be back to normal soon. Any way... enjoy. Annnddd... Let me know what you think by leaving me a **REVIEW**. ;D It'd mean alot... Always gives me more motivation to write more. Thank you for reading. :)_

* * *

"Would it be completely inappropriate if I didn't wear a bra to my baby shower?"

"It's gonna be all girls, right?" I nodded. "Then no, not at all..." Brock answered.

"Yes, it would be." Nancy objected.

"Why? You know how it feels…"

"Yes, but I dealt with it and wore one to my baby shower." I sighed. "Alright… The candy jars are all wrapped with ribbons and so are the bubble. The streamers are hung, the balloons are blown up, the furniture is arranged, the tables are covered, I'll be over first thing tomorrow to do last minute stuff and cook."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She laughed and hugged me. "I cant thank you enough for all of this…"

"You helped with mine, it's only right if I help with yours."

"Help? You did it all!"

"Well, I've been there before and I know how much fun pregnancy is…" She winked. "Besides, I like stuff like this… I helped with your wedding too."

"Another thing you did, not help, did."

"Well, I don't mind one bit."

"What time are people comin over?"

"Two."

"Alright… So I'll see you at 10?" I asked with a smile.

"Are you crazy? I'll be here at 8."

"You'll be climbin through a window."

"9, no later."

"Deal."

"Okay, I'll see y'all later."

"Bye." Brock and I both said.

"Man… that woman is _insane._" Brock said, from the couch. I plopped down beside him and nodded.

"Yeah… she is. And I couldn't be more grateful. She's done so much."

"Yeah. She's here… a lot."

"Oh, whatever, Brock. You love 'that woman'."

"Y'see, I do. Her and Steve are our closest friends, have been for years, but it's her way or no way… And I already have enough of those runnin around. Just you, but that's enough." I laughed.

"I think that's why we get along so well."

"Yeah, well both of you together for too long isn't a good thing."

"That's how I feel about you and Steve, which reminds me… What're you guys gonna do tomorrow?" He shrugged.

"Golf, fish, man stuff…"

"Alright, well, have fun doin your man stuff, when you get home you'll have to help me go through the presents and stuff." He sighed.

"Fun…"

"Mhmm…" He leaned over and kissed my belly, then rested his head in my lap.

"Can you just push him out already?"

"I would if I could… How do you know it's a him?"

"I can just feel it." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"You are gonna be so disappointed when it comes out and it's a girl."

"It wont be."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because… I cant have a daughter. I need a son, somebody I can coach football for and take fishin and fix cars with."

"You don't fix cars."

"No, but I try." I chuckled. "I cant pick out Barbie's and do hair and stuff."

"That's why you have me. You'll love it whether it's a girl, boy, alien I don't care."

"Of course I'll love it, but it'd just be a lot easier to love a boy." I raised an eyebrow annd glared down at him.

"Excuse me?" How dare he say that.

"I just _really _want a boy. I'll still love my daughter, it just wont be as fun… Oh man…"

"What?"

"What if it is a girl… What am I gonna do when she goes on her first date? Or gets her first boyfriend? Or gets married?" His eyes got wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think we have a while to think about that, honey."

"Yeah, but it's gonna happen one day…"

"We'll worry about it when the time comes."

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to have a daughter."

"That's not really your decision to make."

"But, Reba-"

"Brock. Just stop and agree that you're going to love your child no matter what." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine…"

"Sound happy about it." I demanded. He opened one eye and I smirked at his annoyance.

"I'll love my child no matter what…" He sounded sarcastic and I rolled my eyes and sat back. "And I'm not just sayin that cuz you made me… it's the truth." I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.

"I know…" I whispered.

"Hey! We should go through that baby name book. We only have two months left…" he jumped up excitedly and grabbed it out of our room. "How about Alex for a boy?" He asked, walking out and still on the first page. I laughed as he sat next to me.

"How bout we put some time in this and not just agree on the first name in the baby book." I suggested.

"It's not the first, Reba…" He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and snatched the book out of his hand.

"We'll do our boys name first, even though I'm pushin her out before she grows a wiener." He laughed and I couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped my lips.

"I don't think that's your decision to make." He said, in a mocking voice.

"Alright, we'll see about that… If it's a girl, I get a new car-"

"And we get pregnant again right away and try for a boy."

"Ha! Are you gonna be the pregnant one next time? Cuz I'm not doin this again for a while…"

"C'mon…Please… It's not fair if you get your girl and I don't get my boy…" he whined.

"Brock, I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl, although now I'm kinda hopin it's a girl." I said with a grin.

"Just to make me mad." He added and I nodded.

"And you'll get your boy, eventually… maybe. Unless we get all girls." His eyes widened.

"No. Nope. We're gonna keep poppin them out until I get my boy." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh boy…" he nodded.

"Yep… I don't care if we're one of those people who have like 29 children. I'm gettin my boy." He said, sternly. I laughed.

"I'm not havin 29 children, Brock."

"28?"

"We could probably work somethin out… We're gonna start adopting after the 4th one though, I wouldn't be able to handle being pregnant more than 4 times."

"It'll become normal to you," He said, smiling. I shook my head slowly.

"You'll get a boy when you get a boy." He nodded.

"Alright. Now, names…" We looked down and I instantly started laughing. "What?" I shook my head.

"Who…" I chuckled again. "Who in the world would wanna name their child Adolf?!"

"Uh, Hitlers mother, apparently."

"I mean nowadays, mo-ron. Who would wanna name their child after Adolf Hitler?" he shrugged.

"Theres some crazy people out there, Reba… Just go to Wal-Mart." I chuckled and we continued to flipped though the pages. We went through the book twice, throwing out names left and right, boy and girl. He sighed, frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is exhausting… There is _nothing_."

"How about Bradley?" I asked, just giving him a suggestion. He opened his eyes and let his hand fall.

"Bradley… That actually isn't half bad… Let's go with Bradley." I smirked.

"We're probably gonna change our minds when we see him… if it's a him." he nodded.

"I know, lets just go with it for now. Middle name?" I shrugged. "Alexander?" He asked, as if I had said it. "Alright, Alexander it is, then." I scuffed and shook my head.

"That works. Girl names?"

"Ugh… This is hard."

"Quit complainin, c'mon. Ashley, Becky, Cassie, Blah, blah, blah…" I said, flipping through the pages. He sat forward and looked at the book in my lap.

"Lets be serious, go back and actually look." I looked at him, confused as to why he suddenly had motivation. "I wanna get in over with." He answered my questioning face. I nodded, understanding now and flipped back a few pages. We slowly went over every name, arguing because we couldn't agree on anything. I rolled my eyes and sat the book in his lap, then attempted to get up, trying to be dramatic and make it obvious that I was mad. I heard him chuckle softly and I shot him a dirty look. He put his lips in a staright line to stop himself from laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Need some help, there, sweetheart?"

"No!" I said, then regretted it because I did. "Yes…" He smiled and got up to pull me up. "Thanks…" I mumbled, then pushed passed him to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and took my vitamins, then got a glass of crushed ice.

"How about Cheyenne?!" He asked, running into the kitchen with a lit-up face. I bit my lip, thinking.

"Since when do you have good taste in names?" I asked, taking the book from his hands to stare at the name. He shrugged and looked over my shoulder.

"I just saw it and…"

"It was meant to be?" I asked, laughing at the cliché saying.

"Okay, I know it's cheesy, but it just stood out. I really like it." I smiled and nodded.

"Me too…"

"Really?!" I nodded again and turned around to smiled at him. "No more arguing? We have our names?"

"Yep. Well, Cheyenne needs a middle name still…"

"Hm… What goes with Cheyenne?" I shrugged.

"Good question." I said. "How about we name her after somebody…"

"Who?"

"One of our grandmothers?"

"Well, lets see… We both have one that's still alive. Yours is Eleanor, mine's Elise…"

"Cheyenne Eleanor…" I scrunched my nose. "Cheyenne Elise…" I looked to see his expression. "Which one?" I asked, hoping he would pick his grandmothers name.

"Which one do you like?"

"I, personally, like Elise-"

"Thank God… Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Eleanor, but it just doesn't go with Cheyenne." I nodded.

"I know. So, Cheyenne Elise Hart?" He smiled and nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Our next daughter can be Eleanor…" he said, reassuring me. I grinned.

"Our next daughter, huh?"

"If we have one, I mean."

"And you're gonna want another one?"

"What? I don't know. If we have another daughter her middle name will be Eleanor."

"Alright… But we're waiting. A few years." His jaw fell.

"_Years?_ How many?!" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm not goin through this again right away." He frowned. "You have it easy, Brock!"

"Oh… Okay. If you think dealin with _you _is easy." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm sorry… Am I mean?"

"You can be. You're so moody…" I smirked.

"Maybe the couch will treat you better tonight." I said, then stormed out of the kitchen.

"What?" He snapped, then followed me into our room. "I don't mind, sweetheart…"

"Don't try 'sweetheartin' me now, Brock. Grab your pillows and get out."

"But, honey…" I glared at him as I fluffed my pillows and pulled back the comforter and sheet. "Don't be mad. Please." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I pulled my hair back and started brushing my teeth. He came in and walked behind me. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "I love your mood-swings." He lied, smiling. I spit in the sink and watched him in the mirror.

"Liar." I said, then started brushing again.

"Really! I do…" I shook my head and kept brushing as He unwrapped his arms and started brushing his own teeth. I rinsed my toothbrush and put it away, then walked back into the bedroom. He followed me a few minutes later. "Can I please sleep in here?" he begged. I glared at him again as removed my pajama pants and crawled into bed.

"Don't talk."

"I wont, I promise." He smiled and climbed in on his side. We both shut off our lights and I turned my back to him. I felt his strong arm wrap under my big belly and pull me close to him.

"Don't touch either." I said, unwrapping his arm.

"Oh, c'mon… That's no fun." I rolled my eyes. "I love you…" He pushed.

"I said don't talk." He sighed and stayed quiet. "I love you too." I responded, feeling kind of bad. He wrapped his arm back around me and kissed my cheek. "That doesn't give you permission to touch."

"I don't care." He stated, then rested his hand on my stomach. "Make him kick."

"I cant control when it kicks."

"Don't lie, Reba… You know he loves your voice. Just hum, that's usually enough to make him kick a few times."

"I'm goin to sleep, Brock."

"Pleeeeaasssee…" He breathed in my ear, making me squirm and laugh quietly. "Please, please, please, please, pleaaasseee…" He whispered, tickling my neck before he softly kissed it. I sighed and quietly started to hum. I felt him smile against my shoulder before he rested his chin on it. I hummed and he listened for about a minute before I felt little movements in my stomach. I took Brocks hand and slid it to where I felt it. He let out a content sigh and I stopped humming. "Keep going… please." I smiled and shook my head, then continued to quietly hum. It only lasted a few more minutes before I felt my humming get lazy and just stop all together. The baby stopped moving immediately and Brock rested his head on the pillow, not removing his hand from my stomach. I rested my hand over his and fell asleep almost instantly.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ohh... this one's kinda long. :D it should be... It took me 7 freakin hours to write! SEVEN HOURS. :O I'm not lyin when i say i dedicate my life to this story. Lol. So, somebody said that i should keep it all as one super long story instead of ending this after Cheyenne is born and doing a whole different story of them raising the kids, but i need more opinions. Obviously Cheyenne is gonna be here soon so I need to know! _

**_ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw! _**_Please and Thank you. :)__  
_

* * *

The alarm went off at 8:30 and Brock turned it off.

"Do me a favor?" I mumbled, with my eyes still shut.

"Hmm?"

"Get up, shower, get ready, be pregnant and attend the baby shower while I go have a 'guys day'… please?" He chuckled.

"Mmkay…"

"Thanks."

"You wouldn't be so tired if you would go to sleep at a normal time."

"Brock, I'm always tired… You're the one who decided that baby names was a good idea at nine last night. Everybody knew that would take a few hours."

"Everybody except me." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him. "Nancy's gonna be here soon, she's always early." I rolled my eyes.

"I know… But I don't have to get pretty for her." I yawned and slowly climbed out of bed, throwing on my pajama pants and walking to the bathroom. I winced at my morning look and shook my head. "How come nobody told me how ugly I am in the morning?"

"Because you're not." He said from the bedroom. I smirked and threw my hair up in a clip, then brushed my teeth and washed my face, hoping that'd wake me up a little. I went and sat back down on the bed.

"My body hurts." I whined.

"I know, honey… you tell me that everyday."

"Not 7 months ago." He chuckled.

"I could think of a few times you've woken up and said that before you were pregnant." I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Don't flatter yourself, I probably only said that because you insist on sleepin right on top of me."

"Yeah… You're right, I do prefer bein on top of you." he laughed again at his own comment.

"Oh… You're just full of jokes today, huh?" He shrugged.

"I cant shut it off… I'm hilarious."

"You're somethin…" I said, quietly. He sat up, kissed my cheek, then got out of bed. He slipped his shirt off and headed towards the bathroom to shower. I stood and leaned against the doorway into the bathroom. He looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I smirked and shrugged. He went back to brushing his teeth, then about a minute later he turned to look at me again with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He stared at me for a few seconds, then took the tooth brush out.

"I know somethin's on your mind." I shook my head and he grinned at me. "Just tell me." I pushed off the doorway with my arm and walked towards him. He watched me, still confused as I rested my hands on the back of his neck. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as I could get, which wasn't very close because my belly hit his. I ran my finger tips up and down his neck and heard him take a shaky breath. I stopped after a few seconds and just lightly rested my hands on each side of his neck before he leaned towards my face and smiled. I looked in his eyes and couldn't help grinning too. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, then each corner of my mouth until I finally pulled him into a deep, long kiss on the lips. My hands slid down his chest and his stomach, stopping right above his pants when I heard the front door open and slam shut again.

"Hello?" Brock groaned against my lips and I smiled and pulled back. "Reba, if you're not awake I'm gonna kill you." She said, bursting through our bedroom door and peeking in the bathroom. I saw Brock give her an annoyed look and I pecked him on the lips quickly before unwrapping his arms from around me. "Well, sorry to be a party pooper, but I need to steal her away, Brock." He sighed and looked down at me as I gave him an apologetic look. Steve came in and stood behind Nancy.

"I thought we were leavin right away." he said to Brock, holding Trevor in his arms. I smiled at Trevor and walked over to them, holding my arms out. Trevor leaned toward me and Steve let him go so he could jump into my arms.

"Hi, baby!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi…" He said in a tired little voice. He rested his cheek on my shoulder, burying his face in my neck and yawning.

"Momma wake you up too early, sweetheart?" He nodded, but didn't talk. He was shy around strangers, but he usually talked a mile a minute to me. He mumbled a lot and said 'um' a lot. He had only just turned two and stumbled and stuttered, it's adorable. "Me too." I said, smirking at Nancy. I bounced him up and down a few times to make sure he wasn't falling asleep. "No sleepin, you have a big 'guy-day' with daddy and Uncle Brock ahead of you." he yawned again.

"I don't wanna go…" He whined.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Brock said to him. I nodded, trying to make him more optimistic about going. Trevor shook his head.

"I just wanna stay with momma and Aunt Reba."

"There's gonna be a bunch of girls at this party… you don't wanna be around a bunch of girls, do you? Girls have cooties!" I said and he shot his head up from my shoulder to look at me like a crazy person.

"You have cooties?!" He asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

"No, not me or momma, but other girls do."

"Ummm… Daddy said I should like girls." Me and Nancy both shot Steve a dirty look and he shrugged.

"No, baby. Not until you're 48."I said. His mouth fell open.

"48?!" He asked in disbelief. I nodded and smiled. "How long is that?"

"That's long…" Steve said.

"You sure you wanna stay here with a bunch of cooties?" I asked.

"But you and mommy will get them!" He said, worried. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, we only get them from boys… except you." Steve and Brock both stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Just me?" I nodded.

"Yep." I said, with a chuckle. Both of the guys glared at me.

"Don't touch them!" He told me, talking about Steve and Brock. I tried my best to be serious.

"Yes, sir." He turned to look at Nancy.

"You either." He demanded. She saluted him

"You do realize that he'll never let you and Brock or Nancy and I touch ever again, right?" Steve asked. Nancy and I both chuckled. "I'll just leave him here with you and Brock." I snuggled him closer.

"Fine with me." I said. "Is that alright with you?" I asked Trevor. He smiled and nodded. "Forever?" his face fell. I could tell he was thinking hard about this one.

"Umm…" he said, looking up to avoid eye contact. "I… I don't know." I laughed.

"Well, why don't you think about it while you're fishin with daddy and Uncle Brock." he nodded and I set him down.

"Okay, let me shower and I'll be ready to go in like 10 minutes." He told Steve. We all walked out and went towards the living room.

"And when he says 10 minutes he means an hour…" Steve sat down and got comfy since he was gonna be here a while. I laid on the couch, putting my feet in his lap. I heard glasses and pots and pans moving around in the kitchen which meant Nancy was cooking. I listened to her and Trevor talk, her telling him what he can pour and stir and lick. I rested my eyes and 20 minutes later I heard Brock come out.

"Okay. I'm ready." He paused and looked in the kitchen. "Somethin smells good. Try to leave me leftovers." He told Nancy, then walked over to where I was laying. I opened my eyes and smiled as he leaned down.

"Mmm… You smell good." I said. He smirked and kissed me a few times. I felt him jolt then stand up.

"Ow!" Brock said. I looked down to see Trevor hitting him.

"Trevor!" Nancy and Steve both scolded.

"He's giving Aunt Reba his cooties!" Trevor defended. We all started to understand and tried holding back our laughs, even Nancy had a hard time being upset with him.

"Trevor, you know better. You do not hit people." She said sternly, after the urge to laugh passed. He hung his head and walked over to his mother.

"I was just saving Aunt Reba, momma." He sounded as if he was about to cry. She smiled and squatted down.

"I know, honey, but you can't hit Uncle Brock. You hurt his feelings." I looked up at Brock as he started to fake cry. I smiled, shook my head and silently chuckled. Trevor wiped his face and hugged Brocks legs.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Brock. I thought you were gonna hurt her." Brock bent over and patted his back.

"It's alright, buddy. I understand. But I'll never hurt Aunt Reba-"

"Then why were you kissin her?!" He interrupted.

"Well… Because I love her. Just like momma and daddy love each other."

"But you're gonna give her your cooties…" Brock sighed, giving me an annoyed look for not tell him that he and Steve didn't have cooties. He squatted in front of Trevor and Trevor copied him. I smiled and shook my head. I don't know why, but every time Trevor was around Brock he would try to do every little thing Brock did. "Listen, buddy, do you know what it means to be married?" Trevor shook his head. "Well, it's somethin two people to when they love each other very much. Momma and Daddy are married because they love each other and Aunt Reba and I are married because we love each other. Now, when you grow up and you find a girl that you love… once you're all grown up," He repeated. "you'll marry her, then you can kiss her because she wont have cooties to you and you wont have cooties to her. Since Aunt Reba actually married me," he said as if he were surprised. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I get to kiss her because when she said I can marry her that also meant I didn't have cooties anymore." I smiled as I watched him try to explain.

"So, the only girls who don't have cooties are momma, Aunt Reba and the girl I marry when I grow up?" Brock nodded. "Then I'll get to kiss her?" Brock chuckled.

"Sure. But only if it's okay with her… and only when you're old and married."

"So… You don't have cooties to Aunt Reba?" Brock shook his head. "But you do to other girls?"

"Yes, he does…" I said. Brock laughed and nodded.

"And Aunt Reba has cooties to other boys?"

"Mhmm." Brock said, nodding slowly. "Get it?" Trevor thought for a few more seconds, then nodded.

"Yeah… Sorry for hittin you."

"It's alright, buddy. I know you were just protecting Aunt Reba." Trevor nodded, then stood after Brock did. He ran over to his smiling mother to hug and kiss her goodbye, then ran back over to me to do the same. Steve picked up his son over his shoulder, quickly kissed Nancy, said goodbye and walked to the car. Nancy walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking. I pulled on Brocks hand, pulling him down so his face was closer to mine.

"Kiss me quick before I get attacked again." he said, in a rushed whisper. I laughed and shook my head.

"He understands now… You did _so_ good." He smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "I was wonderin how I was doin…"

"It was perfect… couldn't have done it better myself. And I'm sure Nancy appreciated it too." I paused and stared at him for a few seconds. "You're gonna be an amazing father, Brock." He smiled again and gently caressed each of my cheeks, then kissed me. I smiled and pulled back and he moved down to kiss my belly. I ran my hand through his hair once before he stood.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I said. He shook his head, said bye to Nancy and ran out the door.

I guess I fell back asleep because I felt Nancy shaking my shoulder telling me I had to get up and start getting ready. I looked at the clock, then sat up. I had an hour and a half to get ready. I sighed and took Nancy's hand to help me up. My feet really hurt today… Of course, the day Brock's not here to carry me around. I went to the kitchen and felt my eyes get wide.

"Nancy, you didn't have to do all this." I saw cakes, and pies, and cookies, and shredded pork and chicken… The list went on. "And my kitchen is _spotless._" I looked around in disbelief and she shrugged.

"You did it for me…"

"Yeah, but when I did it, it wasn't a big deal!" She laughed.

"It was a big deal to me. I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled.

"Well, thank you. You should've woken me up! I feel terrible I didn't help."

"Oh, it's fine…" She said, waving it off like it was no big deal. I thanked her over and over again before she finally forced me into the shower. I took my time, enjoying the hot water and steam. I wanted, so badly, to take a bath, but Brock wouldn't let me unless he felt the water first. My baths were always cold. He told me that if it wasn't a certain temperature that it'd cook the baby, he'd never let it get over 80 degrees, even though the human body is hotter than that… It didn't make much sense to me and I'm sure he was just being over protective, but I let him have his way.

20 minutes later I stepped out, dried off, and sat on the bed with a towel on my head and one around my body. I took a deep breath, really not wanting to do this. I had no idea who Nancy invited or what we were gonna be doing. I haven't done a thing for my own baby shower. I felt terrible, but I was secretly enjoying that I got to just sit back and watch other people do stuff for me. As much as I couldn't wait to meet my child, I was hoping that it'd stay in a little longer than expected. Brock would drop everything in a heartbeat, just to give me a foot massage or back massage, or carry me somewhere, or get me whatever I wanted. Selfish, I know, but I was enjoying that part of pregnancy.

I sighed and scooted off the bed to pick out my outfit. T-shirt and jeans? No. Nancy would kill me. I threw my head back and groaned. This was hard. _And _I had to wear a bra?

"This is awful…" I whispered, going through the closet. I pulled on a pair of my size 4 jeans I wore before I got pregnant and frowned. "We'll meet again, someday…" I put them back on the hanger and hung them back up. I grabbed the nicest maternity clothes I could find and quickly got dressed, pulling the shirt over my belly. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at the basket ball under my shirt. I shook my head and continued to stare. I turned to the side, then to the other side. I was getting pretty big… It was perfectly round and stuck out about 3 inches past my breasts… my enhanced, sore breasts… I fanned myself and blew my bangs off my forehead, rolling my eyes. I started blow drying my hair, my natural curls taking place, getting fluffier and fluffier, and I thanked God right then and there that I didn't have frizzy hair. I put a little bit of hairspray in my big ole' bangs, then my hair was done. I looked at the time. 45 minutes left. I had plenty of time.

I grabbed my contacts out of the mirror and popped them in quickly. Brock says he likes when I wear my glasses, I personally hate them, therefore, I never wear them. I got out my make up and started working on my face. Powder, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick. Done. 20 minutes to spare. I heard the front door open and a familiar voice calling my name. I made my way out to see she had already started talking to Nancy.

"It's official!" She announced when I came out. "As of today at about 10 o'clock when I checked the mail, I am a divorced woman." I smiled and hugged her.

"Congratulations, honey." I said.

"Thanks… guess what else I found out in court?"

"What?"

"He has kids… two! They live in Wyoming along with his ex-wife. His other ex lives in California and his other one lives in Illinois."

"Wow…" I said, with wide eyes. "He really gets around, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep. All divorced him for the same reason." I felt my heart break a little. That guy is psycho.

"See? I told you it wasn't you."

"I cant believe I blamed myself for so long… I'm just glad it's over." I nodded.

"Me too."

"I hope you're hungry, Lori-Ann." Nancy said from the kitchen. "How's the divorced life?"

"Ugh… It's… amazing." I laughed. "Wait till you guys try it. It's great…" Nancy came and sat with us at the table.

"I don't plan on tryin that lifestyle any time soon, but I guess you never know. Brock can be an idiot." I said.

"We know, honey." Lori-Ann said, patting my hand reassuringly. "We know…" I laughed and shook my head.

People started piling into my house, showering me with presents such as clothes (Boy and Girls with receipts for everything), diapers (Of all different sizes, enough to last me the first 3 months), shoes, teddy bears, toys, food, bedding for the crib, tequila… from Mexico, thank you, Lori-Ann… Lingerie?

"What kind of a baby shower is this?" I asked, laughing and holding it up. "Tequila and lingerie… This is not right." Everybody laughed.

"I hope it'll fit you alright, you have one of those stomachs where its like a balloon… You cant tell you're pregnant from behind, then you turn around and everybody's eyes get big." Nancy said, holding my camera. "Even when you're pregnant you manage to be skinny… it doesn't make sense." I laughed.

"Well, I don't work for it. I eat junk all the time. And believe me, I just about cried earlier when I saw my old jeans."

"Oh, sweetheart, you'll be back in 'em in two months." Somebody said.

"I certainly hope so…" I said, putting the lingerie back in the bag in came in. I sighed, relieved when I saw that I opened all the gifts.

"Game time!" Nancy announced. I groaned and got up to play the games. 4 o'clock rolled around, finally, and everybody was gone except Nancy. Lori-Ann said she wanted to stay, but she had somewhere to go. In other words, she didn't want to help clean up, she wanted to go celebrate her divorce. The first thing I did once the last person left was undo my bra and slide it out from under my shirt.

"Ahh…" I said. "Free at last." Nancy laughed and shook her head as she wiped down the counter. I went back into our bedroom, put on one of Brocks t-shirts and sweatpants, threw my hair up, then went to help Nancy clean up. The guys didn't get back until about 7, Steve didn't even come in. He dropped Brock off, picked Nancy up and left, which I was thankful for. I've done enough visiting today. Brock greeted me and asked how it was, then he eyed the presents for a while. I laughed at the look on his face.

"Yeah. We get to go through all that and organize it." he just stared. "At least the house is clean, thanks to Nancy. And she started going through it while I just watched." He sighed and I got a whiff of his breath. I sniffed closer to his mouth which he sealed tightly. "Open your mouth." I demanded. He shook his head and I glared. "Open your mouth, Brock." he sighed through his nose and shook his head again. I narrowed my eyes and plugged his nose. "Open or die, Brock." I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He grabbed my wrist and tried pulling my hand off his nose, but I dug my nails into the sides of it and he gasped, but closed his mouth again quickly. I kept pinching, he'd either A: Tell me to stop and give up, or B: have to breathe. I was gonna win this one. I waited, his face started turning red from lack of oxygen and the pain. I chuckled and shook my head. He let out the breath he was holding and caught his breath, breathing heavily. I sniffed in front of his mouth and pushed his chest, making him stumble backwards a step "I said no alcohol, Brock!"

"I just had a few beers… I was fishin and they were there." He defended, touching his sore, red nose.

"_I _cant have just a few beers… You were doin so good, you couldn't have waited just two more months?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry.. It was all we had." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Brock."

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah? And how's Trevor? Is he a lover or a fighter when he drinks?" He smirked at my comment, but went back to serious.

"We stopped and got him a juice."

"You couldn't have gotten one?"

"I-… hmm…" He paused, trying to think of an excuse.

"Mhm… Don't hurt yourself." I said, referring to how hard he was thinking.

"I'm a man!" He yelled after me as I walked into the living room. Lousy excuse to drink.

"I could change that." I said, then turned to grin at him with an eyebrow raised. His eyes got big and I silently chuckled.

"I'm sleepin in my truck."

"Fine with me."

"Okay, never mind. But… please don't hurt me."

"Just don't drink! That's it…"

"Alright, I get it… I'm sorry." He said, putting his arms around my waist.

"And?" He looked at me, confused.

"I'll… Give you a foot massage?" I smirked.

"And?" He kept the same look on his face.

"I'll go get you ice cream?"

"And?

"I'll… I'll get you flowers too?" I laughed.

"And?"

"Hmm… Help me out, here, Reba."

"No, keep goin… I wanna see what else I can get outta you." He sighed.

"And… I'll never drink again?"

"That's a lie, but I'll take it. As long as you don't during my pregnancies." He nodded once.

"Deal."

"Still want to have another one right away?" he chucked

"Well… I guess if you wanna wait we can."

"Mhmm… Sure." He kissed me gently, but I pulled away. "I'm waitin for my flowers, ice cream and foot massage." I reminded him. He smirked and kissed me again, before grabbing the keys and leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

_This is kinda short, and the ending is kinda awkward, but oh well. Alot of people are saying to leave it all as one big story... It's gonna be big. i can't help but feel like people are gonna get bored and not wanna read anymore, but i guess I'll be keep it all together. :) There will have to be a lot of jumping around though. There are sorta big gaps between the kids. Cheyenne was, what? 10 when Jake was born, or around there. So... yeah... Lol. Just, bare with me. It'll all work out in the end. I'll figure it out. _

_ENJOY! If you do, you know what to do, if you dont, review anyway and tell me how much you hate it. :p i wont get offended. i like hearing all different opinions, so dont hold back. _

* * *

I woke up and the first this I did is lift up my t-shirt I wore to bed to examine my stomach. Brock came in from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and laughed at me.

"Do you see any?" I asked, panicked. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He looked all around my stomach and shook his head. "None?" He smiled and shook his head, then I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, if I can make it to my due date with out a stretch mark I think I can make it till I give birth."

"Are you even big enough to get stretch marks?" I glared at him.

"Are you sayin my stomach hasn't stretched at all? I was this fat before I got pregnant?" He laughed and shook his head, then kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? I don't have to go in today, I can cancel all my appointments."

"No, Brock… I'll be fine. I'm keepin it in, I wanna spend my Halloween doin what I want, not in a hospital." He raised an eyebrow.

"Reba, as soon as you start havin any weird pains you tell me." I nodded.

"I will. After tomorrow."

"Reba…"

"Okay… Don't you have to go to work?" He shrugged.

"I just don't know if I'm comfortable leavin you here alone on your due date. You could pop any second now and I don't wanna be all the way across town when it happens." He scooted my legs over and sat down. I smirked and took his hand.

"You're gonna be late…"

"Do I _have _to go?" He whined. I nodded.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I don't feel different or anything, I'm almost positive it's not gonna happen today." And I was right. Brock finally left for work and as soon as he was out of sight I let my uneasiness and nervousness take over. I paced in the living room for about an hour, then tried sitting down and eating something, but it didn't take me long before I started pacing again. What if I start having contractions and nobody's here? Or what if my water breaks? What if I don't get to the hospital in time and I give birth here, at home, _alone_?! I felt my stomach start to churn at the thoughts. Brock called me about an hour after he got to work.

"Are you doin alright?" He asked in a worried voice. I pushed my nerves to the back of my mouth and nodded, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can come home if you want me to…"

"No. Really, I'm fine. I promise." I wasn't lying. I was fine, other than my thoughts.

"I'll be home if a few hours for lunch, alright?"

"Okay… What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just relax on the couch, I'll stop and get us somethin." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have to come home then? You're 25 minutes away, that's just a waste of gas."

"Because… I don't want you alone all day." I shook my head as he talked my ear off for the next 45 minutes. I could tell he didn't have any appointments for now and he was bored, I listened, but started getting crabby. My feet hurt from all the pacing, then standing by the phone for another hour listening to him babble about new patients, and stuff he's done today… blah, blah, blah.

"Honey." I finally stopped him, trying my hardest not to sound annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but my feet hurt and I'm really only listenin to about a quarter of the words you're sayin."

"What? Your feet hurt? I'll come home and give you a foot massage-" I laughed.

"No, I'm just gonna get off them. I'll probably take a nap or somethin until you get here for lunch." Lunch started up another conversation and he talked for another 5 minutes until he realized he was doing it again.

"Sorry, I'll be home in about 3 hours, okay? Call if you need anything."

"I will, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too… Call me!" I chuckled and hung up before he could start talking again. I sighed and laid on the couch for about 10 minutes before I heard the door open. I popped my head up to see who it was.

"Hey, darlin…" Nancy said

"I didn't know you were comin over."

"Brock called, said he wanted someone here with you." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"He's freakin out. He thinks that just because I'm due today that its just gonna jump outta me." She laughed and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Well, I don't blame him for bein so crazy. Tell ya the truth, I was kinda worried anyway. I probably would've come over anyway."

"What's the big deal? If I started having contractions or my water broke I would just call him… Labor takes more than 10 minutes. He'd have time to get here."

"Yeah, but knowin you, you'd wait last minute until it's half way outta you until you finally said 'take me to the hospital'… You're stubborn, he has every right to worry." I glared at her.

"Quit takin his side…" She laughed and patted my hand.

"Sorry, honey, but you should be happy he's so concerned. It's a good thing." I sighed.

"Well… He's not helpin my nerves!" She looked at me confused. "I'm scared, Nancy…" She smiled.

"Oh, honey…" She grabbed my hand with both of hers, then she let go and felt my forehead. "You sure you're feelin alright? Where's the Reba _I _know?" She chuckled a little, but I kept the worried expression on my face. She sighed and dropped her hand from my head. I could tell she was surprised I'd admit to being scared, it didn't happen often that I admitted to stuff like this, usually I'd just suck it up and deal with my feelings, but this was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. "It's a scary thing… And it's even scarier when it gets here. You'll be nervous to hold it, even though you're a natural with babies I can almost guarantee that you'll be scared at first because it's _your _baby. Your tiny, fragile, little baby. You'll be scared you'll do something wrong or make it cry. You'll be scared it wont like you. Every little thing will scare the _hell _out of you… But you know what?"

"What?"

"You'll love every minute of it." She spoke soft, with a smile on her face as she eased some of my nerves. "You'll hold it and wont be able to stop smilin… You'll stare at him or her for hours and admire how beautiful it is. Memorize every little detail of it's tiny, little face. You'll cry, but don't think for a second that 'you're too tough to cry' because every mother does. This… little person that you're holdin is your creation. You made it with the person you love the most in this world and for that, it'll be perfect." I smiled and tried swallowing the lump in my throat, but a tear fell anyway. I tried to shake it off and get it together, but it didn't work. I wiped my face and thought about everything I was just told. "It's an amazing feeling, Reba. And I know you're gonna be a fantastic mother. And Brock's gonna be a great father, but it's okay to feel scared, because it _is _a _very _scary experience." I smirked and nodded

"Thank you." I said quietly. She smiled and hugged me.

She stayed with me until Brock came home from work. We talked and ate slowly, I could tell he as trying to take as much time as he possibly could before I made him go back to work. Once he finished his food he sighed and cleaned up his mess.

"Well… I guess I better be goin…" he said, sadly as he went towards the door. I smirked and shook my head as he reached the door and turned around to sigh, dramatically, at me.

"Do you wanna stay home, honey?" He nodded.

"Yeah… and try to be with my very pregnant wife, but she wont let me…" He said, still talking in a sad voice. I scuffed and rolled my eyes.

"Are you tryin to guilt me?"

"I don't know… Is it workin?" I laughed and walked over to him.

"You have to call every patient you had an appointment with and cancel." I saw his face light up as he cupped my face and kissed me, quickly, multiple times. I laughed and shook my head. "Okay! Call 'em…"

"Right now?" he whined.

"Either that or go back to work and keep their appointments." he groaned and stomped towards the phone, pulling out his planner that I made him get and carry around, that way he wouldn't forget any appointments. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit me out of nowhere. I grabbed under my stomach and bent over. Not labor contractions, I'd get these all the time and they grew worse every day that I had them. I knew I wasn't going into labor, so I didn't say anything. Brock saw it though and, with wide eyes, hung up on whoever he was talking to and ran over to me.

"What's happening? Are you alright? Should I call Dr. Schmidt?!" I looked up and him and forced a laugh through the pain.

"No, Brock. These are normal."

"No… I've never seen you act like _this _before."

"Brock. I. Am. Fine!" I snapped, but instantly felt bad. He was just trying to help and make sure I was okay, but I was clearly in pain and he _loved _to argue. "I'm sorry, but I- why do you push?" He shrugged.

"I just like to be sure… I'm worried."

"I'm okay… I promise." I walked over to the couch still bent over, holding my stomach with one hand and Brocks hand with the other. He stared at me for a while and I tried to keep it under control. "These'll pass… I have them all the time." I reassured him. He still didn't look convinced, but I wasn't lying. After a few more minutes of staring at me he sat down, finally relaxing.

"I heard walking will induce labor." I shot him a dirty look.

"I'm sitting until my water breaks then." He frowned. "I heard a warm bath does the trick too." I added with a smile. It's true, I heard that somewhere, but I knew he wouldn't let that happen.

"No. No way! You're not supposed to take baths, especially warm, when you're this close to havin a baby. Are you crazy?!" I stared at him confused and he sighed before explaining. "Because… It your water breaks, you will have no idea. You wont feel it, see it, nothing. A cold bath would be okay because when your water breaks its warm, but you cannot take a warm bath." I rolled my eyes and sat back. He jumped up and grabbed a magazine from a drawer in the kitchen.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I had it at work and read it all. It has tips and stuff about pregnancy." I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. "Oooh… My favorite one." He grinned, huge before reading "It says right here," He pointed so I could see it. "you know I'm not lyin… " He cleared his throat, the grin never leaving his throat. " 'Sex," I rolled my eyes already. As nice as it sounded and as bad as I wanted it, I really didn't have the energy. " 'The prostaglandin in semen can often soften the cervix and get it ready for labor, and an orgasm can _definitely _cause the uterus to contract'." he finished, proud, still grinning. "So…" I gave him a blank look for a while.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to want to have sex, Brock? I'm nine months pregnant, tired, already sore and _that's _what got us here in the _first _place!" He tried to hold back a laugh.

"Okay…" He said with laughter in his voice. "Castor oil?"

"Absolutely not. Yuck, no way." He groaned in frustration. "Ooh… I like that one." I said, pointing to one that said 'massage'. He rolled his eyes, but read it anyway.

" 'A prenatal massage can do wonders for back pains, soreness and stress, especially during labor when the contractions get stronger," I smiled and nodded. " 'But, unfortunately it wont help to start labor." I felt my smile fall from my face.

"Why'd they put it in there then?!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Pineapple!"

"What?"

" 'Pineapple contains the enzyme bromelain which is thought to help soften yours cervix and bring on labor. Eating large amounts will also stimulate your tummy, which could stimulate your uterus.'"

"We don't have pineapple." I stated.

"Yeah, but I could get some! C'mon… wouldn't be awesome to have your baby _on _Halloween? Your _favorite _holiday."

"Cant we just wait and let him or her come when it's ready? I feel bad forcing him out with Oils and Pineapple and sex…"

"Why? He's ready to meet us too. Besides, the longer he stays in there, the more likely it is for you to have a C-section." I sighed.

"I wont need a C-section."

"You never know. He could be huge, and only getting bigger the longer he's in there… You're small, Reba, he could rip you in half if they don't do a C-section." I gave him a disturbed and disgusted look.

"He ain't rippin me in half, Brock! If they absolutely _have _to do a C-section, then I guess they will. It's not a big deal."

"How are you so calm about this?" I'm not… I'm freakin out actually. Instead of saying that I just shrugged. "Don't you want him out? Don't you want to meet him?"

"Of course, I do. But lets just wait till he's ready." He sighed and I chuckled. "You're so impatient…"

"I wanna meet my child!" I smiled and ran my hand through his hair, then rested my hand on the back of his neck.

"You will… In just a couple days." I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I said it and I could tell Brocks did too. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "It's alright." I said, quickly, but not sounding very convincing.

"It's just weird… I'm excited, but… Scared." I quickly looked over to him.

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled and cupped his face. "So am I…" I admitted for the second time that day. He rested his hands on my forearms.

"You are?" I nodded. "Oh, good… I'm really scared, actually. What of I mess up?" I laughed and kissed him quickly, then shook my head.

"You'll do fine." He slid his hands up my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. "We're gonna do great…" I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

_It's kinda short, and I dont get very in depth during the whole process... probably because I have no idea what goes on in the (spoiler) delivery room. I'm kinda just assuming. I've done research for this chapter specifically and watched someone give birth on video for a health class once... but I didnt think it was very realistic. So, lets just say, Reba is not a happy camper. _

* * *

Only 4 days had gone by and I was ready. I couldn't take it. I don't understand how just a few days ago I didn't care when it came, but now I wanted it out and I wanted it out now.

I sat down on the couch for the first time that morning. Of course, as soon as my butt hit the couch the phone started to ring. I tried to get up, but gave up. I sat there and listened to the phone ring and ring, then finally I just started crying. Not even crying, sobbing. Brock heard me and came running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Honey, whats wrong?" He asked, slowly walking over to me. He kneeled down in front of me and rested his hands on my knees.

"I don't know… I'm 9 months pregnant. I'm hungry, I have all these baby shower thank you letters to send out, I'm hot, my feet hurt, my back hurts, everything hurts, then the phone rings when I sit and I cant move and who knows who was callin? It could've been the president for all we know but we missed the call all because I'm fat and cant move!" I said, but it was probably hard for him to understand because I was crying.

"Oh honey… I've never seen you cry so hard." He said, then kissed my knuckles. I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I took a deep breath and wiped my cheeks, only to start crying again.

"I don't wanna do this anymore…" I whined. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"You have done such an amazing job so far, you can make it. There's only a little more, sweetheart."

"I know! But a little more is too long!" He smirked and wiped my tears.

"You're tough, I know you can do this." I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down. "Are you alright…?" I nodded.

"I needed that…" He nodded.

"I know, I've been waiting for it to happen. You've been so strong, I think you needed a little breakdown." I nodded.

"Yeah, I did…"

"We can send out the cards in a few weeks, who cares if they're late? You're havin a baby! Don't worry about the phone call, I'm sure it was just one of our moms or somethin and we can always call back." I nodded again.

"Okay… The bassinet is all set up though, right?"

"Yep. We just need to wheel it into our room."

"Okay, and you said you talked to my mom earlier, right?"

"Yes, she said she'd be over around 9 tomorrow, so you'll be alone for about 2 hours."

"Okay. What day did your mom say she has to be back home?" I asked.

"The 9th."

"And it's the 3rd?" He nodded. "Okay, I have 6 days to get this baby out." he laughed.

"Well, if that doesn't happen he can always meet his grandma another time."

"Oh no, I most definitely am havin this baby within 6 days." He laughed again. I wanted to be able to laugh, but I've had these sharp pains lately, ever since the day before my due date. I didn't want to tell Brock and over react, but these things were actually starting to hurt pretty bad… he stood up, situated his towel, the pulled me up. He lifted me in his arms, how? I don't know. And he carried me to our bedroom. I was already bathed and ready to go to sleep. Brock got dressed and laid in bed next to me.

"So, how's that sex idea soundin now?"

"Does it look like I want to want to have sex right now, Brock?" I snapped.

"It was just a suggestion…" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said before, that's what got me here…" I mumbled.

"Well, its been weeks. Usually you're all for it."

"Put yourself in my shoes. Carrying around an oversized basketball and an extra 40 pounds is not fun."

"Just remember, you probably wont be able to do anything for at least 6 weeks, plus we'll have a newborn, and this will probably be the last time until you push a baby out of it."

"What are you trying to say?!" I asked, glaring at him.

"I'm just sayin… it might not be the same…" I smiled, a mad smile…

"And you might not be _sleepin next to me_!" I shouted. How dare he… "You have some nerve, Brock…" I said, and turned away from him. We didn't speak the rest of the night. Although he was sound asleep, I wasn't. I tossed and turned all night, waking up because of the cramps. I'd fall back asleep once it was over only to be woken up again. After about the 6th time waking up, this time I woke up because of something else. I sat straight up with wide eyes. Did I just pee my pants? I tossed the blanket off my legs and felt the wet spot.

"Brock!" I said, and slapped his arm.

"Hm? What?" He mumbled.

"My water just broke…" He jumped up and ran over to my side of the bed, turned on my lamp and looked.

"Okay. Don't freak out, I'll start packin everything, you just sit and stay calm." He ordered. I smirked, got up and decided to do something with myself. I got dressed, did my hair and my make up until he came into the bathroom and yelled at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doin?!" I smirked.

"I'm fine right now, I had to clean up…" He rolled his eyes.

"Well c'mon!"

"Brock…"

"What?!" He said, panicked.

"You're in your underwear sweetheart." He looked down, then ran into the room and threw on some clothes. I walked out to the old rocking chair momma put in the living room for me and thought about everything. Oh my gosh… Brock came running out.

"Okay! I Dr. Schmidt's gonna meet us at the hospital, I got the video camera, your suit case, and the box of cigars. Lets go!"

"I'm not goin… I changed my mind." I said, resting my hand on my stomach.

"You're in labor, I don't think you can do that."

"I was thinking about somethin momma said, when I was goin off to college…"

"Should we really be stopping for stories right now?!" He asked, still panicking. I gave him an 'I dare you' look. "Yes we should…" He answered himself and set the stuff down.

"Momma said 'you bring a child in to the world, you change their diapers, you nurse them when they're sick, you fight with them when they're teenagers, and when they've finally grown up and become your friend, they leave'."

"Don't you think by the time graduation rolls around for this little one, you might be ready to let go?" he asked.

"I cant take that chance!" I said.

"I tell you what…" he said, kneeling by me. "If, After 18 years we're not fully sick of this child, we'll lock him or her in a closet and never let em' leave."

"We could use the hall closet!" I said and he laughed.

"Fine.. Now, can we go have this baby?" I nodded and smirked. He kissed my cheek and pulled me out of the chair. He grabbed all the stuff and turned as I started having another contraction. "Y'know, I got a strong hunch it's a boy." I let the contraction pass, then I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Brock…" I said, not in the mood for an argument. He ran out to the car, leaving me behind. He got in, then got back out to open the car door for me. I got in and buckled. He tore out of the drive way.

"Jesus, Brock. The fastest you have ever driven I have to be in labor, really?!"

"Just close your eyes and stay calm, we'll be there in no time!"

"You grabbed everything, right?" He nodded.

"It's all in the back, now baby, just relax. Don't get all stressed out right now."

"Yeah… you're right, maybe you should try drivin a little faster, that'll help…" I said sarcastically. He kept going to speed he was going, probably ignoring me. About 10 minutes later we pulled into the nearest hospital. It hurt to stand up straight, so Brock held my hand as I walked, slightly bent over. We walked in through the emergency sliding doors.

"Oh man… You look like you're ready to get that baby out!" I hear a women say from behind the counter. I nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great…" She called some nurses to help me into a room as Brock stayed and gave the lady all of our information. I climbed up on the hospital bed, had to answer some questions, give some information as well. The nurse checked everything out. I told her who my doctor was and she said she'd get ahold of him. Brock came in a few minutes later as I was contracting. I squeezed his hand, but they weren't too bad. I knew they were only going to get worse so I kept him by my side. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in!" I hollered. The nurse stepped back in.

"Dr. Schmidt will be here in 10 minutes, is there anything I can get you until then?" She asked sweetly. I thought about it, then shook my head.

"Nope, I'm fine for now." She stepped in.

"Okay, and you said you are contracting?" I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's whats happening."

"How far apart are your contractions?" I looked at her for a while, confused, then looked up at Brock for help. He just shrugged.

"I.. uh… I don't know. I wasn't timing them, I've been having little pains for a few days now but as soon as my water broke I came straight here."

"Alright, here…" She tossed Brock a timer. "Start it when her next contraction ends, and end it when the one after that starts. This is your first child..?" She asked, smirking at us and our scared faces.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. She laughed.

"Eh… Yeah." She answered honestly. I nodded and sighed. As she went to leave I saw Dr. Schmidt come it.

"Thank goodness!" I said, then moaned as another pain came. I saw out of the counter of my eye Brock getting ready to click the button. As soon as my grip loosened he pressed it.

"Alright. it's good to see you guys timing yourselves. Lets have a look." I took a few deep breaths and put my head back as Dr. Schmidt checked out what was going on. "Okay… looks like you're about 2 centimeters dilated. Which is good! It seems like you guys have done a good job so far. I wish I could've had more appointments with you, I would've let you guys know this would be happening."

"We knew it was comin sooner or later. We've been pretty prepared." I said.

"Good! Well, I have to go fill some stuff out, you make sure you keep timing. We're going to keep you here, it looks like he might be comin tonight!" I felt my heart drop. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Thank you, doctor." Brock said as he walked out. A few minutes later the pain was back. Brock clicked the button and squeezed my hand back. I let out a few noises as the contraction went threw and passed. "6 minutes and 8 seconds!"

"That's close." I said, still squeezing his hand, scared that terrible pain was going to come back. "They're getting worse, Brock."

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could take your place."

"Well you cant." He frowned, but stayed quiet. "And remember, no matter what I say, Do. Not. Let. Me. Get. The. Epidural."

"I know… I'm scared. You're gonna be screamin and in pain." I shook my head.

"Nope, we're doin this naturally, Brock."

"Okay, if you say so. I should probably call our mothers…"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." He nodded and ran out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in and as soon as he did I started contracting. He ran over to me and squeezed my hand. "I'm not likin this anymore…" I said, in pain.

"Neither is my hand." I couldn't give him a dirty look because I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to move at all. After what felt like 1,000,000 years, it finally passed.

These went on… and on… and on… For hours. Dr. Schmidt kept coming back to check on us, but it felt like we were getting no where. My mom was next to me in a chair and Liz was sitting on the little couch further away.. Brock was sitting next to me, helping me threw every second. Liz left the room a lot, I was probably being too loud. Apparently she doesn't remember what this feels like, although, I don't see how anybody could forget, or ever have a second child… Dr. Schmidt came back in.

"Alright, you should be ready to push any minute now. You've been here about 14 hours, I'm sure you're ready to get this over with." I just nodded and squeezed Brock's hand. The pain was non-stop. I tried walking earlier, I tried sitting up, I tried everything.

"Okay, you'll be ready to push in no-time. When I come back get ready, alright?" I just nodded again. As soon as he left I looked up at Brock.

"I don't wanna do this." I said, panicking. He grabbed my hand with both of his.

"You're gonna do great honey, I'll be right here the whole time. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Don't tell me what's going to happen! You don't know what I'm feeling right now!" I shouted.

"I know, sweetheart, just… calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're the reason I'm feeling like this." I screamed again. I threw my head back and let tears stream down. "I hate you so much…" I said, not screaming, just in pain. He sighed.

"It's okay Brock, everybody hates the dad when they're in labor." I heard my mom say. A few minutes later Dr. Schmidt came in with 2 nurses.

"Alright, Mrs. Hart. Ready?" I shot my head back up at him. My mom had one hand, Brock had the other.

"No…" I said, and let a few more tears fall. He chuckled.

"Well, get ready, cuz this baby is comin whether you want it to or not." I looked at Brock, then my momma. They were both squeezing my hand. "I'm going to count to 3 and on three you push, alright?"

"Okay…" I said in a high-pitched, scared voice.

"One… Two… Three!" I pushed as the doctor counted down from 10. When I stopped I saw stars. I also saw Brock peeking at what was going on. His face turned white.

"Brock. Get up here, you don't look too good." I heard momma say. He stood there.

"I see some head." I heard him mumble.

"Brock get up here now!" I yelled and he listened. I grabbed his hand and pushed again when the doctor said 3.

"Theres a head!" Dr. Schmidt said. "Just a couple more…. One… two… three!" I pushed, harder and longer this time, screaming while in the process. I felt it rip and screamed louder. I pushed 2 more times after that, then I heard the 3 most beautiful, relieving words in the world.

"It's a girl!"


	30. Chapter 30

Six pounds, nine ounces. November 4th, 1984 at 10:03 I had just given birth to a beautiful, healthy… Cheyenne. After the umbilical cord was cut and they washed her off and wrapped her up they handed her to me. I stared down at the screaming, red-faced, very angry little blonde and smiled, then bawled my eyes out. Left-over hormones, apparently. I kissed her forehead and looked up at Brock just in time to see him wipe his face and smile. I slowly raised her a little higher in the air and Brock cautiously took her from my arms. He lightly started bouncing and swaying back and forth, smiling the whole time.

"Hi baby…" he whispered, the kissed her head as well. I watched them for a few minutes, still crying. I looked at Momma, then Liz to see they had both stopped and I was the only one. Momma hugged me and kissed me on my forehead, much like I just did to my daughter… Daughter. I have a daughter. A few minutes later Brock handed her to my mom, then hugged his. My mom cried a little more and I smiled, watching her sway as well. Brock walked over to me and leaned over to hug me tightly.

"You did so good…" He whispered. I smiled into his shoulder and held onto him with all I had. A minute later I loosened my grip on him so he could kiss me. "We're parents!" he said, excitedly. I laughed and nodded. I saw Momma hand Cheyenne to Liz, but Liz only got to hold her for about 2 minutes before the nurses took her away from us. My mom and Liz hadn't eaten the whole time they had been here, so they went to the cafeteria together. Before they left Liz smiled at me… She smiled… At me. Hmm…

"Mrs. Hart, we have your pain medication ready for you whenever you want to take it." I nodded and she went on about the healing process and what I can and can't do. I only half-listening, but Brock looked very into whatever she was saying, so I just hoped he knew what to do. Once she felt the room I scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and kissed me again.

"She's perfect, Brock." I whispered.

"She gets that from you." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No…" he breathed a laugh. "She's… perfect." he smiled and shook his head. "And you did incredible… I'm _so _proud of you." I smiled.

"Thanks… Sorry for sayin I hated you." I laughed. "I don't hate you." He smirked.

"I know. But I don't blame you for sayin it… That did _not _look like fun…" I shook my head and smiled, sleepily.

"It wasn't." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier until they were completely closed. It grew quiet, every once in a while I'd hear Brock talk to nurses. Our mothers came and went, I was only half awake when they both left at around midnight, both promising to be back first thing tomorrow, and that was the last thing I remember before waking up to some soft whispers.

"How's she doin?"

"She's been sleepin all morning. Very tired, but she did great." Brock answered back in a whisper. I heard the door open and somebody pushing something. My eyes popped open to see what it was. I smiled when I saw a nurse pushing a little plastic crib on wheels.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead." Steve said. I sat up and hugged him and Nancy tightly before looking over in the crib to find a sleeping baby. They both looked at her and then smiled at each other.

"She's beautiful!" Nancy said. I saw Steve put his hands in the crib, but look up to see mine and Brocks approval. I smirked and nodded. He gently lifted her and stuck in finger in one of her hands. She got a little antsy, but didn't wake up.

"How much does she weigh?" Steve asked.

"Six pounds, nine ounces." Brock answered. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost seven, I'm surprised our moms weren't here yet, but they didn't leave till late.

"When do you guys get to go home?" Nancy asked. I shrugged and looked at Brock. He smirked and shook his head at me.

"Tonight." he answered.

"Do you guys need help with anything? I can go to the house and do stuff around there for you if you want."

"You don't have to do that." I told her, then looked towards the door as Momma came in.

"I couldn't find Dixie's food, so I just gave her a few hot gods." Momma said. She looked towards Steve and Nancy and gasped. I chuckled when she about broke Nancy's backbone. Steve carefully handed Cheyenne to Nancy, then hugged Momma tightly. "How are you?" Steve shrugged once Momma let go.

"I'm alright."

"Where's Trevor?!"

"My sisters." Nancy answered, not looking up from Cheyenne. Momma sighed.

"Well, bring him over later!" I felt my eyes widen. Sure, mom… Just invite everybody over one night after me giving birth and finally getting to bring her home. I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue. Brock looked at me and saw my expression.

"Uh, Helen… It's our first night at home with the baby." Brock said, nicely.

"Yeah?" Nancy smirked.

"Why don't you come stay with us tonight?" Nancy offered. I saw mommas face fall.

"They're gonna need me… I have to help. They've never done this before." Momma said, sadly.

"Yeah, but they're gonna have to learn. They can handle it." Nancy said with a smirk. Momma sighed and looked at me sadly.

"You need me, don't you?" I bit my lip. She looked heartbroken. I glanced at Brock, then back to my sad mother.

"I wanna try bein alone tonight. If we need anything we'll call, I promise. I think it would be good if we were alone with her tonight though." She nodded slowly and sadly. "You okay, momma?"

"I just…" her lip quivered a little and she took a sharp breath in before speaking again. "You're so…" Steve put a supportive hand on her back and she started crying. "I cant believe… _my _baby… _has_ a baby."

"Ohh… C'mere, momma." Steve said, wrapping her in another tight hug. He rubbed her back as she let out sobs into his shirt. I sighed and swallowed the lump in my throat. I looked up at Brock as tears filled my eyes. He smirked and kissed my head, then sat down next to me.

"Okay…" Nancy handed Cheyenne to me. "Before _everybody_ starts cryin, lets go get some breakfast." Brock jumped up.

"Yes! I'm starved." He rubbed his belly with a big smile. I glared at him and Steve chuckled, still hugging my mom.

"You gotta stay with your wife and baby, darlin." Nancy said, smirking.

"Oh… Duh…" he laughed nervously and sat back down. Steve grabbed the keys out of his pocket and threw them around Momma towards Nancy.

"We'll be back later." Nancy said, then walked out with Steve and Momma, still crying with Steves arm around her shoulder.

"You can go, if you want…" I said. He shook his head.

"No way. I just…"

"Forgot?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… Yeah." I smirked and shook my head.

"Look at our daughter." I whispered, watching her as she stirred around in her sleep. She made a face and I could help but laugh at how much she looked like Brock. "She's definitely your kid…" I said, chuckling.

"Oh yeah… no denying it." I leaned down and sniffed. I coughed a little and looked at Brock with a scrunched face.

"Ready to change your first diaper?" I asked with a smile. His eyes got big.

"I've never done it before, you always changed Trevor when he stayed over."

"I know. But I'm not gonna be able to change all of hers." he sighed.

"I don't really know how. What if I put it on backwards or somethin?"

"I'll help you… go grab a diaper and the wipes." I said, laying her down in between my legs. I gently unwrapped her from her blanket and smiled when she opened her eyes. Brock stood by the bed and watched with the diaper and wipes in his hands. I moved my legs to sit cris-crossed, then turned her to face Brock.

"Okay. Now what?" I laughed and pointed to her buttons on her onesie.

"Unbutton her onesie."

"Her what?" I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing that has buttons, Brock."

"It's called a onesie?" he chucked at the name as he unbuttoned the 3 little buttons. He pulled it up in the front and the back, being careful for her umbilical cord still attached to her bellybutton.

"Okay, now undo the diaper." he nodded and did that, made a gross face at what's in the diaper, and quickly rolled it with one hand, holding her, by the ankles with his other hand, off the bed.

"It it supposed to be yellow?!" I laughed and nodded.

"Newborns usually do… it's alright." he shook his head and grabbed a wipe. Once she was all clean he set her down on the bed and grabbed the diaper. He lifted her back up and set the diaper down, backwards of course. I didn't say anything, I just tried not to laugh. He grabbed behind her back to grab the flaps on the diaper, then realized they were there. He gave me a confused look and I just shrugged. He pulled the diaper down in the front and saw the flaps. I laughed and grabbed my big Polaroid camera. "Smile." I said, then took the picture before he had a chance to even think.

"Not funny." he said as I laughed and blew on the picture. He flipped the diaper around and wrapped it securely around her tummy. He picked her up, putting his fingers behind her head so she didn't break her neck, and examined his work. He nodded and smiled, proud of himself. "I am _good_!" I grinned and shook my head.

"Well, since I did it all night last night maybe you could…"

"No. That was hard." I scuffed.

"You're helpin me. You'll get better, I promise." He sighed.

"Of course I'll help… But I'm doin it all."

"We'll take turns… _But, _when she needs fed in the middle of the night you bring her to me." He nodded.

"Yeah… That supposed to, like, bond us or somethin, right?" I smirked.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled down at Cheyenne as he lifted her and rocked her back and forth. After a while she fell back asleep. Brock sat down next to me and I watched as his eyes slowly started closing as well. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Apparently it was nap time… We've had a very exhausting couple of days. I drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the day as people came and went. I felt bad for not really being alert, but I really was tired and I was told to try to get as much sleep while I can because it wont last. Brock stayed up and visited with everybody, which I was very thankful for. Steve and Nancy stuck around until they had to get Trevor. They brought him up to see Cheyenne too, but he only seemed interested for about 5 minutes, then he got antsy. My dad finally made it in to town. Momma flew in and Daddy drove but didn't leave to come see us until this morning. They were both staying with Steve and Nancy tonight. Lori Ann came and actually stayed for a while. She held Cheyenne for about an hour and I must say I was shocked. Liz stayed all day too and I noticed her and my mother got along pretty well, of course, Liz wasn't being her normal, mean self to me since I just birthed her granddaughter, but I know she'll go back to normal sooner or later.

Six o'clock rolled around and before we knew it we were packing up our stuff and getting ready to go home. A nurse came in and made sure we had everything and were ready to go. When she was sure we were ready she gave us the okay to go whenever we wanted. I sighed and got up to help get everything sorted. Brock set the car seat on the bed as I changed Cheyenne into her 'going home dress' that Liz made us put her in. I wasn't a big fan of it, but oh well. It was big and purple and fluffy and looked the like most uncomfortable thing in the world. I carefully set her in her car seat and buckled her up, then waited for Brock to do everything else.

"Okay, we're all set." he said, grinning. I smiled up at him and heard momma sigh. I turned around to give her a hug.

"I'll call if anything goes wrong." I said quietly. She nodded, then walked over to Brock.

"Make sure she calls… you know how stubborn she is." he smiled and nodded before hugging her as well. She gently kissed Cheyennes forehead before walking to the door. Liz was right behind her after hugging her son and smiling at her granddaughter. Liz walked out without another word, but momma turned around to look at us again. "I love you guys…" Brock came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"We love you too." Brock and I said at the same time. She sighed again, then turned around to leave. Brock and I let out a breath of relief. He grabbed the car seat and the bag he packed before we left the house and I grabbed the diaper bag. We looked around the room once more before we left, then walked to the elevator, down a hallway and through the lobby, out the door. I smiled and peeked in the car seat.

"Her first time outside." I said.

"Is she awake." I shook my head.

"Shes never awake…" I said, sadly. Brock unlocked my car doors and put her in, facing the back window. I buckled her as he got in the drivers seat. I sat back there with her, she had her hand wrapped around my finger the whole 15 minutes we were in the car. We pulled into the driveway and I let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be home with her. I quickly unbuckled her and grabbed her car seat. Brock got the rest of the bags and I waited for him at the door. I smiled when I opened the door and we both stepped in. I set the car seat on the counter and carefully and quietly took her out. Dixie came running from around the counter. She almost jumped on me because she was so excited to see us until she saw the pink blanket. She sat in front of me and I slowly squatted down so Dixie could check her out. She sniffed her whole blanket, then cautiously licked her hand, eyeing me the whole time to make sure it was okay. I smirked and stood back up. "That's Dixie, and this," I walked into the living room and spun around slowly. "is your home." Brock flipped on the living room light and I felt Cheyenne jump, then open her eyes to squint. I laughed and Brock rushed over to try to see the face.

"Now what do we do?" He asked. I shrugged and sat down.

"Wait for her to do somethin, I guess…" he sighed.

"Shes _booorrriinngg…" _he complained. I scuffed and shook my head.

"Think her eyes will change?" he sat next to me and looked at her.

"I don't know… They're blue… We both have blue eyes."

"Yeah, but they're not either of our blues. Hers are more grayish, ours are brighter."

"They probably will… Think her hair will change?" He asked, hopeful, I could tell. I smirked and shook my head.

"I doubt it. What's wrong with blonde hair?"

"I have blonde hair… I was hopin she'd have your hair." I shook my head.

"I love her blonde hair." I said quietly. He smirked and grabbed her foot.

"She's so tiny." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "Well… okay… I didn't have to push her out of me…" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna shower… or bathe since I had to go 9 months without taking a hot bath."

"What? You're leaving me out here with her?" I smirked as I set her in his arms.

"I wont take a bath, and you can come get me if you need anything."

"What if she gets hungry? I cant give her that!"

"Then I'll hurry! Calm down."

"Can I sit in the bathroom with you?"

"No, Brock!"

"Why? Please."

"No, I'll be fast… Then you can shower, we'll make dinner and probably go to bed." he sighed.

"Be really fast…" I nodded and went in to the bathroom. I grabbed two towels and turned on the water, then quickly stripped out of my clothes. I looked in the mirror when I took off my shirt and I sighed. I had no stretch marks, but some ab workouts will definitely be in my future. I had to admit, I was _extremely _thankful I didn't get that big… And even more thankful it was all in my stomach and that I didn't gain weight anywhere else. I quickly go in, washed my hair, washed my body, shaved since I hadn't done that in a while. For the last month I couldn't even see my legs anyway. I'd probably get razor burn from going so quickly… oh well. I got out, wrapped my hair in a towel, wrapped the other one around my body and went into our bedroom. When I stepped in I saw Brock laying on the bed with Cheyenne on his chest, both sleeping.

"Brock." I whispered.

"I'm awake." He said in a monotone voice, with his eyes still shut. I smirked and walked to the closet.

"Well, the shower's open."

"K…" he said, but didn't move.

"We still have to eat so don't fall asleep." He yawned.

"I'm not hungry."

"Go shower, Brock." I grabbed a t-shirt and comfortable, cotton shorts and laid them on the bed, then picked up Cheyenne. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "What?" I asked, chuckling.

"She was keeping me warm." he said, turning his back to me.

"Oh, yeah… I'm sure her 6 pound, 9 ounce body was keeping your 180 pound body very warm." She started to fuss a little and I absentmindedly rocked her.

"Now look what you did… you woke her up."

"So you could shower!" He groaned and got up, still glaring at me. "I shaved, finally." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. I sighed and laid her back down on the bed. "Daddy's cranky because he didn't get any sleep and now, guess who he's gonna take it out on. Mommy!" I said, sarcastically sounding happy. I heard the water start up and I quickly got dressed as she went from a little fuss to a full cry. I yawned and sat down, taking her in my arms. I pulled the big t-shirt up and she instantly attached to eat. I flinched a little at the soreness and sucked in a deep breath through my teeth. "Ouch… you don't have to be so harsh." I whispered, then played with her feet with my free hand. 5 minutes later Brock came out with a towel around his waist.

"Thought you were makin dinner." He said, still being grumpy.

"Your child was hungry." I snapped back. He turned to me and looked at me confused.

"What's your problem?"

"You! You're bein a grump because you're tired. It ain't my fault, so quit takin it out on me."

"Should I take it out on her?" he asked, gesturing to the baby who was slowly closing her eyes again.

"No… Don't take it out on anyone!" I said, whispering.

"Just let me sleep!" He whispered back.

"You don't want dinner?" he shook his head and slipped on his shirt. He dropped his towel and put his boxers on, then crawled in bed next to us. "Guess I'll eat alone then." Cheyenne had falled completely asleep and stopped eating so I gently pulled her away and wiped her face off with my hand, then pulled my shirt down. I walked over to her basinet on Brocks side of the room and gently set her in there, then walked to the door, flipped off the light and craked the door. I took the towel out of my hair, hung it up in the bathroom and proceeded to the kitchen to find something to eat. I grabbed the bread, cheese and mayo to make a grilled cheese. I sat up on the counter and snaked on grapes while I waited for the pan to heat up. Our bedroom door squeaked quietly and I looked towards the hall to see Brock walking out, rubbing his eyes.

"Decide you were hungry?" he looked at the counter and saw the ingredients.

"I knew I smelled Rebas famous grilled cheese." I rolled my eyes at the fact that I hadn't even started cooking yet, not to mention, grilled cheese doesn't usually have a strong smell and he smirked. He walked over to me and set a hand on each side of my legs on the counter, then opened his mouth. I dropped a grape in his mouth and he smiled while he chewed.

"Are you done bein cranky?" He nodded and kissed my jaw. I pulled his face away and softly kissed his nose, then grabbed a few more grapes. He opened his mouth again and I moved a grape above his mouth. He stood a little taller to try to get it and just as I lowered my hand to where he could reach it I quickly popped it in my mouth and chuckled. He squeezed the sides of my thighs and tried hold back a laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked. I threw my head back and laughed quietly.

"Okay, sorry." I said, still smirking. I moved another grape above his mouth and repeated my actions. I laughed again and he moved his hands up to my hips. I jumped a little and gave him a warning glare. Now he smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't…" I begged. His smile got even more mischievous and he slowly started moving his fingers. "Brock! No…" I said, with laughter in my voice. "My stitches! My stitches…" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Gimme a grape, then!" I grabbed another one and slowly inched it towards my face. He grabbed my wrist, but I grabbed it with my lips before he could take it. I was gonna laugh at him, leaving the grape between my lips to rub it in, but he grabbed my face with one hand and took it with his mouth. He smiled, smugly at me as he chewed. "Your pan's warm." he said, not looking away from me. I pushed him out of the way and hopped down.

"You can have dog food for dinner."


	31. Chapter 31

I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Your turn." I mumbled.

"No! I just got up with her."

"Yeah, three hours ago, Brock… I just got up with her not even an hour ago."

"What could possibly be wrong?" He asked, frustrated, as he picked Cheyenne up out of her bassinet. "Mommy just got up with you, what is _wrong_?"

"We need to finish her room tomorrow and put her in it." I said with my eyes still shut.

"So we can just walk further every 5 minutes when she cry's?"

"No, so we can just let her cry it out… If we run to her every time she makes a peep she's gonna be a brat."

"Oh, yes. Because every 3 month old that screams in the middle of the night and has parents that rock them back to sleep turn out to be brats." He said sarcastically, laying back down with her on his chest.

"That's not what I mean. It'd be different if she was screaming, she's just fussing a little."

"Reba, she's crying."

"No, Brock. She's fine. Nothing is wrong, she's just spoiled. She knows that if she cry's a little then we're gonna pick her up which is what she wants. If we just let her cry it out sometimes, I promise she'll fall back asleep, but we have to start before she gets too used to being spoiled and refuses to go back to sleep until one of us picks her up." I heard him take a breath in to speak, but I cut him off. "And don't even try to argue because you know I'm right. As soon as you picked her up she stopped crying. We have to break her from that. It's affecting your job and me staying awake during the day when I need to be takin care of her. We need to get her on a better schedule."

"Well, I'm not gonna just sit in here and listen to my baby cry because she wants her mommy or daddy… Call me crazy, but I don't enjoy the sound of her being upset."

"I don't either, Brock, but we have to. She's not upset, she's just gettin her way. I'm done jumpin up every time she makes a peep, if you want to, knock yourself out, but I'm done." he sighed and I could just see him rolling his eyes at me. Even though it was dark I know he did. He put Cheyenne in between us, where she slept almost every night for the past month, and I smirked when I heard her softly snoring. I rolled over so I was facing her and rested my hand on her tummy. A minute later I heard Brock start to snore too and I rolled my eyes. She was _definitely _his child…

We all three about jumped out of our underwear… and diapers… when the alarm went off. I chuckled silently at the dirty look Cheyenne gave me before falling back asleep. For only being 3 months old she had a glare that was almost as good at mine.

"What the hell did that go off for?" Brock asked, giving me a dirty look as well.

"I have to take Cheyenne to her three month check-up at nine…" I whispered, setting pillows in my place on the bed so she wouldn't roll off. I quietly walked over to Brocks side and placed my hand on his shoulder, leaning down to his ear. "I'm gonna shower…" I waited for a response, but he just nodded, keeping his eyes closed. I frowned and sighed, walking into the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, enjoying the quietness and hot water. The only reason I got out was because my hands were starting to get pruney. I wrapped a towel around my body and wiped off the mirror… why people felt the need to watch themselves as they brush their teeth is beyond me, but everybody does. Brock walked in as I was putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Did you put pillo-"

"She's in her bassinet." I shot him a confused glare then got out of the way so he could do whatever it was he was waiting for. He turned on the coldwater and splashed his face a few times. I spit as he dried his face and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked while rinsing my toothbrush and putting it away. He just nodded and turned on the water for a shower. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Reba…" he snapped. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Clearly…"

"Well, why do you nag? I answered you the first time."

"Excuse me for worrying. You haven't been yourself lately."

"That's because all I do is work, come home to a _nagging wife_," He said threw his teeth. "a crying baby and cold dinner. I have to take 2 minute showers because, once again, you're nagging! I go to sleep, just to have a baby scream in my ear, and, oh! You, nagging… telling me 'its my turn' and 'you don't parent right… blah blah blah.'" I took a few deep breath to stay calm.

"Well… I'm sorry we make you so unhappy." I said with a shaky breath. I watched his fists clench and unclench.

"I'm just…" He ran his hand though his hair. "I-I don't know, I'm just stressed out right now. I don't mean to be mean, but…" He sighed.

"Y'know, it's okay to talk about tit sometimes instead of holdin it all in, then freaking out… on me." I said the last part threw my teeth. He scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"This coming from you…"

"Yes, Brock, I'm stressed out too but I hold myself together. I try lookin at the bright sides and I attempt to stay happy-"

"Well, I'm not like you. I'm not gonna pretend I'm happy when I'm 2 baby crys away from freaking out."

"I'm not telling you to pretend, Brock, just talk to me, please… I cant take you acting like this anymore. Everything we do turns into a fight. I understand I'm not perfect, but I try… I try to clean, and cook and take care of Cheyenne and run all the errands and do everything perfect but I cant seem to do anything right with you. Just… stop being so _angry _with me all the time." his face softened a bit when he saw my eyes fill with tears and he stepped forward.

"I'm not angry with you, sweetheart. You're doing an amazing job, I'm just stressed… I'm sorry for freakin out."

"And, another thing, do you even still find me attractive?"

"What?!"

"You heard me…"

"Of course, I do. Why would you say that?"

"Five months, Brock. It's been five months. And for the past two you haven't even kissed me. I kiss you. You used to kiss my cheek or touch my arm or pinch my butt or do _something _to me when you'd walk by. And every time I'd wake you up by tellin you I was gettin in the shower you'd jump up and ask to join me-"

"That's because I knew that when you told me you were gettin in that meant you wanted me to join you."

"Are you sayin you didn't want to? You only asked because you knew I wanted you to?"

"What? No! Of course I wanted to. If I did I wouldn't have jumped up every time and asked." I smiled sadly.

"Like today?"

"What?"

"Today… I told you I was showering and you just nodded, didn't even open your eyes or anything."

"Oh, honey… I've just been so tired, I didn't even realize…" He stepped forward and caressed my face. He leaned closer, but I shook my head.

"Kissin me now aint gonna prove anything…"

"No. I want to show you just how absolutely beautiful you are." I looked into his eyes, then to his lips that were less than an inch from mine, then back into his eyes. I nodded twice and he wiped a tear that accidentally fell before kissing me gently. He pulled back after a few seconds and smirked. "I'm gonna shower…" He said quietly. I grinned and watched him take off his shirt.

"Mind if I join you?" he smirked and shook his head.

"Not at all." I laughed and dropped my towel as I walked by him. I stepped in and stood in the water, getting used to the hotness again before getting out of the way so Brock could step in. He did the same for about a minute, then turned around to face me. I smiled and pulled on his hands, making him take a couple steps forward. He rested his hands on my neck and kissed me, hard, pushing me back against the wall of the shower. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his waist. He slid his hands down my body and rested them on my hips as he kissed down my neck, collarbone and chest. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and I shivered when I felt his hands slowly slide up from the back of my thighs all the way up my back and back down. I quickly pushed my annoying, wet bangs to the side, out of my eyes, then grabbed his face and kissed him. He lifted me up and I let out a tiny gasp when he set me back down. He pushed be harder against the wall and grabbed my hips slowly pulling out and reentering. I was so thankful he was gentle, I was fully healed, but I didn't want to take any chances and I don't think he did either. I ran my hands threw his hair and threw my head back, pushing us off the wall a little, and let out a small and quiet moan.

I felt him smile against my neck before leaving another small peck there and moving back up towards my lips. I felt my legs start to tremble, so I squeezed around him tighter. I felt him squirm a little, but didn't think anything of it.

"Honey…" he chocked out. "I have to breathe…" he patted my legs gently and I laughed. I loosened my grip around him and he continued to moved, getting a little faster. I knew it was the wrong time to think about it, but I couldn't help but wonder if Cheyenne was still sleeping. I felt guilty leaving her alone, especially if she was awake while Brock and I were doing this. As much as I didn't want this to ever end, I dug my nails into his back and he got the hint. He moved faster and faster until just minutes later we both kissed each other quickly to try to keep quiet. It didn't really work, but it was worth a shot. I kissed him a few more times, smiling as he set me down. I grabbed his arms and waited for my legs to feel somewhat normal again while he smirked at me the whole time. "Man…. Why didn't we do that sooner?" I shot him a dirty look and he laughed. "Oh… right…" he said sarcastically. "Are you sure you pushed a baby out 3 months ago?" I smirked.

"That's not somethin mothers forget." he nodded.

"Or fathers…" He spaced out and shook his head. I smacked his arm.

"Don't think about that that day… no wonder you haven't touched me in months." He smiled and softly touched my cheek. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"You're breathtaking…" He whispered. I kissed him softly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around me. "Especially when your legs are tightly wrapped around me… then you're _really _breathtaking." he said, chuckling from inside the shower. I shook my head, but couldn't help the smirk. I quickly walked out to check on Cheyenne who was still sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief and got dressed. I went back into the bathroom as Brock walked out to do my hair and make up while she was still sleeping. After I was done I walked into the bathroom and saw Brock laying on the bed, flying her above his head.

"Did you wake her up!?"

"I got bored!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then sat next to them. Cheyenne giggled, getting drool all over Brocks face. I laughed and Brock scrunched his face up, keeping her in the air.

"Thanks, sweetheart…" Brock said to her. I chuckled again and wiped his face off with my hand, then wiped my hand on my jeans. "her neck is so strong…" I smiled and nodded.

"She's getting old…" I said, sadly. He laughed.

"She'll be grey in no time." I frowned and got up to heat her up a bottle. I opened the fridge and sighed when I saw she only had two bottles left. I hated pumping… it hurt… I grabbed one out of the fridge and heated is up quickly, then brought it to Brock. "I wonder why she likes it so much…" he said curiously watching her eat the bottle. I shrugged.

"Maybe it tastes good." He looked at me.

"I wonder…" I snickered and shook my head.

"Try it." he looked at me with big eyes.

"Have you tried it?"

"Gross, no…"

"I'll try it if you try it." I shook my head.

"You try it first." I said, sitting next to them. He looked at me with questioning eyes and bit his cheek, thinking about it.

"I really wanna know what it tastes like…"

"Try it then!" He took a deep breath and pulled the bottle out of her mouth. He slowly put it towards her mouth and I chuckled. "Hurry before she starts fussin…" He sighed and sucked a little down. I watched his face as he swallowed it. "So?"

"It's… not that bad, actually. Kinda sweet." I scrunched my nose. "Your turn." I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"You said you would!"

"I'm scared." I said, chuckling.

"It's _your _milk!" I smirked, looking at the bottle. "Hurry before she starts fussin!" he mocked. I rolled my eyes and snatched the bottle out of his hand. I stared at the intimidating little thing for a while, then quickly drank a tiny, little sip. I coughed a little and gave a disgusted face.

"That's terrible!" I said.

"Really? I kinda like it…"

"Oh, gross…" He chuckled and continued to feed Cheyenne. After she was finished I quickly got her dressed, put her in her car seat, grabbed my purse and the diaper bag and left. The doctor only took about 15 minutes to check her weight, height, look in her hears and down her throat the best he could and we were done. A half hour drive for something I could've done myself… I opened the door and sighed, setting her and the bags down on the counter. I unbuckled her and took her out, then went to see what Brock was doing. He was finishing the last wall of paint, thank goodness. I smiled and watched him for a second. He didn't even realize we were standing there. "Your daughter is 11 pounds, 3 ounces." he jumped a little and turned to me with wide eyes. I scuffed and he shook his head.

"Isn't that kinda small for being three months?" I shrugged.

"She's gained almost 5 pounds."

"Yeah, but she eats all the time and just sits around!" I laughed.

"Don't you wish you were a baby again?"

"Ha. Ha… What else did he say? Anything wrong with her?"

"You sound so concerned…" I said sarcastically. "No, she's fine. He said she was perfectly healthy." I said, smiling at her.

"Good. Now go away." I glared at him and he laughed, not looking back at me. "I don't want her breathing in the paint, honey…" I nodded, understandingly now and walked out.

* * *

_I had no clue how to end this, so there ya go. Absolute worst ending in the world. Lolol. It's short, but I haven't done anything 'spicy' in a while, so i figured I should. :p Hopefully I'm getting better with the details...? Yes? No. Probably not. Okay. Lol. You can let me know how I did. If I got better, did worse, too much, too little, whatever it is, TELL ME! By reviewing... Thanks for reading! Hopefully you like it. :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_****LONG CHAPTER ALERT** **All my other chapters are around 3,000 words and this one is almost 6,000... The funny part is, is that it's completely pointless. Lol. Oh well, sorry for the long wait... I've been busy. Review and let me know what you think. I proof read most of it, but not the end, so if there are mistakes, sorry! :O Hopefully there's not too many though... Okay, enjoy this long, pointless, 11 and a half page chapter! :D_

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this…"He rolled his eyes and walked to the closet.

"You never get out, you've never left the baby's side, and Lori Ann and Nancy want you to. It'll be good for you." He grabbed a little black dress off a hanger and turned around, grinning. "How bout this?" I shook my head slowly and he frowned. "Why not?" I got off the bed and took the dress out of his hands, hanging it back up.

"Because, I don't know what we're even doing, but I doubt it's the right occasion for that." I felt his hands slide down my arms and his mouth against my ear.

"I have an occasion for it…" He whispered and I could tell he was smiling. I smirked and leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder.

"Can I stay home then? I'd rather attend the occasion you have in mind." He stopped kissing my neck and pushed me forward lightly.

"No. You have to go, pick something out and be ready in an hour." I frowned.

"Why can't I just stay here? I'd rather be with you and Cheyenne not with friends." He shook his head.

"No, Reba. You're always with us. You need to get out a little, you're gonna go crazy."

"No I won't! I'm gonna go crazy leavin… What of somethin happens?" He sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like…. Like what if you run out of milk?"

"We have, like, a thousand bottles… we'll be fine."

"Okay… What if… what if she doesn't want the bottle? Sometimes she does that, y'know. She'll refuse to-"

"She's done it twice… and we need to start getting her more used to bottles anyway, she's five months old."

"Well, what if she just wants her mommy, huh? Ever think of that?" He nodded.

"Yes, Reba, but she is my daughter too and you need to trust that I'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about you, I-"

"Yes you are. I know you are." I shook my head.

"I trust you with everything, but… I'm gonna miss her…" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, honey. But she'll be asleep before you even leave so you won't miss anything in her life, I promise. Nothing exciting, anyway. Now, get ready, they'll be here soon." I sighed and nodded, then he walked out, shutting the bedroom door behind him. I rolled my eyes at my closet and whipped out something that looked somewhat comfortable. I hope we're not going anywhere fancy. I got dressed and quickly got ready before they got here. I walked out, glancing at the clock.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" I asked Brock who was sitting on the couch watching golf with a very tired Cheyenne in his arms.

"9... Honey, you clean in that t-shirt." I shrugged.

"It's comfortable… is there something wrong with it?"

"Well… it has paint and bleach stains all over it… But, as long as you're happy."

"Well, I'm not. I could wear this shirt at home with you guys… which is where I wanna be anyway." he shook his head and looked back at the TV.

"You're goin… and you'll have fun." I rolled my eyes and sat next to them. I stared at them for a few seconds before smiling.

"Can I please stay home? I really don't wanna leave you guys…" He shook his head, not looking away from the TV. "Please?" I kissed the corner of his mouth, but he shook his head again. "Why are you doin this to me?" He smirked.

"To torture you."

"I know! Why do you get to stay here?"

"I have to leave you guys every morning… You can make it a few hours." I opened my mouth to speak but the door flew open. I sighed and rolled my eyes before they saw us. Brock chuckled and patted my thigh. Nancy and Lori Ann walked in, smiling, but their smiles faded right away.

"Honey, what do you think you're doin wearin that?" Lori Ann asked. I frowned and looked down at my t-shirt.

"What?" I asked, sadly.

"We're not goin to the grocery store to pick up more formula, darlin… We're goin to have fun!"

"She doesn't eat formula." I said as she pulled me off the couch. "And what kinda 'fun'? I am a moth-"

"Ah stop! No… you are _not _gonna use that 'I'm a mom now' excuse to be a party pooper all night. We're havin fun… the same fun we used to have whether you're a mother now or not." She walked over to my closet and started yanking clothes out and throwing them at me. "C'mon! Put somethin on… we're burnin moonlight." She pulled a pair of jeans down from way back in my closet and turned around with wide eyes.

"What?"

"These still fit you!?" I shrugged.

"I don't know about now, but they did a few years ago when I had them on."

"You haven't worn these in a few _years_?!" I shook my head.

"Why would I? They're tight and uncomfortable-"

"Put 'em on." She threw them at me and I stared down at them before laughing.

"You do realize I am a-"

"Stop that right now." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm not wearin them… Besides, I don't think Brock'll let me outta the house if he sees me in them. He'll kill me before I leave." Maybe I should wear them… then he might let me stay home.

"Well, it's worth a shot. C'mon… please?" I sighed.

"Fine." She grinned.

"And theres a white tank top right there." She quickly left and I got dressed. I'll walk out in the tank top and if he actually lets me leave I'll put a zip-up sweatshirt over it before we even leave the driveway. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed these pants actually still fit. They don't fit the way my other jeans do… they're the most uncomfortable things I've ever worn, but they fit. I grabbed the fabric on my thigh and attempted to pull it off my skin… it wasn't happening. I turned to the side to check myself out and smirked. Not bad, Reba… not bad… When I walked out I saw Steve in the kitchen eating something, Lori Ann was complaining about the golf, and Nancy was helping Trevor hold Cheyenne. I sat on the arm of couch next to Nancy and made sure Brock could see me but he didn't tear his eyes away from the screen. I cleared my throat and stood.

"Okay, well, I guess we should get goin…" Brock just nodded. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and he just looked around me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him a little more than what we usually do in front of people. He looked confused when I pulled away and went back to the TV, then did a double take at me with wide eyes and stood.

"W-w-wait… W-w," He took a second to clear his throat and slow down a little. "Weren't you wearin something else before?"

"Well, nobody seemed too impressed by the old t-shirt and jeans I was wearin, so-"

"I loved what you were wearin…" Brock said.

"You had a funny way of showin it." I said, smirking.

"Didn't you say somethin about not feelin good earlier?" I shrugged.

"I feel fine."

"So you can stay home…?" he said threw his teeth. I shook my head.

"Don't know what you're talkin about."

"Or maybe it had somethin to do with Cheyenne havin her first sleepover and Aunt Nancy and Uncle Steves?" I shook my head, still smirking. "So we can attend a very special _occasion_…" I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. I missed my chance to stay home, but I was already dressed and I was having fun with this. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, have fun. But… the pants…" He looked down my legs and back up. "You're really wearin _those? _I though you got rid of 'em." I shook my head.

"Guess not." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"O-okay… well… Have fun, honey." He looked at Lori Ann. "And whatever Lori Ann says, don't listen to her." Lori Ann gave him a dirty look, then he looked at Nancy. "I'm trustin you with her…" I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I'm your car or somethin…"

"No… you're a lot hotter and you don't need keys to drive off with." I felt my eyes get wide.

"What're you sayin?"

"Well, you've never worn those pants with out me with you. It's… scary."

"You think I'm gonna just jump on the first man who looks at me?"

"No, but-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do-"

"Then why are we even havin this conversation?"

"I don't like not bein there when you wear them…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a big girl."

"I know…" He sighed and looked at me for a few more seconds. "Just… be careful. Have fun, but be careful."

"I will… they're just pants."

"No they're not." Steve said, walking in from the kitchen with a handful of chips. I turned around to glare at him and he shrugged. "I'm just sayin… if you go out wearin those and you don't already have a guy with you, guys will be on you all night. Usually you have Brock with you and guys _still_ try to talk to you."

"And y'all think it's just because I'm wearin pants that are a little tight?" A little too tight for my liking… They both nodded. I looked at Lori Ann who was shaking her head and at Nancy who was too busy with the babies to even notice us. "Do you want me to change?" I asked Brock.

"No. Just try to avoid guys." He smirked.

"Alright… Let's go." Steve said. I looked up at him confused.

"You don't have to drive…"

"I'm droppin you guys off and pickin you back up."

"I'll drive us, it's fine."

"No you wont." Lori Ann said, standing from the couch and walking over to us. "You don't drink and drive, sweetheart."

"I ain't drinkin!"

"Yes, you are."

"I can't!"

"Why? Because 'you're a mom now'?" She said, mockingly.

"Yes! I cant have alcohol in my system and breastfeed… she'll get drunk." Lori Ann looked at me for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Really?" I nodded and she chuckled again. "Well, damnit… way to ruin our fun, Cheyenne."

"Reba, we have-" I glared at Brock and he shut up.

"Yeah, I was just in the kitchen eatin all your food and you guys have like 10 bottles in there… that'll last her until you're clean." I shook my head.

"I'm not riskin it… And theres only 6."

"And by morning you'll be fine."

"Why do you argue?" Steve laughed and put his hands up.

"Woah, Red… I'm just sayin."

"Well don't."

"We have that formula we got from the baby shower too…" Brock said quietly.

"What of she doesn't eat it? She's never had formula."

"Those six bottles will last her all day tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No… I don't even want to leave her let alone be a… _Party _mom!" Everyone chuckled at me and I frowned. Brock put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

"You're not a 'party mom' if you go out once every year and two months."

"I'll go out… but I'm _not _drinking…" He nodded.

"That's fine." He said, softly. I smiled and looked at Nancy who was bringing me a sleeping Cheyenne. I took her carefully, supporting her with my right arm and pulling on Brocks hand with my left. We quietly went into her bedroom, kissed her and set her in her crib with out her even moving. I smiled and followed Brock out of the room, keeping the door cracked. I walked into our bedroom and grabbed the sweatshirt and zipped it up about half way. Brock walked in and sighed. "That's a little better."

"Do I look slutty or somethin?"

"Not at all! But, and I'm _not_ just sayin this 'cuz you're my wife, you're already an attractive woman… So when you wear tight clothing and show off your body that makes it so much worse for me… when we're in public." He said with a wink. I smirked and looked down at my legs.

"It wasn't my idea… I was perfectly happy in what I was wearin."

"Well… that was pretty bad." I glared and he chuckled. "Only you could pull it off." I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You're such a liar."

"Really. I thought you looked cute… but I _am _just sayin that cuz I'm your husband." I grinned and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, then kissed him until I felt his hands slip around my waist. "These pants really were meant for torturing guys…" I chuckled and kissed him again. He pushed up against me until I stepped back into the bed, then leaned forward making me lean backwards and fall back on the bed. I laughed against his lips and gently pushed on his shoulders.

"You were the one who wanted me to go so bad…" I said quietly, making him clench his teeth. He swallowed hard and moved closer.

"I'm _really _havin second thoughts about that one."

"Too bad, she's ours." Nancy said from the doorway. I laughed and he pecked my neck once before rolling off me. I stood and straightened my hoodie, then nodded. Looked like I was all ready.

"Maybe those jeans weren't a good idea… I just puked in my mouth a little." Lori Ann said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't have watched then."

"I couldn't tear my eyes away from the way he attacked you like an animal or somethin." I smirked.

"Attacked?" She nodded. "Lori Ann, I started it."

"Oh. Well then, you go girl." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Please? Before I don't let you guys have her." Brock said, still lying on the bed.

"Yes! Let's go…" Steve said, motioning for us to leave the room. I shook my head. "I'm parked behind you anyway."

"Who cares? I drive your truck all the time…" he smiled.

"Not tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"You love gettin under my skin." he nodded as I walked by him to get out of the room.

"Yep…"I grabbed my purse and looked around to make sure I had everything.

"Okay… You have food for her, if you get hungry there's leftovers… unless Steve ate them all, if she wakes up and you feed her make sure you grab her burp rag, its… in our room on your nightstand, she's been spitting up a lot. If she wont go back to sleep drive her around the block and she'll be out like a light, um… Steve, don't hold her up high… remember what happened last time, I think you forget how tall you are sometimes…"

"Yeah… That was a bad day…" Steve said. I smirked and shook my head.

"I know when I leave you two alone for too long you like to eat all the food we have.. don't. I already cooked, just heat that up. I counted the beers in the fridge, so don't think you'll get away with even having one while you're with the babies. Lay Trevor in our bed if he gets tired so y'all don't keep him up all night…" I sighed and tried thinking of other things. "Oh! She might wake up and not go back to sleep, it's probably because she's teething-" Brock took my shoulder and shook his head.

"Reba. I know all of this… I've been her parent for as long as you have. We'll be fine."

"Okay, but her teething medicine is-"

"In the cabinet to the right of the fridge. I know." I smiled and sighed, relieved.

"Okay… I wont be gone long."

"Just try not to think about her."

"How?! She's all I think about." Brock rolled his eyes.

"I know…" I bit my lip and looked at him sadly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" I whispered. He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun." I smiled at him sadly as he walked to the couch and sat back down.

"Okay! Lets get you ladies out of here…" Steve said, opening the door. I glanced at Brock one more time before stepping out. It was a long car ride there, well, really only about fifteen minutes, but it felt like three hours. They all three tried making conversation with me, but I could tell I was being short and they gave up about half way through the car ride. We got there and I forced a smiled, although they didn't look too convinced. The three of us sat at the bar, they ordered their drinks and I waited while the bartender made them.

"And what can I get for the redhead?"

"Just a water, please. No lemon." I said, sweetly.

"Just water?" I nodded.

"You're at the wrong place for water, sweetheart." he said. I smirked and pointed at the women next to me with my thumb.

"They forced me outta the house."

"Ahh.. Gotchya." He looked towards Lori Ann and Nancy. "We need to get a few drinks in this girl." They both agreed and I laughed and shook my head. "Just one? It's on me… well, the bar, but either way it's free for you." he flashed a smile and I shook my head again.

"It's not the price that's stoppin me. But thank you, it was a nice gesture."

"Designated driver?" I looked at Lori Ann and Nancy to see if they were paying attention before I tried lying and saying yes… they were both listening.

"No…" I admitted. He put the water in front of me and looked at me curiously.

"Then what?" I took a deep breath before answering.

"Guilt."

"Well, yeah, if I was married and lookin like you at a bar with desperate, drunk men everywhere, I'd feel guilty too." I laughed.

"How'd you know I was married?" he nodded towards my left hand and I nodded. "Very observant."

"Well, it's the first thing I look for on beautiful women like yourself before makin a mistake and bein stupid."

"Smart idea." He nodded.

"Yeah… I only had to make that mistake once before I learned my lesson."

"I believe it."

"But in my defense, she wasn't even wearin her ring… she came here for one reason and she got it, then _I _get a black eye for it… how does that work?!" I laughed and shook my head. "I look very close now… ever for tan lines." I slid my rings down and saw a very faint tan line considering I didn't really get tan, just burnt, but there was still a small one. "See… you got one."

"So that's what you do at work? Look for weddin ring tan lines and hope to get lucky?" he shook his head.

"No, I make damn good drinks too."

"Well, I'll have to try one some time."

"And. I don't bring them home, I just flirt and try to get to know them a little. They have to be a regular for me to ever bring them home… and I've only done that once."

"Well, that's good." I said, smiling.

"Next time bring your husband with so you're not a party pooper." I sighed.

"Well… that's not really the entire reason I feel guilty, but… I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Says who?"

"Husbands orders…" He leaned forward.

"I'm a good listener." I shook my head.

"You're busy, I don't wanna talk your ear off."

"I'm not busy, everybody has a drink… even it its just water!" He winked and I smirked. "Talk to me, sober redhead." I laughed.

"My daughter." He put his chin in his hand.

"Well, this just got more interesting." I took a sip of my water and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"That's all I get?!"

"What?"

"C'mon, you gotta have pictures or something!" I chuckled and nodded.

"I do…" I pulled a few out of my purse and handed them to him. He smiled.

"Whats her name?"

"Cheyenne."

"How old?"

"She'll be five months on the fourth."

"She's beautiful." I smiled and took the pictures back.

"Thanks."

"You know how I said any woman would have to be a regular for me to ever bring them home?" I nodded. "And I've only done it once… Thought she was a really cool girl and she made it sound like she wanted to actually be with me, but it happened once and I didn't see her for about a month until she came in to announce that she was pregnant." I felt my eyes get big. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. She wanted money for an abortion…" I swallowed hard and looked down. "I told her no way… nine months later I have full custody of a beautiful baby girl as well." I smiled.

"How old?"

"Eight months… That's why I like to actually _talk _to women first, maybe try to find a wife for me and a mother for my daughter." I laughed.

"Maybe a bar isn't the best place to do that…" he chuckled.

"You're right, but there are those rare women who come in and drink water and actually talk to me."

"Rare, huh?" He nodded.

"Very. How long have you been married." I sighed.

"In about six months it'll be four years. We've been together for seven though."

"Good marriage?" I laughed.

"You're very nosy…" he smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Sorry." I shook my head and waved it off.

"You're fine… And yes, amazing marriage. He's a pain in the butt sometimes, but I can happily handle it." he smirked,

"He's the pain, huh?" I laughed.

"Well… Not if you ask him! But, since you're askin me yes… and I'm an angel."

"She's lyin, honey…" Lori Ann said from two seats away, then went back to her conversation with Nancy. He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not… I'm definitely stubborn and hard-headed… And sometimes I just feel like fightin…"

"So you're a fighter?"

"No. Well… I can be. Not physical, I don't just go punchin him! But, I do argue with him a lot. Usually he'll give up and just let me win, but when he doesn't it gets ugly. I'll throw stuff at him and he'll grab my arms and put me on the floor to try to talk to me and calm me down."

"Good, some guys lose their tempers, but he ends fights the right way." I laughed.

"Yeah, but that's not where it ends, I'll kick him off of me and scream at him a few more times before storming in our room and slamming the door. He'll wait an hour, then come in and apologize even though he has nothin to apologize for, then I'll apologize and the rest is history." He chuckled.

"Then you get a Cheyenne." I took a drink of my water and smirked.

"Somethin like that."

"You just keep the marriage interesting… nothin wrong with that."

"That's a good way to look at it." I paused and waited for him to open a beer and hand it to a man behind me. "We rarely fight that bad though. We just bicker everyday."

"That seems to be normal in a marriage." I laughed and shook my head.

"Here I am, telling a complete stranger about the fights I have with my husband…"

"Hey now… I'm not a _complete _stranger… My name's Brandon." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Reba."

"Well, _Reba,_ do you like pina coladas?" he sang. I chuckled and nodded.

"I do… When I don't have a 5 month old at home." he waved it off.

"She's sleepin…"

"You're right, but I really do feel guilty. This is the first time I've ever left her." His eyes got big.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, so I feel bad enough leavin her, let alone _drinking_."

"You can't let her take over your entire life."

"Isn't that what kids do?" He smirked.

"Well, yeah, kinda… but… does your husband drink?"

"My husband isn't the one who provides food for her."

"If she sleeps through the night you'll be fine by tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"So I've heard…"

"I'm not pressurin you… I'm just sayin…"

"Why do people 'just say'?"

"Because I'd like to have your opinion on my drinks."

"I'm sure they're as good as you make 'em sound." He shook his head.

"Better."

"I believe you." I said, smirking.

"Man… you are one stubborn woman, aren't you?"

"I wasn't lyin."

"Clearly… It's a good thing though." I shrugged and sipped my water. "Lets play a game." I laughed.

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Open beers and hand 'em to people? No."

"What about makin pina coladas?" His eyes got big and he stood up straight. I chuckled.

"Well, I've got a job to do now!"

"This water's just so plain…"

"You're the one who said no lemon!" He said, getting out the right ingredients.

"I'm allergic."

"To lemon!?" I smirked and nodded. "How strange…"

"Could you make that a virgin one, please?" I flashed him a smile, but he shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, I don't know how to make those." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled quietly as he started the blender after pouring everything in, including the rum. A few minutes later he poured it in a glass and stuck a pineapple on the side of the glass, then handed it to me. I sighed at looked at him before taking the pineapple off the cup and eating it. I picked up the glass and sniffed it. "Oh, c'mon. You look like a 13 year old girl drinkin for the first time!" I chuckled.

"Well, this most definitely is not my first time drinkin."

"Prove it then, chicken."

"I'm gonna need somethin a little stronger than a pina colada… anybody could drink this." He smirked.

"Are you sayin you want somethin stronger?"

"No! No… this is fine. I'll have to prove it to you some other time." I set the glass down and stared at it. "I just feel bad…" he laughed.

"Why? It's normal… actually, it's weird for you to wait five months to drink after havin a kid. Most moms are out within a month!" My eyes got big.

"Really?" he nodded. "How?!" He laughed and shook his head, then stared at me, smiling for a few seconds.

"You're a good mom, I can tell, but having one pina colada isn't gonna ruin your reputation, I promise. Let loose a little! Have fun!" I frowned and looked at the glass.

"It's just…" I sighed.

"She's on your mind and you can't help but feel like she needs you."

"Exactly! Thank you for understanding…"

"You gotta do stuff for yourself too though, Reba." I sighed.

"I didn't even want to come out tonight. My husband _made _me." he smirked and put the phone in front of me.

"Call him." I looked up at him, confused. "You miss them, you're a new and _amazing_ mother and you want to be home with your family. Call him." I smiled and picked up the phone, quickly dialing our phone number. It rang a few times before I heard him answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey." I said, relieved to hear his voice.

"Reba? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… do you think you could come pick me up?"

"What? Why? Whats wrong?" He asked, panicked. I laughed.

"Nothing… I just miss Cheyenne and being home… and you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I smirked.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, sweetheart." I smiled and hung up.

"Feel better?" Brandon asked.

"So much better…" He nodded once.

"Good." He grabbed the glass and slid it over to Lori Ann. "I made it for Reba."

"She's still not takin it?" He shook his head.

"She's goin home…"

"Why? What'd you do to her?!" Lori Ann asked, standing from the stool and giving him a threatening look. I chuckled and Brandon put his hands up in defense.

"Nothin… she just wants to go home." Lori Ann looked over to me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"But you guys stay and have fun! Brock's coming for me."

"Are you sure, honey? We'll come with…" I shook my head.

"Stay, have fun, don't be stupid." She smirked and nodded, then sat back down. I looked back to Brandon who was making another drink for someone. "Well, thank you for the water and I'm sorry for wasting the pina colada… she'll pay for that." I said, pointing to Lori Ann. He laughed and shook his head.

"It's fine… She doesn't have to. And thanks for the talk. It's always nice to have customers like you sometimes…" I smiled and picked up my purse to wait outside. "Wait! Is he here?" I shook my head.

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Well, stay in… and have him come in when he gets here. I wanna meet him."

"Alright." I sat back down and watched him make drinks for people. About 12 minutes later Brock came in. He saw me right away and walked over to me. "Hey."

"Hi… Ready?" I shook my head.

"This is Brandon… I've been talkin his ear off about you and Cheyenne."

"I told you not to even think about her."

"That's like tellin me not to think about you… impossible." I smiled and squeezed his hand. He smiled at me for a brief second before turning to Brandon.

"I'm Brock."

"I've heard lots about you… in the short amount of time Reba and I have known each other."

"Yeah… she's a talker." I rolled my eyes.

"That's alright, it's nice to talk to someone other than drunks… I was askin her all the questions so I could have a conversation with someone who isn't slurring and falling over." Brock chuckled and nodded.

"So, she didn't drink at all?" Brandon shook his head.

"Only water with no lemon… because she's allergic."

"Wow… you got that in less than an hour?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. I asked a lot of questions."

"Did anyone come up to her at all?"

"Nope… She's been sitting here the whole time." Brock sighed in relief.

"Good… ready?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded and stood.

"It was _so _nice to meet you. And I'll be back to try a drink, and I'll even bring Brock with so I'm not a 'party pooper'." Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Good. It was nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Brock said, then we walked out hand in hand. "He was nice. And he didn't flirt?" I shook my head.

"Called me beautiful… but he didn't mean anything by it. He saw my wedding ring right away so he knew to back off."

"Good… so what'd you guys talk about." I stopped up and looked at him.

"You."

"Should I be worried?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Thank you for comin."

"Of course, sweetheart." He said, grabbing both of my hands.

"I was really thinkin about earlier when I said Cheyenne was all I thought about… I could tell I hurt your feelings."

"She's our daughter, she should always come first."

"I know… but, you used to be all I could think about, and now I have somebody else to think about, but I just want you to know that you never leave my mind." He smirked. "You and Cheyenne are both first on my list and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, honey… it's alright." I gently took his face in my hands and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you…" He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you more." He whispered onto my lips before kissing me again. I pulled back quickly and looked at him worried.

"You left Steve alone with _both _kids?! Has he ever even been alone with his _own _kid?!" Brock now looked just as worried as I did and we both quickly got in the car. "Our child is gonna have brain damage by the time we get home.


	33. Chapter 33

_Happy to announce that I'm back. I've been 'secret' writing this whole time, but just not posting. Because I'm evil. I don't know, I was pissed off at the world there for a while, oh well. I'm back now. Yay! This chapters kinda boring, so I'll post the next one right away. :) Oh! I start school wednesday... It will have to be more of a weekly thing, unfortunately, but I'll write as much as possible! Thank you for those of you who are still reading after this long journey and I really hope everyone is likin it... you can let me know by **REVIEWING. :D **_

* * *

"You're doin it!" I smiled and gave Cheyenne another little piece of banana. "Good job, baby… you use those four chompers!" I glanced at Brock who was coming down the hallway in a towel.

"We out of Q-tips?" I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of Cheyenne.

"I'll get some later… Come look at this. She's eating banana…" I smiled at her again.

"Yeah, and yesterday it was that cereal stuff…" He said, unimpressed.

"Brock. It's your childs first time havin banana, get over here and watch her with me." He rolled his eyes and walked over to her highchair with an attitude. "Can you at least _pretend_ to be excited to watch our daughter grow up?"

"Honey, I love her, but… I just don't understand why I have to watch her eat a few pieces of banana… It's great! Don't let her choke, I have to get ready for work." He kissed my temple and took off to the bedroom.

"Daddy's a jerk." I said, then stuck another little piece in her mouth. She spit it out and started playing with the slobbery mush on her chin. "Full?" I asked, as if she was actually gonna answer me. She slapped the tray and started kicking her feet, I put another piece in her mouth, but she spit it out again. I pulled the tray out and grabbed her, then went in the kitchen and grabbed a rag to wipe her face and tray off with one hand, then went back in our room. I walked in and heard Brock gasp. "What're you doin?" I asked my husband who ran into the smaller bathroom in our bedroom.

"Changing."

"So you run from me?" I asked, setting Cheyenne on our bed.

"I'd like some privacy, y'know?" I scuffed.

"Oh, right… from me of all people."

"Not you…"

"Oh, you mean our 6 month old daughter?"

"Yeah! She doesn't need to see her fathers butt!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You're right, it'd scar her for life."

"Ha. Ha." I watched Cheyenne roll over and I stood on the side of the bed so she could keep going without falling.

"Could you hurry? You have to leave in fifteen minutes and I still have to shower." He came out fully dressed and sat on the bed then picked up Cheyenne and watched me leave to room to shower. I took a quick, 5 minute shower and came back in the room to see they hadn't moved at all.

"Look!" He laid her down on her stomach and she started scooting by moving her arms and legs, not crawling, but scooting, slowly but surely. I felt my face light up.

"She's almost crawlin!" I said, standing at the end of the bed, watching her.

"I know.. She's gettin old…" I laughed and nodded. "Isn't she kinda young for that? Is our baby a genius?"

"Well, at least we know where she got that gene."

"Oh, Good one!" He said, sarcastically. I smirked and shook my head.

"No, this is normal… Doesn't mean she's not a genius though… I mean, I _am _her mother." He sighed and got up.

"I gotta go."

"You have a few more minutes…" He shook his head.

"I have to stop and get coffee… I've had to do it the past couple weeks now."

"Oooh.. Sorry. I've been feedin-" He held up his hand.

"Got it." I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at him confused. He just shook his head.

"It's Friday!" I reminded him, smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah.."

"Cheer up."

"Think you could do me a favor after work?"

"… Depends…"

"Agree first."

"Heck no!" I exclaimed.

"Please? It's nothing much… it's not bad, it's not embarrassing, it's fine."

"Tell me first."

"I'll tell you after work, but I'll already have everything set up by then, so you'll have to do it."

"Brock-"

"Please?" He paused and I sighed. "For me?" I bit my cheek, thinking.

"That's not fair." He smirked a tiny smirk, but quickly went back to his pleading stare. "Fine… but if it's somethin I don't wanna do, don't get mad when I'm not enthusiastic about it." He smiled.

"Deal." He kissed my forehead and ran out of the room.

"Well, bye to you too…" I said quietly. I got dressed and ready and started my day, first: grocery store to get food, Q-tips, apparently, body wash for both me and Brock, diapers, an outfit for Cheyenne that I couldn't say no to, I didn't 'spoil' her, but sometimes there was stuff too cute not to buy, dog food, formula since we're trying to get her on that and baby food instead of _just _my milk… I was getting tired of it. That was it. We went home, I put everything away, cleaned any little mess there was, then got bored. Called Lori Ann and talked her ear off for an hour, called Brock on his lunch break since he stopped coming home for lunch, talked to him from the time he opened his lunch till the time he said he had to go because he had an appointment. Did laundry, bathed Cheyenne, called momma, got bored, tried to find stuff to do, failed. Laid Cheyenne down for a nap, then dozed off on the couch.

"Honey." He whispered and shook my shoulder. "Reeeebaaa…." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. I opened my eyes and gasped.

"What time is it? How long have I been sleepin? Where's Cheyenne?" I went to jump off the couch, but he put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright, it's only twelve." I looked at him confused.

"You're here early." He nodded.

"I know. What time did you guys lay down?"

"Not even an hour ago. What're you doin here?" He shrugged

"I did a root canal earlier, so I decided not to schedule any appointments for the rest of the day apparently. Which is good because I've been wanting to hang out with you anyway." I raised my eyebrow.

"With me?" he nodded and sat down next to me.

"Can't I do that anymore?"

"Well, yeah, but… why?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Ohh.. I dunno… Maybe I just miss you."

"Brock, you live with me." he shook his head.

"No. I mean… I miss you. It's never Brock and Reba anymore."

"Well, no… we did have a child about 6 and a half months ago…"

"Yeah. I know." he said, annoyed. I smirked.

"Is that alright with you?"

"No. It's not. Because it's always her… I love her, honey… with everything I have. But, _gosh_, attention hog!" I chuckled.

"She's a baby, sweetheart."

"Well, she's not the only one who needs you, okay?" He said sadly.

"Oh, honey…" I grabbed his hands and tried not to laugh. "I'm here…"

"No, you're with _her._"

"You make it sound like I'm havin an affair!"

"That's what it feels like… Maybe even worse because you love her more than me. Usually affairs are just sex, but you actually love her!"

"I love you guys the same."

"You gotta funny way of showin it."

"She just needs more attention than my twenty-seven year old husband. What do you want me to do? What can I do to make you happier?" He shrugged.

"I know I'm bein selfish… I should just be happy that you're such a great mother but-"

"No, you're fine… what should I do differently? Just tell me and I'll do it. I shouldn't neglect my poor, innocent husband." I said, pinching his cheeks and talking in 'baby talk'. he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just… spend more time together. Have a Brock and Reba night every once in a while."

"Okay, done. We will. I can see if Nancy can watch her for a few hours-"

"All night." I gave him a blank stare.

"What?"

"All night." I stared at him for a few more seconds before chuckling.

"Yeah right."

"Oh, c'mon… What just happened to the 'tell me and I'll do it' Reba? She's almost seven months old… most babies stay other places but she doesn't because she doesn't have grandparents in town."

"She's not most babies."

"You were so different the first couple months. You wouldn't have cared as much if I asked you five months ago."

"Yeah, because I grew to like her more! I didn't really like her the first few months, I loved her… I loved her a lot but that's why I wanted her in her own room so bad. We were opposite, you liked her instantly, it took me time, now you're annoyed with her and-"

"No… no, I never said that, she's just a Reba-hog." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Okay. Either way, I don't know if I feel comfortable with it…"

"Of course you don't. I don't really either, but we have to do it sometime… Like tonight at seven." he mumbled the last part.

"Pardon?"

"Tonight at seven." He said through a fake cough.

"What?!" I asked, jumping up off the couch.

"Don't get mad-"

"Don't make plans for our child without talkin to me first, you mo-ron! What is _wrong _with you?!"

"Reba… It's time. She needs a night away from us."

"No! No way… not happening. I'm callin Nancy right now and tellin her to-" He grabbed my wrist and pulled so I couldn't get to the phone. "Don't touch me right now, I cannot believe you-"

"Reba. Please. Just listen to me… If you really miss her so bad to the point where you feel like you absolutely _have _to see her, we'll go get her, but that's only if you feel like you _have _to… I want this to be our night. Please."

"No! Those puppy god eyes ain't workin on me again. This is _not _happenin… Go out with your friends or somethin, I don't care."

"No, that's not what I want. I want time with _you._"

"We see each other every day, Brock!"

"Reba, please… you don't understand how much this would mean to me."

"Why? Why is it-"

"Because, it is!" He said, a little louder than usual. I closed my mouth and looked at him a little surprised. It was very rare he ever raised his voice with me unless he was serious and I was really being a pain in the butt. I watched his face soften and he let go of his tight grip on my wrist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rai-"

"No, it's…" I shrugged and crossed my arms across my chest. After about a minute of silent thinking I heard him take a deep breath.

"I'll call Nancy…" He said, quietly. He went to walk past me but I grabbed his bicep. He looked at me confused.

"Don't."

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It's okay. You're right, she needs to get away from us."

"No, really. I feel bad."

"Brock. It's fine…"

"Well, we can pick her up after dinner…" I shook my head again.

"Only if we absolutely _have _to." I said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I'll be fine. It'll be hard, but it's gotta happen."

"Are you mad at me?" I smirked and shook my head.

"I was just a little shocked… that doesn't happen often."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just… important to me. I miss you… so much. I miss just bein with you, and doin stuff with just you, and bein here with just you." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I understand." I said, quietly. "I miss it too." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Of course… I wouldn't change it for the world, but I do miss just us sometimes." He smiled.

"Good. Now I don't feel so bad…" I smirked.

"It doesn't sound as bad if we say we wouldn't change anything." He chuckled and nodded.

"A lot better." I laughed. "I think you need a break. I know I say that all the time, but really… I don't understand how you can _constantly _be with her. Don't get me wrong, I miss her like crazy at work, but it's also kinda nice in a way."

"That's probably cuz you get a break from me." I said, laughing. He shook his head.

"No, you've seen my desk, it has a bunch of reminders of you for a reason…"

"The receipt of our first dinner date at the bottom of that one picture frame… the one with the picture of me nine months pregnant!" I laughed and shook my head. "I hate that picture." he smiled and grabbed my face, forcing me to look up at him.

"It's beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "_You're _beautiful."

"Why do you do that?!" He laughed.

"What?"

"You know what…" I watched him lean in slowly. He got slower… and slower. "You're annoying." I whispered. He laughed and I could feel his breath on my lips. He looked down at my lips then back into my eyes. Why he liked to drive me absolutely nuts, I don't know, but he did. "You hate when I do this to you."

"Yeah, but it's funny when I do it to you." I raised my eyebrow and he moved his hands down my neck, all the way down my body and stopped at my hips. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot which made him laugh. He leaned forward to kiss me but I quickly turned my head making him kiss my cheek accidentally. "Ooh.. So that's how you're gonna be, huh?" I held back a smirk.

"If you're gonna tease me you don't get to kiss me."

"Fine." I slowly turned my head back to look at him but he quickly pecked my lips before I could think. I felt my jaw drop as he laughed.

"You cant do that!"

"I just did… Can I do it again?" I shook my head.

"No. You're a cheater."

"Please?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. I saw him smile a little as I leaned in. I was almost touching his lips with mine and we both smirked.

"Nope." he nodded.

"I had a feelin that was comin." He paused. "Do I get to kiss you now since you teased me?" I shook my head and touched my nose to his.

"Have I really been ignorin you?" I asked, quietly. He thought about it for a second before nodding once.

"Yes." I frowned. "But it's alright…"

"We'll have to do somethin about that." He nodded and I moved forward a little, barely pecking his lips.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" I shrugged.

"What're my options?"

"Anything you want."

"How bout we… Just go out to dinner?"

"Where?" I shrugged.

"I don't care…"

"Fancy?" I smirked and shrugged again. "Do you wanna dress up?""Sure." he smiled.

"I like when you dress up." I nodded.

"I know you do, but I don't do it much."

"Because you don't stay _dressed _very long."

"Yeah…" I said in a sigh. He chuckled and kissed under my ear. "Brock?"

"Hm?" He asked, then pulled back to look at me. I took a deep breath and felt my cheeks get a little hot, then I laughed nervously and patted his chest.

"So… I was just… Hm." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Okay." He said and nodded once. "Gotchya." I laughed again, then started to bite my lip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said, barely giving him time to finish.

"You sure about that?" He asked with his eyebrows still raised. I nodded.

"Yeah, never mind."

"Tell me." I shook my head.

"No, it's nothin, really."

"If it was nothin you wouldn't have brought it up."

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Why do you question everything?"

"Because I'm allowed to."

"You're annoying." He smirked.

"I know. Tell me."

"Why?"

"Why do you question everything?" He mocked.

"Because I'm allowed to."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'll get it out of you."

"How do you suppose you'll do that?"

"I know your weakness…" I felt his hands shift on my hips.

"Brock…" He smirked.

"Wanna tell me?"

"It's not a big deal!"

"Well, I'm curious!" He slowly started moving his fingers on my sides.

"Don't." I grabbed his wrists, but he got a tighter grip on my hips. I pushed on his chest and started laughing. "Brock!" I gasped.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He started full-on tickling me and I lifted my knee, accidentally kneeing him between the legs. I gasped and he doubled over, holding himself.

"Are you alright?" I asked, bending over to try to see his face which was all red, like he wasn't breathing. "Honey?" he shook his head. "I am so sorry…" He let out the breath he was holding and started breathing a little heavy. "I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." he said, holding another breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he repeated in the same voice.

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit?" I put my hand on his back and walked him to the couch. He plopped down, still holding himself with his eyes shut. I put my hands up to my mouth to try not to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny." He said, looking at me now. "You got me good."

"Do you want ice or somethin?" I walked into the kitchen before he could answer and I grabbed the bag of peas. When I walked back out his eyes were shut again, I walked over to him and moved his hands. "Here." I gently set the bag in his lap.

"Okay, now you _have _to tell me what you were thinkin…" I sat next to him and sandwiched one of his hands between mine.

"I really don't think it matters, especially now, honey." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What were you gonna talk to me about?!" I laughed.

"Well… I just thought maybe…" I looked at the ceiling to find the right words. "Are you bored of me?"

"What?!"

"Not… in _general_."

"In what then?"

"Bed." He choked on air and started coughing. "That bad, huh?" He shook his head and kept coughing.

"Caught me a little off guard…" He said, then coughed a few more times.

"Sorry… You wanted to know!"

"Yeah… You think I'm bored of you?!" I shrugged.

"I dunno… Maybe. It's just… I dunno…" he chuckled.

"Honey, I'm not bored of you… I'll never be bored of you." (**a/n** **Eye roll from everybody reading this**)

"I was just thinkin maybe we could, I dunno, spice it up a litt-"

"Yes." I stared at him and chuckled at his serious face. "Yes, absolutely. Not that there's anything wrong with it now, but, yes…" I nodded. "But don't do anything you don't wanna do…" I smiled. "I know there are some things that, y'know…" I chuckled again and nodded.

"I know."

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable… You're not… y'know…" I laughed.

"It was my idea. And no, it wont be…_ extreme_. But, maybe somethin new… Somethin different." He smirked. "I read this article and-."

"You did? _My _Reba? Read… sex articles."

"Yes, don't embarrass me, it was in _your _waitin room!"

"When did you read it?"

"Last week sometime, I don't know." He smiled. "What? Why're you smilin like that?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just grew a pair…" I paused and chuckled. "Because I hurt _your_ pair." I laughed at my own 'joke' and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not lettin you get away with that."

"Wanna tickle me?" I laughed and he glared at me. "C'mon… I'll let ya, really." He rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm leavin you…" I laughed again.

"Be sure to take your ugly recliner when you go!"


	34. Chapter 34

I frowned as we pulled out of Steve and Nancy's driveway.

"I miss her…"

"Reba… No."

"Can I just get out and give her one more kiss?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Reba." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No more thinkin about her."

"What should I think about?"

"How amazing our night's gonna be…" He smirked and I forced a smile. Apparently I did bad because his smile faded and he shook his head. "Please be positive tonight…"

"I will!"

"Promise?" I sighed.

"Yes." I said through my teeth. He smiled and patted my knee.

"Thanks. And thanks for wearin the dress I've been buggin you about."

"You just noticed I was wearin it?"

"No, but when I zipped it earlier I had Cheyenne in my arms… Otherwise the zipper would've never went up."

"It's not trashy is it?!"

"No! Not even close… It goes to, well, just a little above the knee… but that's alright! it's the perfect amount of sexy and classy… tight and shows a little cleavage, but not an overload." I chuckled.

"Honey, please say somethin about cars or tools or somethin now…"

"Uh… Gr, manly stuff, wrenches, hammer, engines… uh, gr…" I laughed.

"Are you a man or a grizzly?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, you put me on the spot." I smiled and shook my head as I kicked my shoes off and let out a content sigh. "You really are beautiful, sweetheart." I smiled and grabbed his right hand as he drove. The rest of the car ride was silent. I kinda dozed off every couple minutes since I didn't get a very long nap and Cheyenne didn't sleep well last night… which means I didn't either. I felt the car stop and listened to him shut it off, then he squeezed my hand which he didn't let go of the entire time. "Honey, wake up." he whispered.

"I'm up." I said, smirking.

"Oh…" he got out and hurried to my side to open the door for me while I put on my shoes.

"This only happens on dates, so I'm takin advantage of it." He shrugged.

"Sorry…" I got out and looped my arm through his. "Have I told you how beautiful you look, Mrs. Hart."

"Yes, but you can tell me again, Mr. Hart. How beautiful do I look?" He smirked and kissed the side of my head as we walked up.

"Very." We stopped and he held the door for me. "And that's _Dr. _Hart to you, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I worked my butt off for that name…"

"I know you did, believe me, I remember where we spent our honeymoon… Two nights in Lubbock on our way to dental school." I shook my head.

"Hello! Do y'all have reservations?" he redheaded seventeenish year old asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I made it worth it." He replied quietly. I looked at him and glared, then looked back to the girl.

"Hart."

"I did… make it worth it, right?"

"Brock…"

"Just nod… or shake your head."

"Can we discuss this later?"

"Alright, if you could follow me I'll seat you and get your drinks." We followed right behind her as she lead us to our table. "What can I start you off with to drink?" Brock looked at his menu.

"I'm just gonna stick with my water." I said and smiled at her. She went to grab my wine glass that was already set out on the table, but Brock shook his head.

"I'd leave it, just in case." She nodded and pulled her hand away.

"I'm not havin wine." I said through my teeth and she hovered her hand over the glass again.

"You might wanna try it." He replied through teeth as well. She pulled her hand back and chuckled.

"I'll leave it, and you don't have to use it." I sighed, but nodded.

"Merlot?"

"I don't care, Brock." I said, looking at my menu.

"You like merlot, right?"

"I do not care, Brock." I said, more annoyed.

"Alright… Merlot it is then." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in just a second with that." She quickly walked away and I looked up to glare at him.

"What?" He asked, chuckling.

"You drive people crazy, you know that?"

"No, Reba… She was fine. Laughing, actually. I think the only person I drive crazy is you."

"That may be… but I'm the only one that matters, so quit it!"

"Quit what?"

"Bein so gosh darn annoying!"

"Reba, If I'm so 'annoying' why'd you marry me?"

"Good question…" I mumbled, looking back at my menu. He stayed quiet and I instantly felt the tension. I glanced up, to see him glaring at me, then quickly went back to looking at the menu. "I was jokin, Brock."

"Nobody's laughin, Reba." He said, annoyed. I sighed.

"Is it gonna be one of those nights, cuz if it is we can just leave now."

"I don't know. You tell me. I'm tryin to have a good time, you're obviously not. Do you wanna go?" I sighed and put the menu down.

"No…"

"Can we have a nice night together, please? It's been a long time and I really need this."

"So do I."

"Was that really a 'good question'?" he asked after a few, silent seconds. I shook my head.

"No, I could think of a few reasons why I married you." I smirked.

"Am I really annoying?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes and I laughed and slid my foot up his leg.

"Reba…" He whispered.

"What?" I asked, innocently. "I'm just teasin-"

"I know what you're doin…" I laughed and dropped my leg as the waitress came back.

"There you go." She said, setting the whole bottle in front of us. That ain't gonna be cheap… "Do y'all know what you want? I'm Scarlett, by the way, sorry… I'm new at this." I smiled.

"That's alright, darlin. We're just gonna share the chicken alfredo." Brock looked at me. "I'm not all that hungry and I know you like it."

"Well, alright then. Guess we're havin the chicken alfredo…"

"Is that alright?" He nodded.

"That's fine."

"Alright, well that was easy. Your food will be out shortly." she said. I smiled and thanked her, then watched Brock pour a glass and take a drink.

"Mmm… so good." I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm sure it is… it's one of my favorites. And you know that." he smirked and looked at the glass, acting very impressed.

"Is it? I had no clue…" I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's delicious."

"Yeah, I bet." I watched him take another sip and let out an 'ahh'.

"You're missin out…" I reached for his glass.

"Gimme a sip." He pulled the glass away.

"Nope, you have your own glass for a reason."

"Brock, why dirty a glass if I can just try it out of yours?"

"Cuz, it's so good I don't wanna share."

"Brock.."

"Well, once you have a drink I know you'll want your own glass…" I raised my eyebrows, giving him a 'duh' look. "Fine, one sip, but then you have to have a glass if you like it."

"Fine. But one glass does a lot more for me then it does you, so you wont get to drink very much if you'll be drivin…"

"Yeah, cuz one glass, you're drunk."

"No!… I'm just a little tipsy…" He smirked and handed me the glass. I took a small sip… the first sip of alcohol I've had in a year and three months. It tasted weird. Good, but weird.

"So?"

"Hm… I like it-"

"ha! So you have to have a glass." he said, pouring some in my glass.

"It tastes weird…"

"Probably because you haven't had alcohol in so long." I nodded and slid his glass back over to him.

"Reba?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and smiled when I saw a familiar man carrying a baby. Brett… Brian… Brad.. Bra- Brandon! Brandon… I nodded to myself, proud that I remembered. He walked up to us and smiled. "I see you're drinkin now which means you can try a drink or two of mine?" I chuckled.

"Well, yeah, I supposed we could work somethin out. Who's this little one?" I asked smiling at his daughter.

"This… Is Emma. Emma Grace."

"Well, hey there, Emma…" She smiled and buried her face in his neck.

"She's tired." he whispered. "And this…" he said motioning to an older couple, not very old, 40's maybe. "Is grandma and grandpa. Or Clark and Jackie, which ever you prefer." I smiled and stood up to shake their hands. "Mom, Dad, this is Reba and her husband…"

"Brock." Brock said, standing as well. They shook both of our hands and smiled.

"She was a customer, but she didn't drink that night because she had a baby not too long ago too. She's a little younger than Emma."

"Oh… well, congratulations." The woman said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well, it's time for Emma to go with grandma and grandpa and time for daddy to go to work!"

"You work tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, till close."

"Well, it might just be your lucky night. Tonight's Cheyenne's first sleepover so maybe we could stop in." He grinned.

"Alright! Well, then I guess I will see you later… hopefully." I smirked and nodded, then Brock and I both said bye and sat back down.

"He wants you so bad." Brock said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"He does not!"

"Does too! He's all… flirty and you're all… flirty."

"Brock." I said with laughter in my voice. "We're not flirting. It's called being nice."

"Well, I'm not allowed to 'be nice' to females!"

"That's because your 'being nice' actually _is _flirting."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"No."

"Brock."

"I'm charming… I have to be to get clients, it's not like I do it to get in bed with women."

"Well, I think you may mislead some women then…" He shrugged.

"Let 'em think whatever."

"So I can let men think I wanna sleep with them?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to get clients."

"You don't have to get _slutty _ones!"

"Well, that's no fun…" I kicked him under the table. "Ow!" He whispered.

"Woops." I said into my glass before I took a sip. He shook his head.

"I was jokin, besides, I only have one attractive patient and that's you."

"There's a difference between attractive and slut."

"I really don't think I have any sluts…" I laughed.

"You have that one… I don't know her name, but she is."

"How would you know?"

"Well, she dresses like one!"

"Since when are you so quick to judge, Reba?" I sighed.

"Sorry… I didn't even realize how bad that sounded… but who needs their breasts halfway out in a dental office?!" he raised an eyebrow.

"You've-"

"Ah. Stop." I said, putting my hand up and shaking my head. "That's different, I'm married to the doctor. I'm allowed to take my clothes off there all I want." He grinned.

"I'm not gonna argue with that one."

"I didn't figure you would. Here comes our food." I moved stuff around on the table so she could set the plate between us.

"There ya go. Are you okay for now, do y'all need anything?" I shook my head.

"We're fine. Thanks." She smiled and nodded before walking away. Brock picked up his fork and twisted some noodles onto it before stuffing it in his mouth. "Is it good?" He nodded and kept chewing and I jabbed a piece of chicken onto my fork and ate it.

"Not worth twenty dollars, but it's not bad." I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna come back here again."

"No?" I shrugged.

"I doubt it. It's overpriced." He smiled.

"Thank God…" I smirked and shook my head. We ate silently for a few minutes before I sighed and bit my lip, questioning whether or not to bring it up…

"I wonder how she's doin…"

"Reba, don't."

"I know… But…" I sighed again and he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I know, honey. You've been really good about it, don't ruin it."

"Don't you wonder what she's doin?"

"Of course I do but I don't let it bother me. I just assume she's doin what she normally does at this time with us." he looked at his watch. "Right now we'd just be gettin done with dinner, and gettin comfortable to either watch TV or go lay in bed until Cheyenne is asleep or almost asleep." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He smiled back and let go of my hand. I didn't eat anymore so I waited for Brock to be done which didn't take long, and finished my glass of wine. The waitress came back a few minutes after Brock stopped eating and gave us a box and our bill. Brock laid down the cash on the table along with a tip and we quickly left. Brock put the bottle of wine in the back as I got in and sighed.

"Alright, where to? Home or that one place with your.. Buddy." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, it's up to you. I promised him I'd come in and try a drink soon…"

"So we'll go there."

"Only if you want to."

"I don't care what we do."

"Well, we might as well since I don't get out at all." He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know where I'm goin, so give me directions."

"You don't remember?" he shook his head.

"No, Steve wrote it all down for me when I came and got you. I have no clue where to even start." I nodded and started giving him directions that looked right to me. "Are you sure we're goin the right way?"

"Left right here!" I said. He slammed on the brakes and shook his head while I chuckled.

"Why do you do that?"

"Well, because I wasn't really sure, but it looked right, so…"

"_Looks _right?" I nodded. "Do you have any idea where we're goin?"

"Yes, Brock."

"Okay, Reba." he said in a mocking tone. "This road is takin us nowhere…"

"Just wait, it will."

"More cornfields?"

"No, just wait." We drove for five more minutes before Brock sighed and pulled over.

"You got us lost." he stated.

"No! I think we're almost there-"

"Reba, we're lost. I'm just gonna turn around and go back home, okay?"

"Brock, we're almost there, I know we are." he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm turnin around." he put the car in drive but before we moved I hopped out.

"Okay, you go ahead, I'll call you when I get there." I smiled and waved before I started walking.

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes." I said, still walking. He started driving the car next to me. "Thought you were goin home."

"I planned on it before my crazy wife jumped out of the car. Get in, lets go home."

"I'm determined to find this damn bar… I know it's around here. I know I'm right."

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes. I'll be fine, go home."

"You're gonna get murdered in one of these cornfields… It happens." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm not gonna get murdered."

"You never know, Reba! Someone could be watchin you right now, just waitin for me to drive away." I rolled my eyes. "Or coyotes."

"They're more afraid of us then we are of them."

"Until you come across a crazy one who feasts on pretty redheads."

"If I get in do you promise to drive another five minutes before turning around?"

"Sure… wasting gas… awesome." I stopped walking and he stopped the car then I opened the car door and just as I lifted my leg to get in he started driving.

"Brock!" I heard him chuckle.

"Okay, okay..." I walked up to the car again and opened the door that wasn't all the way shut. I lifted my leg and once again, and he drove forward a little.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, I'll quit." I huffed and, once again, walked up to the car door. I had a tight grip on the car and the door so that when he started moving I could hop in. And that's exactly what I did, then I slammed the door and gave him a dirty look. He kept chuckling. "Sorry, it was so tempting…"

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

"It was hot, though. You were like… well, I don't know, but it was hot." I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, the charm in you is comin out…" he laughed and kissed my cheek. "Drive."

"Five minutes, that's it."

"Fine." We drove for about five and a half minutes and sure enough there it was. "Told you." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, Reba's right, everyone… shocker." I nodded.

"I like the way you use your sarcasm…" He pulled into the parking lot and we both got out at the same time. He held the door for me as I walked in and I smiled and waved to Brandon. Brock and I went and sat at two empty stools at the end of the bar and waited for Brandon to finish serving someone else. Once he was finished he came down to us.

"You actually came. Gotta say, I'm shocked."

"Think I lie?" I asked.

"No, I just figured you'd wanna get home." I shrugged. "Well, what do you want? We have anything and everything."

"Uh…"

"Oh! Redheaded slut." I felt my eyes get big and saw Brock giving him a confused look.

"What did you just say?" Brock asked and Brandon chuckled.

"It's a shot… pretty popular actually." I laughed and shook my head.

"No thank you… Are you good at Nuts and Berries?" I asked.

"Uh, duh." I smirked.

"Well, alright." I looked at Brock.

"Just whiskey…"

"No." he looked at me confused. "You have to drive, no hard liquor." He sighed.

"Just a coke then." He nodded and got Brocks coke first, then I watched him make my drink.

"Just this one then we have to go." I told Brandon.

"What? It's only nine!"

"I know, but we got up early. It's gonna be nice to actually get some sleep…"

"Guess I better make this strong then…" I chuckled and shook my head and saw Brock shaking his head too.

"No need." Brock mumbled. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I've already had wine, plus this-"

"Oh, so you're a lightweight?"

"No! why does everyone keep sayin that?" Brandon smirked.

"Cuz you are… It just means you don't drink much, and you're small so…"

"Yeah, I know. It also means I can't handle my drinks…" He scrunched his lips and looked up before nodding.

"Yeah, it does."

"But I can!" Brandon looked at Brock.

"It depends… You can down some whiskey, wine gets to you pretty quickly, beer… eh, four beers and I stop you when we're out, tequila, well, lets just say _I _love when you drink it," he smirked and I felt my cheeks gets hot. I closed my eyes and shook my head while Brandon chuckled. "Which reminds me, we gotta whole bottle of that. I'm gonna have to thank Lori Ann… Uh, lets see…Brandy doesn't mix well with your temper and it don't take much at all for you to get mad at me about somethin… You're not a big rum fan, not a big vodka fan… I don't know, just depends… Can ya tell I've been drinkin with her for seven years?"

"You're twenty-eight?!" He asked me, shocked. I tucked my lips in and slowly shook my head.

"Twenty-five." Brock said. I looked at Brandon, guiltily and he laughed.

"How old are you?" He asked Brock as he slid my drink towards me.

"I'm twenty-seven." I tried my drink through the purple straw.

"So…?" I nodded.

"It's good. You were right."

"Just good?!"

"Amazing! Best I've ever had!… Better?" He smiled.

"Much." I looked over to some new people coming through the door. "One second." He said, then walked over to where they sat and started making their drinks.

"See? He's just nice…" I said to Brock. He shrugged and watched him.

"Yeah, I guess…" I put my hand on his knee.

"I know you want to go home." he turned and looked at me with a fake confused look on his face.

"What?" I smirked.

"That's why I said just this then we have to go."

"Honey, if you want to stay we can. I really don't mind. I'm enjoyin myself." I smiled and leaned over to him.

"Liar." I said before kissing him softly and smiling.

"Reba?"

"Hm?" he sighed and shrugged. "What's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders and slid his hands down my arms.

"I'm just… I don't know, I've just been feelin very… blessed lately." I raised my eyebrows, shocked, but I smiled. He wasn't very religious, I'd drag him to church with me when I go, but that's it. "This is gonna sound stupid, but I actually gave him a thanks a few nights ago… When we were layin in bed and you and Cheyenne fell asleep and you two were all cuddled up. I just watched you guys and it made me realize that I have so much to be thankful for. I'm not lucky, I truly am just _blessed_. I had everything I'll ever need five inches away from me. I never prayed… I never asked him for it, I rarely _ever _talked to him, but he gave me everything that every guy would ever want… Don't know what the hell I did for him to give me it," I smirked and shook my head. "But I had to thank him." I smiled and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah, we _are _pretty great, aren't we?" I laughed. "You're an amazing guy, Brock, you really are. I wish you'd see that."

"No, that's you. How _do_ you stay with me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're both not very easy people to be with but we manage." He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we slide by alright" We both smiled and leaned in to a kiss. "Could you hurry with that drink?" I laughed and pecked his lips again. "Get it to go." I smirked.

"I would if it wasn't illegal, sweetheart."

"Well, we already have an opened bottle of wine, what's one more alcoholic beverage gonna do?"

"Surprisingly it'd make a difference, and they wont let me leave with it."

"C'mon… sweet talk your boyfriend or somethin…"

"Brock…"

"I'm jokin… seriously, chug. This is the longest you've ever been in that dress."

"Yeah, and I kinda like it, thank you very much."

"Well, I kinda like you, so…" I scuffed and took a drink. "Keep goin…"

"Would you knock it off?" he grabbed the glass and took a big gulp.

"Your turn"

"I'll order another one." I threatened.

"Only if it's tequila."

"Ha ha…" I rolled my eyes and took another small drink. Brock took it again and most of it was gone. "Really?"

"Sorry… That's good though. Gay, but good." I finished it off and flagged down Brandon.

"That was kinda fast." He said, looking at the empty glass.

"Yeah, because I can handle my drinks." I glanced at Brock who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "And because he chugged it all, but it was very good. Thank you." he smiled.

"I'm glad y'all liked it."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothin! I told you it was on us." I looked at him in disapproval.

"Well, I can at least tip you." I laid down five bucks and he shook his head.

"I'm not takin it."

"Well then I guess a stranger gets it. Thank you!" I said, then quickly walked away before he could argue.

"Have a good night, guys." He said as we walked away.

"Happy?" I asked Brock once we were outside.

"Yes. Now we just have to find our way back…"

"I know where to go. Listen to me this time… I'm never wrong." He opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up. "Nope, always right, get in." He smirked and shook his head then got in.

"So… Tell me more about this 'article'." I filled my cheeks with air and slowly let it out, then laughed nervously.

"Well…" I paused and shook my head. "I read somethin about… toys or somethin… But that's out!" He tucked his lips in, trying not to laugh and nodded. "I don't have any… don't _want_ any."

"You've got everything you need." He said, smirking.

"Yeah. Uh…" I tried thinking of something else to say quickly. "Oh, I don't know… Handcuffs and foreplay…" I said with a shaky voice. I really wasn't looking forward to this… I didn't have a problem with our sex life. I was just doing this for him. "Bunch of… stuff." _Weird _stuff.

"Honey?"

"Hm?" He smiled.

"You're uncomfortable."

"No, I'm not!" He gave me an unconvinced look. "Really…" I tried.

"Who do you think you're foolin?" I opened my mouth but shut it again. Nobody, I was clearly fooling nobody… "I don't wanna do it. I don't wanna do anything. I love everything _just _the way it is."

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't have been so excited about this idea."

"I'm a man, sweetheart. Any guy would get excited when they hear the words 'handcuffs' and 'foreplay' come out of their wife's mouth, but it's not just about me. And I'm not gonna do it knowing you don't want to."

"But I-"

"No."

"Brock." He shook his head. I chuckled.

"Maybe if you give me enough of that tequila I'll do it without a problem." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." He said, sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Just a suggestion." Even though I was joking.

"Please understand that you make me happy, handcuffs or no handcuffs. You've satisfied me the past 7 years, I think you can do it another 70." I smiled, then laughed.

"I don't think our bodies work that way when we're that old." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, they'll work. We're finding a way to make them work. By then there'll be a pill for everything… they'll work." I chuckled and shook my head. "Do you ever think of us when we're old and wrinkly?" I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"When we buy the house we're gonna live in forever we'll have to make sure it has a porch or somethin that we can put our rockin chairs on."

"You really think we're gonna do that?" I asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna be that ideal couple everyone looks up to. We wont end up like my parents, and I never,_ ever_, want those words to come out of our kids' mouths." I smiled and looked at him.

"I know… I promised you that about four years ago. And I don't break promises."

"I know you don't. Thank God…"

"_You _on the other hand…"

"I know, but that's one promise I will _never _break." **(LOL. Sometimes I mentally punch him in the face.)**

"Even without handcuffs?" I asked, smirking. He smiled and nodded.

"Especially without handcuffs."

* * *

___I'm reaaalllyyy nervous to post the next chapter... Oh man... Lets just say, i may have blushed a little... okay, alot. I really want to be good at writing sex scenes, but I get too embarrassed and I end up chickening out. I dont know... Try to just go with it. I rated this M because I thought maybe I would be able to do it, and I'm trying to get better, but I dont think I am... Just know that I do try and I'm sorry I suck. Lol. I also feel like I'm super boring... I'm really open to suggestions, if anybody has any ideas or advise dont be afraid to message me. I'd love to hear it. Okay... Hope you like it. Hope it's not boring. Hope I dont suck too bad. Please review, they keep me goin!_


	35. Chapter 35

_I know, I know. You all hate me. On the bright side, I posted the first chapter of my new story earlier tonight! :) You should check it out, it's only got one chapter so far, but I have a few written and I, obviously, don't make short stories. Haha. We've got about 110k words and 25 chapters in this one so far, and I know my other one will be like that too. I'm really sorry about the wait too, I'm so self-conscious about sex scenes. I didn't even reread the scene because I read somewhere you're not supposed to do that because you'll become embarrassed and change a bunch of things to make it more appropriate. Especially me. I' embarrassed as **hell** doing it, but I have to put it in there because... Well, I dont know. People like it. Lol. Everybody does, don't even try to lie. :p _

_Okay, anyways... Thank you, loyal readers. :D Thanks for stayin with me and putting up with my abstinence. I know, I suck. Enjoy, Review, Read my other story. _

_It's called Somebody Should Leave, and I wasn't planning on posting it till after this story was finished, but I was too excited. It's actually the sequel to this, but oh well. Lol. _

_Okay, I'll quit yackin and let you read now. _

**_THANK YOU! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D_**

* * *

He hurried to the door and struggled with the keys, getting frustrated. I chuckled and kissed behind his ear.

"If you think that's helping, it's not." I smirked and kissed him again as he finally got the door unlocked and flung it open. I stepped in then turned around and pulled him in by the shirt, locking our lips. He tossed the keys on the counter without bothering to look and I dropped my purse and kicked off my heels that had been killing my feet all night. He slowly let his hands travel to my back and begun unzipping my dress. Once he got it all the way down he put an arm under my butt and lifted me up, carefully walking into the kitchen and setting me on the counter. I smirked against his lips then kissed my way down to his jaw and his neck, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and pulling it out of his nice dress pants.

My hands fumbled with the first few top buttons until I got the hang of how to undo shirts again, then the rest went by quickly. I felt his hands on my back again and he swiftly undid my bra with one hand.

"You're a little _too _good at that." I mumbled against the corner of his mouth. He smirked and kissed me.

"I guess that's what happens when you undo the same persons bras for seven years."

"Five." I said against his lips.

"Oh yeah.. How could I forget those two, _terrible _years." I stopped kissing his jaw and pulled back to glare at him.

"Terrible, huh?"

"No! I meant… Only because-"

"I didn't give into your charming smile and sweet comments like every other woman you've been with?"

"No… Because you were the only one I ever felt like I needed. I waited two long years for you, that has to tell you somethin…"

"Yeah, I guess so." he smiled and leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head. "I cook our food on this counter." He sighed.

"I guess the floor wont be too bad." He said, moving his hands around my waist to lay me on the floor. I grabbed his hands and shook his head.

"Our child plays on these floors. How bout our big ol' comfortable bed?"

"We sleep in that bed!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled then picked my up and carried me to the bedroom. "Y'know, we own bleach and a mop…"

"I know, but our bed is so much more comfortable." He laid me on the bed, then took off his socks and shoes before climbing on the bed and hovering over me. I smiled and ran my hands up his bare chest and onto his shoulders to push his shirt the rest of the way off. After I slid it off his hands I tossed it on the floor and pecked his lips while he slid the thicker straps of my dress down my arms. I lifted myself up so he could pull the dress off my body then caressed his neck and gently kissed him when he was over me again. I felt his body tense up a little then he pulled his face back and looked down. "Please. Take off. My pants." I snickered and started undoing his belt.

"Little uncomfortable there, honey?" I asked, smirking. He nodded.

"Little bit…" He pecked my collarbone a few times while I focused on undoing his pants and he pulled my bra off the rest of the way. Once I had his pants undone I pushed on his chest and rolled us over then pushed his pants down as far as my arms would reach and let him do the rest with his feet. I straddled his waist and kissed his chest a few times before making my way up his neck and running my hands through his hair.

"Reba…"

"Hm?" He grabbed the back of my thighs and squeezed them gently.

"Please…" I smirked against his neck before pulling back and staring at the purple spot I had left.

"Woops…" He sighed.

"I have bigger problems to worry about right now, Reba."

"I'm sorry…" I moved to his ear "Dr. Hart." I whispered then playfully nibbled on his earlobe. This I was completely okay with. I got a kick out a teasing him. I purposely sat back a little further, rubbing myself against him which caused him to groan quietly and automatically lift his pelvis. I stuck my fingers under the elastic of his boxers and slid them from his hips to the middle, back to his hips before quickly pulling them down far enough for him to get off himself. I felt the room get even hotter and my breathing begin to get faster. Finally he flipped us back over, I knew it would happen, I just figured it would've happened a long time ago. He hooked his fingers in my black, lace underwear and moved them down my leg. I squirmed out of them the rest of the way, then he grabbed my knees and gently pushed them away from each other. He lowered his entire body, holding most of his weight on his forearms while I wrapped my arms around his middle.

He kissed my neck and I pushed on his back slightly, letting him know I was ready at any time. Less that ten seconds later he gently pushed in to me causing me to gasp quietly at the sudden connection. He pulled back out and pushed himself in further this time. I put my lips to his shoulder and whimpered quietly when he did it again, going in all the way. I accidentally sunk my nails into his back deeper than I intended so I moved my hands up to grip his shoulders. He stayed at a slow and steady speed but after a few minutes he started to get a little quicker. I bit my lip and let out a soft sound, then kissed his neck to try to keep myself from gasping and moaning all the time. He went a little faster and I dropped my hands and grabbed handfuls of the sheet underneath us, then threw my head back on the pillow and bit my lip again, trying to stay quiet. He pecked the center of my chest quickly and moved faster. I felt my toes curl as he moved quicker and quicker with every thrust. I gasped a little and he slammed into me one last time before my orgasm erupted and just seconds later so did his. My whole body felt like jello. He rolled off of me and I relaxed and focused on evening out my breathing.

I looked over and saw he was doing the same thing. I watched his chest go up and down quickly, then it slowly started getting back to a normal pace. I pulled the sheet over me and scooted closer to him. He smiled and shook his head, not looking away from the ceiling. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and he softly rubbed my back.

"What?" I asked, looking up to peck under his jaw. He shook his head again and continued to rub my back.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Yes…" he chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself… _Dr._ Hart." His smiled faded.

"You've gotta quit teasin me, by the way." I smirked.

"But it's just so easy…" He rolled his eyes and I yawned.

"Did you have a good night?" I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I had a perfect night." I pulled me a little closer and kissed the top of my head. I sat up on my elbow and rested my head onto my knuckles. "I'll be right back." I got up and put on my robe, tying it loosely, then went out to the kitchen, putting my hair up in a clip as I walked. I glanced at the clock debating whether or not I should call Nancy and check up on Cheyenne. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, staring at phone. If something was wrong they'd call…. But I look like a bad mother if I don't check up on my child, but Brock might get mad if I do, but who is he to get mad at me for checking up on our kid? But I don't want to miss her even more than I do already… I sighed and hesitantly walked over to the phone. I held it in my hand for a few seconds before I slowly started dialing their number. It rang a few times before I heard Steves voice on the other end.

"How's my child doin?"

"Shes sleepin… She's actually doin really good, has barely even fussed." I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nancy hasn't gone insane yet?"

"She's out." I laughed.

"Well, I promise we'll take Trevor whenever you want. We'd love to have him come stay soon."

"We owe you! Do you even know how many times Trevor has stayed over? A lot."

"I know, but we enjoy havin him."

"The adoption papers will be in the mail soon." I laughed.

"Fine with me."

"So how was _your _night?"

"Good! We went out to dinner, where I had my first drop of alcohol in over a year, then we went and had a drink, well I did, and now we're home so call if you need anything."

"This is your night with_out _interruptions, we'll be fine and we'll bring her home tomorrow morning."

"Alright…"

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since he announced his divorce was finally official which was about… 11 months ago. Well, he wrote us a letter right after Cheyenne was born, but other than that, no. Why? Have you?"

"Uh… Well, yeah. I told you that we talked when we went up to visit a few months ago and we got things sorted out… Nevermind. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Wait-"

"Nope." _Click. _

"Jackass…" I whispered. Brock cleared his throat loudly and I jumped.

"Who was that?" I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't turn to look at him.

"Telemarketer."

"Calling at 10:30 at night and askin abut your brother?"

"How'd you know we were talkin about Roy? Maybe we were talkin about-"

"We only got a letter from one person after Cheyenne was born, Reba." I sighed and turned around to look at him.

"I called Steve… just to check up on her though. What any parent would do."

"Is that what you came out here for?"

"Well, no, actually I came out here for the ice cream, but then I saw the phone…" he smirked and walked over to the freezer grabbing the container of vanilla ice cream. I grabbed two spoons and followed him to the table.

"How's she doin?"

"Sleepin… They said she barely even fussed all night." I dug my spoon into the ice cream. "They're gonna bring her home tomorrow mornin." I said, then stuffed the spoon in my mouth.

"Why'd he ask about Roy?" I swallowed and shrugged.

"Don't know, he hung up before I could ask."

"That's kinda weird…" I nodded and took another bite, then yawned. "You're so tired."

"I know! I feel like a grandma." He chuckled, then we both fell silent and focused on the ice cream.

"I'm tired too…" He said after about three minutes. He took a small bite and picked up the container and our spoons. I yawned again as I walked down the hallway to our bedroom and into the smaller bathroom. I took off my make up and brushed my teeth. Brock came in as soon as I started brushing my teeth to brush his too. I dried my mouth on the small hand towel hanging up, took the clip out of my hair, then untied my robe as I walked into the bedroom. I let it fall to the floor, then I climbed into bed and under the warm blanket and sheet. About two minutes later Brock did the same thing except he had boxers on. He faced away from me so I scooted closer and draped my arm around his lower stomach, then kissed the back of his shoulder. He grabbed my hand that was rested on his stomach, then started twirling my wedding ring around my finger. "Thank you for comin tonight." he said, quietly.

"Thank you for takin me. I really did have a lot of fun." He yawned.

"Goodnight." he mumbled.

"Goodnight, darlin."

"Love you."

"I love you too." I replied, quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hellll_o_?!" I gasped and jumped a little when I saw Nancy in our bedroom doorway. "It's 9:30, you haven't slept in the late in months!"

"I cant imagine why…" I said, sarcastically.

"Get up, lazybones!"

"Get out, nosybones! I gotta get dressed." She smirked and walked out, closing the door behind her. I sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before shaking Brocks shoulder. He groaned and pushed my hand away.

"Just grab our baby and tell em to leave." He mumbled. I laughed and shook my head.

"That's awful rude, don't you think?"

"So?"

"And you wonder why we don't have very many friends."

"Thank God we don't… I can barely handle the ones we have now." I smirked and patted his chest.

"Get up." I said, then climbed out of bed. I walked over to the dresser to get pajama pants and underwear, then to the closet to get a baggy t-shirt. I quickly got dressed then threw my hair up and walked out there, squinting at the brightness.

"Well, goodmornin sunshine…" Steve said.

"Yeah…" I smiled when I got up to him, then took Cheyenne out of his arms. "Hi, sweetheart. Momma missed you so much!" I said, then smothered her in a bunch of kisses.

"She had bananas and some of Aunt Nancy's yogurt for breakfast." Steve said.

"Mmm…" I smiled and swayed back and forth with her on my hip. "She wake up in the middle of the night?" Steve shook his head but I heard Nancy's answer from the kitchen as she walked in.

"Yes she did, you just didn't hear her. I just think she woke up and was a little freaked out by the different surroundings. I rocked her for a few minutes and she went right back to sleep." I nodded.

"Oh! Why did you ask about Roy?" I asked Steve. He cleared his throat and I saw Nancy give him a dirty look. "What's goin on?" Steve opened his mouth to say something but Brock came down the hallway and yawned obnoxiously, squinting as well. He walked over to me and put his hands out in front of him. Cheyenne leaned to the side into his hands and he smiled and took her. I put my hands on my hips and looked back to Steve.

"I'm sure you'll be getting a phone call sometime today. We gotta go, we have church." I raised my eyebrow.

"I think you got your days mixed up there, honey. Last time I checked we go on Sunday… It's Saturday." I looked over to Nancy who was shaking her head at her husband.

"He just wants to leave."

"I know." I said.

"We'll see y'all later though.. I'm sure of it." I pulled my eyebrows together and turned around to give Brock a confused look as I walked them to the door. He shrugged.

"Alright… See y'all later then." Nancy took Trevors hands and I watched them walk out to the car, then closed the door. "Do you know what's goin on?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, Brock. That's why I asked you." He smirked and kissed Cheyenne's head. I sat down sideways on the couch and rested my legs over Brocks. He set Cheyenne down on my legs and I put a hand on her back so she didn't fall backwards, then tried to think. If he got someone pregnant I'm gonna kill him. Maybe Melissa got attacked by a shark. I shook my head at my thoughts.

"Earth to Reba." Brock said in a slow voice with his hands cupped around his mouth. I blinked then looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Don't we have somethin to do today?"

"I was gonna take her to get her pictures taken…"

"Didn't we just do that, like, last week?"

"It was two months ago, Brock."

"Why? Why do we have to do it? We clearly see what she looks like."

"Yeah, but momma and daddy don't. Your mother doesn't. John D doesn't-"

"You send John D pictures?"

"Of course… she is his grandchild, too, y'know."

"Hardly! Only by blood and that's it. He's never even come to see her."

"Maybe he's busy…"

"Oh, yeah. Drinkin and playin golf. That's all he ever does, Reba, you know that." I shrugged.

"He's nice to me!" He rolled his eyes. "So he's not around much for us or Cheyenne, do you know how happy it probably makes him to get pictures of his grandbaby?"

"He wouldn't need pictures if he'd come see her."

"It's just not his thing! Now, I'm not defendin him-"

"Sure sounds like you are."

"Well, I'm not. Because he is in the wrong, but he's lonely and I'm sure it puts a smile on his face to see her."

"He don't deserve to smile! He hasn't done a damn thing."

"Well, he made you-"

"And that's exactly all he did."

"And that's exactly all that's important to us, right? We have everything we need…" I said, smiling slightly. He sighed and looked at Cheyenne who had both of her hands wrapped around each of Brocks index fingers to hold herself up.

"You're right."

"Always am…"


	36. Chapter 36

_Super duper short, but I really wanted it to end where it did. Sorry I didnt update last week, I forgot my computer at my grandmas ALL WEEK. I almost died, I think..._

_Anyway, this chapters sucky, sorry. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter._

_Thanks for stickin with me and being so patient.3 _

**_REVIEW._**

* * *

I heard a car pull up and looked at Brock who was walking in from the kitchen. He returned the confused look and I got up with Cheyenne in my arms to see who it was. We both walked over to the door and I opened it with my free hand to see the last person I thought I'd ever see in my driveway.  
He smiled and waved and I attempted to return it. I looked up at Brock and he looked down to me at the same time with a questioning face. I shrugged and looked back outside to see him walking up. I squinted at the passenger seat, but then smiled when Roy opened the door.

"What the heck are you doin here?" I asked as I hugged him with my free arm.

"I came to see my new niece!"

"She ain't so new anymore…"

"Why didn't y'all visit?!"

"We've been a little busy..." He smiled at Cheyenne who was looking at him like a crazy person. "Cheyenne… Meet Uncle Roy. Uncle Roy, meet niece Cheyenne."

"Will she let me hold her?"

"No, she's a spoiled brat who only loves mommy." Brock said and I glared.

"She loves you too. And yes, she might not like it, but she'll warm up to you."

"Well, first, I have a surprise for you." He waved at the woman in the car to come up. "Close your eyes."

"Roy, I'm not-"

"Close your eyes!" I rolled my eyes before shutting them. "No peeking."

"I'm not!" I heard a door slam, then footsteps walking towards me. Once they stopped right in front of me Roy told me to open my eyes. I opened one at a time then my jaw dropped.

"Hi, Reba…" She said.

"Chassidy…?" She nodded.

"It's me."

"You… Wow." She laughed at looked at Roy who was nodding.

"I kinda held onto what you said to me a few years ago about her… You were right." Roy said.

"Of course I was right. You shoulda listened to me in the first place, you mo-ron!"

"Well, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna let us in?!" Brock and I stepped to the side and let them in.

"So, what made y'all decide to pop in without callin?" I asked as we walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well, we talked to Steve and Nancy and told them we were comin, but we wanted to surprise you." Roy explained.

"Surprise…" Chassidy said.

"Yeah…" I said, still in shock that both of them were here. "Well, here's our house. Here's our kid. Chassidy, here's my husband. And, that's all you've missed…"

"Not much at all…" Chassidy said, sarcastically.

"What the heck are you doin with him?!" She laughed.

"I came home to visit last Christmas and we bumped into each other…" She shrugged. "I moved back home, now we live together." My eyes got big.

"Wow! Movin in together in four months?!"

"Technically, we dated for two years a long time ago." Roy said.

"Yeah, but y'all were 16..." he shrugged.

"It's gotta count for somethin."

"Well, good! I'm happy for you two… Thank God you came back around, Chass. He was…" My eyes got big and I shook my head. She laughed and nodded.

"I know. But, he's happier now, I think." I smiled.

"Well, lemme see my niece!" Roy said. I stood up and handed her to him, Cheyenne stared at him for a long time, then turned around, looked at me and started crying. "Ohh…. I ain't mean, honey." Roy said.

"Oh no, she's away for mom for two seconds… end of the world." Brock said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just give her time… she'll warm up to you."

"How long will that take?" I laughed and shrugged. He looked at Chassidy with a 'help me' look. She smirked and took her from him.

"Hi, sweetheart…" Cheyenne stopped crying to look at her, then she turned her head back to look at me and put her arms out. I shook my head.

"Quit bein like that…"

"Where're you guys stayin?" Brock asked.

"Our couch pulls out if you wanna stay here." I told them.

"We might just do that for a few nights. I know Steve and Nancy are wanting us to stay over too." I nodded. "When're y'all comin up to visit? Everybody wants to see you and meet Cheyenne." I shrugged.

"We'll come up soon."

"Soon as in… two weeks?"

"Not that soon!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Steve and Nancy are comin up in two weeks."

"We need to know ahead of time so Brock doesn't schedule any appointments in the time we know we'll be gone." He waved his hand, waving it off.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"You say that now until your sister, brother-in-law, and niece are out on the street."

"He's his own boss, how's he gonna lose his job?"

"Those appointments are the things that pay the bills. If he has to cancel on people, people will stop comin, if people stop comin, he don't have a job." Roy rolled his eyes.

"What happened to teachin? Just throwin away a college degree?"

"I guess I just had this silly idea that maybe my daughter needs her mother."

"Lots of kids need their mother."

"Did you drive six hours to argue with me?" I asked him. "I'm not going to work if I don't have to. I might go back when she's a little older, but right now we don't absolutely _need _the money, we're doin fine." He nodded.

"Okay… I get it." He looked over to Cheyenne and Chassidy. "Looks like someone made a new friend." I smiled at my daughter who was pulling at Chassidy's lips and squeezing her nose.

"She's getting very curious." I said.

"She so pretty…" Chassidy said. I smiled.

"Well, she looks like her daddy, I don't see how she turned out so pretty." I said and Brock scuffed. "Then again, I am her mother… she has some of me in her." I looked at Brock and smirked and winked, then patted his knee. I heard barking in the back yard and sighed. I got up and let Dixie in, she didn't waste anytime before she ran up to Chassidy to check her out while she was holding Cheyenne. Dixie was very protective of us, especially Cheyenne.

"Who's this?" Roy asked, petting her.

"Dixie. We found her almost dead in the road… I had to have her." I explained.

"Yes. She _had _to have her." Brock added with an eye roll.

"Oh, shut up. You love her."

"So… We're gonna take you out to dinner. All three of you and Steve, Nance and Trevor too." He paused and I opened my mouth to come up with an excuse, but he cut me off. "Nope. No excuses, I already made reservations, you have to go." I sighed.

"Well what time?" Too soon, that's what time. It was laundry night, I had two loads to do, but didn't get around to them this weekend. He wanted us there by 5 and we were barely out of the _door _at five. He said to dress nice, and Brock spent more time in front of the mirror than I did. I put Cheyenne in a cute, little, purple dress and put a little headband with a bow on it in the little bit of hair she had.

"Well, your brothers just _full_ of surprises, isn't he?" Brock said, annoyed, once we were finally in the car and pulling out.

"Yeah… Its weird… havin him back."

"And annoying." Brock mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you please keep comments like that to yourself at this dinner?"

"Well, who just pops up with their new girlfriend and demands that we go to dinner with him?! I mean, What if we had plans?"

"We don't." I stated calmly.

"If we did-"

"But we don't."

"Well, I can see annoying runs in the family."

"Y'know, you don't have to be so rude whenever things don't go your way."

"I'm not being rude, I think _he's _the rude one! Coming in to town so unexpectedly… It would have been nice to have a few days notice."

"Why? So you can sit around and watch _me _clean?"

"Exactly!" I shook my head and looked out my window as he drove silently. We pulled into the parking lot about ten minutes later, we still didn't talk. I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag, he grabbed Cheyenne, then we walked in.

"Hi! Do y'all have a reservation?" The cute, blonde asked. I nodded.

"Probably McKinney." She looked at the paper.

"Ah… Right here. Follow me." She said, flashing a beautiful smile. She walked in front of us and I saw Brock glance down at her butt. I kicked his shin with the back of my foot as we walked. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out, he just glared at me. She lead us all the way to the table where everyone else already was. I smiled and thanked her, then took a seat next to Nancy.

"What was that about?" She asked, leaning over and talking low into my ear.

"How could you miss it? I think he still has some drool hangin out of his mouth." Nancy snickered.

"I didn't even do anything!" Brock said, sitting down and setting Cheyenne's car seat in the chair next to him, rocking it slowly as she slept peacefully. I smirked and rolled my eyes, completely ignoring his comment. We ordered our drinks and meals and talked until our food came out. Hey brought Trevors out before ours because he was getting antsy, then brought ours our fifteen minutes later. I noticed the two other couples making weird faces and gestures to each other, but the quickly stopped whenever I looked up.

"Okay, seriously… what's goin on?" I asked.

"Well…" Nancy said.

"We have some news." Roy finished.

"Whats that?" The four looked at each other and counted to three.

"We're prengagenat."


End file.
